Tempus Fugit
by martarodriparra
Summary: Mientras que Marinette está concentrada en planificar su primer desfile de moda, Adrien intenta asimilar el regreso de su hermano Aaron. Ambos están tan sumergidos en sus intereses que no se dan cuenta que el tiempo está desapareciendo. Y es por ello que Crono los está buscando. A todos.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

* * *

Para Crono, quedarse sin tiempo era un alivio y un desaliento a la vez. Alivio, porque por fin su cuerpo descansaría después de casi dos millones de años sobre la tierra. Desaliento, porque debía encontrar a corazones puros, que a la vez fueran portadores de un miraculous, para poder pasarles todo el conocimiento que albergaba. Pero si no conseguía entregar sus memorias antes de morir, el tiempo no solo se agotaría para él. Lo haría para todos.

A sabiendas que aquello no iba a ser como coser y cantar, Crono tomó una decisión. Usar su magia siempre le restaba tiempo, pero era necesaria. Fuera como fuese, conseguiría que un varios miraculous. Todo sería mucho más sencillo si se encontraban reunidos.

Iba a ser díficil. Crono llevaba siglos sin usar su magia. Según el conjuro, se restaban horas, días, semanas, años, meses... y en los peores de los casos, años, siglos o milenios, a su vida. Era el único de la estirpe de los ascentrales que seguía vivo. Él superviviente a una raza de seres privilegiados. Todos sus compañeros ya habían muerto. La magia les había consumido la vida. Crono odiaba la magia. No le gustaba usarla para su propio beneficio como a sus compañeros. Todos ellos acabaron sucumbiendo al poder y las riquezas. Murieron antes de llegar al millón de años por su avaricia.

Tenía que darse mucha prisa. El tiempo para él se estaba acabando. Quizás un año, como mucho dos.

Pero sabía por donde empezar.

Por París.

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES/AVISOS ANTES DE LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA LECTURA:**

 **Ω La historia no sigue la línea temporal de la serie. Es decir, los personajes son más mayores de lo que la serie animada presenta. Actualmente tienen diecisiete años.**

 **En este punto hay que añadir que, al no seguir el guión de la serie, nuevos personajes y tramas más allá de la primera temporada no serán tomados en cuenta. Dato a tener en cuenta cuando se anuncien las próximas temporadas.**

 **Ω Uso de personajes originales. Para esto haré un par de encuestas conforme vaya avanzando la historia para poder incluir algunos personajes creados por los lectores (siempre y cuando estén de acuerdo con la idea).**

 **Ω Los capítulos X,5 (siendo X un número cualquiera) serán narrados en primera persona.**

 **Ω Al final de cada capítulo dejaré una pregunta en relación con el siguiente capítulo para que los lectores respondan con lo que crean que pasará. Si en algún caso llegara a adivinar, dicho lector tendría reconocimiento en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Ω Se aceptan propuestas siempre y cuando estén acordes con la historia.**

 **Ω Los capítulos con contenido adulto (en el caso de que se llegaran a escribir) estarían avisados antes del comienzo del capítulo para aquellos quienes no gustan de ese tipo de lectura.**

* * *

 **Esta historia se publica también en Wattpad.**


	2. Carpe Diem

**PRIMERA PARTE**

* * *

CARPE DIEM

* * *

 _Locución italiana la cual es una_ ** _ **invitación a disfrutar el momento**_** _, a vivir el hoy y el ahora sin preocuparse por lo que depara el futuro, pues el futuro es incierto, y lo único concreto que tenemos es el presente_.


	3. chapitre un

_Chapitre un_

* * *

Marinette estaba llegando tarde a clase. Otra vez.

Cuando se había despertado aquella mañana y vio que su reloj apuntaba las tres y diez de la madrugada no pudo creerlo. Más que nada, porque el sol que entraba por entre las cortinas decía todo lo contrario. Buscó a toda prisa su teléfono para poder comprobar que, efectivamente, se había quedado dormida. Quedaban tan solo quince minutos para que las clases dieran comienzo, o en otras palabras, quedaban tan solo quince minutos para que Marinette se vistiera, peinara y llegara a la escuela.

Salió de la cama a toda prisa y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, quedando su atuendo un tanto desastroso. Bajó a toda la prisa las escaleras y en el baño tan solo se peinó el cabello hacia abajo dejando de lado el hacer sus graciosas coletas. Aún le quedaban seis minutos para llegar a clase. Salió de casa sin desayunar nada y corrió como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Entró en el aula justo cuando tocó el timbre, hecha un desastre. De haber corrido tanto, su ropa, que de por sí estaba más mal que bien, había acabado toda deshecha. Por no hablar del pelo, que parecía que el poco tiempo que le había invertido a peinarse había sido nulo.

Suerte que tenía a Alya y Lola para ayudarla. Alya, que con los años se había acostumbrado a ver a Marinette así más de una vez, estaba convencida de que nunca se quitaría esa mala costumbre de no revisar las pilas del despertador. Sin embargo, para Lola era algo más o menos nuevo, pues era la segunda vez que la veía así.

Lola era relativamente nueva en clase. Al acabar el curso anterior, se había mudado desde Albacete, en España, a París. Su madre se había quedado en paro y no tenían muchos recursos, así que viajaron a Francia y abrieron un restaurante de comida española. La suerte había sido que dicho restaurante estaba en la misma calle que la casa de Marinette, y justo encima del restaurante, un pequeño piso. Se habían conocido el primer día que Lola había pisado Francia. No manejaba muy bien el idioma y le costaba seguir una conversación, así que Marinette se ofreció a ayudarla, acompañada de Alya.

Como resultado de todo un verano juntas, se habían hecho amigas.

Chloe no se cortó ni un pelo en mencionar en voz alta (muy alta) que Marinette había vuelto a llegar hecha un desastre a clase y un sin fin de insultos poco agradables al oído siguieron aquello.

― Oye, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera. ―intentó defenderla Lola.

― Oh, ya vino la tonta que no sabe hablar a defender a la tonta que no sabe despertar ―respondió la rubia―. Agg, que panda de paletas hay por aquí.

― Siendo tú la primera ―comentó Nino en voz alta.

Chloe bufó y no dijo nada. Tampoco quería empezar una discusión con el mejor amigo de Adrien. Aunque en realidad se había callado por la mirada que Adrien le había echado.

La profesora no tardó en venir y dio comienzo la clase.

Tan sólo le quedaban un par de horas de clase más para ser libre. Había por delante un puente con cuatro días de vacaciones. Sin deberes, sin estudios, sin madrugones. Aunque no se extrañaría si iba a clase siendo un día festivo. Ya le había pasado más de una vez.

Cuando quedaban tan solo unos minutos para que la clase acabara, la profesora llamó la atención de los alumnos.

― Vais a realizar un trabajo en grupos de tres, grupos que yo misma he creado para que no siempre sean los mismos. ¿De acuerdo?

― ¡No! ¿Y si me toca con Marinette? ¡Mi reputación estará por los suelos! ―se quejó Chloe.

― Pues me da igual que no estés de acuerdo. En fin, vamos allá con los grupos: Alya, Nino y Mylène será uno, Adrien, Lola y Nathanaël otro, Marinette, Ivan y Sabrina serán otro...

Una vez dichos todos los grupos y dadas las pautas del trabajo, salió del aula.

No todos los alumnos estaban de acuerdo con los grupos (sobre todo cierta rubia), pero prefirieron dejarlos tal y como estaban para no tener que formar follón para que los cambiaran. Además, no estaban del todo mal.

Después un par de horas de clase más, llegó el tiempo del recreo. La mayoría de los alumnos salieron al patio. Otros se quedaron en clase, dónde escuchaban como Alya hablaba y piropeaba a su admirada Ladybug.

― ¿Visteis anoche a Ladybug y Chat Noir? ¡Lo hicieron de fábula! Aunque claro, eso es más que obvio. Aún tengo que terminar de redactar el artículo para el Ladyblog, ¡cómo me está quedando!

― Queremos ser las primeras en leerlo, ya lo sabes ―comentó Marinette.

― Ah, ¿y a que no sabes que, Marinette? ¡He convencido a Lola para que se abra un blog, como yo! Pero en vez de estar enfocado en Ladybug, estará enfocado en Chat Noir.

Adrien levantó la vista y dejo de escribir para prestar atención a la conversación de las chicas. ¿Un blog sobre Chat Noir? Eso tenía que leerlo.

― Bueno, aún no es del todo seguro, pero si Alya sigue presionándome...

― ¿Y cómo llamarías al blog?¿Casanova Noir? Porque teniendo en cuenta de como es Chat Noir... ―soltó Marinette.

― ¿Y cómo es? ―dijo de repente Adrien.

Marinette enrojeció. Adrien se había interesado en la charla que tenían y le estaba preguntando a ella. Directamente a ella.

― Pu-pues... por lo que he podido notar, suele echarle los trastes a Ladybug, y se le ve un poco casanova... así que yo creo que es un ligón. ―dijo la chica, tartamudeando un poco.

Adrien levantó una ceja y sonrió. Le hacía gracia lo que la gente podía decir de su otra personalidad.

El tiempo de descanso terminó y tuvieron que volver a las clases.

Tres horas después, eran libres.

Alya y Lola tenían toda una tarde para preparar lo que llevarse a casa de Marinette. Desde el verano habían tomado la tradición de dormir cada viernes en una casa diferente, y dicha tradición la habían mantenido también durante el período escolar.

Después de despedirse primero de Alya y más tarde de Lola, Marinette llegó a casa. Por el camino había parado en una tienda y había comprado pilas para ponerle a su despertador. No quería que le pasara aquello de nuevo.

Tikki la regañó por ser tan dejada y no revisar más a menudo las baterías, cosa a la que Marinette tuvo que darle la razón. Después de escuchar la regañina de Tikki, buscó los colchones hinchables que usaba cuando se quedaba gente a dormir en casa y empezó a inflarlos para dejarlos preparados.

Marinette amaba los viernes noche. Sus amigas traían siempre algo de comer, películas y series. Alya siempre llevaba un protector que ponían mirando al techo y Lola traía unos altavoces que se escuchaban genial. Podían quedarse dormidas y quedarse una película en bucle durante horas.

Pero no solo veían películas. También hablaban, jugaban, chismorreaban o trabajaban.

Trabajar, sí. Porque Marinette le había dedicado casi cinco meses a una colección de ropa que se basaba en Ladybug y Chat Noir. Ella estaba haciendo unos diseños cuando Alya soltó una idea fugaz de repente. Hacer un vestido con motivo de mariquita a lo Ladybug. A partir de ahí, todo fue a más. Gracias a sus dos amigas había conseguido hacer varios diseños de ropa y ya estaban acabando los últimos atuendos.

Se encontraba muy orgullosa de su trabajo y lo que más deseaba era poder mostrarlo al mundo. Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Aunque hasta su madre le había pedido por activa y por pasiva que se los mostrara, ella se negó en rotundo. Cuando los enseñara, quería que fuera todo a lo grande.

Estaba terminando de inflar los colchones cuando escuchó un fuerte estruendo provenir de la calle. Se asomó rápidamente al balcón y contempló lo que se esperaba. Hawk Moth había vuelto a las andadas.

* * *

 **En el siguiente capítulo...**

 **Parecía que todo estaba a punto de acabar. Aquella persona no era como las otras que habían sido akumizadas. Había más poder, era mucho más difícil. Chat Noir se sujetaba con una mueca de dolor el brazo mientras Ladybug intentaba reincorporarse con dificultad.**

 **Y entonces, pasó.**

 **Un joven apareció de la nada, vestido con un traje perruno y moviéndose de una forma inusual, mareando al enemigo.**

 **Era la oportunidad de Ladybug para poder usar su poder.**


	4. chapitre deux

_Chapitre deux_

* * *

El estruendo que había alarmado a medio París había llevado a Ladybug y a Chat Noir a la torre Eiffel. En las calles se encontraba la persona akumizada, una joven de no más de veinte años con el poder de controlar todos los objetos que se encontraban a su alrededor; desde pequeños palitos hasta coches, pasando por farolas.

― ¿Algún plan, my lady? ―preguntó el gato, ya en posición para ir a por su enemiga.

― Vamos a intentar acorralarla. Parece que el akuma recibe en el pasador que lleva en el pelo. Tú ve por la izquierda, yo iré por la derecha.

Chat Noir asintió y echó a correr por los tejados de la ciudad. Una vez cerca de la joven, esperó a que Ladybug diera la orden de atacar.

Saltaron sobre la joven, llevándose un golpe antes de rozarla. Tenía algo que no lograron ver a primera vista. Un escudo.

Si no podían atacarla directamente, habría que buscar la forma de lograrlo. Para ello pusieron en trabajo algunas formas para poder deducir como atacar. Tenía que haber alguna forma de que su escudo no funcionara.

Y entonces, eureka.

Mientras esquivaban uno de sus ataques, el escudo se desvaneció. Cuando la akumizada quiso atacar a Chat Noir, el escudo se desvaneció. Ahí estaba su oportunidad para atacar. Tendrían que esperar a que atacara ella primero para poder usar sus habilidades.

― Chat, intenta que te ataque. Yo voy a por ella.

Chat Noir asintió y salió disparado a llamar la atención.

― Ladybug y Chat Noir, acabaré con vosotros y me llevaré vuestros miraculous. ¡Yo, MoveObjects, os derrotaré!

― En tus sueños, bonita ―se burló Chat Noir mientras saltaba de muro a muro.

En uno de los ataques de MoveObjects, Ladybug consiguió entrar dentro de la zona del escudo. Estaba a punto de invocar el lucky charm cuando de pronto salió disparada de su alrededor. Cuando el escudo se activaba de nuevo, todo lo que había en torno a ella se disipaba.

Había que buscar otra táctica para ir por ella.

― ¡Chat Noir, tenemos que...!

Ladybug calló de repente. Sus ojos estaban a punto de salir de órbita cuando vio a su compañero tirado en el suelo mirando con horror como su brazo sangraba. Uno de los ataques de MoveObjects había sido más fuerte de lo que él esperaba.

La chica se armó de valor y tomó con fiereza su yo-yó y avanzó con decisión hacia su enemiga. Nada servía. Ninguno de sus ataques hacían daño a su oponente. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Un coche salió disparado hacia ella y, al esquivarlo, cayó al suelo.

MoveObjects reía estrepitosamente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ladybug sintió real miedo.

Parecía que todo estaba a punto de acabar. Aquella persona no era como las otras que habían sido akumizadas. Había más poder, era mucho más difícil. Chat Noir se sujetaba con una mueca de dolor el brazo mientras Ladybug intentaba reincorporarse con dificultad.

Y entonces, pasó.

Un joven apareció de la nada, vestido con un traje perruno y moviéndose de una forma inusual, mareando al enemigo.

Era la oportunidad de Ladybug para poder usar su poder.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Después de haber devuelto a MoveObjects como la estudiante de universidad que era, Chat Noir y Ladybug miraban al nuevo héroe con una mezcla de alegría e incomprensión.

― Gracias por ayudarnos... eh... esto...

― M. Bulldog, un placer, Ladybug y Chat Noir ―de repente, el amuleto que llevaba en su collar sonó estrepitosamente―. Mi tiempo con vosotros se agota. Espero no ser un estorbo para los mayores héroes de París.

Y con una sublime reverencia, se fue corriendo por entre los transeúntes.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Horas más tarde, en casa de Marinette, Alya y Lola hicieron acto de presencia. La primera se lamentaba haberse quedado dormida cuando había sucedido el ataque y no poder haberlo visto. La segunda aseguraba haber pasado realmente miedo y haber salido huyendo, ya que estaba en la calle con Nathanaël y Adrien por el trabajo de la escuela.

Marinette tan solo dijo que había estado en su habitación preparando las cosas.

Subieron al cuarto de la chica para dejar sus cosas y ponerse con el trabajo. Aún tenían muchas cosas que hacer respecto a los diseños de Marinette y darles vida.

Llevaban tanto tiempo trabajando en aquella producción que se hacía ya una monotonía. Lo hacían en pequeñas dosis así que llevaban un ritmo bastante lento. El resultado, sin embargo, era espectacular.

― Ojalá podamos hacer algo con esto ―soltó Alya.

― ¿Algo?

― Sí, algo. Un desfile a lo grande. ¡Con medio París observando! Y con Ladybug y Chat Noir de presentadores porque es en su honor. Espera, ¡se nos olvidaba! Hay un nuevo héroe. El perro. Hay que hacer para él también.

― Alya ―la cortó Lola―, ¿no estás exagerando? ¡Hacer más trajes nos llevará más meses! ¡Se pospondrá el desfile entonces!

― Las dos, abrid bien los oídos. No habrá desfile porque será muy complicado que encuentre a gente que quiera ver algo mío.

― Bueno... podrías hacer algo en el restaurante de mi madre al menos. Un desfile mientras la gente cena ―sugirió Lola como último intento.

Marinette negó y siguió cosiendo.

* * *

-O-

* * *

En casa, Adrien se tiró en su cama, mirando como Plagg comía sin descanso un buen trozo de queso.

― ¿Quién era ese nuevo héroe? ¿Lo conocías?

El Kwami negó.

― A este al menos, no. A algunos de sus antepasados sí, y nunca han tenido buena relación con los otros Chat Noir. Ya sabes, por lo del perro y el gato. Es uno de la segunda generación.

― ¿Segunda generación? ―preguntó Adrien. Nunca había oído hablar de aquello.

― El kwami de Ladybug, Hakwmoth y yo somos de la primera generación, junto a la tortuga, el zorro, el pavo real y la abeja. Sin embargo, éramos muy pocos para la cantidad de humanos que iban apareciendo con el paso de los siglos. Después apareció la segunda generación. No tengo el placer de conocerlos a todos, tan solo a tres de ellos. El perro, como ya te dije antes, la serpiente y la libélula.

― ¿Y alguno tiene nuestros mismos poderes?

― No. Ni poderes, ni habilidades. Todos vosotros sois únicos.

El móvil de Adrien empezó a sonar de repente. Acercó su mano para agarrarlo y el número que aparecía en su pantalla lo dejó helado.

Era Aaron.

¿Desde cuando no le llamaba? ¿Navidad quizás? Descolgó y se acercó el teléfono a su oreja.

― ¿Si?

― ¿Adrien? ¡Qué pasa, hermanito! Verás, necesito que me hagas un favor. Estoy en el aeropuerto pero mi maleta no ha llegado y por lo tanto no tengo dinero en mano. Si no hay dinero, no hay taxi, y si no hay taxi, no puedo llegar a casa.

― ¿A casa? Espera, espera. ¡Aaron! ¿Cómo que casa?

― Tú solo pide un taxi para que venga al aeropuerto y págamelo, cuando pueda te lo devuelvo. ¡Y no le digas nada a papá! Quiero ver su cara de sorpresa y desagrado cuando me vea.

A Adrien no le quedó otra que llamar al taxi y confiar en que Aaron dijera la verdad. Aunque aquello le resultaba demasiado inverosímil como para que fuera cierto.

Aaron era su hermano mayor. Tenía cuatro años más que él. Gabriel Agreste no podía verlo sin poner cara de desaprobación. Cuando Aaron empezó a desobedecer a su padre para ser más él y menos Agreste, comenzaron los problemas.

El joven no quería ser modelo, tampoco trabajar de la moda, además de odiar todo lo relacionado con lo correcto y dentro de un protocolo. Aaron quería formar parte del mundo audiovisual. Quería poder viajar por el mundo con una cámara y documentar todo lo que veía. Cuando cumplió los dieciséis años, se fue de casa para vivir con sus tíos en Estados Unidos y poder cumplir su sueño.

Gabriel Agreste no lo aprobó. Hizo desaparecer a su hijo de todos los retratos familiares que se encontraban por casa y se negaba a aceptar que el muchacho tenía su sangre. Desde el día que se fue, Adrien había visto a su hermano seis ocasiones.

Al cabo de cuarenta minutos, un taxi dejó a un joven alto y de cabellos oscuros en la puerta de casa con una ligera mochila de mano.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Adrien, el cual bajó a toda velocidad para poder ver a su hermano. La cancela de la puerta se abrió y Aaron entró al terreo de la que un día fue su casa, siendo recibido por su hermano en un cálido abrazo.

― ¡Aaron, cómo te he echado de menos!

― Y yo a ti, pequeñajo... ¡Aunque has crecido considerablemente! Te queda poco para alcanzarme.

Gabriel Agreste, al oír ruidos, miró por la ventana de su despacho. Su cara al ver a Aaron fue un poema. Un enfrentamiento de sentimientos se libró en su interior. Alegría de ver a su hijo después de tantos años, sano y feliz. Ira y desagrado, por haberse presentado sin avisar y después de todo lo que había humillado su apellido. Decidió ir al vestíbulo y esperar a que sus hijos entraran en casa para poder hablar.

― Aaron ―dijo una vez habían entrado los dos―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su tono permaneció rígido, sin sentimiento.

― Si lo que te preocupa es tenerme bajo tu techo, sólo será por hoy. Mañana por la mañana con un poco de suerte habrán traído mi maleta y podré largarme a mi apartamento. El mío, pagado por mí, por mi trabajo. Sí, ese que no te gusta.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Gabriel no dijo nada y simplemente se fue. Aaron no le dio importancia y fue con su hermano a la habitación de este.

No quería entrar en el suyo de nuevo, le traía demasiados malos recuerdos.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? ―preguntó Adrien, sirviéndole un refresco.

― Indefinido. He estado mucho tiempo fuera y ahora quiero pasar tiempo en mi ciudad. Además, en Nueva York no existen ni Ladybug ni Chat Noir.

― Y tampoco M. Bulldog.

― ¿M. Bulldog? ¿Así se llama ese con estilo de perro? ―Aaron levantó una ceja y miró a su hermano, el cual había tomado una postura nerviosa. Se suponía que solo él y Ladybug sabían el nombre del nuevo héroe―. Vaya, deberías estar cerca para enterarte del nombre. ¡Debe de ser una pasada ver a gente así luchar!

Aaron le dio un golpe a Adrien en el brazo. En el sitio donde tenía la herida que se había hecho como Chat Noir. Ahogó un gritó de dolor que su hermano notó, aunque algo le decía que no debía preguntar.

 **En el siguiente capítulo...**

 **Marinette terminó de coser una manga de un vestido negro inspirado en Chat Noir pensando en que pensaría su compañero de peleas. ¿Y si Ladybug le llamaba diciendo que se pasara a verlos? Como consejo, quizás.**

 **No se quitó la idea de la cabeza cuando Lola exclamó. Por vigésimo quinta vez aquella noche se había pinchado con un alfiler.**

 **Pregunta del capítulo:**

 **¿Cuál puede ser la habilidad de M. Bulldog?**


	5. chapitre trois

Chapitre trois

* * *

El señor Agreste no estaba tranquilo. Tener de nuevo a Aaron en su casa no le estaba haciendo ningún bien.

¿Tenía su hijo que haber llegado en esa temporada a su vida? ¿Justo cuando más asuntos públicos tenía? Su lista de tareas no parecía acabar nunca: presidir un concurso de Karaoke, hacer una entrevista para una nueva revista, seleccionar dos nuevas modelos para una colección nueva… Normalmente, él no se ponía nervioso en público. Lo ponían nervioso. Teniendo a Aaron cerca los nervios aumentaban. No porque su hijo mayor lo intimidara, sino por el simple hecho de estar allí. Su relación nunca había sido muy buena. Ni siquiera antes de que el chico se fuera al continente americano a estudiar.

Aaron era todo lo contrario a él. Extrovertido, fugaz, risueño... Tenía un aura que hacía que todo a su alrededor fuera positivo. Eso no lo tenía Gabriel.

Suspiró volviendo a su despacho, esperando que no se entrometiera mucho en sus asuntos.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Marinette terminó de coser una manga de un vestido negro inspirado en Chat Noir pensando en que pensaría su compañero de peleas. ¿Y si Ladybug le llamaba diciendo que se pasara a verlos? Como consejo, quizás.

No se quitó la idea de la cabeza cuando Lola exclamó. Por vigésimo quinta vez aquella noche se había pinchado con un alfiler.

― ¿En qué piensas, Marinette? ―quiso saber Alya al ver a su amiga tan concentrada.

― Realmente, en qué pensarían Ladybug y Chat Noir si vieran estos diseño.

Alya pareció pensarlo también. De repente, sacó su móvil e hizo varias fotos, colgándolas en el Ladyblog con el siguiente texto adjunto: «obra de la sensacional Marinette con ayuda de sus inseparables amigas Alya y Lola. ¿Qué pensarán Ladybug y Chat Noir cuando sepan que han inspirado una colección de ropa?»

Marinette no se enfadó con Alya por haber posteado su ropa, tan solo dijo que no debía de haberlo hecho.

― Piénsalo, Marinette. De esta forma la gente empezará a interesarse por tu ropa y a lo mejor el desfile se convierte en todo un éxito. ―sentenció Lola.

― Y dale con desfile. ¡No habrá ninguno!

― Somos dos contra una.

Sabine subió al cuarto de su hija dos bandejas con comida. Cuando se celebraban aquellas reuniones entre las tres amigas solían comer en la habitación. No era de extrañar que la comida de la señora Dupain-Cheng fuera una delicia. Sin duda la madre de Marinette era una fantástica cocinera.

― Eh, mirad los comentarios del Ladyblog. ―sugirió Alya al ver la gran cantidad que había.

TheRosee: ¡qué maravilla! ¿Cuándo estarán terminado? ¿Podremos hacernos con alguno?

KimOK: nunca me había planteado vestirme de negro a lo Chat Noir... Viendo ese trabajo me lo estoy planteando.

ChloeTheBest: Basura.

ImMylène: ¡qué pasada de diseños! Qué bien escondido os lo teníais...

UsuarioUnkwon: me encantan, que trabajo tan sublime.

* * *

-O-

* * *

El móvil de Adrien sonó mientras cenaba junto a Aaron. Cada vez que se subía un nuevo post en el Ladyblog. En aquel momento no lo miro de golpe, como otras veces, sino que decidió esperar a subir a su habitación. Su hermano le estaba contando una aventura que había tenido con una chica y le estaba contando su historia.

Aaron había estado saliendo con una chica procedente de Brasil. Era una belleza. Alta, con curvas, una tez marrón chocolate que quitaba el sentido y un cabello ensortijado que cualquiera desearía. Sin embargo, un mes antes habían tenido una discusión muy fuerte y su historia de amor se había acabado. Adrien no supo el motivo de la pelea, pero tampoco la preguntó.

Después de haber cenado, ambos hermanos subieron a la habitación de Adrien. Habían pedido al servicio que pusieran una cama más para Aaron. Mientras este entraba al baño de su hermano para darse una ducha, Adrien entró en el blog.

Sonrío al ver los diseños. Nunca había visto algo de Marinette salvo a un sombrero que diseñó para él. Su amiga tenía talento, no podía evitarlo.

Una idea fugaz pasó por su mente. ¿Qué pasaría si se presentara como Chat Noir en la habitación de la chica? Ver ropa inspirada en su otro yo le llamaba la atención. Sin embargo, no podría hacerlo. Su hermano estaba allí y no le parecía adecuado escaparse. Ya habría tiempo de ver los diseños.

― ¿Sigues el Ladyblog? ―dijo la voz de Aaron a las espaldas de Adrien. El rubio se giró y lo vio con solo la toalla.

― Sí, lo hace una amiga y compañera de clase, Alya.

― Tú teniendo más amigos que la vanidosa de Chloe. Me parece inverosímil.

― Ya, bueno... Desde que pude ir al instituto mi círculo de relaciones ha cambiado bastante. Deberías conocer a Nino, mi mejor amigo. Seguro se os llevaríais bien

Aaron se quedó mirando la pantalla del ordenador, observando los diseños.

― ¿Las chicas de la foto quienes son? ―preguntó.

― Esta es Lola y esta es Marinette. Alya no sale porque supongo que estaría haciendo la foto.

― Pues he de decir que esa tal Marinette no está nada mal.

― ¿Qué?

― Pues eso, Adrien, que no está nada mal. Se la ve una chica bien bonita. Podrías tirarle la caña, que si no, me la pido.

Adrien miró a su hermano arqueando una ceja. ¿Pero en que demonios pensaba? Era bastante mayor para Marinette. Además, tampoco es que hicieran una gran pareja. Quiso responder, pero prefirió cerrar la página web y entró al baño. Era su momento de tomar una ducha.

Por su parte, Aaron se quedó en la habitación. Cogió el ordenador y reabrió la web, mirando bien la imagen. Algo le llamó la atención de la imagen, sin saber muy bien el qué. Imprimió la imagen y la guardó dentro de su mochila doblada para que Adrien no la viera y se sentó en el sofá para ver la televisión.

Dentro del baño, Adrien esperaba a que el agua llenara la bañera. Plagg estaba dentro del lavabo, el solía bañarse ahí.

― Oye, ¿por qué te has puesto celoso cuando tu hermano ha hablado así de tu amiga del colegio? ―preguntó el kwami.

― ¿Celoso yo por que mi hermano hablara de Marinette? No digas tonterías, Plagg, sabes bien que mis sentimientos son por y para Ladybug.

Plagg se quedó mirando a Adrien con cara divertida. Si tan solo pudiera contarle quien era en realidad Ladybug. Pero desvelarlo le podía costar muy caro. Normas de los kwamis.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana. El suelo de París pareció temblar. Al menos, cerca de la casa de Marinette. Las tres amigas de despertaron asustadas ante el movimiento y bajaron al salón de la casa. Los señores Dupain-Cheng también se habían despertado y se encontraban viendo la televisión para ver si las noticias decían algo.

Una nueva persona había sido akumizada. Esta vez el enemigo se trataba de un hombre gigante y corpulento que se divertía destrozando las calles. Cuando saltaba, el suelo temblaba. Estaba causando destrozos en las casas. Pasara por donde pasara, dejaba paredes agrietadas y calzadas hundidas.

Marinette se escapó a su habitación, era hora de transformarme en Ladybug para salvar la ciudad una vez más.

Aquello en cierto modo la estaba cansando. Cada vez había más akumas sueltos y su vida personal estaba teniendo problemas. A aquel paso, la descubrirían. Ella siempre desaparecía cada vez que había sucesos así. Cualquier persona de su entorno con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Una vez transformada en Ladybug, escapó por la terraza de su casa, esperando que Chat Noir no tardara en venir. Saltaba de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a donde estaba el gigante en cuestión. Visto en persona era mucho más grande. Parecía un boxeador tamaño XXXXL.

«Piensa, Marinette, ¿cómo puedes ganar tiempo antes de que llegue Chat Noir?»

No quería usar aún su habilidad. Siempre era más útil al final que al comienzo.

― Dichosos los ojos, al fin Ladybug vino ―dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ladybug se giró para ver quien había hablado, pero no conocía a la persona. Le estaba pasando lo mismo que horas antes con M. Bulldog. Llevaba un traje azul con unas pequeñas alas semitransparentes pegadas a la espalda, con una falda de lo que parecía ser seda ―también azul― muy corta, que más que usarse de prenda era de adorno.

― ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó Ladybug.

― ¿Qué tal si te lo digo cuando nos encarguemos de esa cosa? No creo que Chat Noir venga. Vive tan lejos de aquí que no lo habrá notado. Segura durmiendo cual cachorrito.

El gigante se percató de la presencia de las dos chicas y pegó con fuerza al tejado, dejándolo medio caído. Era tan sumamente grande que sus movimientos eran lentos y pesados, por lo que pudieron esquivarlo sin problema.

Ladybug saltó a la calle y rodeó sus tobillos con su yo-yo. Tiró con fuerza con intención de tirarlo al suelo, pero su pero era demasiado alto como para que ella sola pudiera. Levantó la vista en busca de su nueva e improvisada compañera, a la que se encontró volando y mareando al gigante. Ella, que en un principio que las alas eran un simple adorno, se sorprendió al ver que servían de verdad.

― ¡El akuma se encuentra en su cinturón! ―exclamó mientras esquivaba uno de sus manotazos.

De la mano de la chica salió una luz y de la luz se formó un caballito de palo color azul. Con él golpeó con fiereza al gigante. Éste perdió el equilibrio, pero no pudo mantenerlo porque su pies se encontraba demasiado juntos. Como consecuencia, cayó al suelo.

― ¡MALDITAS SEÁIS!

Ladybug le quitó el cinturón, a la vez que la otra lo rompía con su arma.

El akuma salió y en seguida fue purificado. Todo empezó a volver a la normalidad. El gigante menguó, volviendo a ser la persona que había sido. No comprendía muy bien que había pasado, así que las dos heroínas se lo dejaron a los policías que había en la zona y salieron de allí, acabando en uno de los tejados no muy lejanos a la casa de Marinette.

― ¿Y bien, me dices ahora quien eres?

― Soy Libella, poseo el miraculous de la libélula. Le hubiera dejado esta tarea a Chat Noir y yo hubiera seguido en el anonimato, pero vive tan lejos que no creo que hubiera podido enterarse.

― ¿Sabes donde vive? ―preguntó entonces Ladybug.

― Sí, se donde vive y quien es. Lo mismo me pasa contigo. Pero no te preocupes, nunca diré nada.

El piercing que llevaba en la parte superior de su oreja comenzó a pitar.

― Nos vemos, Marinette.

Y entonces, salió volando y desapareció.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Cuando Adrien despertó a la mañana siguiente las noticias no dejaban de hablar de la nueva heroína que había aparecido en París al son de Ladybug. No podía creer que hubiera habido un ataque y no se hubiese enterado. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado aquello?

Aunque aquello no le preocupaba más que la nueva chica con poderes. En menos de veinticuatro horas dos nuevos poseedores de miraculous se habían presentado en París. ¿Tenía algo que ver con todos los ataques que Hawk Moth? Cierto era que habían aumentado en las últimas semanas y que se veían algo agobiados.

Tenía decidido que saldría como Chat Noir en cuanto se despidiera de su hermano. Iba a acompañarlo a su nuevo piso, así que después de dejarlo saltaría por los tejados de París.

Era sábado, hacía un sol estupendo y la gente paseaba animada. Sin duda, un día estupendo para hacer cosas productivas. Tanto él como Aaron terminaron de desayunar y fueron al aeropuerto. Las maletas del muchacho habían llegado de madrugada así que tan sólo debían recogerlas.

Cerca de las once, llegaron al piso de Aaron. Se encontraba no muy lejos de la escuela, así que si Adrien quería ir a verle, podría hacerlo perfectamente después de las clases. No era muy grande. Una habitación, un baño y un salón con cocina en concepto abierto.

― No tiene los mismo lujos que la mansión de papá ―comentó Aaron―, pero es mía y la he pagado con el dinero que gané en Estados Unidos.

― Está bastante bien. La verdad es que te envidio. Tienes una casa para ti sólo, sin que papá te diga qué, cómo o cuándo hacer algo.

― Sé muy bien como te sientes, hermanito, y es sólo cosa tuya cambiar las cosas. ¿Quieres seguir siendo el perrito faldero de Gabriel Agreste, o prefieres ser solo Adrien?

Hubo un silencio después de aquello. Aaron abrió una de las maletas y sacó su cartera, devolviéndole a su hermano el dinero del taxi del día anterior.

Acercándose la hora de almorzar, Adrien sugirió el salir a comer por ahí. Podrían ir al restaurante español que llevaba la señora Alonso, la madre de Lola. Normalmente los sábados el restaurante solía estar más animado por el precio especial de aquel día. Como costumbre española, aquel restaurante servía los fines de semana las denominadas tapas, platos de comida que se daban como acompañante de una bebida. En otra palabras, cada vez que pedías un refresco u otro tipo de bebida, te regalaba un plato de comida. No solían ser tan grandes como las raciones, pero normalmente con dos tapas una persona normal estaba llena.

Fueron andando, pues el restaurante no estaba lejos. Cinco minutos después, habían llegado. La fachada del lugar era color blanca, llena de cristales. Al entrar, un olor exquisito deleitó el olfato de los dos hermanos.

A aquella hora del día encontrar mesa era relativamente fácil, sin embargo, ir una hora después era una travesía. La gente hasta empezaba a reservar mesa para poder comer en aquel lugar.

― Buenas, señora Alonso ―dijo Adrien―, ¿qué tal está?

― ¿Ya estás de nuevo hablándome de usted, Adrián? ―le regañó la mujer.

Raquel Alonso era la dueña de aquel sitio. Tenía contratados a cuatro personas en su restaurante y poco a poco se habían hecho hueco en los mejores sitios de la ciudad. Solía llamar a Adrien como Adrián, haciendo alusión a su nombre en castellano. No siempre lo hacía, tan solo cuando éste la trataba de usted. Y es que Raquel era joven, pues tan solo tenía treinta y cuatro años. Había sido madre muy joven, por eso, aunque Lola tenía ya dieciséis años casi diecisiete, la mujer no estaba rondando los cuarenta.

― Perdona, Raquel, es la costumbre ―respondió el rubio―. Éste es mi hermano, Aaron. Aaron, esta es Raquel, la dueña del restaurante y la mejor cocinera de paella que conocerás en tu vida.

― Un placer, Raquel.

La puerta del restaurante se abrió, dejando pasar a Marinette, Lola y Alya. Raquel las saludó sonriendo y dio un beso a su hija, hablando en español y dejando al resto un poco extrañados. Tan solo Adrien sabía hablarlo, pero no con fluidez así que apenas lo podía entender.

― Vaya, Marinette es mucho más bonita en persona ―susurró Aaron a Adrien.

― Hola, Adrien, que sorpresa verte ―dijo Alya, intentado mover a su amiga-mueble hacia ellos para entablar una conversación―. ¿Tú eres…?

― Aaron, el hermano de Adrien. Tu debes de ser Alya, haces un trabajo estupendo con el Ladyblog, ¡es estupendo! ―después de hablarle a Alya, miró a Marinette―. ¿Vais a comer aquí? Podemos compartir mesa si queréis. No llevo ni veinticuatro horas en Francia, así que me gustaría hacer amigos, ¡y que mejor que empezar por los amigos de mi hermano!

― ¡Por mi encantada! ―dijo Alya.

Marinette se sintió en el cielo. Iba a compartir mesa con Adrien, a comer con él y a estar con él fuera del horario escolar.

Y mientras los jóvenes se sentaban en una mesa hablando de los dos últimos héroes aparecidos, todos los relojes del mundo habían pasado dos minutos en tres segundos sin que nadie se percatara de lo que estaba pasando realmente.

* * *

 **En el siguiente capítulo…**

 **― Adrien, no sé si te gusta alguien o no, pero te voy a aconsejar algo como hermano mayor. Enamórate de alguien real, te ahorrarás muchos disgustos.**

 **Adrien no dijo nada. Tan sólo cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hasta casa. No sabía muy bien como tomarse aquello.**

 **Pregunta del capítulo: ¿Qué hará Hawk Moth respecto a los nuevo héroes?**


	6. chapitre quatre

La historia de Raquel y Lola Alonso era la misma, desgraciadamente, que la de muchos de españoles. Raquel se había quedado en paro y apenas tenían para comer, así que pagar las facturas se encontraba fuera del alcance de Raquel. El banco les embargó la casa y fueron desahuciadas. Acabaron en casa del hermano de Raquel, pero viendo que así no podían vivir, decidieron probar suerte en el extranjero.

Eligieron Francia por el idioma. Raquel lo había aprendido porque numerosas veces hacía estado en el país. Desde pequeña había ido a la vendimia. Primero a ayudar a sus padres, después a sacarse su jornal. Lola lo chapoteaba por las clases del instituto.

Ahora, en Francia, su economía iba viento en poco y tenían trabajo hasta por los codos.

― ¿Qué os traigo de beber, chicos? Y si ya sabéis la tapa, me la decís también ―dijo Raquel al grupo, sacando la libreta de las comandas.

― Para mi una cerveza ―dijo Aaron―. Tapa la que gustes.

― Yo un vino sin alcohol ―dijo Lola―. Marinette y Alya una fanta, y un bocadillo de lomo para cada una.

― Adrien y yo una coca-cola y esa paella que te sale tan deliciosa.

Raquel terminó de apuntarlo y se fue a la cocina a dar las comandas.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa, Alya hablaba con Nino y Lola sobre el trabajo de historia, Adrien le preguntaba a su hermano cosas sobre su trabajo y Marinette miraba al rubio con la mirada perdida.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Después de haber comido, Marinette se fue a casa sola. Alya se iba a quedar con Nino dando una vuelta por la ciudad, Adrien y su hermano iban al cine y Lola se había quedado en el restaurante ayudando a su madre.

Subió a su habitación para recoger el cuarto. Había dejado los colchones desinflándose para poder guardarlos en cuanto llegara. Tikki salió del bolso y se sentó en la silla de escritorio de Marinette.

― ¿Sabes qué? ―dijo la pequeña Kwami.

― No, ¿qué sucede?

― En el restaurante de Lola hemos estado cuatro kwamis a la vez. ¡Casi me da algo de encontrar a tantos compañeros tan cerca!

Marinette dejó doblar los colchones y miró a Tikki, pidiendo una explicación.

― Bueno, no te puedo decir muchos detalles, pero en ese restaurante, entre tanta gente… ¡qué alegría! Ojalá algún día me dejes salir para poder encontrarme con alguno. ¡Debemos de ponernos al día!

― Tikki, ¿me estás hablando en serio?

― Sí, pero no puedo decirte a que humanos acompañan. Lo lamento mucho.

La chica no le dio más importancia. Había sido ella misma la que había decidido que no quería saber la verdadera identidad de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, una parte de ella empezó a racionar. ¿Con quien había estado? Hizo recuento de las personas que estaban en su mesa. Alya no poder ser, estaba completamente fuera de rango; Nino tampoco, más que nada por el pelo y la tez de la piel; Adrien más de lo mismo. Era demasiado correcto e introvertido como para ser Chat Noir o ese nuevo perro misterioso; Lola tampoco podía ser, ella tenía un marcado acento español mientras que la chica libélula no lo tenía.

Tan sólo le quedaba el hermano de Adrien. Era sospechoso que justo con su llegada apareciera M. Bulldog.

Negó con la cabeza. Le daba demasiadas vueltas al tema.

Terminó de guardar las cosas y siguió trabajando con los diseños. La noche anterior se había dejado a medias uno de los volantes de un vestido inspirado en Ladybug. Se le hacía raro ser su propia inspiración para una colección de ropa. Sin embargo, le gustaba. Estaba en un campo que ella manejaba bien y se sentía segura, como cuando se transformaba en la mayor heroína de todo París.

Terminó el volante y con él, la prenda. Era un vestido de cuello de barco, ceñido por arriba y suelto por abajo. Quiso probárselo, la tentación podía con ella. Se desvistió completamente y se puso el vestido, mirándose en el espejo. Sin apenas pensarlo, se quitó las dos coletas que la caracterizaban y su cabello quedó libre por encima de los hombros.

Una idea fugaz pasó por la cabeza de Marinette. Abrió el armario y buscó una caja de zapatos que apenas usaba. Unos tacones de plataforma rojos. Se deshizo de sus bailarinas y se los puso.

― ¡Pero que guapa que estás! ―exclamó Tikki― Hazte una foto y envíasela a Alya y a Lola, a ver que dicen.

Dicho y hecho. La joven tomó su teléfono y procuró que su kwami no entrara en el plano, haciéndose un par de fotos. Una bien, con porte y sencilla. Otra haciendo el tonto.

Cómo no quería mandarla por separado a cada una de sus amigas, hizo una difusión. Ahí fue cuando empezó el caos. En vez de enviarlo solo a sus amigas, sin darse cuenta dio al botón "enviar a todos los contactos".

Así fue como sus fotos vestida con uno de sus diseños pasó a todos los teléfonos de sus conocidos.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Adrien había salido del cine casi de noche. Llevaba todo el día fuera y se preguntaba si su padre se había preocupado por él. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y lo encendió. Al haber estado viendo una película, no quería que sonara o le molestaran, así que había optado por lo más sencillo.

Tenía varios mensajes del grupo de clase, una nueva notificación en su correo electrónico y dos mensajes de Marinette que tenían adjuntadas unas fotos.

¿Desde cuando Marinette le mandaba fotos? Sin cuestionarse más aquello, abrió la notificación y la imagen de la chica con un vestido corto, ceñido y escote algo pronunciado hizo que se le subiera, de alguna forma que él no comprendía, los colores.

Oyó en su oído el silbido insinuante de Aaron, que miraba inclinado las fotos con cierto interés.

― ¿No es la chica de hoy, Marinette? ―preguntó―. Cada vez tengo más claro que le quiero tirar la caña. Ya sabes, para probar a ver como es la chica.

― Eres asqueroso ―se quejó Adrien, respondiendo los mensajes con signos interrogativos y guardando de nuevo el móvil―. Ya empiezo a entender porqué esa chica de EEUU te dejó tirado.

― Eh, yo a esa chica la quería de verdad. Que sea un mujeriego con otras no tiene nada que ver.

Emprendieron camino a la mansión Agreste. Aunque Adrien ya era mayor y responsable, Aaron seguía siendo su hermano mayor y quería asegurarse que su hermano llegara sano y salvo.

― Oye, tiene talento ―dijo al cabo de un rato el mayor―. Puede que no me interese el mundo de la moda, pero quiera o no mi padre es Gabriel Agreste y algo sé. Deberías enseñarle a papá lo que Marinette es capaz. Si le haces ver que tú está interesado, quizás ella tenga más posibilidades de entrar en ese mundillo. El siglo veintiuno se basa en los enchufes.

― No creo que eso sea lo que Marinette quiera. Entrar por enganche, digo. Es muy trabajadora y si hace algo quiere que se le reconozca por ella, no por quien la patrocina.

Aaron miró con curiosidad a su hermano mientras hablaba.

― La quieres mucho, ¿no? ―preguntó.

― La verdad es que sí, es una gran amiga.

― ¿Amiga? ―ante la pregunta del moreno, Adrien asintió, sin entender muy bien la cuestión―. La verdad es que pensaba que vosotros… bueno, ella… tú… Vaya, yo creía…

― ¿Creías que teníamos algo? ―preguntó Adrien con los ojos como platos― ¡Pero si hace unos minutos hablabas de tirártela, tío!

― Lo sé, pero era para retarte. Es decir, yo pensaba que lo manteníais en secreto o algo y quería que me dijeras la verdad. Había atado cabos y… joder, no pensaba en poder equivocarme.

No mencionaron más el tema después de aquello y hablaron todo el camino de la película que acababan de ver. Después de andar durante cerca de media hora, llegaron a la mansión. Mantuvieron la conversación un rato más fuera, se había alargado más de la cuenta. Cuando Adrien había abierto la verja para entrar, Aaron cambió el tema de golpe y dijo unas últimas palabras antes de irse.

― Adrien, no sé si te gusta alguien o no, pero te voy a aconsejar algo como hermano mayor. Enamórate de alguien real, te ahorrarás muchos disgustos.

No dijo nada. Tan sólo cerró la verja tras de sí y caminó hasta casa. No sabía muy bien como tomarse aquello.

Entró a su habitación y dejó a salir a Plagg, sirviéndole un trozo de queso. Se tiró a la cama y volvió a sacar el móvil del bolsillo para revisar el resto de notificaciones. Tenía nuevos mensajes de Marinette, pero no los abrió hasta que se había deshecho del resto.

Antes de leer lo que ella le decía, miró las dos fotografías. En la primera salía recta, sonriendo y dejando ver el diseño en todo su esplendor. Los puntos le quedaban bastante bien. Más de lo que él esperaba, de hecho. En la segunda, Marinette salía sacando la lengua, con el pelo completamente despeinado, con una rodilla flexionada y una pierna estirada hacia delante. Le hizo real gracia aquella imagen.

Leyó los mensajes en seguida. Al parecer todo había sido un malentendido. La chica quería enseñarle como le quedaba el vestido a sus amigas y sin querer se lo había mandando a todos sus contactos.

Adrien respondió cordialmente que no pasaba nada, acompañado de un «por cierto, ¡te ves realmente con ellos!» que aunque a él le parecía de lo más inocente y simpático, a Marinette le causaba un ataque al corazón.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso el pijama. No tenía intenciones de ir a cenar, con las palomitas y el refresco del cine tenía suficiente. Tuvo la extraña necesidad de ver la imagen de Marinette de nuevo. Nunca se había fijado en su amiga más de la cuenta. La veía bonita, una chica con talento y extraña, sobre todo extraña. Pero no había pasado de aquello. Ahora, con aquella foto, algo extraño se había despertado en su interior.

De repente, la veía con las belleza, más mujer. ¿Desde cuando Marinette tenía unas curvas tan marcadas? Se preguntó el joven. El vestido dejaba notar que disponía de una cintura de ensueño para muchas chicas. Ni siquiera Chloé tenía aquellas medidas. La rubia tenía un cuerpo más llamativo, pero escaso de curvas.

Bloqueó el teléfono y se quedó mirando al techo.

 _De repente, todo estaba negro. Alguien lo sacudía y le pedía que despertara. Adrien abrió los ojos y se encontró con Ladybug. No la veía clara, aún tenía la mirada borrosa. Extendió su mano y rozó su rostro. Al parpadear, ya veía nítido. Pero no estaba Ladybug, estaba Marinette. Llevaba ese vestido de lunares y volantes, el cabello suelto y los labios pintados de rojo._

 _― ¿Dónde estoy? ―pregunto Adrien_.

 _― En casa ―respondió Marinette._

 _El joven se levantó, sintiéndose mareado. Entonces vio un espejo. Nunca había tenido aquel espejo en su cuarto, así que se acercó._

 _Lo que vio lo dejó paralizado. En el reflejo se veía sólo Ladybug. En donde él estaba, a Adrien y Marinette._

Abrió violentamente los ojos y se reincorporó en la cama. ¿A que hora se había quedado dormido?

Miró el reloj, eran las cuatro de la mañana. Se levantó y bajó a la cocina a por algo de comer. ¿Qué significaba aquel sueño? Todo era cosa de su hermano, si no le hubiera presentado aquel tema antes de ir a dormir, no lo hubiera pensado.

Pero ahora le preocupaba otra cosa. Había despertado por Marinette una extraña atracción física.

* * *

-O-

* * *

El maestro Fu caminaba a la dirección que había, la cual Wayzz le había dicho. Su kwami había salido de casa por petición de su maestro para detectar quienes eran esos dos nuevos héroes que habían aparecido.

Aunque en un principio habían sido reticentes y ayudado a los Ladybug y Chat Noir, no podían confiarse. Podría ser tan sólo una falsa. Sin embargo, conocer quien vivía en aquel tercer piso de un edificio de París lo dejó tranquilo y feliz. Sobre todo porque hacía siglos que dos hermanos no tenían miraculous en su poder.

* * *

 **En el siguiente capítulo…**

 **La puerta del ascenso se había bloqueado y la luz del edificio se había ido. No había ninguna forma de salir de ahí y el akuma estaba haciendo estragos. Marinette miraba agobiada a Adrien y Adrien la miraba agobiado también.**

 **― Seguro que podemos confiar en Ladybug ―dijo Adrien.**

 **― También en Chat Noir ―aseguró Marinette.**

 **Pero ni uno ni otro iban a aparecer aún. Marinette sintió que se agobiaba y las paredes se juntaban más de lo que ya estaban. Se agachó y se tapo los oídos como si aquello la fuera a sacar de allí y fue cuando Adrien se percató de que su amiga sufría claustrofobia.**

 **Pregunta del capítulo: ¿qué pasará entre Marinette y Adiren a partir de ahora?**


	7. chapitre cinq

El domingo fue tranquilo. Marinette se pasó el día en su habitación, leyendo obligatoriamente, Hamlet para la clase de literatura clásica. Aún tenía cuatro semanas por delante para entregarle el resumen de dicho libro junto con la opinión personal, pero cuanto antes se lo quitara de en medio, mejor.

El lunes perdió toda la tranquilidad. Nada más entrar a clase, el caos se hizo presente en una discusión entre Nino y Chloé. La chica se sentó en su asiento, entre Alya y Lola, y escuchó parte de la pelea. Chloé había empezado a criticar a una chica que salía en una película la tarde anterior. La mayoría de la clase la había visto y se encontraban comentándola cuando la rubia hizo la aportación del día. Adjudicaba que la actriz no debería haber sido contrata por ser transexual, ya que no era una mujer de verdad. Aquello hervió los nervios y aguante de muchos de sus compañeros.

― Se nace chica, ¡no te conviertes en chica! ―explicaba Chloé.

― Por supuesto que no ―argumentaba por su parte Nino―. O se nace hombre, o se nace mujer. Ahora, si tu cuerpo por algún casual no corresponde con tu mente, tendrás que hacer algo. ¡Qué vivimos en el siglo XXI, por el amor de Dios!

― Pero no es una mujer de verdad ―seguía gritando Chloé.

― Nino, ignórala. Discutir con alguien que cree saberlo todo es igual que darle medicina a un muerto ―aseguró Alya, intentando calmar a su amigo.

― Tan sólo una cosa más ―aseguró el chico―. Chloé, ¿qué es una mujer de verdad, según tú?

La pregunta dejó a Chloé dubitativa durante unos segundos, pero enseguida se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con seguridad. Adrien justo entró en aquel momento por la puerta y pidió un breve resumen de lo que pasaba. Compartía opinión con Nino y el resto de la clase, pero sentía curiosidad por lo que podría Chloé en aquel momento.

El timbre sonó antes de que pudiera empezar su discurso sobre lo que era ser una mujer. La profesora de filosofía y ética estaba en la puerta para entrar y comenzar la clase. Todos fueron a sus sitios y dieron los buenos días. Sin embargo, la mujer, que no era tonta, pidió una explicación respecto a por qué estaban todos tan alterados un lunes por la mañana.

Nino fue el portavoz de la clase:

― Verá, profesora. Cuando hemos llegado a clase, hemos empezado a comentar una película que salió ayer en televisión. Ahí Chloé ha dicho que esa actriz no debería de haber hecho el papel principal porque era transexual y, por lo tanto, no era una mujer de verdad. Hemos empezado a discutir porque parece que aún no sabe lo que es una persona transexual ni lo que eso conlleva. Después de todo, le he hecho la pregunta de qué es para ella una mujer de verdad. Después todo el timbre.

― Ya veo… ―dijo la profesora, dándose la vuelta y escribiendo dos palabras en la pizarra, género y sexo―. Nino, por favor, ¿me puedes explicar la diferencia entre género y sexo? A lo mejor iluminamos a algunas personas.

― Por supuesto ―respondió el chico, muy seguro―. Él genero es lo que la sociedad marca, es decir, lo que sociedad diferencia como hombre y como mujer. En la mayoría de los casos, se corresponde con el sexo asignado al nacer. El sexo es lo que eres biológicamente. En la mayoría de los casos el sexo es confundido con él genero, pero no tienen nada que ver. En muchas otras culturas hay sólo un género o incluso cinco.

― Buena explicación, Nino ―afirmó la profesora―. Quiero que toda la clase se haya quedado con la definición, porque me vais a sacar un trabajo de aquí. En realidad, dos, porque ahora es el turno de Chloé de hablar. Por favor, señorita, cuéntanos a todos que es una mujer de verdad.

La clase no entendía nada. Era como si, después de haber escuchado el acertado discurso de Nino, la profesora quisiera darle también la razón a Chloé. Ésta se levanto y se colocó a vista de la clase, para hacerse ver a todos y ser el centro de atención.

― Una mujer de verdad es la que va de compras, le gusta maquillarse y lo hace bien, se interesa por la moda, lleva siempre bien el pelo y puede lucir todas las prendas. También tiene que ser bonita y tener buen cuerpo. Además, una mujer tiene que llevar el pelo largo, sino parecerá un chico. ¡Qué horror! La mujer de verdad no trabaja fuera porque tiene que tener un marido o novio que gane mucho dinero para que ella pueda salir de compras.

Siguió diciendo barbaridades durante cinco minutos más. Todas las chicas de la clase se miraban entre ellas sin creer que estuviera diciendo aquello, incluso Sabrina. La profesora apuntaba cosas en su cuaderno y miraba a Chloé con cierta expresión de enfado.

― Dime algo ―la interrumpió la maestra―. ¿Una chica baja, o con unos kilos de más, o con el pelo corto, o que no le guste ir a comprar… no es una mujer de verdad?

― ¡Por supuesto que no! Simplemente son mujeres, pero no llegan a serlo de verdad porque no cumplen los requisitos. Voy a poner de ejemplo la foto que Marinette nos pasó el sábado. Ella ahí si que es una mujer de verdad, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, porque sale con tacones y arreglada con un vestido que entra dentro de cosas que yo miraría por el rabillo del ojo. Sin embargo, si Alya se lo pusiera, le quedaría horrible porque directamente no entraría en el vestido.

La profesora cerró de golpe su cuaderno y mandó a Chloé a su sitio. Alya, que al escuchar aquello casi le gritaba, estaba siendo calmada por Marinette para que no estallara. Chloé la había insultado delante de todos y aquello no se iba a quedar así.

No se habló nada más del tema hasta los últimos diez minutos de la clase. El resto la pasaron haciendo ejercicios sobre la teoría de Lamarck y Darwin. Antes de salir, la maestra dejó claro lo que quería listo para la siguiente semana.

Harían grupos, daba igual como, y harían un trabajo sobre que era ser mujer y otro sobre que era la transexualidad.

Horas más tarde, en el patio, Alya no podía creerse lo que Chloé había dicho. Todas las chicas de la clase estaban juntas, ¡hasta Sabrina se había unido! La chica no estaba de nada de acuerdo con lo que la rubia había expuesto y no se sentía cómoda con ella. Hubo un click en su cabeza y decidió alejarse de ella por lo que pudiera pasar para el trabajo.

Se iban a juntar todas ellas para hacerlo. Lo habían decido antes de bajar al recreo. Los chicos lo harían todos juntos, las chicas, todas juntas. Así también sabrían lo que decía cada género más tarde.

― Marinette, se me ha ocurrido una cosa ―soltó entonces Mylène―. No sé si entra en tus planes, pero todas hemos visto tus diseños en el Ladyblog y las fotos que por error mandaste. ¿Ya los has acabado? Porque podríamos unirnos todas y llevar ese tipo de vestidos para la presentación del trabajo. Una unidad, un traje que sea el mismo y que demuestre que esa mujer de verdad no existe.

Y entonces, Marinette desdibujó la idea de Mylène y le dio su toque especial. Un desfile de moda, el desfile que tanto querían Lola y Alya, con mujeres de verdad. Jóvenes, niñas, abuelas, adultas, más altas, más bajas, con un estilo u otro.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Después de las clases, todos los chicos quedaron en la casa de Nino. El garaje de la casa del chico era un salón extra que sus padres habían reformado para cuando tenían visitas adolescentes. Constaba de un futbolín, dos sofás, una mesa pequeña para lo mínimo que comían (pizzas, hamburguesas…) y una televisión con varias video-consolas.

Ellos también se encontraban inconformes con la versión de mujer de Chloé.

― Venga, tíos, mejor lo decimos aquí todos y luego hacemos un resumen general de lo que creemos que es una mujer de verdad ―anunció Nino, abriendo un par de bolsas de patatas y dejándolas en la mesa―. Empieza tú, Adrien.

― ¿Yo? Bueno, está bien. Una mujer de verdad es… independiente. No necesita estar detrás de ningún nombre para nada. Es libre económicamente y ella sola se las puede arreglar. También tiene carácter, sabe poner los puntos sobre las íes. Sobre todo es fuerte, pero eso no quita el hecho de que tenga momentos de debilidad. Todo el mundo los tiene. Creo que el tema del físico da igual, a fin de cuentas, eso es lo que con el paso de los años se va a perder. Pero tiene que tener una buena personalidad y saber llevar una conversación.

― Para mí ―siguió Nathanaël― una mujer de verdad tiene que ser ella misma. Una mujer que no se deje influenciar por las modas más de lo necesario. Comparto lo de Adrien, tiene que tener su carácter. No necesariamente tiene que ser igual que una modelo, tampoco pasa nada si no le gusta maquillarse ni llevar siempre vestiditos o tacones.

Todos acabaron por dar su opinión sobre la mujer real. Cada uno daba también ejemplos de mujeres reales, que solían ser o bien ciertas chicas de clase, familiares, quizás actrices de televisión…

No se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo se les estaba echando encima hasta que el padre de Nino llegó al garaje diciendo que habían pedido unas pizzas para que los chicos cenaran. Adrien se acordó entonces que había quedado con su hermano para ayudarlo con la mudanza. Ya era demasiado tarde, así que buscó su móvil. Al desbloquearlo vio un sin fin de mensajes de Aaron. Tan sólo le pidió disculpas y le explico lo que había pasado.

Dejaron el trabajo de lado por un rato. Se repartieron entre la consola y el futbolín para matar el tiempo mientras llegaban las pizzas. Fue cuando un tema hizo que Adrien pegara el oído. Era entre los que estaban jugando con la consola y los que veían la partida, cómo él. De repente y sin más, Max mencionó lo guapa que estaba Marinette en la foto. Todo el tema de la conversión iba en torno a ella. Si era bastante graciosa a cuenta de su torpeza, que si con los años había mejorado mucho, que si tenía un gran talento…

No fue hasta que Kim dijo que, si no fuera porque la conocía de toda la vida y por lo tanto su personalidad, incluso se la ligaría o tiraría que Adrien se metió a hablar. Sólo Nino pareció percatarse que Adrien se había puesto un tanto celoso. Alzó una ceja y empezó a reír sin nadie saber el motivo.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Era el tercer día consecutivo que Ladybug y Chat Noir no salían a las calles a luchar contra un Akuma. Después de una temporada de intensos ataques, no hacer nada estaba haciendo que tanto Marinette como Adrien estuvieran más alerta.

En el colegio, los grupos se mantenían igual. Chloé estaba sola para su trabajo, pero tampoco le importaba más de la cuenta. Las chicas estaban encantadas por la vuelta de tuerca que Marinette le había dado a la idea de Mylène, sobre todo Alya y Lola. Después de semanas insistiendo, se habían salido con la suya.

La jornada escolar fue una más dentro de lo normal. Un grupo de personas se había pasado por las clases, dando a los alumnos unos folletos sobre una charla de mujeres importantes en la historia. La clase se miró entre sí, a sabiendas que aquella tarde se iban a encontrar todos en la charla.

Después de salir del instituto, fueron todos a comer al restaurante de la madre de Lola. De allí harían hora en el parque, pues la charla era a las cuatro de la tarde y no merecía la pena ir a casa. Se iba a dar en un edificio a dos manzanas de allí, en la planta alta del edificio de cultura. Normalmente ese edificio no se usaba más que para eso, para dar charlas o hacer exposiciones en las plantas de arriba. Las de abajo eran solamente oficinas donde trabajan un alto número de personas.

Durante la comida, Tikki se removió dentro del bolso de Marinette. Está se fue de la mesa con la excusa de ir al baño. Alya quiso acompañarla, pero Marinette no quiso. Al ir al lavabo, dejó a la Kwami salir.

― Por favor, por favor, déjame salir a llamar a los otros kwamis. Sé que aquí es seguro.

― ¿Aquí?

― ¡No querrás que salga en mitad de una de tus clases! ―rió Tikki. Marinette no entendió bien eso último.

Después de la insistencia de Tikki, a Marinette no le quedó otra que dejarla. Tampoco iba a poder retenerla en contra de su voluntad. La kwami le agradeció a Marinette y entró por el conducto de ventilación y se ocultó en el bolso de nuevo. Al llegar a la mesa, Marinette lo abrió y Tikki se escondió bajo la mesa.

A pocos asientos de allí, Plagg intentaba aguantarse las ganas de salir por el irresistible olor a queso que había en la mesa. Raquel les había puesto un plato de quesos como entremeses y el kwami negro estaba deseando salir. Lo que menos se esperaba era que su vieja compañera le sorprendiera. Plagg sabía bien que Tikki estaba con Marinette, al igual que también sabía con quienes estaban los kwamis perro y libélula. Entre ellos siempre había habido una conexión especial. Al sentir que Plagg iba a salir de su chaqueta, Adrien quiso detenerlo, pero lo que no se esperó fue ver al Tikki debajo de la mesa, en la zona donde él estaba.

Hizo igual que Marinette y se fue al baño, pero obligando a Tikki a ir en su chaqueta junto con Plagg.

― ¡¿Pero qué?! ―fue lo único que supo decir.

― Hola, Adrien, ¡soy Tikki! Me debería haber presentado antes, pero como Ladybug no quiere decir su identidad, que Plagg y yo nos reunamos ha sido un poco complicado.

― Más complicado fue durante el movimiento obrero. Que tu humana fuera una burguesa y mi humano un trabajador no ayudó mucho..

― Alto, alto, ¡alto! ¿Me queréis explicar que hace ella aquí? Un momento. Si el kwami de Ladybug está aquí… ¿Ladybug está en el restaurante?

― Eh… sí, te lo explicamos, pero queremos buscar a Fifí. Normalmente, los héroes se han conocido tanto dentro como fuera de sus roles. Muchas veces eran amigos, a veces pareja. Si no fuera por mi humana, nos veríamos más a menudo. ¡Hacía casi un siglo que no nos veíamos! ―explicó Tikki―. Pero Adrien, no le des muchas vueltas. Yo, al igual que Plagg, ayudo a Ladybug a transformarse cómo él a ti en Chat Noir. También somos amigas. ¡No debería de sorprenderte tanto!

El muchacho, sin asimilarlo del todo, dejó a los dos Kwamis subir por el conducto de ventilación explicando que después iría por ellos. Al salir del baño, ojeó el restaurante. Había tanta gente que saber quien de los presentes podría sel Ladybug era completamente imposible.

Tanto Plagg como Tikki estuvieron dando vueltas por la ventilación del restaurante hasta que llegaron a la cocina. El kwami negro se coló en la despensa y se escondió entre los quesos para ir comiendo. Los dos se quejaban de los tontos que podían llegar a ser sus compañeros humanos respecto a sus identidades. Pocos Ladybugs y Chats Noir no se habían conocido. Dos generaciones, para ser exactos.

― ¡Al ladrón! ―exclamó una risueña vocecilla aguda de fondo.

Los dos kwamis miraron, reconociéndola a la primera. Se trataba de Fifí, la kwami libélula. Era del mismo tamaño que ellos, de color y con unas alas que usaba para volar.

Llevaban más siglos sin verla. Tanto Plagg como Tikki llevaban casi quinientos años en Francia. El resto de kwamis se habían movido más por el mundo.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Después de pagar, Adrien fue a recoger a Plagg a los servicios. Esperaba verle con Tikki de nuevo, pero la visita de la kwami de Libella le había sacado de juego. Conocer a dos kwamis más aquel día le había sorprendido.

Antes de despedirse de Tikki, Plagg y Fifí habían estado con ella hasta la llegada de Marinette. La chica también se había sorprendido de ver a dos kwamis que no entraban dentro de su círculo y se hizo la misma pregunta que Adrien. Chat Noir había estado en aquel restaurante, Libella también.

Adrien y Marinette salieron a la vez del lavabo de chicos y del lavabo de chicas respectivamente.

― Ho-hola ―murmuró la chica.

― Hola ―respondió el chico, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Se hubieran podido quedar así durante horas. Sin embargo, la voz de Nino anunciando que se iban ya para el parque.

Lola sacó un balón de fútbol de casa. Era la ventaja de que su casa estuviera encima del restaurante. Con él hicieron un pequeño partido en el parque. Jugaron todos, los que sabían y los que no, haciendo equipos más o menos equilibrados. Tuvieron que cortar el partido cuando iban dos a uno, ganando el equipo de Kim. Era la hora de salir para la charla.

El edificio cultural estaba en la parte comercial de la ciudad. Tenía ocho plantas y una amplia terraza que no se usaba para nada.

Hicieron cola en la planta baja para conseguir las entradas. Por suerte, no eran muy caras. Eran el único grupo joven que iba, el resto eran adultos. Subir ocho plantas a pie iba a ser complicado, así que volvieron a hacer cola para el ascensor. Primero fueron los grupos de adultos, después iban ellos. De alguna forma u otra, Adrien y Marinette se quedaron fuera del último ascensor. Habían preferido ir dejando subir a otros que en el último ya no entraban, así que les tocaba subir solos.

A Marinette le iba a dar un ataque al corazón cuando vio que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y se quedaba, literalmente, a solas con Adrien. Miraba de reojo al chico sin saber que decir o que hacer. Entonces, la luz del ascensor parpadeó dos veces hasta que se apagó. Sintieron como el aparato paraba y las puertas no abrían.

Marinette se asustó. Apartó a Adrien de su lado y empezó a darle a los botones del ascensor. No iba, ninguno. Segundos más tarde, se oyó un estruendo.

El chico sacó su teléfono. Le quedaba poca batería, así que esperaba poder llamar a Nino y saber lo que pasaba. Fue una llamada corta e intensa. Una mujer había sido akumizada y estaba atacando a todo el mundo en la planta superior. Al contarle que estaban encerrados en el ascensor, el móvil terminó apagándose.

Usaron el de Marinette para estar alumbrados. Al menos con la linterna tenían un pequeño campo de visibilidad. Ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo sabiendo que sus alter ego tenían que ir a salvar París una vez y estaba dentro de un dichoso ascensor. Marinette lo estaba por partida doble. Aquel no era el plan para la tarde. Todo estaba mal.

La puerta del ascensor se había bloqueado y la luz del edificio se había ido. No había ninguna forma de salir de ahí y el akuma estaba haciendo estragos. Marinette miraba agobiada a Adrien y Adrien la miraba agobiado también.

― Seguro que podemos confiar en Ladybug ―dijo Adrien.

― También en Chat Noir ―aseguró Marinette.

Pero ni uno ni otro iban a aparecer aún. Marinette sintió que se agobiaba y las paredes se juntaban más de lo que ya estaban. Se agachó y se tapo los oídos como si aquello la fuera a sacar de allí y fue cuando Adrien se percató de que su amiga sufría claustrofobia.

Se agachó junto a ella y la abrazó, intentando tranquilizarla. Lo que menos podía saber él era que la estaba poniendo más nerviosa.

― Ey, vamos a salir de aquí, tú no te preocupes. Mira el lado positivo de las cosas ―decía Adrien.

― ¿Qué hay de positivo en estar encerrada en un ascensor?

― ¿Qué estás conmigo? ―soltó como si nada Adrien. La chica enrojeció―. Vamos, somos compañeros de clases y apenas sabemos mucho el uno del otro. Tan sólo lo básico. Quizás hablando te tranquilices. Cuéntame algo de ti, no sé, ¿tus dibujos animados favoritos de cuando eras niña?

― Me gustaba Dragon Ball ―soltó Marinette―. Pero siempre preferí la serie de Dorremi.

― Yo veía muchas películas de Disney. Me sé los diálogos del rey león de las veces que lo he visto.

Adrien imitó una escena de la película y Marinette rió. Era imposible no hacerlo. Siguieron hablando de bobadas. La idea del rubio de tener entretenida a la chica estaba funcionando, pero no podían seguir así por mucho tiempo. Un segundo estruendo hizo que los dos se alarmaran. Si en poco tiempo no había forma de salir, Adrien se transformaría en Chat Noir y sacaría de allí a Marinette para ponerla a salvo.

En pocos minutos, Adrien supo que a Marinette le gustaría tener tres hijos y un hámster, que le encaban los panecillos dulces que hacía su madre y que su compositor favorito era Vivaldi. También supo que llevaba meses trabajando en aquellos diseños con inspiración a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

― Me gustaría saber que opina Chat Noir de los trajes ―dijo entonces Marinette―, pero como comprenderás, no creo que sea muy fácil contactar con él.

Aquello último había sido una mentira piadosa, pero tampoco se podía permitir el lujo de contarle la verdad a Adrien así como así. Éste sonrió para sus adentros. Si todo salia bien, quizás el gato negro hiciera una visita a Marinette por la noche.

La puerta del ascensor de repente empezó a abrirse forzosamente. Alguien desde fuera quería sacarlos de allí. Cuando ya se podía ver el exterior, vieron que se encontraban entre dos plantas. No podían salir por la de abajo, el estruendo había destrozado el suelo.

― ¿Marinette y Adrien? ―murmuró una voz femenina que le sonaba mucho a Marinette.

La imagen de Libella apareció por la parte superior del ascensor. Ella y M. Bulldog estaban allí.

― Aquí estamos ―afirmó Adrien.

― Saca primero a la chica, será más fácil. Cógela en brazos y nosotros la terminamos de sacar.

Adrien no se lo pensó dos veces. Tomó a Marinette por la cintura y la elevó del suelo. Ante el contacto, la chica se estremeció. Fue Libella la que la sujeto de los brazos y la terminó de sacar.

― Me la llevo con el resto de personas. Termina tú de sacar al chico ―indicó Libella una vez que Marinette había salido.

Las dos chicas echaron a correr hacia unas escaleras, donde Libella paró en seco.

― Aquí no hay peligros de que te vean, puedes transformarte. Yo voy a buscar a más gente. ¡Encárgate de buscar a Chat Noir y haceros con el akuma! Se encuentra en el bolígrafo que lleva metido en el moño.

Marinette sintió que casi se le paraba el corazón cuando Libella le había dicho aquello. Era cierto, ella sabía de su identidad.

― ¡Tikki, transformame!

* * *

-O-

* * *

En el ascensor, M. Bulldog miraba a todos lados esperando que no apareciera nadie.

― ¿Me ayudas o qué? ―preguntó Adrien. Tenía que salir de allí para transformarse y poder ayudar.

― ¿Y si mejor te conviertes en Chat Noir de una vez? No viene nadie, tienes vía libre.

― ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo sabes que…?

― Por muchos años que hayamos pasado separados, sigo siendo tu hermano mayor, Adrien. Con sólo mirarte puedo saber muchas cosas ―respondió M. Bulldog.

Adrien lo miró a los ojos, sorprendido.

Entonces, vio los ojos azules de Aaron detrás de la máscara.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que os esté gustando cómo va la historia. Respondo todos los comentarios, así que si tenéis alguna duda podéis hacerla.**

 **Me gustaría pediros un favor a los que leéis esta historia. Si tenéis algún personaje (un héroe o villano) me gustaría que me lo dejarais en los comentarios. De todos ellos escogeré uno y lo incluiré en el siguiente capítulo. No puedo dar más detalles.**

* * *

 **En el siguiente capítulo…**

 **Chat Noir regresó a casa después de haberle hecho una visita a Marinette. No podía evitar sentir su cara arder, la conversación que había tenido le había dejado un poco traspuesto. Pero más traspuesto le había dejado ver sus fotos como Adrien en la habitación de la chica, y más aún, si cabía la posibilidad, ver a Marinette con un vestido ceñido cuando le había enseñado sus diseños.**


	8. chapitre six

Adrien no sabía que decir, ni como actuar, ni siquiera como mirar a su hermano. Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Aaron era M. Bulldog? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes si sabía de su identidad como Chat Noir? Otro estruendo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ahora no había tiempo de reprochar nada a nadie.

Una vez transformado en Chat Noir, salió del ascensor y corrió junto a M. Bulldog hasta la azotea del edificio. Estaba llena de cajas, palés y trastos que nadie usaba y que a consecuencia del frío, el calor, el sol y la lluvia habían acabado degenerados. Allí estaba la persona akumizada. Era una mujer de unos treinta años que tiraba pequeñas tarjetas que funcionaban al igual que un shuriken.

Ni Libella ni Ladybug estaban allí, así que los dos chicos intentaron no llamar la atención de su enemiga para evitar estragos. Sin embargo, cuando ésta gritó que se haría con todos los miraculous y entraba de nuevo en el edificio, tuvieron que tomar cartas en el asunto.

― ¡Hay que evitar como sea que vaya a la sala de las charlas! Todas las personas están allí, no podemos poner en peligro a esas personas inocentes ―murmuró M. Bulldog―. ¿Alguna idea?

― Distraerlo y llevarlo hasta donde nosotros queramos.

Y con aquel plan, los dos hermanos intentaron con todos sus medios distraer a su objetivo.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Ladybug escuchó mucho jaleo en la planta superior del edificio. Subió lo más rápido que pudo, encontrándose una imagen que la alarmó. M. Bulldog tenía decenas de heridas por todo su cuerpo, causadas por las tarjetas que Mrs. Secretaire, la mujer akumizada, le había lanzado. No sólo él estaba así, Chat Noir andaba de la misma guisa. Sin pensárselo dos veces, fue a socorrerlos.

Ayudó a M. Bulldog a ponerse en pie mientras lo sentaba en una de las sillas del pasillo.

― ¿Qué sucedió?

― Malas noticias, my lady ―dijo Chat Noir mientras era ayudado―. Nuestro querido amigo Hawk Moth se ha hecho más fuerte que otras veces y por lo tanto, sus pequeños akumas tienen también mucho más poder. Pero ahora no tienes tiempo de estar con nosotros, quiere ir donde están todos los refugiados… se quiere vengar de un tal Joan…

El chico puso una mueca de dolor cuando Ladybug le ayudaba a caminar. Después de insistir durante unos instantes, la joven fue en busca de donde estaban todos los refugiados. Vio a sus compañeros de clase, asustados; a sus amigas, Alya y Lola, abrazadas las una a la otra; a los adultos, intentando mantener a salvo a los jóvenes; y a Mrs Secretaire, intimidando a todo el mundo.

Estaba ésta a punto de lanzar sus tarjetas a la gente cuando el yo-yo de Ladybug hizo que cayeran al suelo.

― ¡Niñata insolente! ―gritó, mirándola con rabia―. Podré perdonarte tus actos, siempre y cuando me des tu miraculous.

― ¡Eso nunca!

― Muy bien, tú misma te conduces a tu final.

Mrs. Secretaire se hizo con nuevas tarjetas, las cuales envió hacia Ladybug. Pudo evitarlas gracias a su yo-yo, pero no podía estar así todo el rato. De fondo vislumbró a Libella, la cual no había sido vista por la akumizada.

Sacó su caballo de palo y atacó por la espalda a su enemiga. Ésta gritó de dolor y sin pensárselo dos veces, atacó a Libella. No le dio tiempo a protegerse, así que su traje fue traspasado por las afiladas tarjetas, sangrando sin remedio.

Ladybug tuvo entonces el objeto que lo causaba todo a la vista. El bolígrafo que recogía su cabello en un moño. Corrió hacia ella para recogerlo, pero un fuerte golpe en el vientre la hizo caer y retroceder.

Sintió como sus entrañas se revolvían y el golpe contra el suelo la aturdió. Todo le daba vueltas y no se sentía con fuerzas como para levantarse.

― ¡A my lady no se le hace eso, monstruo!

Aquella era la voz de Chat Noir. Ladybug abrió los ojos e intentó entender porqué los dos parecían tan recompuestos. M. Bulldog se acercó a ella y pasó sus manos por encima suya. Una luz cálida y reconfortante la traspasó y se notó como nueva enseguida.

― La segunda generación no es más que un suplemento para la segunda, no debes olvidar nunca eso, mademoiselle ―explicó el joven.

Una vez con todo su poder recobrado, los cuatro héroes se lanzaron a por Mrs. Secretaire. Aquello se convirtió en un baile entre un yo-yo, un caballo de madera, un palo de hierro y un martillo en forma de hueso.

En un descuido, Chat Noir consiguió el bolígrafo y lo partió en dos. La mariposa negra salió de él, siendo liberada por Ladybug.

Los cuatro miraculous sonaron a la vez y los héroes se salieron disparados de allí, no sin antes quedar anotado que los cuatro se verían de madrugada en la Torre Eiffel.

* * *

-O-

* * *

La policía no tardó en llegar, cortando las calles cercanas. La prensa también estaba allí. Adrien se encontraba fuera. Como explicación diría que M. Bulldog lo dejó fuera. Su hermano Aaron estaba con él, sin mencionar nada de lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

Dentro del edificio, Alya se moría de los nervios. Había perdido de vista a Lola entre toda la gente y no sabía nada de Marinette. Nino intentaba calmarla, pero no conseguía nada. Cuando la policía entro en el edificio y empezó a desalojarlo, se encontraron a Marinette dentro de un armario. Decía que se había escondido allí porque mientras corría a donde estaban todos los demás había escuchando a Mrs. Secretaire y le había entrado el pánico.

Una vez que todos habían sido desalojados, la prensa quiso preguntarles de todo. Algunos contaron sus vivencias y otros no quisieron ni dar la cara.

Lola fue una de las últimas en salir, reuniéndose con sus amigas. Se había quedado atrás intentando ayudar a una anciana a salir. Se alegró de que Marinette estuviera bien y evitó las cámaras y micrófonos.

― ¡Menos mal que estaban allí todos esos héroes! ―exclamó Nino, uniéndose al trío de amigas― Alya, espero un gran trabajo en el Ladyblog.

― No lo dudes ni por un instante.

Aaron y Adrien se acercaron en ese mismo instante.

― Tío, ¡te lo has perdido! Chat Noir y M. Bulldog hacen un equipo fantástico. Para que luego digan que los perros y los gatos se llevan mal ―los dos hermanos se miraron de manera cómplice―. Y Ladybug y Libella son carne de cañón también, ¡si es que no me puedo creer que ahora haya otro dúo más suelto! ¿Dónde hay que firmar para conseguir poderes?

* * *

-O-

* * *

Por los acontecimientos sucedidos, la charla quedó pospuesta para una semana después. La gente aún tenía que recomponerse de aquel gran susto. Fue por ello que Nino se fue a casa de Adrien. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que decidió ir con su amigo a pasar la tarde. Aaron tenía cosas que hacer, así que no podía acompañarles.

Una vez en la mansión Agreste, fueron directos a la habitación del chico. Adrien fue a la cocina a por algo de picar y de paso a darle algo de queso a Plagg.

Subió con unas patatas fritas y varios refrescos. Nino estaba con una de las máquinas recreativas que tenía en su habitación.

― Hay algo que nunca entenderé ―dijo Nino de repente, dejando la máquina y cogiendo un refresco―. Siempre que hay un ataque y aparecen Ladybug y Chat Noir, tú desapareces.

Adrien palideció y miró hacia otro lado, esperando y rogando que Nino no se hubiera puesto a investigar o a sacar conclusiones. Ni siquiera había hablado con Aaron de nada, no estaba preparado para explicarle a su mejor amigo que él era Chat Noir.

― ¡Te pierdes siempre lo mejor! ―exclamó entonces el moreno―. Tener guardaespaldas tiene que ser una lata, tío.

Dejaron el tema de lado y se fueron a jugar la consola.

Fuera de la habitación del chico, pero aún dentro de la mansión Agreste, Gabriel hablaba sulfurado por teléfono. Aquel mismo miércoles tenía que ir a hacer de jurado en uno de los mejores Karaokes de todo París. Mejores entre comillas, pues simplemente era el más popular. Uno de los requisitos que le habían pedido era dar buena imagen. Él si podría darla, siempre la daba. Pero uno de sus hijos, Aaron, no. Cuando la compañía discográfica encargada de hacer el concurso supo que los dos hijos de Gabriel estaban en la ciudad, pidió que fuera con ambos.

Así que ahora el señor Agreste estaba ahora intentando convencer a su hijo el mayor que se comportara en el acto, que no llamara la atención y que sobre todo no dejara su apellido por los suelos. A cambio, se llevaría una buena compensación monetaria. Aaron no se lo pensó, necesitaba el dinero, y si aguantar a su padre significaba obtener dinero, lo aguantaría.

Una vez conseguido que Aaron fuera, sólo tenía que avisar a Adrien que no hiciera planes pues tenía que ir al evento. Entró sin llamar a la habitación de su hijo y se lo encontró con aquel chico, Nino, el cual no consideraba una buena influencia para su retoño.

― Adrien ―dijo, alarmando a los adolescentes―, no hagas planes para el miércoles. Hay un concurso de Karaoke y tengo que ir, Aaron y tú vendréis para dar buena presencia al apellido Agreste.

Y sin anunciar nada más, salió. Adrien miró a Nino. El miércoles era el estreno de una película que ambos tenían muchísimas ganas de ver. El rubio no podía decir que no a su padre, nunca podía. Además, si Aaron iba, era importante, una buena inversión. Tiró el mando sobre la mesa y suspiró resignado.

― Eh, tío, habrá más días para ir a verla, tu no te rayes.

― Ya, pero quería ir al estreno. Odio ser un Agreste. Ojalá mi padre se diera cuenta de que no tengo que seguir siempre sus pasos.

Apagaron la consola, las ganas de seguir jugando se habían acabado. Una notificación en sus teléfonos les hizo saber que Alya ya había publicado un nuevo post en el Ladyblog.

Usaron el ordenador de Adrien para leerla. Era un trabajo impoluto, digno de su amiga. En una esquinita de la ventana apareció la pestaña En vivo.

Últimamente, a Alya le había dado por hacer pequeñas presentaciones en directo de lo que ella había visto. Sin ninguna otra cosa que hacer, clickearon. No era el típico fondo de la habitación de Alya. Todo era muy rosa. Adrien recordó entonces que era la de Marinette. Alya explicaba como había la pelea en primera persona y resolvía preguntas a todos los fans que no habían tenido la oportunidad de ver a Ladybug en directo. De fondo de oían las voces de Marinette y Lola hablar de algo de costura. Algunas telas rojas y negras se veían de vez en cuando.

En uno de los momentos del directo de Alya, Marinette y Lola aparecieron de fondo. La primera llevaba puesto un vestido de casa muy corto que era muy ceñido en la zona del pecho. Adrien sintió, de repente, que la cara le ardía. Nino soltó una carcajada.

― ¿Adrien, se puede saber que te pasa? ¡Estás peor que el pelo de Nathanaël! ―exclamó entre risas.

El rubio apagó el ordenador entonces y miró a otro lado, avergonzado. Ni siquiera él entendía porque se había sonrojado al ver a Marinette con aquel vestido. Nino no quiso meterse con su amigo, pero ahora tenía algo que contarle a Alya. Ella, en la escapada al zoológico, le había contado lo mucho que era Marinette fan de Adrien. Ahora era él quien tenía contenido de primera para contarle a su amiga.

Era ya de noche cuando los padres de Nino lo llamaron para que se fuera yendo a casa. Adrien se quedó solo, mirando al techo de su cuarto sin hacer gran cosa.

Un recuerdo pasajero de aquella misma tarde había aparecido de repente.

Él, Marinette, el ascensor y una mención sobre Chat Noir. Ella quería enseñarle sus diseños a su alter-ego. Quizás no fuera tan complicado. Aún tenía tiempo suficiente antes de ser la hora de la quedada con los otros héroes en la Torre Eiffel.

Llamó a Plagg y se transformó, saliendo, como era costumbre ya, por la ventana.

Sentir el viento en la cara mientras corría por los tejados de la ciudad era una de las mejores sensaciones que había sentido. Su cabello se iba hacia atrás, no le molestaba. Cerró los ojos mientras iba por uno de los bulevares más largos de todo París. En menos de lo que esperaba, estaba en casa de Marinette. Entró por la pequeña terraza de la chica hasta su habitación, donde la encontró trabajando con uno de los vestidos.

― ¿Se puede, princesa? ―dijo, una vez ya dentro.

Marinette se sobresaltó. Estaba tan concentrada que no se había percatado de que aquel gato idiota había entrado en su habitación. Como consecuencia del susto, se había pinchando, así que se giró mientras tenía el dedo en la boca para evitar que siguiera sangrando.

― Ya has entrado, así que no puedo impedírtelo ―Marinette inspiró. Tenía que fingir ser una fanática para no levantar sospechas en Chat Noir―. ¿A que se debe esta visita?

― A que por todo París no se habla más que de eso ―dijo Chat, señalando los vestidos―. ¿Pensabas que alguien como yo no se interesa en algo que está inspirado en él? Vamos, soy tonto, pero no tanto.

Caminó por la habitación de la chica hasta apoyarse en una pared, mirando con ojo crítico los diseños. Le gustara o no, era hijo de Gabriel Agreste, así que sabía de moda. El trabajo de Marinette era impecable, así que no le quedó otra que felicitarla.

― ¿Sabes? Quizás podría apreciar mejor la ropa si la tuvieras puesta ―soltó de repente.

Ni él mismo podía entender como había sido capaz de decir aquello. Se quedó mirando a Marinette, con su típica mirada galán. La muchacha se había sonrojado ante la proposición. Titubeó un poco, pero acabo aceptando, diciendo que sólo podría enseñarle dos o tres porque tenía que quedar con sus amigas para cenar.

En cierta manera, aquella era una mentira piadosa, pero lo hacía para librarse Chat Noir cuanto antes. Si se probaba dos o tres vestidos y luego hacía que tenía mucha prisa, no quedaba tan forzado el que lo echara. Cogió tres diseños al azar y se escondió detrás de un biombo ―color rosa, acorde con el resto de su cuarto― y empezó a cambiarse.

Chat Noir se sintió algo incómodo, así que se giró. Aunque el biombo hacía imposible ver a la chica, no lo veía correcto.

Ahí fue cuando tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? En la pared de Marinette colgaban fotografías de él como Adrien. Tragó saliva, sin terminar de comprender las cosas. ¿Era acaso Marinette una de esas fanáticas locas de Adrien? ¿De esas que hacían cualquier cosa por algo suyo?

La conocía y sabía que no era como esas chicas, aunque aquellas decenas de fotografías pareciera decir lo contrario.

― ¿Qué haces, Chat? ―preguntó Marinette.

Ante la pregunta, se giró nervioso, sin saber que responder. Lo que sus ojos vieron le dejaron sin hablar. Marinette llevaba un mono color negro con un escote bastante pronunciado. Se acomodaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y realzaba los atributos que de por sí la chica ya tenía.

― ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

― Perdón, princesa, pero es que verte tan sumamente hermosa me ha dejado sin hablar ―se excusó―. Y lamento haberte incomodado, no era mi intención. Aunque todo esto me deja con más dudas que explicaciones.

Marinette se percató entonces de que Chat Noir había estado mirando las fotografías y suspiró, no le quedaba de otra que explicarle algo, por mínimo que fuera.

― Digamos que es algo complicado de explicar, Chat. Él, un chico famoso, con un amplio catálogo de chicas donde elegir, y yo, una del montón.

― Pues ese chico, Adrien, está ciego ―soltó de repente Chat―. Si no es capaz de darse cuenta de lo especial que eres, es que no te merece. ¡Promesa de gato!

Marinette rió ante la tontería. Sería un gato idiota, sí, pero sabía como animar a la gente. Después de haberle enseñado aquel mono, volvió a irse tras el biombo para ponerse la segunda y última prenda de la noche. No podía perder más el tiempo.

Chat Noir sentía su corazón ir a mil por hora. No podía asimilarlo del todo. ¿Era aquella la razón de los tartamudeos de Marinette? ¿Estaba enamorada de él? El pecho estaba a punto de estallarle. Una gran alegría le había inundado. Una alegría que no comprendía ni era capaz de enfatizar. A él le gustaba Ladybug, no Marinette. Eran chicas completamente diferentes, pero aún así, su corazón parecía capaz de latir por ambas.

Enamórate de alguien real, le había dicho Aaron. ¿A que se refería con aquello? ¿Sabía acaso su hermano que era de Ladybug de quien estaba enamorado y quería evitarle problemas? ¿O era de Marinette de quien se estaba enamorando de verdad?

La voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Si el mono negro le había dejado sin aliento, aquel conjunto le llevaba directamente al cielo.

Era un vestido rojo, con algunos detalles en la espalda a puntos negros. Era bastante ceñido, tanto, que era de esos que se usaban sin sostén para que no se marcara. Algo se revolvió dentro del chico al pensar que debajo de aquella prenda no había nada que tapara el pecho de Marinette.

― T-te queda realmente bien. Podrías usarlo, no sé, para tomar el autobús y encontrarte accidentalmente conmigo.

― Menudo tonto ―río la chica―. En fin… es un placer tenerte aquí, Chat, pero quedé con Alya y Lola para cenar y ya es casi la hora… Haremos un desfile de moda con todos estos trajes, estás invitado.

― No me lo perdería por nada del mundo ―afirmó.

Y tras decir eso, salió por donde había entrado.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Era temprano, pero en la Torre Eiffel ya estaban dos de los cuatro héroes que cuidaba de París ahora. M. Bulldog estaba tumbado, esperando que aparecieran los otros dos faltantes.

― Son un poco tontos, ¿no crees? ―preguntó Libella.

― ¿Sólo un poco? Y yo que pensaba que Adrien era el listo de los dos… Por cierto, pulguita, ¿cómo hiciste eso hoy?

― ¿El señuelo? ―preguntó Libella.

― Eso mismo.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Chat Noir regresó a casa después de haberle hecho una visita a Marinette. No podía evitar sentir su cara arder, la conversación que había tenido le había dejado un poco traspuesto. Pero más traspuesto le había dejado ver sus fotos como Adrien en la habitación de la chica, y más aún, si cabía la posibilidad, ver a Marinette con un vestido ceñido cuando le había enseñado sus diseños.

Las hormonas, solo podía ser eso. Estaba en plena adolescencia. Ver a una chica con atributos con un vestido como aquel había revelado a todas sus hormonas.

Le dio de comer a Plagg algo de queso antes de salir rumbo a la Torre Eiffel. Mientras el kwami comía, Adrien tuvo la necesidad de mirar su teléfono. Aún no había borrado la imagen de Marinette. ¿Qué rayos pasaba en su cabeza? Cuando veía a Ladybug, era feliz, se sentía libre y tan sólo deseaba pasar más rato con ella. Cuando estaba cerca de Marinette también era feliz, pero no llegaba a aquellos niveles. Hasta hacía poco no había visto en ella más que una mera amistad, pero algo había cambiado. No sólo veía a la chica que era su compañera de clase y amiga, veía también a una hermosa joven con la cual desearía tener una aventura.

¿Era aquello lo que pasaba? ¿Sentía por Marinette una simple atracción sexual? ¿O era algo más?

No quiso darle más vueltas al tema. Después de Plagg terminara de comer, volvió a transformarse en Chat Noir y se dirigió a la Torre Eiffel.

Los otros tres le estaban esperando.

― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó, sentándose junto a ellos.

Aquella noche acordaron nuevos horarios para hacer patrullas. Harían dos durante la noche, por equipos, para cubrir más terreno. La primera la harían las chicas. La segunda, los chicos.

― ¿Nada más? ―preguntó Ladybug―. Porque yo tengo muchas dudas respecto a vosotros. ¿Cómo y por qué habéis aparecido casi a la vez?

― Casualidad ―soltó M. Bulldog―. Lo estuvimos hablando esta mañana, ninguno de los dos nos conocíamos antes de que llegáramos a París. Por cosas del destino, hemos coincidido. Aunque ella llevaba mucho más tiempo que yo aquí.

― Bastante más ―aclaró Libella―. Pero no me quería meter en medio. Cuando vi que M. Bulldog había salido sin más, decidí hacerlo yo también. Ah, y antes de que lo preguntéis, conocemos nuestras verdaderas identidades. De hecho, sabemos las vuestras también.

― Lo sé ―soltó Chat―, bueno, sabía lo del chucho…

― De chucho nada, tigre.

Ladybug no entendía porque podían saberlo. La respuesta fue más obvia que cualquier otra cosa.

Todos los miraculous poseen poderes iguales para todos, más luego las habilidades, las cuales son individuales para cada uno. Algunos de esos poderes no los pueden explicar los kwamis porque ellos mismos los olvidan por su propia naturaleza. Son los portadores los únicos que pueden saberlo.

No todos los dones son conocidos, pues los únicos que sabían usar M. Bulldog y Libella era la identificación de miraculous y el sello de la misma identificación, además de hacer que el kwami saliera del miraculous mientras estaba la transformación si no se estaba combatiendo. Tan sólo Libella sabía otro más, pero no quería compartirlo con Chat Noir ni con Ladybug. Lo había hablado con su otro compañero, y no era factible que ni el gato ni la mariquita supieran como usar el señuelo.

No dijeron mucho más. Cada uno se fue por donde habían venido.

Marinette llegó a casa la primera. Se fijó que Libella estaba cerca y se dejaba esconder por una de las calles cerca de la suya. ¿Viviría cerca suya? Se preguntó.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Al día siguiente, en clase, volvió el mismo caos que hubo con anterioridad. Chloé había dicho que se negaba a sentarse junto a Sabrina, pues ésta la había dejado de lado por irse con los demás para hacer un trabajo del que ella no estaba nada de acuerdo.

Sabrina se había encarado por primera a Chloé, diciendo que si ella no luchaba por lo creía, no era nadie. Toda la clase apoyó a Chloé, y esta empezó a pelear con todos.

Marinette llegó cuando estaban en mitad de la pelea, sin entender muy bien que pasaba.

― Chloé de nuevo ―empezó a explicarle Adrien―. No quiere tener a Sabrina al lado suya por serle contraria en lo que a ideales se refieren. Por cierto, bonito labial, ese rosa te queda muy bien.

Las piernas de la chica empezaron a temblar. Adrien le había hecho un cumplido sobre su labial. Se había fijado en ella, ¡en sus labios! No pudo evitar tartamudear para decir un sólo gracias.

― Vamos, mujer, no te pongas nerviosa, que no me como a nadie ―soltó Adrien sonriendo irresistiblemente.

Justo en ese momento, Nino le estaba contando a Alya lo sucedido la tarde anterior con Adrien cuando vieron la escena. Ninguno podía entender nada.

El timbre sonó y entró la profesora. No vino sola, sino acompañada por alguien a quien conocían bien: Aaron.

― Chicos, chicas, espero que os acostumbréis bien a mi, porque estaré trabajando con vosotros lo que queda de curso. Estoy trabajando en un documental sobre la vida de los adolescentes, así que a partir de ahora seré uno más de vosotros, más o menos.

 **En el siguiente capítulo…**

 **El karaoke estaba a rebosar de gente. Muchos de los que allí estaban eran amigos o familiares de los participantes en el concurso. Había bastantes premios, pero todos querían el primero: un contrato discográfico con una de las mejores empresas de todo el mundo.**

 **Adrien miraba el ambiente con cara de aburrido. Su hermano había sido más inteligente y se había llevado una consola portátil. Sin embargo, cuando vio entrar por la puerta a Marinette, su cara pareció iluminarse.**

¡Pregunta del capítulo!

¿Participará o no Marinette en el concurso?

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

PD: el arma de Libella es el caballito de palo que se usa en el videojuego Alice Madness Return.

PD2: Tengo planeado meter a Volpina en el fanfic de una forma… especialita, ¿qué opináis vosotros de Volpina? A mi, personalmente, no me agrada.


	9. chapitre sept

Adrien miraba con los ojos como platos a su hermano. Aaron, por su parte, parecía divertirse de lo lindo al verle. ¡Otra cosa más que le había ocultado! ¿Qué más había por ahí? ¿Un sobrino perdido? Respiró hondo y lo ignoró. Ya hablaría con él más adelante, cuando no hubiera tanta gente.

La profesora dio comienzo a la clase, preguntando si habían avanzado con el trabajo. Sin embargo, los alumnos estaban más pendientes de como Aaron colocaba tres cámaras en diferentes puntos de la clase y llevaba otra en la mano.

Simplemente, fue la novedad, pues después de las tres primeras horas, encontrarse rodeados de cámaras fue lo más normal.

Estaban ya en el recreo. La gran mayoría habían bajado al patio, otros se habían quedado arriba. Entre ellos, Alya, Marinette y Lola. Las tres chicas hablaban del concurso de Karaoke. Iban a participar, aunque lo acababan de decidir. Lola era la que solía ir al karaoke con su madre una vez en semana. Tanto madre como hija tenían una noche de la semana apuntada para salir juntas. Estaban muy unidas, eso era evidente.

Raquel, al enterarse que había un concurso, llamó a Sabine y a Marlena para que fueran con sus hijas.

Y aquel era el plan para la noche del miércoles, un concurso de karaoke. Iban a competir hijas contra madres en grupo, para ver cuales conseguían más puntos. No jugaban por los premios, sino por hacer una competición entre adultas y adolescentes.

Al fondo de la clase, Chloé disfrutaba de otro momento de soledad. Desde que había expuesto sus ideales y negado a cambiarlos, mucho menos a reflexionarlos, estaba más sola que nunca. En cierta manera, ella se lo había buscado. Inclusive había conseguido hacer algo imposible; echar a Sabrina de su lado. Pero aunque Chloé se mereciera estar sola por todo lo que había dicho y hecho, daba bastante pena.

Marinette estuvo tentada varias veces a ir a ayudarla, pero no consiguió las ganas suficientes como para hacerlo. Quizás, si hubiese estado con la forma de Ladybug, lo hubiera hecho.

Fuera del aula, en el patio, Adrien intentaba que su hermano se alejara del grupo de adolescentes que tenía alrededor haciéndole preguntas sobre el documental. Tenía que hablar con él, cuanto antes, mejor. Aaron pareció entender a su hermano, así que se despidió de la gente argumentando que tenía una notificación de Gabriel que contarle.

Se escaparon la biblioteca, donde no había nadie, y se sentaron para estar más cómodos.

― Bien, tú dirás ―incitó Aaron a su hermano.

― Verás, ¿cómo recibiste tu… ya sabes? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de que trabajarías aquí? ¿Me ocultas algo más, no sé, que estás casado, que tienes hijos, que eres gay, transexual, traficante de drogas?

― Alto, alto, alto. ¿Me ves con pinta de gay? ¡Pero me van dos tetas más que a un tonto un lápiz! ―exclamó Aaron―. Pero sí, tienes razón, debería contarte más cosas.

El moreno de los Agreste se acomodó en la silla y puso los pies sobre la mesa.

― Dave era mi vecino en Estados Unidos. Éramos muy amigos, pero él… le quedaba poco de vida, tenía cáncer, ¿sabes? Nunca me lo dijo ―Adrien miró con lástima a su hermano, aún sin entender que tenía que ver aquello con la historia―. Dave tenía ochenta y dos años y pese a eso tenía más vitalidad que el tío Jonh. Me encantaba ir a su casa, aprendía mucho de él. Podía pasarme horas y horas escuchándolo. Cierto día, cuando llegué a su casa, él ya me esperaba sentado en el banco del jardín. Me dio una caja con un colgante y me dijo que lo protegiera como si fuera mi mayor tesoro.

» No lo entendí al instante. Pocos segundos después de que la caja pasara a mis manos, un pequeño ser apareció enfrente mía. Era Ron, mi kwami. Te lo presentaría, pero está en mi mochila, en la clase. Dave me contó que él, en su tiempo, había sido M. Bulldog. No fue conocido, tampoco su vida corrió peligro. Pero se divirtió como nunca antes lo había hecho y había sido feliz. No quería que Ron estuviera sólo, y cuando me conoció, supo que yo era el elegido. No me dijo nada más aquel día. Yo tampoco le pregunté. Al día siguiente, cuando volví de las clases para visitarlo, Dave ya había fallecido. Semanas después me enteré que yo era el único que había recibido su herencia. Una casa en Estados Unidos y unos pocos miles de dólares.

» Me dejó también una carta en la que me explicaba todo lo que sabía sobre los miraculous y también lo poco que su antecesor le había dicho. Unos pocos meses después, recibí mi graduado, me llegó una oferta de trabajo aquí en Francia. Me pareció una buena oportunidad volver a estar con mi familia, así que lo empaqueté todo y vine. Mi gran sorpresa fue que tú eras Chat Noir. No sólo sois famosos aquí, en Europa. Vuestra fama sobrepasa océanos.

» Respecto a mi trabajo, hacer un documental sobre la vida adolescente es lo que me pareció más adecuado. Podría estar con mi hermano pequeño mucho más tiempo e intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sé que suena a cliché, pero me he perdido muchos años a tu lado, Adrien, y me gustaría recuperarlos de alguna forma. No hay nada más, ni mujeres, ni sobrinos, ni nada de esas locuras que has soltado hace unos minutos.

― Yo… yo no sé que decir ―dijo Adrien, mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

Hacía ya años que no se sinceraban así. De hecho, tan sólo lo había hecho Adrien cuando ambos fueron al funeral de su madre, tres años atrás. Había llorado tanto y se sentía tan sólo que le había pedido a Aaron que se quedara a su lado, que no le dejara sólo.

― No digas nada, Adrien. Los actos dicen más que las palabras.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los dos hermanos se dieron el abrazo más sincero que podía presenciarse.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Llegó el miércoles, el día del concurso de Karaoke. Adrien aún estaba furioso, él quería ir al cine con Nino. Suerte que tenía un amigo comprensivo y le esperaría para ir los dos juntos al día siguiente.

Después de arreglarse y esconder a Plagg en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se miró brevemente en el espejo antes de salir. Llevaba unos pantalones blancos, una camisa del mismo color y una chaqueta negra. No era nada especial, pero sí unos de los diseños de la última línea masculina de su padre y no tenía otra que llevarlo. Una vez llegó al recibidor, su padre ya estaba esperándolo.

Gabriel Agreste tampoco parecía muy emocionado de ir a ese tipo de eventos, pero tampoco tenía mucha más opción. Contaban con él, con su presencia y veredicto para hacer del concurso uno con renombre. El alcalde, que en un principio iba a ir también como jurado, tuvo que cancelarlo en el último momento porque su hija, Chloé, y él habían contraído una intoxicación alimenticia a por ingerir comida en mal estado. Tan sólo quedarían cuatro personas en el jurado.

Salieron de la mansión rumbo al local, esperando que Aaron les esperara allí.

El joven también se había puesto ropa de la colección de su padre, cortesía de Nathalie. Cuando llegó el coche en el que iban Adrien y Gabriel, pareció erguirse para obtener más compostura. Entraron los tres juntos al karaoke. Estaba atestado de gente, y eso que aún no se esperaba que estuviera ni la mitad.

― Esto va a ser muy aburrido ―le murmuró Aaron a Adrien.

* * *

-O-

* * *

La pastelería de los Dupain-Cheng estaba llena de mujeres, literalmente. Sabine terminaba de maquillarse mientras su hija luchaba porque su cabello le hiciera caso. Lola estaba terminando de peinar a Alya y Raquel y Marlena se retocaban el labial. El karaoke no quedaba lejos de allí, así que irían andando. Lo que más temían era que sus pies no aguantaran. Normalmente, y con un zapato plano, se llegaba bien. Marinette, Lola y Alya llevaban unos tacones demasiado altos.

Dichosa juventud, pensaban sus madres.

Diez minutos más tarde, todas iban rumbo al karaoke. Alya no se sentía del todo a gusto con la ropa que llevaba pese a que le quedaba de escándalo. Era un pantalón de talle alto y una blusa blanca con transparencia, la cual estaba diseñada para dejar ver el sujetador de fondo. Como era de esperar, lo llevaba color negro. Su cabello estaba completamente liso, sugerencia de su madre y obra de sus amigas.

Marinette llevaba el vestido con el que se había hecho la foto que recorrió todo el instituto. Ya que lo tenía terminado y medio mundo lo había visto, ¿por qué no usarlo? Además, le encantaba como le quedaba. También se había dado un cambio con el peinado y había dejado sus coletas atrás para dejarlo todo suelto y hacia un lado. Lola iba con unos leggins negros y un top de tirantes que quedaba justo por debajo del pecho y su cabello rizado bien peinado.

Fueron todo el camino hablando de cuanta podría haber, de como evaluaría el jurado y de que era lo que podía haber comido Chloé para pillar una intoxicación.

* * *

-O-

* * *

El karaoke estaba a rebosar de gente. Muchos de los que allí estaban eran amigos o familiares de los participantes del concurso. Había bastantes premios, pero todos querían el primero: un contrato discográfico con una de las mejores empresas de todo el mundo.

Adrien miraba el ambiente con cara de aburrido. Su hermano había sido más inteligente y se había llevado una consola portátil. Sin embargo, cunado vio entrar por la puerta a Marinette, su cara pareció iluminarse.

Ignoró a quienes la acompañaban y fijó toda su atención ella. El mundo pareció ir a cámara lenta en ese instante. El vestido de Marinette se movía de forma harmoniosa a cada uno de sus pasos, sus ojos parecían más brillantes que nunca y su sonrisa más encantadora. Su pelo, suelto, hacía parecer a la chica más mujer, y la forma en la que se movía la convertían en una diosa.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Aaron lo empujó sin querer al saludar a las chicas. Iban acompañadas de sus madres, cosa que pareció no sorprender a Adrien.

― Ey, ¿participáis en el concurso? ―les pregunto Aaron, acercándose a ellas sin pensárselo dos veces.

― Así es, ¿tú también? ―quiso saber Alya.

― Que va, Adrien y yo estamos aquí para darle buena imagen a don cara de palo, o sea, a nuestro padre. Es jurado, así que toda la suerte del mundo.

― Bueno es saberlo ―aseguró Lola.

Marinette no dijo nada. Se había quedado en blando y traspuesta. Primero, por oír que Adrien estaba allí. Segundo, por verle. Se encontraba entre la multitud, mirando a su hermano mientras hablaba con ellas. ¿Cómo sería capaz de cantar estando allí él si ni siquiera podía hablarle dos palabras seguidas sin tartamudear?

Iba a ser un completo desastre. Si cantaba mal, espantaría a Adrien, jamás saldrían juntos, ni tampoco se casarían, ni tendrían un hámster ni tres hijos.

Sabine empujó a su hija hacia delante para ir a pedir asiento al mostrador. Al hacerlo, no se percató de que la enviaba directamente hacia Adrien. Marinette se tropezó con sus propios pies y casi cae al suelo. Suerte que estaba allí Adrien. Éste consiguió tomar en sus brazos a Marinette antes de terminara de caer al suelo. Se la quedó mirando a los ojos profundamente y el resto del mundo desapareció. Ella también le miraba, con la boca medió abierta y la vista perdida en sus verdes ojos.

― Suerte que te agarré a tiempo ―dijo el muchacho, levantando del todo a Marinette.

― Menos más, digo mes, _mel_ , ¡mal! Eso, menos mal. Gracias muchas, no, espera, muchas gracias ―las palabras se trababan, per no salían como quería y se sentía idiota hablando de aquella forma.

La voz de Sabine anunciando que ya les habían dado número y asientos hizo que la magia que los envolvía desapareciera. Marinette se despidió torpemente de Adrien y siguió a su madre, poniendo la pegatina con el número _024_ en su pecho.

Adrien, por su parte, miraba el lugar a donde había ido Marinette y sonrío para si. Quizás se lo pasaría bien aquella noche y todo. Pensó en Nino cuando Alya se levanto para hablar con Marinette. Sacó su teléfono e hizo una foto disimulada a estaban las chicas, donde se veía a la morena de pie. Después empezó a hablarle a Nino.

 _Adrien_ : ¿te apetece venir al Karaoke?

 _Nino_ : ¿para aburrirme? Lo siento, tío, pero estoy muy a gusto jugando al _Call Of Duty_. Pero no te preocupes, yo te apoyo desde aquí. Si mañana estás sordo, lo entenderé.

 _Adrien_ : bueno, entonces te perderás ver algo que seguro que te interesa.

 _Nino_ : ¿?

 _Adrien_ : * _photo_ * esto

 _Nino_ : dame media hora, tío, eres mi amigo y no puedo dejar que pases penurias tú solo.

Adrien río ante la respuesta de su amigo y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Aún quedaba una hora y media para que diera comienzo el concurso y muchos aficionados estaban marcándose una canción. Aaron intentó convencerle para cantar algo, pero el rubio se negaba. Aquello no fue impedimento para que el mayor se subiera al escenario y entonara la canción de la intro de Pokèmon a todo pulmón.

Gabriel Agreste no podía creer que su hijo estuviera montando aquel espectáculo. Le estaba dejando en ridículo. Sin embargo, ciego por la vergüenza y la ira, el señor Agreste no se daba cuenta de que toda aquella gente se lo pasaba bien. Cantaban y se reían junto a él, ya fueran adultos o niños. Aquellos momentos de locura en los karaokes eran siempre los más divertidos y no suponían un acto de vergüenza. Siempre se agradecía que alguien saliera al escenario a cantar algo así para llevarle la corriente.

Una vez que había bajado del escenario, Aaron ignoró la miraba de enfado de su padre y se sentó en el sofá con su hermano, bebiendo de su copa para recuperar algo de voz. Se había venido arriba con la canción.

― Voy a irme con Marinette y las demás, cuando he bajado del escenario me han dicho que si quería ir. ¿Te vienes?

― Estoy esperando a Nino... Además, están sus madres, ¿no te sentirás como un intruso?

― Para nada. Con Raquel me llevo estupendamente, Sabine me conoce por la de veces que he ido a su tienda y la otra mujer parece maja. Venga, es mejor que estar ausentes.

A Adrien no le quedó otra que aceptar. Algunos contactos de su padre habían llegado y no le apetecía quedarse a escuchar como presumían de rentas. Era, siempre, exasperante.

Llegó con su hermano a los sofás en donde estaban sus anfitrionas. Saludo cordialmente y se sentó con cierta vergüenza. No se sentía del todo a gusto allí, no tenía la suficiente confianza como para unirse a un grupo compuesto de algunas amigas y sus madres. Aaron era complemente diferente a él. En cuestión de segundos ya tenía a su merced a Marlena y Sabine escuchando uno de sus viajes por Estados Unidos. Envidiaba la facilidad que su hermano tenía para entablar conversaciones. Él no tenía cosas tan interesantes que contar. Sí, tenía una fabulosa vida como héroe, pero no podía presumir de aquello. Quiso empezar a hablar con Marinette y Alya, pero la primera parecía tan nerviosa que no decía dos palabras seguidas.

Aquello sólo confirmaba sus sospechas que había sacado como Chat Noir. Una sonrisa canalla, más acorde con su alter-ego que con él, se dibujó en sus labios a la vez que miraba a Marinette. Fue Alya la que pareció darse cuenta y cuchicheárselo a Lola. Al darse cuenta, Adrien cambió la expresión y volvió a su seriedad mientras intentaba aguantar la canción desafinada que cantaba la mujer del escenario. Miró para la puerta del local cuando recibió un toque de Nino al móvil. Se levantó y levantó un brazo para llamar su atención. Al ver Alya quien había llegado, los colores subieron a su cara.

― Buenas noches, señoritas ―saludó Nino, haciendo alusión a adultas como adolescentes―. ¿Concursáis?

― Hola, Nino ―saludó Lola, tomando la iniciativa―. Vamos a competir hijas contra madres, a ver quién consigue más puntos. Siéntate, hay hueco. Cuantos más, mejor.

Sin rechistar, el joven se sentó al lado de su amigo. Con más cordialidad, habló con las adultas y piropeo (a su manera) a las presentes. Aaron hizo de nuevo su proposición de cantar, y Nino no eran de aquellos que decían que no. Entre los dos intentaron convencer a Adrien, pero el rubio se mantenía en sus trece. Ya sólo quedaba media hora para que diera inicio el concurso. La gente más profesional parecía atacada de los nervios, el resto estaba bien.

Aunque, claro, eso era relativo. Marinette estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios. Hablar con Adrien era casi un batalla, parecer normal delante del mismo misión imposible, ¿cantar? Eso sería imposible. En varios momentos había susurrado a Alya que era incapaz, que se iba a desmayar. Fue Sabine, quien viendo a su hija, supo lo que pasaba. Llamó a Lola y le cuchicheó al oído algo que nadie pudo oír. La chica se sentó de nuevo y hacia lo mismo con Alya. Las dos rieron, pero no compartieron la causa con nadie.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Sabine había vuelto mientras guardaba un ticket en su bolso y el camarero que la seguía dejaba unas bebidas en la mesa. Aseguró que ella invitaba y le dio un vaso concreto a Marinette. La mujer le aseguró que se trataba de un mojito sin alcohol, que se lo tomara con pajita para que lo saboreaba mejor.

Lo que menos se esperaba Marinette era que su madre le mentía, que tenía alcohol y que si se lo tomaba con pajita le subiría más que al beberlo normal.

El resto tomó una bebida según Sabine decía lo que eran. Aaron cogió la misma que Lola, y antes de dar el primer trago, enredaron sus brazos y bebieron de sus brazos.

Adrien se extrañó. ¿Desde cuando tenía su hermano tal confianza con Lola?

Cuando el concurso empezó, Marinette ya no era Marinette. Él alcohol le había subido bastante rápido, además de no estar acostumbrada a beber. En cuanto salió la primera mujer a cantar, la chica hizo oídos sordos y siguió hablando sin que nada más le importara. Incluso se refería a Adrien sin tartamudear.

Hablaba hasta por los codos, era la única que podía sacar temas y temas y temas… Adrien quiso aprovecharse de aquello. Le preguntó entonces por la colección de ropa que estaba haciendo. Como Chat Noir ya la había visto, pero como Adrien no. Tomó la excusa de que, como su padre era un gran diseñador, todo el tema de la moda le interesaba y quería saber más de aquello.

― Surgió sin más ―empezó a explicar Marinette―. Empezamos a trabajar y cada día iban surgiendo nuevas ideas. Ahora estamos elaborando más diseños para un desfile, por el tema de las mujeres de verdad de clases. Todas las chicas desfilaremos en el restaurante de Raquel, será un gran evento.

― ¿Tú también?

― ¡Faltaría más! Llevaré un vestido negro precioso, aunque la verdad es que yo soy más de Ladybug. Chat Noir es algo… pasteloso. Siempre tan galán, tan pesado… ¡y decir siempre my lady! Por favor, que pare antes de que empiecen a venir unicornios a vomitar arcoiris sobre París.

― ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre Chat Noir? ―preguntó Adrien. Marinette hablaba tan convincente que sino llega a ser porque sabía que llevaba alcohol en sangre, no hubiera dudado de nada en ningún momento.

― Ah, eso es porque soy…

― ¡Una gran fan de Ladybug! ―exclamó Aaron, entrando en la conversación.

El presentador salió al escenario e hizo un breve recuento de las actuaciones. Ya iban por el número siete, siendo el grupo de las madres el número veintitrés y las chicas el veinticuatro. Aquello hizo que la conversación que estaba manteniendo Adrien se disipara. El puzzle no le cuadraba. ¿Cómo podía saber Marinette tanto de su otro yo? No le dio más vueltas al asunto y se introdujo en la charla que Nino y Aaron tenía sobre un nuevo videojuego que estaba a punto de salir.

Los concursantes fueron pasando y llegó el turno de que Marlena, Raquel y Sabine subieron al escenario y tomaron un micrófono cada una. La música instrumental de Hijo de la Luna, de Mecano, empezó a sonar. Marlena agarró el micrófono y empezó a entonar la canción. Era la versión inglesa de la canción, y aunque no sabían manejar el idioma, se notaba que sus hijas les habían ayudado con la pronunciación.

Al cantar en otro idioma, los fallos no se tomaban en cuenta. Una vez hubo acabado Marlena, Sabine tomó el relevo. Fue una sorpresa para todos que lo hiciera con la versión francesa. El tono dulce de la mujer hacia que la canción pareciese más bien una nana. Por último, antes de llegar al estribillo, fue Raquel la que cantó. Lo hizo en español, dando a entender que haría una versión multilenguaje de la canción.

La voz de Raquel era melodiosa y tranquila, pero no por ello frágil, sino más bien fuerte y potente. Gabriel Agreste prestó cierto interés por la mujer. Algo en ella hacía que no pudiera quitarle la vista de encima. ¿Sus ojos quizás, color chocolate y almendrados? ¿Su pelo, de rizo grueso y por los hombros? ¿Eran quizás sus labios, pintados de un llamativo color rojo? No podía decirlo.

Durante toda la canción estuvo deseando que llegara su turno para poder oírla cantar. Estaba hipnotizado. Tan pendiente de ella estaba que cuando cambió de mano el micrófono, observó que no llevaba anillo de casada.

Maldijo en su mente todo lo maldecible cuando la música terminó y el presentador daba paso al siguiente grupo. Las siguientes en salir eran Marinette, Lola y Alya. Nino, que también llevaba unas copas de más, silbó y las piropeó cuando salieron.

Las tres chicas tomaron posición en el escenario y esperaron a que la música saliera de los altavoces.

Adrien reconoció la canción enseguida, era Survivor. Lola tomó el principio de la canción. Si bien no lo hacía del todo mal, aquello no era lo que el rubio quería escuchar. Él quería oír la voz de Marinette. Sentía una inmensa curiosidad de ver cómo sonaba que hasta le pareció molesta la parte de Lola.

Después de la primera estrofa, llegaron al estribillo. Las tres chicas cantaron juntas a la vez que hacían los pasos del baile original. Los ojos de Adrien no se movían del cuerpo de Marinette. Sus movimientos era perfectos, impresionantes, inmejorables. Se movía cual diosa sobre el escenario.

Adrien deseó de repente poder estar a solas con Marinette. Acariciar su cuerpo y disfrutar él solo un espectáculo cómo aquel. Se recriminó a si mismo por sus pensamientos y siguió viendo la actuación.

Después del estribillo fue Marinette la que se colocó en el centro y tomó protagonismo.

Para el rubio, su voz era millones de veces que la de las sirenas que ahogaban a los marineros. Era una voz inocente y cautivadora. Si por él hubiera sido, la hubiese escuchado horas, días e incluso años. Regresó a la realidad cuando regresó el estribillo.

El resto de la canción le dio igual. Él quería volver a oír solo a Marinette, le daba igual el trozo de Alya y pasó de atender de nuevo al estribillo final. Aplaudió como loco al final, eso sí.

Quince concursantes más y el jurado se fue a dar su veredicto. Tenían media hora para poder decidir quien ganaría o no, mientras tanto, el karaoke quedaba libre para que subiera quien quisiera. Adrien quería subir, pero no sólo. Si bien había rechazado a su hermano y a su mejor amigo, no rechazaría a Marinette. Tomó a la chica de la mano en un momento de despiste y le pidió una canción.

La Marinette sobria que él conocía no habría sido capaz de decir nada, aquella no se lo pensó dos veces antes de decir que sí. Los dos subieron al escenario después de haber pedido que pusieran la canción de Marta Sánchez y Carlos Baute, Colgando en tus manos.

Cuando Sabine se dio cuenta que era su hija la que había subido a cantar con Adrien, no pudo evitar reírse. Conocía bien a Marinette, así que sabía que a la mañana siguiente le daría un ataque cuando recordara todo lo que había hecho. Nino no podía mirar a Adrien con la boca abierta y Aaron estaba esperando ver la reacción de su padre, que ni se había dado cuenta y estaba de espaldas al escenario. Alya, por su parte, lo estaba grabando todo por si aquel contenido audiovisual le servía en algún futuro.

Terminaron de cantar la canción y antes de que Adrien pudiera decir o hacer nada, Marinette lo había agarrado del cuello y le había plantado un beso. No un beso inocente, no. Un beso de película, de ensueño, de telenovela. Alya agradeció a los dioses haber seguido grabando. Sabía que el día siguiente iba a ser muy divertido.

* * *

 **CHAN CHAN CHANNNN.**

 **Ya, ya lo sé. Nadie se esperaba eso, ¿a qué no? Yo tampoco. Bueno, vale, yo sí. :P ay, Marinette, Marinette… cuando despiertes y lo único que te quede sea una resaca y los recuerdos, ¿cómo reaccionarás?**

 **En el siguiente capítulo…**

 **Marinette entró en clase con dolor de cabeza. Aún no había llegado casi nadie. Tan sólo estaban Alya y Mylène.**

 **― Buenos días, Marinette. ¿Cómo fue besar a Adrien ayer?**

 **¿Besar? ¿Cómo? La chica se paró en seco y cayó en la cuenta. Adrien, el karaoke, una canción, el beso. No había sido un sueño, realmente ella lo había besado.**

 **Pregunta del capítulo: ¿Qué tal se tomará Marinette el día escolar después de todo lo ocurrido en el Karaoke? ¿Quién habrá obtenido más puntos en la pequeña competición, las madres o las hijas?**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo hermosuras! 3**


	10. chapitre huit

Adrien podía haberse estado quieto, pero algo le impulsó a continuar el beso. El público empezó a silbar y aplaudir, llamando la atención de Gabriel Agreste.

Cuando vio a su hijo besando a aquella chica en el escenario se le vino el mundo encima. Que lo hiciera Aaron, medio lo lograba entender, que no aceptar. ¿Pero Adrien? Miraba con desaprobación la escena hasta que sintió que alguien lo estaba observando. Su vista acaeció sobre su hijo mayor. Él muchacho lo miraba casi a punto de morirse de la risa. Evitó el contacto y salió de allí con la excusa de ir a beber algo, que tenía demasiada calor. Ya hablaría con Adrien cuando todo estuviera más tranquilo.

Por su parte, el rubio ya había bajado del escenario y caminaba con Marinette por entre la gente hasta llegar hasta el grupo. Nino le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de manera triunfante. Sin embargo, él hizo caso omiso a lo que le decía. Ni siquiera le oyó. Su mente estaba pensando en Marinette, en sus labios y lo que había sentido. Durante el beso, cientos de mariposas se habían alzado en su estómago y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

El fallo del jurado no tardó mucho más en llegar. Hubo menciones especiales a personas que no habían llegado al top diez pero que lo habían hecho muy bien, cuando empezaron a mencionar quienes tenían las mejores puntuaciones, se comentó que eran en realidad once, pues en uno de los puesto había habido empate.

Sabine, Marlena y Raquel cruzaban los dedos para poder haber conseguido más puntuación que sus hijas, las cuales estaban igual.

El presentador salió con un sobre y fue de menos a más. El empate se daba en el cuarto puesto, entre los grupos de madres e hijas. Con treinta y siete puntos cada grupo.

― No me puedo creer que hayamos quedado en empate, ¡que injusticia! ―se quejó Alya―. Tenemos que buscarnos otro concurso para retarnos, tenemos que hacer un desempate.

― En una semana hay un un concurso de baile ―sugirió Aaron, pese a que el no participa en esa juerga de madres e hijas.

― ¡Ni de coña! Mi madre era coreógrafa, ¡me niego rotundamente a concursar con ella en algo así! ¡Lleva ventaja! ―se quejaba Lola.

― Tú distes clases de música, hoy llevabas ventaja, cielo ―la recriminó su madre―. ¿Dónde dices que es, Aaron?

― Espera, tengo el cartel en móvil…

Gabriel Agreste ya estaba más calmado. Intentaba hacerse paso entre la gente para hablar seriamente con Adrien. Aquello no iba a quedar así ni mucho menos. Él tenía una imagen que mantener y ni él ni Aaron se la iban a hundir. Ya los había divisado. No estaban tan lejos y menos dos minutos había llegado. Fue a llamarle la atención a Adrien cuando se topó con la mujer que antes le había encandilado mientras cantaba. Viéndola más de cerca, perdió el habla. Era una mujer alta, con curvas. Tenía el pelo completamente rizado y por los hombros, cortado de una forma risueña. Con ella delante, la reprimenda que estaba a punto de lanzarle a Adrien pareció quedarse en una mera idea.

― Eh, Adrien, es tarde y mañana tienes clase. Hora de irse a casa. Aaron, tú haz lo que quieras.

― También me voy, tengo que madrugar para seguir con el documental ―dijo el mayor―. Bueno, Raquel, te paso el cartel por WhatsApp y ya te comento si me entero de algo más. Vamos, enano ―soltó haciendo alusión a su hermano.

― Nos vemos ―dijo Adrien.

― Ya hablaremos mañana, tío ―le dijo Nino―. Hay un tema pendiente, y lo sabes.

Los tres Agreste salieron del Karaoke. Ya estaba allí el coche que llevaría a los rubios a la mansión. Aaron se iría andando a su casa. Tampoco le quedaba muy lejos.

Adrien fue el primero en entrar en el coche mientras su padre se quedaba fuera, despidiéndose de su hermano.

― ¿Conoces a esa mujer? ―preguntó entonces Gabriel―. La que cantó con otras tres mujeres. Me he dado cuenta que hablabas con bastante confianza con ella.

― ¿Te refieres a Raquel? ―Gabriel asintió―. Bueno, es la dueña de un restaurante muy bueno y barato de por aquí. Tiene el cariño de casi todo el instituto, suele ser muy cariñosa. El mío también lo tiene, sobre todo porque suele echarme lomo de más en los bocadillos.

― ¿Un restaurante? No me suena de que hayan abierto ninguno por la zona.

― Papá, vas a restaurantes caros y simplemente los mejores chefs van a cocinarte. Un restaurante normal te es insignificante.

Dicho aquello, Aaron sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y se encendió uno. Aquello fue impactante para el señor Agreste. ¿Desde cuando su hijo fumaba? Lo miró con la boca abierta y sin poder articular una sola palabra. Sí, reconocía que la vida de Aaron le había importado poco más que una tarjeta de navidad o un cheque cada ciertos meses durante los últimos años, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que siguiera preocupándose por él y por su salud, fuera a corto o largo tiempo. Le quitó el cigarro en cuanto dio la primera calada y lo tiró al suelo, pisoteándolo.

― Dame el paquete, vamos.

― ¿Disculpa? ¿A son de qué viene eso? Creo que soy lo bastante mayorcito como para que te me pongas esas exigencias.

― He dicho que me lo des.

La mirada desafiante que su padre le oponía le estaba dejando por los suelos. Miró para otro lado a la vez que le entregaba el paquete. Él no quería habérselo dado. Sabía las consecuencias del tabaco y fumaba asumiéndolas. Además, Gabriel Agreste ni siquiera había hecho acto de presencia en su vida desde los dieciséis años. ¿Tenía ahora que hacer como si aquello no hubiera pasado?

En cuando su padre tomó el paquete, se giró, yéndose sin tan siquiera decir adiós.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Ser padre era la cosa de lo que más se enorgullecía Gabriel Agreste.

Llevaba horas en la cama y no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, así que se había puesto a recordar sin tan siquiera darse cuenta. Divagando entre recuerdos, llegó al nacimiento de Aaron. Era el mes de agosto, hacía un calor horroroso y había atasco en la autopista. Su mujer estaba en el asiento trasero del coche retociéndose de dolor entre contracción y contracción mientras él conducía a duras penas. Tuvieron que ir por carreteras secundarias para llegar a tiempo al hospital. Una hora más tarde había llegado al mundo un pequeño retoño de pelo oscuro y ojos claros.

La alegría de ver a su hijo no la pudo comparar con nada hasta que nació Adrien. Era una adrenalina que se expandía por todo su cuerpo en cuanto oía el primer llanto de la criatura.

Le llamaron Aaron por el significado egipcio del nombre: luz.

Aquel niño les había llevado luz a sus vidas, una razón por la cual despertarse todas las mañanas y ser felices.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Primero, la diferencia entre personalidades de padre e hijo. Disputas, peleas y enfados eran comunes entre ellos dos. Se querían mucho, sí, pero era completamente polos opuestos. En la única cosa que se parecían eran en el orgullo. Ambos eran tan orgullosos que se negaban a disculparse antes que el otro. Era por eso que rara vez se pedían perdón.

Las cosas tampoco mejoraban cuando Aaron empezó a desinteresarse de las cosas de su padre y a tomar iniciativa en otro campo que no era la moda. Él no quería modelar para su padre, ni ir a sitios como invitado para hablar de lo importante y genial que era su padre.

El chico había preferido hacer lo que le gustaba, sin que las críticas destructivas le afectaran. A los doce años recibió su primera cámara de fotos en condiciones. Se pasaba horas dando vueltas por aquella fría mansión buscando objetos que fotografiar, encontrando la luz perfecta o el mejor punto para sacar la foto.

También hacía vídeos, le encantaba pasar horas en su ordenador montando pequeñas películas que montaba con su hermano. Todas estaban aún guardadas en algún DVD, tan sólo habría que buscarlas.

Las disputas fueron aumentando entre Gabriel y Aaron y, cuando el chico tenía dieciséis años, se fue a Estados Unidos. Sus tíos vivían allí y él quería estudiar algo que le llenara, no lo que su padre le impusiera. No hablaron durante años. El único contacto que Aaron tenía con Francia eran su madre y su hermano. Aunque a la primera le quedaba poco de vida después de su marcha.

Nadie lo sabía por aquel entonces, pero la señora Agreste padecía cáncer. No se lo habían detectado en ningún chequeo y tardaron varios meses en descubrirlo después de que ella empezara a encontrarse mal. Los médicos tuvieron malas noticias. A la mujer sólo le quedaban siete meses de vida más.

Sólo lo supo Gabriel. Ni Adrien, ni Aaron. Lo supieron después su muerte.

Aaron volvió para el entierro de su madre. Sin embargo, no pudo entablar una conversación en condiciones con su padre. Dos meses después de que su madre muriera, dejó de nuevo la mansión para volver a Estados Unidos, con el corazón partido.

Gabriel Agreste se levantó de la cama. No se podía quitar de la cabeza el tema. ¿Cómo demonios había logrado tener esa relación con su hijo? ¿Qué podría hacer? Estaba, además, yendo por el mismo camino con Adrien. Lo sabía muy bien, pero al menos Adrien era más pacífico y no tenía el mismo temperamento de Aaron. Pero pese a tener ese seguro con su hijo menor, no quería seguir abusando de aquello.

Se dio cuenta de aquello cuando Adrien se le relevó para empezar a ir a una escuela pública. No podía decirle que no, no quería perderlo como había perdido a Aaron.

Empezó a dar vueltas por su habitación, cansado. El sueño parecía haberle abandonado aquella noche. Dio vueltas por la casa sin nada mejor que hacer, al menos, hasta que llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Adrien. Tuvo la necesidad de entrar en el cuarto, ver que su hijo estaba bien. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se asomó a la cama.

Adrien dormía a pierna suelta, destapado tras haberse movido. Lo observó dormir durante unos minutos. El móvil del chico vibró, pero fue su padre el que lo revisó. Era un mensaje de un grupo de WhatsApp que había entrado más tarde de lo que debería. Al no saberse el patrón de su hijo, dejó el móvil donde estaba. Antes de salir de la habitación lo arropó bien y lo miró unos instantes más, maldiciendo el no poder haber aprovechado bien el tiempo.

Bajó a la cocina para coger algo de comer. Aquello le había recordado que tenía que tratar con unos clientes japoneses en tan solo una semana y no había contratado ningún catering. Tampoco tenía muy claro que darles a los japoneses, sí comida más universal, más asiática o francesa. Quizás contrataba a unos chefs italianos de los cuales le habían hablado bastante.

Estaba abriendo el frigorífico mientras pensaba en aquello cuando recordó lo que Aaron le había dicho a la salida del restaurante. Era cierto, bastante cierto.

Él ya pensaba en chefs caros y restaurantes de lujo.

La imagen de Raquel apareció en su cabeza. ¿No le había dicho su hijo que era cocinera y tenía un restaurante? Tendría que preguntarle a Adrien donde estaba, sabía que él si iba con sus compañeros de la escuela.

Sonrío para sus adentro. Si quería una excusa para volver a ver a aquella mujer que le había dejado sin aliento, la acababa de encontrar.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Marinette había dormido aquella noche como ninguna otra. Sin embargo, se había levantado con dolor de cabeza. Se vistió sin muchas ganas, intentando recordar su sueño.

Visualizaba más como un recuerdo que un sueño el haber besado a Adrien delante de una multitud de personas. Lo hubiera anotado como recuerdo de no saber que, si hubiera pasado realmente, se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza.

Bajó las escaleras para peinarse y desayunar cuando se percató de que su madre no estaba en esos momentos. No le dio importancia, posiblemente estaría con su padre atendiendo a algunos clientes. Entró al baño para peinarse cuando vio el gran estropicio en el espejo. La noche anterior se había ido directa a la cama sin desmaquillarse, así que en aquellas condiciones, parecía un mapache. Hizo todo lo posible con las toallitas desmaquillantes, pero quitarlo completamente era imposible. El delineador no quería marcharse de su párpado. Miró entonces el eyeliner que se había echado y maldijo a la marca. Se había puesto uno de máxima duración, hasta setenta y dos horas. ¿Cómo había estado para aquello? Cogió otro igual, pero de duración más corta, y lo puso por encima. Así, cuando se fuera uno, se iría el otro. No solía maquillarse para ir a clase. Quizás un labial o un poco de color en las mejillas.

Intentó hacer lo posible con su pelo, pero la cantidad de laca que llevaba tan sólo le permitía repetir el peinado de la noche anterior. Se miró al espejo una vez hubo terminado. No parecía ella, al menos, no la Marinette diaria. Iba más arreglada que de costumbre y eso que había intentado ir lo más normal posible.

Al salir del baño y ver el reloj de la cocina, cogió su mochila y bajó las escaleras. En la tienda se encontró a su padre, quien le dio unas galletas para que al menos comiera algo.

― ¿Y mamá? ―preguntó Marinette.

― Tuvo que salir bien temprano. Ah, me dijo que anoche te lo pasaste muy bien, pero que no quería darme ella los detalles. ¿Me los das tú?

― Quizás cuando vuelva, tengo que irme pitando a clase. Alya, Lola y yo tenemos que estar antes para hablar con una profesora tranquilamente antes de que empiecen las clases.

― De acuerdo, cielito. Pasa una buena jornada.

― ¡Lo mismo digo! ―deseó Marinette a su padre antes de salir.

Marinette entró en clase con dolor de cabeza. Aún no había llegado casi nadie. Tan sólo estaban Alya y Mylène.

― Buenos días, Marinette. ¿Cómo fue besar a Adrien ayer?

¿Besar? ¿Cómo? La chica se paró en seco y cayó en la cuenta. Adrien, el karaoke, una canción, el beso. No había sido un sueño, realmente ella lo había besado.

El mundo se le vino encima y tuvo que sujetarse a una mesa para no perder el equilibrio. Era imposible. Ella no podía haberlo hecho. Si ni siquiera podía decir tres palabras seguidas delante de él. Entonces recordó que bebió algo. ¿Qué fue? No podía ser nada malo, se lo había ofrecido su madre.

― Marinette, ¿estás bien? ―le preguntó Alya―. No me digas que, para la única vez que te atreves a hacer algo, te arrepientes.

― No es que me arrepienta, es que pensaba que lo había soñado…

― ¿Soñarlo? ¡Pero si lo tengo hasta grabado! Y menos mal que sólo llevabas una copa poco cargada, llegas a beber un poco más y no hay quien te aguantara.

― ¿Grabado? ―más que una pregunta, parecía una exclamación.

― Sí ―Alya se levantó y le tendió su móvil―, no toques a nada más, vaya que lo borres o hagas algo. Ahí tienes el vídeo.

Por la puerta de la clase entraron Aaron y Lola, hablando animadamente sobre una película que estaba por estrenarse. Sin embargo, al entrar por las puertas, dejaron el tema para avisar a Mylène que la profesora de ciencias la andaba buscando. Conociendo a la mujer, Alya se prestó para acompañarla.

Marinette siguió viendo el vídeo, estando ya en la separación después del beso y los gritos de la gente. Se veía tan distinta en el vídeo que en la realidad que casi parecía ser otra tercera personalidad. Estaba Marinette y estaba Ladybug, luego estaba Marinette borracha.

― Anoche eras un desfase, Marinette ―le dijo Aaron―. Pero eres un peligros borracha.

La chica pausó el vídeo y lo miró, avergonzada.

― ¿Tan mal me pongo?

― Con decirte que estuviste a punto de decirle a Adrien que eres Ladybug… ―mencionó Lola mientras sacaba los libros para la clase que estaba por comenzar―. Menos mal que Aaron puedo arreglarlo. ¿Te imaginas que Adrien llegara a enterarse?

Marinette bloqueó el móvil y miró a su amiga, desconcertada. ¿Cómo podía saber Lola que ella era Ladybug? Los nervios se apoderaron de ella y no dejaba de mirar de un lado para otro para encontrar una respuesta.

― Eh, Marinette, no te preocupes. Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros ―respondió Aaron―. Digamos que yo lo sé por cosas de la vida…

― Y yo porque soy tu amiga y he hecho mis propias averiguaciones. ¿No te resulta raro que desaparezcas cada vez que Ladybug entra en acción y que misteriosamente aparezcas después? Vamos, si Alya no se ha dado cuenta aún es porque está demasiado pendiente de Ladyblog.

Pero pese a aquella respuesta, los nervios no desaparecían. Tuvo que sentarse y respirar. Tan sólo una persona sabía de su identidad, o al menos, eso creía ella. Era el Maestro Fu quien lo sabía. No se planteó más porqué sabían aquello y se centro en que, si dos personas más lo sabían, pronto lo sabría todo París. Se percató que Aaron se acercaba a ella y se asustó al ver que ponía su mano en su frente.

La conversación que había tenido tanto con él como con Lola desapareció de su mente. Se borró, dejando como suplente una sobre el beso.

Había sido una mala jugada por parte de los muchachos hablarle de su identidad secreta estando como Marinette, un golpe muy fuerte para ella. Aquello había sido una prueba para ver si era factible contarle toda la verdad. No lo era, pues su reacción no se veía positiva.

Suerte que la habilidad que conllevaba ser M. Bulldog podía usarse con y sin traje. La habilidad de la curación, mental y física. Podía hacer que recuerdos de la mente de las personas desaparecieran para una vida mejor y que todos los daños recibidos, ya fuera moratones, huesos rotos o heridas, desaparecieran.

Por eso él y Chat Noir habían mejorado su condición de un momento a otro con Mrs. Secretaire con anterioridad.

La clase se empezó a llenar de gente, y entre esa gente, apareció Adrien. Iba hablando con Nino y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que se sentó. Marinette se tensó al verle. ¿Cómo le hablaría ahora? ¿Parecería más tonta que de costumbre?

No pudo comprobarlo. La profesora de Ética y Filosofía la buscaba, tanto a ella como algunas chicas, para hablar del tema del desfile.

Para poder expresar bien la esencia del trabajo habían acordado con Raquel hacer un pequeño desfile en su restaurante un viernes noche. Era el día que más se llenaba. Además, también iban a poner carteles que Marinette había diseñado. Sin embargo, y aunque la idea era muy buena, no dejaba de ser un trabajo de clase y quizás debían de hacer el desfile dos veces. Una para el mundo; otra para la escuela.

La profesora no puso ningún impedimento en que las chicas hicieran el susodicho desfile, inclusive afirmó que si el día previsto para el mismo tenían que salir antes para preparar las cosas, poseían su permiso. Tan solo les puso una condición: que fuera algo inolvidable.

La cháchara con la profesora se hizo bastante larga y llegaron a la clase cinco después de haber empezado. Era la primera hora y el profesor se había despertado con el pie izquierdo, así que tenían examen sorpresa. Marinette lo agradeció en cierta forma, ya que así no tendría la posibilidad de hablar con Adrien. A segunda hora, en literatura, la profesora se llevó libros de Hamlet para todos y estuvieron haciendo teatro leído, por lo que tampoco pudo hablar.

Más tarde, algunos de los chicos de la clase ―entre ellos Adrien― tuvieron que ayudar a montar un escenario en el salón de actos del instituto. Sin quererlo, pero agradecida, Marinette estaba esquivando a Adrien y el famoso beso.

Aquel día era jueves, y los jueves solían salir dos horas antes de clase, así que después del descanso sólo habría clase de matemáticas antes de irse.

En el recreo, Marinette no hizo nada por hablar con Adrien. Seguía ayudando en el salón de actos.

Fue el recreo más largo de su vida. No dejaba de oír hablar a Chloé por teléfono lo bajo que había caído Adrien por besar a una cualquiera; algunas de sus compañeras no se lo terminaban de creer y encima sus amigas la achuchaban para que hablar con el chico. Ella no quería, se iba a morir de vergüenza. Pero tampoco quería dejarlo pasar. Si se comportaba como si aquello no hubiera pasado, quizás Adrien se enfadara con ella. De igual manera, él podía preocuparse por el tema. Había sido el otro participe.

Pasó también la hora de matemáticas. Marinette no pudo hablar en toda la hora, ni siquiera con sus compañeras de pupitre. Cuando podía distraerse, miraba a Adrien. No daba la sensación de estar pensando en lo mismo que ella, sino que parecía no haberle dado ni una sola vuelta al tema.

El timbre sonó para alivio de todos los alumnos y el regreso a casa era inminente. Adrien salió disparado, hablando con Nino y Kim, mientras la chica aún recogía sus cosas. Caminó deprisa y no corrió, no quería parecer una desesperada, y cuando al fin divisó a Adrien en la plaza de la entrada, se tropezó con sus propios pies y acabó cayéndose al suelo. No era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Marinette? ―le preguntó Adrien mientras se acercaba a ayudarla.

― Só, digo, no, digo, sí. Nada que no sea más que un susto.

― Menos mal ―respondió él, con una sonrisa sincera.

― Por cierto, he… bueno, yo quise hablarte para buscar, digo, buscarte para hablar… de… bueno, lo de anoche yo…

― Ah, eso ―dijo con un noto neutro―. No fue más que un beso sin importancia, no te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana, Marinette.

Adrien se despidió y volvió con Kim y Nino.

Marinette se quedó unos instantes más en el sitio, procesando la información. ¿Un beso? ¿Nada más que un beso? El mundo se le derrumbó. Sí, ella sabía bien que no debía hacerse ilusiones respecto al tema. ¿Pero decirle aquello? Se giró y puso rumbo a casa. No hizo caso a su padre cuando la saludó al entrar y le dijo a su madre que no preparara comida para ella, que no tenía apetito. Subió las escaleras que subían a su habitación y puso el seguro para que sus padres no pudieran pasar. Soltó la mochila sin más y se tiró sobre el colchón.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y sus mejillas se humedecieron. Segundos más tarde, lloraba sin consuelo. Sentía el corazón partido, hecho añicos y sin posibilidad de recomponerlo.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Tanto Kim como Nino se habían ido. Su padre le había mandando un mensaje diciendo que llegarían más tarde a recogerlo, así antes que esperar había preferido decirle que se iba a casa de Aaron. Fue mientras esperaba a que el semáforo de los peatones se pusiera en verde cuando se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho a Marinette.

Las palabras habían brotado de sus labios sin que él lo quisiera. Tampoco había querido decirle aquello. Posiblemente porque lo que verdaderamente quería decirle era demasiado vergonzoso y encima estaba allí al lado Nino y Kim. ¿Se lo habría tomado mal Marinette? Él sabía que no era más que un amigo para ella, lo había descubierto como Chat Noir un par de días atrás. Aquello le hizo sentir cada vez peor.

Sacó el teléfono y llamó a Aaron, tenía una ligera idea de como arreglar aquello.

― Aaron, si te llaman y preguntan por mi, diles que estoy contigo. Ya te contaré con más detalles luego.

― ¿Qué has hecho ya, mocoso?

― Te repito que te lo contaré luego. Tan sólo cúbreme.

Colgó y se escapó a un callejón donde nadie podía verle. Una vez allí, se transformó. Saltó como Chat Noir por los tejados, haciéndose ver un poco. La gente de París solía echarle fotos y subirlas a la red. Si estaba por la zona antes de ir a ver a Marinette, parecería más real.

Cinco minutos más tarde saltó hasta la terraza de la chica. Bajó con sumo cuidado, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. El llanto que oyó le resquebrajó el corazón.

― ¿Princesa, y esas lágrimas? ―no pudo contenerse, tenía que hacer algo. Oírla llorar le estaba matando.

― ¿Chat…? ¿Cómo has…? ―dijo ella, secándose las mejillas. Apenas podía decir una sola palabra porque la respiración y el hipo que la llorera le había traído se lo impedía.

Chat Noir subió hasta la cama de la chica, sin permiso alguno, y se sentó a su lado. Acarició su espalda a modo de consuelo, pero aquello no hizo más que incrementar las lágrimas de Marinette.

― No deberías dejarte el hueco de la terraza abierto, cualquiera podría entrar… ―soltó él, con una voz más dulce que de costumbre―. ¿Por qué lloras, Marinette?

― Es tan complicado… ―se incorporó en la cama para poder hablar mejor―. Digamos que ayer… cometí una locura. No era yo, Chat… mi madre, con sus amigas, y yo, con las mías, hicimos un pequeño duelo en un Karaoke. Cómo estaba allí el chico que me gusta, me puse muy nerviosa. Siempre me pongo muy nerviosa cuando está delante. No soy capaz de hablar, me falta el aire y actúo de una forma muy idiota. Por eso me dieron una bebida, para que me animara un poco y perdiera la vergüenza. Yo no sabía lo que me dieron así que acabé… bueno, besando a aquel chico. Hoy, hace poco, me ha dicho que fue un beso sin importancia. Sé que no debería tomármelo tan a pecho… pero…

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar por los ojos de Marinette y Chat Noir no pudo reprimirse el abrazarla. Era su culpa, había hecho llorar a Marinette y aquello no se lo perdonaría. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan imbécil? El llanto de la chica incrementó ante el abrazo. Pasaron varios minutos en aquella postura. Cuando pareció calmarse un poco, Chat habló:

― Oye, princesa… quizás el chico no lo dijera de verdad. A veces nosotros nos comportamos de manera incoherente, sin hacer caso a lo que nos dicta el corazón por querer parecer rudos o hacerse los difíciles. Dime, ¿había algún amigo suyo cerca?

― Sí… ―respondió tímidamente.

― Ahí tienes la respuesta. Dale tiempo, algo me dice que el tonto de Adrien recapacitará y te llamará, o te mandará un mensaje… o quien sabe, hasta puede que se presente en tu casa.

― ¿Cómo sabes que se llama…?

Rápidamente, Chat buscó la más rápida excusa que podía darle.

― El otro día, las fotos estaban por ahí cuando me enseñaste los vestidos.

― Ya veo…

― ¡Marinette, hija! ¿Hay alguien arriba, con quién hablas? Abre, nos tienes preocupados ―la voz del padre de la chica los alarmó.

Aquel fue el toque de queda de Chat Noir, pues prefirió salir cuanto antes de la estancia. No quería meter en problemas a Marinette y tampoco él los buscaba. Se despidió cortésmente de ella, besando su mano, y se fue directo a la casa de su hermano.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Haberle explicado el percal a Aaron había sido más sencillo de lo que él había supuesto en un primer momento. Nada más escuchó la historia se encogió de hombros y le dijo un simple _vale_ , después siguió trabajando con su ordenador e hizo caso omiso a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Aquella tarde también había tenido el gusto de conocer a Ron, el kwami de su hermano. Era colo café y con aspecto de perro, de personalidad infantil y muy juguetón. Era el polo opuesto de Plagg.

Llegar a su casa después de toda una tarde fuera pareció gustarle, cosa que no se repetía muy a menudo. Subió a su cuarto y se duchó, cenando más pronto que de costumbre. Tenía que irse a dormir pronto, aquella noche le tocaba hacer la segunda guardia como Chat Noir junto a Ladybug. La primera les tocaba a M. Bulldog y Libella.

Adrien se encontraba en un laberinto de espejos. En unos, estaba su reflejo, en otro, el de Chat Noir. Empezó a caminar por aquel laberinto, intentando buscar una salida. Tenía frío y estaba sólo. Ni siquiera tenía consigo a Plagg. Llegó hasta dos espejos que parecían puertas, pero en ellos no se veía reflejado a nadie. Poco a poco, en ambos espejos, se fue vislumbrando la imagen de Hawk Moth y una persona, la cual cambiaba dependiendo del espejo. Cuando la visión se hizo clara, Adrien se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

A la izquierda, sostenía a Marinette. La retenía con un afilado cuchillo en su cuello. A la derecha estaba Ladybug, de la misma manera.

― Dime, Adrien, ¿a quién decides salvar? ―dijeron los dos Hawk Moth a la vez―. Sólo una podrá sobrevivir.

Él chico despertó sudoroso. Tan sólo había sido una pesadilla. Hacia tiempo que no tenía ninguna. ¿Por qué diablos había soñado aquello?

Sin embargo, y pese a saber que tan sólo había sido una pesadilla, la angustia permaneció. Ni siquiera despierto podía decidir a cual de las dos hubiera salvado.

Se levantó y miró París desde su enorme cristalera, pensativo. En poco tiempo, Marinette había tomado un papel fundamental en su vida. ¿Qué causaba verdaderamente la chica en él?

* * *

 **En el siguiente capítulo…**

 **Marinette sintió como la sujetaban del brazo y la paraban. Al girarse, vio a Adrien.**

 **― Buenos días, Marinette ―saludó el muchacho―. Siento haber sido tan estúpido ayer contigo, pero estaba junto a Kim y Nino y… bueno, no sé por qué me comporté así. Por eso quiero compensarte.**

 **Pregunta del capítulo: ¿Qué puede ser dicha compensación?**

 **¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo la historia! De verdad, no tengo palabras. 3**


	11. chapitre neuf

Chat Noir escapó de su casa de madrugada. Era el momento de cambiar el turno con M. Bulldog y Libella, así que se encontraría también con Ladybug. No tenía muy claro como iba a actuar con ella. Su mente llevaba tanto tiempo pendiente de Marinette que pensar el estar cerca de su compañera le incomodaba. ¿Cómo la miraría ahora? Había flirteado tanto con ella que ahora se sentía mal, cómo si la estuviera traicionando por Marinette.

No se percató de cuanto había avanzado cuando vio a Ladybug ir en la misma dirección que él. Con tan sólo una mirada empezaron a correr más rápido. Haber peleado tanto juntos les había dado más compenetración y muchas veces no hacía más que una sola mirada para saber lo que el otro pensaba.

El primero a llegar a la punta de la torre Eiffel había sido Chat Noir, quien celebraba su victoria con un improvisado y patético baile. Ladybug llegó pocos segundos después que él.

― Vale, vale, has ganado, gatito. Ahora deja de darme vergüenza ajena parando de bailar.

― En el fondo te ha gustado, my lady.

Hicieron un rápido reconocimiento de la zona y divisaron a M. Bulldog y Libella en uno de los enormes hierros de la torre. Bajaron a su lado para hacer el cambio y se encontraron una escena digna de fotografía. Libella estaba completamente dormida sobre las piernas de su compañero, que velaba por ella y la miraba dormir.

― Cambio de turno ―dijo Ladybug en voz baja―. ¿La despertamos o…?

― No, déjala dormida. La llevaré a casa. Ventajas de saber quienes son tus compañeros detrás de la máscara ―comentó M. Bulldog antes de coger a su amiga en brazos e irse por los tejados de París.

Ladybug miró el camino por donde se habían ido. ¿Realmente sería tan bueno aquello? Miró de soslayo a Chat Noir, pensando en aquello. Si de repente el supiera quien era ella, se moriría de vergüenza. Más que nada, por cómo se comportaba con él cuando era Marinette.

Se sentó en la torre y se quedó mirando la ciudad de las luces en todo su esplendor. Chat hizo lo mismo, sin decir una sola palabra. No hacían falta.

Ladybug empezó a pensar. Era Chat Noir él que le ayudaba, en cierto modo, le estaba traicionando. Él albergaba sentimientos por ella, sin embargo, lo estaba manipulando como Marinette. Si bien no era su intención, estaba haciendo que Chat le consolara por sus problemas con Adrien.

― My lady, ¿puedo consultarte una cosa?

La voz del gato le sacó de sus pensamientos.

― Por supuesto, faltaría más.

― Digamos que estoy teniendo problemas con mi yo civil. No daré nombres, ni situaciones, ni localizaciones… se lo importante que es para ti el anonimato. Resulta que… bueno, yo me he equivocado y no se cómo arreglar las cosas. He hecho daño a una persona que de la noche a la mañana se ha vuelto muy importante para mí. Al principio pensaba que era tan solo una atracción, que no duraría. Cuando la he visto llorar por mi culpa se me ha venido el mundo encima, he sentido como cien estacas en el corazón y no he sabido que hacer.

― Habla con ella, Chat. Hablando se arreglan las cosas.

― Ya, pero siento que si empiezo a hablarle de mis sentimientos empezaré a tartamudear, a decir cosas sin sentido y a quedar en ridículo ―aseguró.

― Vaya, me recuerdas a alguien ―rió Ladybug recordándose a si misma con Adrien―. Si las palabras directas no funcionan, intenta usar las indirectas. Y regala chocolate, el chocolate arreglará el mundo, créeme. Eso sí, si fuiste un imbécil, el perdón por delante. Ya le hablarás de tus sentimientos más adelante, cuando tengas más valor.

Chat soltó una carcajada respecto al chocolate y sonrió, algo más tranquilo. Probaría a hablar con Marinette y explicarle que no era lo que realmente quería decirle. Que Nino y Kim le estaban intimidando de cierta manera.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. El sábado había un desfile de moda de varios diseñadores, entre ellos su padre, y tenía una entrada doble. Casi nunca la usaba, muchas veces incluso las regalaba. Podría llevar a Marinette. Conocía la pasión de la chica por la moda y quería ver su expresión cuando la invitara.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Marinette se despertó aquel día más temprano que de costumbre. Se adelantó incluso al despertador. Después de vestirse y arreglar su habitación, desayunó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Su madre hasta se sorprendió que su hija se hubiera despertado tan temprano. Después de haber desayunado, fue directa a peinarse, volviendo sus alegres coletas. Salió de casa animada, dispuesta a pasar un gran día. No iba a permitirse que ni siquiera Adrien se lo estropeara.

Marinette sintió que la sujetaba del brazo y la paraban. Al girarse, vio a Adrien.

― Buenos días, Marinette ―saludó el muchacho―. Siento haber sido tan estúpido ayer contigo, pero estaba junto a Kim y Nino y… bueno, no sé por qué me comporté así. Por eso quiero compensarte.

La chica lo miró de arriba a abajo, como si lo estuviera examinando. Tuvo que analizar lo que le dijo antes de poder decir cualquiera cosa. ¿Estaba realmente allí Adrien diciéndole aquello? No, debería de estar durmiendo.

― ¿Com...compensarme? ―dijo, incapaz de decir algo más.

― Sí, Marinette. Tengo dos entradas para ir a ver mañana el desfile de mi padre, de Dolce y Gabbana, de Sara Blakely…

― ¿Ir a un desfile de todos esos diseñadores? Sostenme antes de que me caiga ―soltó la chica, temblando ante la posibilidad de ver a las personas que la habían inspirado a ser una aprendiz de diseñadora―. Eso es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo. Lleva a alguien que se lo merezca, Adrien.

― Tú te lo mereces. Tienes unos diseños que más quisieran muchos de los supuestos grandes hacer, además, tengo que disculparme.

Marinette se acordó de lo que le dijo Chat Noir. Ciertamente, el chico se le estaba disculpando y no sólo eso, también la invitaba a ver un desfile de moda. Viendo que la hora para que comenzaran las clases se les echaba encima, pusieron rumbo a la escuela. Entraron hablando, para sorpresa de muchos. Pero para aumentar la sorpresa, sobre todo de sus amigas, Marinette no iba tartamudeando. Desconocían el tema de la conversación, pero tampoco les importaba lo más mínimo cuando notaron la extraña facilidad que tenía la chica de expresarse con Adrien. Era eso lo que verdaderamente les importaba, el porqué de repente parecía tan despierta con el muchacho.

Le lanzaron una mirada de tienes que explicarnos algo que Marinette ni se percató. Las palabras que cruzaba con Adrien sobre tejidos, cortes y colores la tenían demasiado concentrada. Nino tampoco se explicaba nada. El día que se quedó encerrado en una jaula del zoológico con Alya se había enterado de todo y sabía bien que Marinette era incapaz de mantener una conversación con su mejor amigo de más de quince milésimas de segundo.

Aaron, desde su puesto con las cámaras, también miraba extrañado a su hermano. ¿Ya había arreglado los problemas? Si no fuera por lo que estaba viendo, aún esperaba escuchar aquella tarde como el mundo se acababa porque había hecho llorar a una chica.

― Ey, ¿esta noche en tu casa al final o en la de Alya? ―dijo Sabrina, mirando a Lola.

― En la mía. Mi madre y yo movimos todos los muebles para poner los sacos de dormir y colchones hinchables ―respondió la chica―. Usaremos mi habitación para trabajar y el de mi madre como probador.

― Yo iré a casa de Marinette para ayudarla a llevar las cosas a la de Lola ―connotó Alya.

Todas las chicas se habían unido a la noche de Alya, Marinette y Lola para trabajar en los diseños del desfile. El trabajo era cosa de todas, así que tenían que actuar como un equipo. No todas coserían, pues solo sabían algunas. El resto haría lo que se mandara, como ir cortando trozos de tela, ir midiendo, quitando hilvanes, probándose, añadiendo accesorios…

Cosa con lo que no contaba Marinette cuando había dicho que sí a la proposición de Adrien. No recordaba que no dormía en casa, por lo que el chico no podría ir a recogerla allí. Tendría que avisarle que estaría en la de Lola.

Otra cosa con la que tampoco contaba: sus materiales de trabajo. ¿Qué haría con ellos? ¿Dejarlos en la casa de su amiga? No podía hacerle tal faena, tenía una casa bastante pequeña como para tenerla llena con sus cosas.

Después del agotador día de clases, Marinette esperó a Adrien en la entrada para decirle aquello. Se reunirían bien temprano en la puerta del restaurante de Raquel. Al resolverlo todo, volvió a casa. Alegremente, la chica contó a sus padres que Adrien la había invitado a ver el desfile. Los señores Dupaing-Cheng se miraron sonriendo. Tenían un gran aprecio al muchacho, después de todo, su hija raro era el día que no lo mencionaba mínimo ocho veces. Además, Sabine tenía otro motivo para sonreír durante más rato que su marido. Ella había visto de primera mano el beso entre los dos jóvenes.

Alya llegó a casa de Marinette justo a la hora acordada. La chica ya la esperaba con todas las cosas preparadas. Gracias al cielo que la casa de Lola estaba a tan sólo varias casas más abajo. Llegado a ese punto, Marinette miraba a Alya sin saber como soltarle la noticia de que Adrien la había invitado al desfile. Llevaba todo el día evitando el tema para que no montara un espectáculo en la escuela, pero ahora se bloqueaba cuando la miraba.

― Venga, suéltalo. Sé que estás deseando contarme algo, soy tu mejor amiga ―mencionó Alya mientras agarraba mejor una bolsa.

― Adrien me… bueno, me ha invitado a ir con él al desfile de mañana. Tiene entradas de primera fila y bueno…

― ¡QUÉ ADRIEN QUE! ―exclamó Alya, mirando a Marinette con los ojos abiertos―. ¿Tienes una cita con Adrien? Quien lo diría. Mi dulce e inocente Marinette tiene una cita… ¿cómo fue, como te lo pidió? ¿Tartamudeaste mucho? ¿Él como estaba?

― Alya, no es una cita… creo.

Llegaron a casa de Lola en cuestión de minutos. Allí ya estaban Sabrina, Mylène, Juleka y Rose. Estaba preparando algo para merendar, pero pararon para ayudar a subir todas las cosas. Lo dejaron todo en el cuarto de Lola ordenador. Alya parecía querer soltar la noticia que Marinette le había soltado, pero se estaba conteniendo.

Aunque Marinette no lo supiera, estaba esperando a que llegaran todas para contarlo.

Raquel se pasó por su casa antes de volver al trabajo para ver como iban las cosas.

― Niñas ―dijo, llamando su atención―, esta mañana compré unas cosas para que podáis hacer unos accesorios. Ahí tenéis pistolas de silicona, felpas lisas, lazos, goma eva y otros materiales de los que no me sé el nombre en francés, me tenéis que disculpad. Yo me vuelvo a la cocina, que en unas horas se empezará a llenar de gente y es mejor ir haciendo las comidas más complicadas ya.

Para cuando el sol se empezaba a ocultar, ya estaban todas allí. Trabajaban en pequeños grupos y se administraban bien todas las tareas. Marinette lideraba el grupo de costura, Alya se encargaba de ayudar a todos los cambios de vestuario y revisaba que todo iba correctamente, Sabrina era la que se estaba diciendo como hacer los accesorios con las cosas que Raquel había comprado y Mylène y Rose pegaban en la ropa los añadidos que no se podían coser, así como algunas perlas o parches.

Se tomaron un descanso cuando dos de los vestidos ya estaban terminados por completo y se habían hecho una felpa con orejas de gato y tres de antenas de mariquita. Alya sirvió vasos para todas y se sentaron entre los colchones del suelo y los sillones.

― Quiero hacer un brindis por Marinette y su cita de mañana, para que todo lo salga bien ―sugirió Alya.

― ¿Cita?

Todas miraron a Marinette expectantes, esperando que diera alguna explicación.

― No es ninguna cita. Adrien me ha invitado a ir con él a ver el desfile de mañana…

Pero pese a sus insistencias de que aquello no iba a ser una cita, todas las demás hicieron caso omiso y siguieron en sus trece.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Gabriel Agreste había llegado al restaurante de Raquel. Antes de entrar, se quedó viendo el letrero de la entrada que ponía _La Española_ con letra cursiva. Pasó haciendo ruido. En la puerta había una campanita que sonaba cada vez que se habría la puerta.

En el restaurante apenas había cuatro mesas ocupadas. Era normal, aún quedaba bastante rato para la hora de cenar. Se acercó al mostrador y espero a que alguien le atendiera. Allí apareció un joven de unos veinte años. Tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos color aceituna, además de una nariz grandona. Preguntó por Raquel y el muchacho levantó el tono, diciendo algo en castellano. Quizás fuese una familiar de la mujer, pensó Gabriel.

Raquel hizo aparición segundos después y habló en aquel idioma desconocido para el señor Agreste, acto seguido, se dirigió a él.

― ¿En que puedo ayudarle? ―preguntó. Sin embargo, después de ver de quien se trataba, se sorprendió―. Vaya, es usted el padre de Adrien y Aaron, ¿no? Grandes muchachos, no me cabe duda. Si los está buscando, no están, lo siento.

― No, no se trata de eso ―aseguró―. Mis hijos han hablado bastante bien de este lugar y vengo a solicitar sus servicios. Tengo que recibir en casa a unos clientes japoneses la semana próxima y he pensado que la comida española puede ser un acierto. Ya sabe usted como son los asiáticos.

― ¿No sería mejor algo de más categoría? Quizás un chef con estrellas michelín o algo así.

― El caso, señora…

― Alonso. Y por favor, dígame señorita, no estoy casada.

Gabriel sonrió para sus adentros. Sus intuiciones se habían confirmado.

― Bien, señorita Alonso, resulta que mi hijo me dijo el otro día algo que me ha hecho recapacitar, así que es hora de que mire hacia abajo. Puede que me encuentre cosas que me sorprendan. Por eso requiero de sus servicios.

― ¿Para cuántos habría que cocinar? ―preguntó Raquel, sacando una libreta para ir apuntando todo lo que le dijera.

― Veinte personas.

― ¿Tiene algo en mente sobre el menú?

― No conozco nada de la comida española más allá de la paella.

Raquel dejó el bolígrafo y miró a Gabriel. Chasqueó la lengua y le hizo pasar a un pequeño despacho que había junto a la cocina, justo debajo de la escalera que le llevaba a su departamento. Era sencillo, paredes blancas, mesa de madera, estanterías en una de las paredes y varias sillas. Invitó al señor Agreste sentarse y se puso a mirar entre sus libros uno en concreto.

Gabriel lo miró todo con más detenimiento. Se quedó mirando un cuadro que presidía la pared que tenía justo delante. Era grande, estaba enmarcado y tan sólo se divisaban dos palabras en un fondo blanco.

― Bonito cuadro ―comentó.

― ¿Sabe lo que significa? ―Raquel encontró el libro y fue para la mesa. Gabriel Agreste negó―. Carpe diem es un tópico literario. Está en latín, y su significado es lo que más me gusta. Disfruta el presente, no te preocupes ni por el pasado, ni por el futuro. El presente es lo único que debe ser importante, hay que vivirlo y disfrutarlo. Siempre he querido inculcarle eso a mi hija, al igual que yo me he impuesto un estilo de vida con dicha connotación.

― ¿De verdad?

― Sí, señor Agreste. Quiero disfrutar de mi juventud, de mi hija, de mi trabajo, de mis amigos y amigas, de mi familia, aunque esté lejos, de mis días y de mis noches. Quiero vivir preocupándome lo más mínimo de lo que pasó y no pensando que será de mí cuando tenga ochenta años.

― Es todo lo contrario a mi, desde luego ―aseguró Gabriel―. Vivo estancado en el pasado, no puedo disfrutar del presente y me preocupa demasiado el futuro.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Marinette se había tentado demasiado a probarse aquel vestido negro. Le había quedado tan cuco que sentía la necesidad de enseñarle al mundo cómo era. En aquel momento Juleka llevaba un mono de cuerpo entero color rojo, así que se tomó una foto con ella. No sólo fue con los trajes recién hechos como se habían hecho la foto, sino también con los accesorios. Para hacer algo más el tonto, Marinette se pintó la nariz de negro y unos bigotes para asemejarse a un gato.

La subieron a las redes sociales, junto con otras fotos de como trabajaban y de los bien que se lo pasaban todas.

Sabrina no faltaba en casi ninguna foto. La facilidad con la que la chica se había adaptado al grupo era fascinante. Tenía una personalidad atrevida y un humor envidiable. Era una verdadera lástima que Chloé la hubiera tenido tan a la sombra durante tanto tiempo.

En la mansión Agreste, Adrien terminaba de cenar mientras miraba su perfil en Instagram. Algunas fotos de la quedada de las chicas le habían llamado la atención y siempre buscaba con la vista a Marinette. No salía en todas y si lo hacía estaba enfrascada con la máquina de coser. Recargó el inició y de repente vio nuevos post sobre lo mismo. Rose con unos botones en los ojos con un pie de página que decía: En los mundos de Coraline me hayo; Mylène con una tela negra haciéndose pasar por monja; Sabrina con un montón de retales por la cabeza en pose de meditación; Marinette con orejas de gato, bigotitos pintados y un vestido negro…

Adrien sintió su corazón ir más rápido cuando vio aquello. Le pareció tan sumamente adorable aquella imagen que no pudo evitar guardarla en su teléfono. Estaba haciendo alusión a su alter-ego y en cierto modo se sentía halagado. Además, aquella cara de inocencia y simpatía podía con él.

Ignoró por completo que Juleka estaba también la fotografía, él solo tenía ojos para Marinette.

Aquella noche cayó redondo en la cama pensando en como sería el día siguiente en el desfile, que tipo de ropa llevaría ella, cómo iría peinada, si se lo pasaría bien, incluso deseó que sucediera algo para poder saborear sus labios.

 _Los espejos habían vuelto._ _Marinette a un lado, Ladybug a otro y en ambos Hawk Moth a punto de asesinar a una u a otra. Adrien dio un paso hacia delante sin decantarse por ninguna. Todos los espejos se empezaron a caer y el suelo a desquebrajarse. ¿Qué sucedía?_

 _A los pies de Adrien se abrió un agujero y cayó sin remedio por él. Mientras sentía que su cuerpo estaba acelerando hacia el suelo, vio como Marinette y Ladybug se cogían de la mano a la vez que caían. Hubo un brillo procedente de los pendientes de ambas y después desaparecieron mientras el chico se estrellaba contra el suelo._

Despertó abrumado. Otra pesadilla.

Se estaban haciendo cada vez más presentes, ¿qué le hacía tenerlas? ¿Quizás el duelo sentimental que tenía entre Ladybug y Marinette? Podría ser, pero aquello no daba explicación a lo que había sucedido aquella vez.

Las dos chicas se daban la mano, sus pendientes brillaban y desaparecían. El corazón de Adrien dio un vuelco. Cogió a toda velocidad el móvil y miró el perfil de Marinette a la vez que con el ordenador buscaba el Ladyblog. Los pendientes tenían exactamente la misma forma.

No, no podía ser. Se estaba volviendo loco. Marinette no podía ser Ladybug. Era demasiado torpe, despistada e inocente. Ladybug era completamente lo contrario.

Aquellas pesadillas le estaban haciendo pensar cosas incoherentes. Cerró la web y salió de su cuarto para ir a picar algo, le había entrado algo de hambre. Dejó a Plagg durmiendo y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado para no despertarle. Estaba llegando a las escaleras cuando se percató que la habitación de su padre emanaba luz. Se acercó a hurtadillas y miró a través de la rendija de la puerta para no ser descubierto.

Hablaba por teléfono bastante enfadado, sin embargo, no lo hacía en Francés, sino en lo que parecía ser alemán. Adrien no sabía hablar aquel idioma, tan sólo lo había estudiado por un año por sus profesores particulares. Entendió algunas palabras: policía, gemelo, acoso.

¿Qué diablos quería decir con aquello? Ante la perspectiva de que su padre le pillara, volvió para las escaleras dirección a la cocina. Allí pescó una manzana y un yogurth, además de algo de queso para dejarle a Plagg por si despertaba antes que él. Subiendo hacia su habitación, se encontró con su padre. Le esperaba una reprimenda, estaba seguro. Él odiaba que no se respetaran los horarios, sobre todo los de dormir y los comida. Adrien se estaba saltando los dos.

― ¿Te entró el gusanillo nocturno? ―le preguntó, con un tono más animado de lo usual.

― Eh… sí, bueno…

― Bueno, intenta no llenarte de más y acuéstate pronto. No querrás estar con ojeras cuando te encuentres con esa tal Marinette.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y siguió caminando hacia su despacho. Adrien se quedó quieto y lo miró hasta que se encerró. Parpadeó antes de seguir de nuevo hasta su habitación, preguntándose si los extraterrestres le habían cambiado a su padre.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Raquel no mencionó nada sobre el trabajo en casa de los Agreste a su hija aquella noche. Tan sólo a sus empleados. Los cinco jóvenes que allí trabajaban eran españoles. Estudiaban en Francia y necesitaban un sueldo para seguir adelante. Cómo nadie mejor que un español sabía hacer comida española, Raquel les contrató.

Trabajar para Gabriel Agreste iba a ser un apoyo económico bastante bueno y gracias a aquello podría mejorar los servicios de su restaurante e incluso contratar a alguien más. Poder trabajo era algo que la llenaba después de toda aquella crisis que les estaba quitando la vida a muchas personas.

Cuando la mujer cerró el local y subió a casa, todas las jóvenes ya estaban dormidas. Se acercó a mirar la ropa que confeccionaban. Nunca antes se había interesado tanto por la moda, sin embargo, Marinette tenía tanto talento que la alentaba a mirar más allá de la simpleza de una tienda de ropa.

La mañana en aquel pequeño apartamento no fue para nada tranquila. Todas las chicas habían puesto su granito de arena para dejar a Marinette lista para la cita. Al final se había quedado con ese nombre, pues aunque la chica se empeñaba en explicar que no se trataba de una, era imposible cambiar de pensamiento a las demás.

No tuvo que hacer nada aquella mañana más que dejarse manipular por todas las que allí se encontraban. Incluso Raquel había participado, dejándole a Marinette el calzado. Le pintaron las uñas, la maquillaron, la peinaron e incluso le retocaron con las pinzas las cejas.

Cuando Marinette se miró al espejo, tardó en reconocerse. Bajó a la puerta cuando recibió la llamada de Adrien y se despidió de todas las chicas. Por suerte, a Raquel no le importaba que dejara allí todos sus tratos.

Por su parte, Adrien tuvo que contener el aliento cuando vio aparecer a Marinette por el portal. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados color negro, una blusa blanca y unos tacones de infarto color rojo. El pelo iba suelto con algunas hondas hechas con un rizador de pelo y los labios de un rojo pasión que hicieron que el chico tuviera que morderse los suyos para no decir ninguna burrada.

Fueron hasta el hotel donde se iba a hacer el desfile en el coche. Fue un viaje algo incómodo por la presencia de Natalie.

Al llegar, los dos adolescentes se deshicieron de ella y fueron directos a la pasarela. Era mejor ir antes, pues aunque tenían los asientos reservados, siempre había que otro multimillonario fresco que pagaba a los guardias y se quedaban dichos asientos.

Marinette estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que sino llega a ser porque Tikki movió desde adentro el bolso, no hubiera recordado que quería tomar apuntes para hacerse una idea de como realizar su desfile. Llevaba un bolso más grande que de costumbre y color negro con lo esencial. Un bolsillo especial para que Tikki estuviera cómoda, una cámara de todos, su teléfono, una agenda para apuntar todo y el neceser que toda chica debe llevar encima.

Si algo le había fastidiado el a Marinette había sido la desagradable sorpresa que se había llevado la tarde anterior al ir al baño. Tuvo que preparar un neceser con los tampones y las pastillas, por si empezaba a dolerle en algún momento.

Sacó la pequeña libreta y el bolígrafo y empezó a escribir todo lo que veía. Aquello llamó la atención de Adrien, pero no preguntó por si aquello la incomodaba. Unos cuarenta minutos después, el desfile dio inicio. Las luces de la sala se hicieron más tenues y la gente se calló.

Sin duda, aquello parecía un sueño. Tanta gente importante, tanta prensa, tantos diseñadores… Marinette no podía estar más feliz.

Ahogaba pequeños grititos cada vez que veía algo que le gustaba y no podía evitar llamar la atención de Adrien para que se fijara en cosas a las que él no les prestaría atención si ella no se lo dijera.

Los momentos más destacables del desfile habían sido dos caídas de las modelos y el fallo de presentación hacia Carolina Herrera. Hubo un descanso hasta después de la hora del almuerzo. Tenían previsto hacer algunas presentaciones que no interesaban tanto y eran en otras salas. Por eso, hasta las cuatro, no volverían a aquel ala del hotel.

Marinette se disculpó de Adrien para ir al lavabo. Sentía la necesidad de cambiarse. Antes de salir se retocó un poco los labios y movió con gracia su pelo.

― ¿Te apetece ir a la azotea? Dicen que hay unas vistas preciosas y así hacemos hora hasta el almuerzo.

― Mientras el ascensor no decida estropearse, me parece buena idea.

― Con lo bien que cuidé yo de ti en el ascensor… ―le recriminó Adrien con toque risueño.

El sol brillaba con fuerza y corría una brisa agradable. Sin duda, un tiempo perfecto. Adrien había estado en aquella azotea muchísimas veces, Marinette también. Siempre que la habían pisado, había sido juntos, pero nunca sabiendo quien estaba a su lado. Las identidades de Chat Noir y Ladybug se lo habían impedido.

― Oye, Marinette, ¿sólo tienes esos pendientes? ―preguntó Adrien. No supo porque lo dijo, le salió sólo―. Lo digo porque… bueno, Chloé los cambia cada día.

― ¿Mis pendientes…? Bueno, digamos que son muy especiales para mi. También son muy importantes, tienen un significado muy importante para mi.

* * *

 **En el siguiente capítulo…**

 **Adrien pasó de sus labios a su cuello. Estaban yendo más allá de lo que ambos habían esperado en un primer momento. Marinette ahogó un gemido cuando las manos del muchacho rozaron sus caderas por debajo de la blusa.**

 **SÍ. LO SÉ. ME QUERÉIS MATAR POR EL ADELANTO. Pero no os precipitéis y analizar la situación. Sólo digo eso.**

 **Pregunta del capítulo: ¿Se dará Adrien pronto cuenta de que Marinette es su querida Ladybug? ¿Qué puede estar causándole las pesadillas?**


	12. chapitre dix

(debido a problemas personales no he podido corregir el capítulo correctamente, perdón si hay fallos)

Con la ventana de su balcón abierta y la brisa entrando, Aaron pasaba todas las grabaciones hasta el momento a un disco duro que había comprado expresamente para el documental, dividiendo los vídeos en carpetas según las asignaturas. Pronto debería ir llamando a los alumnos por separado para que respondieran a sus preguntas, pero no había preparado el set aún. Una parte de su apartamento estaba destinado a eso, a ser un set. Desde que había llegado a Francia su casa había sido un pequeño desastre. Al menos, hasta aquella mañana. Se había deshecho de todas las cajas y terminado de armar dos estanterías para colocar sus libros y algunas figuras de decoración. No era la mejor casa del mundo, pero al menos, era suya.

Estaba estirándose cuando tocaron a la puerta. Al abrir no había nadie, pero si algo. En el suelo, un viejo papel lleno de polvo envolvía lo que parecía ser un libro. Cerró la puerta y dejó el libro sobre la isla de la cocina, soplando para quitar el polvo. Se deshizo del papel que lo envolvía y efectivamente, allí había un libro.

Era bastante grueso, con páginas cada una diferente a la otra. Unas eran como cartulina, otras eran acebolladas, otras como folios… todas estaban de un tono amarillo y más oscuro por los bordes. Sin duda era un libro antiguo.

Quiso saber lo que ponía, pero se encontraba en un idioma desconocido para él. Sin embargo, ojeando sintió que su corazón pegaba un vuelco. Allí había dibujos de todos los miraculous, incluso la segunda generación. Guardó el libro en su bolsa para no olvidar enseñárselo a su hermano en cuento tuviera la posibilidad de verlo.

-O-

Marinette y Adrien habían abandonado la azotea. Desde que estaban allí el tiempo había pasado mucho menos tiempo de los que marcaban el reloj. El tiempo había corrido seis minutos al futuro sin que nadie se percatara.

Era la hora de almorzar e iban a ir al restaurante del lugar. La entrada para el desfile traía consigo un bono de almuerzo, así que no tenían que preocuparse por la comida. Tomaron asiento alejados de todo lo que parecía ser prensa y gente que podría incomodarlos.

El camarero tomó nota de sus menús y salió en busca de su comida mientras dejaba a los dos jóvenes hablando del trabajo del instituto. Adrien sabía que las chicas iban a hacer un desfile, pero no sabía más de aquello. Ni como se iba a hacer ni que tipo de espectáculo iban a dar.

Los chicos, por su parte, estaban haciendo una presentación para exponer en clase. Algo simple, pero bastante completo. Del trabajo que no se sabía nada era del de Chloé. La rubia trabajaba sola por no querer unirse a las chicas, así que la profesora había dado solución dejándola sola. El tema de Chloé dio paso al tema de Sabrina y del reciente trío de amigas que se había formado entre ella y Juleka y Rose. Si no conocieran la historia y la vieja personalidad de esta, podían asegurar que llevaba con ellas toda la vida.

― Señorito, señorita, su comida ―interrumpió el camarero, dejando los platos y bebidas sobre la mesa.

― Gracias ―agradeció Adrien. Una vez se hubo marchado, se dirigió a Marinette―. ¿Y que haréis ahora el grupo de las madres contra el vuestro? El resultado del karaoke dio empate.

― Bueno, aún no lo sabemos. Pero queremos mantener ese espíritu competitivo sano que hay ahora entre nosotras. Hasta mi padre se nos quiere unir, pero cómo Lola no tiene y el de Alya no quiere participar, no puede.

― Le diría al mío que lo hiciera, pero… ¿te imaginas a mi padre haciendo algo así?

Marinette no dijo nada y se rió al imaginar a Gabriel Agreste en un concurso de baile junto al suyo.

Adrien sonrió al ver así a Marinette. Últimamente, la chica había perdido los nervios junto a él. No sabía si preocuparse, por si dejaba de gustarle y ella le veía más como un amigo, o alegrarse, porque ahora podía pasar más tiempo con ella sin tartamudeos de por medio.

Después de almorzar esquivaron a la prensa. No tenía ganas de responder preguntas al estilo: ¿Te sientes orgulloso de tu padre? ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de su trabajo? ¿Qué piensas al ser tan afortunado por tener el apellido Agreste?

En realidad, tener el apellido Agreste no era nada bueno. Así lo sentía. Aquel apellido le había traído soledad. No había tenido una infancia como la del resto de niños. Había estado llena de obligaciones, ni siquiera pudo acudir a una escuela pública hasta los catorce años. Lo único que le había quitado las penas había sido el tener a su lado a su madre y a su hermano. Pasó un mal trago cuando Aaron se fue y casi perdió la cordura cuando su madre murió.

Por suerte, las cosas estaban cambiando. Ahora tenía amigos, muy buenos, de hecho; tenía dos personas a quien amar, aunque aquello le estaba volviendo loco; su hermano estaba de regreso; se sentía libre cuando se ponía la máscara de Chat Noir…

Llegaron de nuevo a la zona del desfile y tomaron asiento. Marinette hizo el mismo procedimiento que la vez anterior y sacó de su bolso la libreta con el bolígrafo para poder escribir todo lo que veía.

Adrien no pudo evitar mirar cuando abría el bolso, divisando algo parecido a un muñeco de color rojo. Parpadeó un par de veces, pensando que debería de haber visto mal y que quizás era hora de ir a revisarse la vista. Sin embargo, aquel muñeco le había recordado a Tikki. Quiso no darle importancia, pero algo le decía que si la tenía.

Después del desfile, volvieron a casa. Más bien, a la casa de Adrien. El señor Agreste tenía que hacer dos ruedas de prensa y Adrien no tenía ganas de estar allí sin hacer nada. El coche oficial les dejaría a una manzana de su casa. Intentó convencerles de que dejaran al Marinette en su casa, pero se negaron.

No se percataron que por el camino habían caído unas gotas de lluvia sobre los cristales, así que hasta que no se bajaron y empezaron a andar habían estado como si nada. La lluvia empezó a acaecer con fuerza cuando se dieron cuenta. Echaron a correr hasta la casa de Adrien, siendo esta la más cercana en la que podían refugiarse.

Entraron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero aquello no quería decir que se hubieran librado de empaparse. Marinette tenía el pelo muy mojado y la blusa pegada al cuerpo. Pero pese a que la lluvia les había puesto chorreando, la carrera que se habían dado había sido divertida, tanto, que no habían podido aguantar la risa y habían acabado a carcajadas.

― Bueno ―dijo el chico cuando ya estaban más tranquilos―, deberías cambiarte. Siento no tener ninguna ropa de chica en casa, pero te puedo prestar algo mío. Te quedará grande, pero mientras te haga el apaño… le diré al servicio que meta tu ropa en la secadora y así estará preparada lo antes posible.

Marinette enrojeció. ¿Cambiarse de ropa? Sintió como sus latidos aumentaron considerablemente. Tan sólo asintió y siguió a Adrien hasta el cuarto de éste. Era la primera vez que estaba allí en su forma civil. Cómo Ladybug había estado muchas más veces. Se quedó mirando todo el espacio que había. Toda aquella estancia era, posiblemente, todo su salón y cocina. Adrien se acercó al armario y sacó algo de ropa. Se acercó a Marinette, que se había sentado en el sofá, y le enseñó la ropa.

Se sentó a su lado para dársela cuando se quedó mirándola a los ojos. Un mechón de pelo salvaje cayó sobre su rostro y no pudo reprimirse en agarrarlo, pasándolo detrás su oreja. No había palabras de por medio, lo único que rompía el silencio era el sonido de sus respiraciones. La mano de Adrien sujetó el cuello de Marinette, acercándola hacia él. Enseguida sus labios volvían a estar unidos en un tímido beso que en nada se asemejaba al que se dieron en el karaoke. Aquel era más cálido, más tierno, más suyo.

Pero que manía tienen muchas veces los besos, pues aquel dejó la ternura y pasó en cuestión de segundos a la pasión. Adrien pasó de sus labios a su cuello. Estaban yendo más allá de lo que ambos habían esperado en un primer momento. Marinette ahogó un gemido cuando las manos del muchacho rozaron sus caderas por debajo de la blusa.

Fue cuando ella supo que no podían seguir, despegando sus labios.

― Adrien, yo… yo no puedo… estoy con la regla.

Mierda.

Mierda, mierda y mierda.

¿Pero qué clase de necesidad había de decir aquello? Marinette deseó que la tierra le tragase. ¿No podía decir solamente no? Estaba claro que ella debía de dar todas las explicaciones. Incluso las que no debía ni siquiera que dar. Adrien no dijo nada en un primer momento, aquella respuesta le había tomado por sorpresa.

― No te preocupes ―acabó diciendo―. Yo… no sé que me ha pasado, disculpa.

La chica también se disculpó y dijo que era mejor que se cambiara antes de que pescara un resfriado. El muchacho se quedó pensativo. Sino fuera porque Marinette estaba en sus días, ¿hubieran seguido con aquello?

Sintió la cara arder cuando fantaseó a lo que hubiese llegado la situación. Marinette entre sus brazos, desnuda y gimiendo por su causa. El sonido de la puerta del baño hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y esperaron a que la ropa de la chica se secara echando una partida a un videojuego, ignorando ambos lo que casi pasaba.

Marinette llegó a casa a las ocho, acompañada por Adrien. Una atmósfera algo extraña se había creado entre ellos dos. En cuestión de segundos podían ir riendo, callados e incluso acaramelados. Dentro de sus cabezas había una sensación de confusión. Quizás por la reciente forma de tratarse, o quizás por lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir… Adrien, por su parte, tenía una doble confusión. No sabía que sentía ni que debía sentir.

Se despidió de Marinette sintiendo como los padres de ésta no lo quitaban los ojos de encima a través del escaparate de la pastelería. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, se habría animado a besarla una vez más.

Al dejar a Marinette en casa, Adrien decidió hacerle una visita a su hermano. Paseó tranquilamente por aquellas calles, observando como interactuaban las personas. Los vecinos eran más que eso, eran amigos. Él nunca tuvo una relación así con nadie y sentía envidia.

Llegó al bloque de Aaron cuando lo vio salir por el portal.

― ¿Dónde vas? ―preguntó Adrien.

― Tengo que llegarme a hacer unas compras al supermercado y voy a toda prisa antes de que cierre. ¿me acompañas?

― Por qué no.

― ¿Cómo te ha ido la cita? ―quiso saber Aaron.

― No ha sido una cita… creo. Aunque… ―Adrien calló. Le daba vergüenza hablarle a su hermano de aquello.

― ¿Aunque…?

― Nada, aunque nada ―aseguró el rubio.

― Conozco esa forma de actuar ―rió Aaron―. ¿Y bien, cómo fue?

Adrien miró a su hermano completamente aturdido. ¿Sabía acaso que…? No, era imposible. Aaron no podía saberlo, pues aunque no había sido nada había estado a punto de serlo.

― Venga, enano, ni que ahora volviéramos al medievo y el sexo sea un tema tabú.

― Es que no llego a pasar nada… ―confesó Adrien al final.

― ¿Te echaste atrás?

― Digamos que no sé si no pasó porque ella no quería o porque realmente estaba en… bueno, ya sabes, esos días de las mujeres…

Aaron se rió de su hermano y el nerviosismo que tenía, pero no quiso indagar más en el tema porque le veía algo abrumado. Por mucho que le gustara picarle, sabía dónde estaba el límite.

-O-

El domingo, Marinette terminó otro vestido. Lila no recibía sus mensajes y Alya estaba desaparecida en combate. Había esquivado todas las preguntas de sus padres acerca de que había hecho después del desfile en la casa de Adrien. Lo único que decía era que había estado con la videoconsola.

Se pasó todo el día pensando en aquello. Si no hubiese sido que ella estaba con período, ¿qué hubiera pasado? ¿En que se hubieran convertido? Recientemente habían tomado más confianza como amigos, hacer cosas de aquel estilo no encajaban.

Adrien también estuvo todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto. Había llamado a Nino para quedar y despejarse, pero sus padres habían salido y tenía que cuidar de la casa. Le pareció una excusa un tanto extraña, pero no le quedó otra que creerle. También había llamado a Aaron, pero su teléfono le saltaba al buzón de voz.

Aburrido y sin nada que hacer, el muchacho se tumbó en la cama con un libro, sin percatarse que sus párpados se cerraban cada vez más hasta quedarse dormido.

Aunque su cuerpo había colisionado con el suelo, no sentía dolor. Unos brazos le agarraron y pusieron de pie, pero cuando Adrien abrió los ojos no había nadie. Todo era una gran estancia blanca en la que costaba distinguir la separación entre el techo y el suelo. Una voz a su espalda le llamó y, al girarse, se vio a si mismo, como si Chat Noir se hubiera separado de él en algún momento.

Su alter-ego le tiró entonces una moneda, que cogió al vuelo.

― Una misma moneda, hermosa y válida. Pero con dos caras, Adrien, como tú y cómo yo. Opuestas, diferentes, aunque a fin de cuentas, la misma moneda. Ellas son como nosotros, dos cara de una misma moneda.

― ¿Ellas, quienes?

― Ellas, Adrien.

El muchacho despertó, agitado. Tres sueños iban ya, uno seguido del otro. Aquello no podía ser normal. Tomó un cuaderno y escribió todo lo que recordaba de los sueños. Ahí estaba algo que se repetía. Marinette y Ladybug. El último de sus sueños le había dejado con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Dos caras de una misma moneda, opuestas entre ellas pero en sí la misma esencia.

Así era cuando se convertía en Chat Noir. Un chico completamente a Adrien. Así eran Marinette y Ladybug. La primera, una chica común, torpe, despistada, risueña y encantadora; la segunda era una heroína, una chica especial, decidida, valiente, perspicaz y seria en su trabajo.

No, no podía ser. Se negaba a creerlo., a seguir pensando en ello. Pero pese a querer negarlo, una parte de él deseaba confirmarlo. Encendió su ordenador y puso una imagen de Marinette en Photoshop. Sabía usar el programa bastante bien, consecuencia de haberse aburrido y haber empezado a probar herramientas a base de tutoriales de YouTube. Colocó los puntos finales y añadió una textura a las capas dibujadas y abrió mucho los ojos. Se sintió un completo idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Cerró el programa, eliminando la imagen. No quería cometer ningún error y lo mejor era deshacerse de las pruebas.

― A buenas horas ―soltó Plagg, levitando a su alrededor.

Adrien no respondió. Básicamente, no tenía palabras.

Aquella noche no sufrió ninguna pesadilla. Tampoco tuvo un sueño extraño. Se despertó cuando el molesto despertador dio su insufrible pitido. Ese día no sabía como iba a poder mirar a Marinette. Por un lado, por lo del sábado, por otro, por su averiguación. Aunque sabía que su querida Ladybug era en realidad la chica por la cual que estaba despertando sentimientos, no tenía una confirmación más allá que unas palabras de Plagg. Hablaría con Aaron, el no podía negarle la verdad, y si por algún lugar veía a Libella también le preguntaría.

Tras bajar las escaleras para tomar algo de desayunar, se topó con su padre. Algo en su aspecto le llamó la atención. Había cambiado su atuendo de señor mayor por otro más juvenil y casual. Ni siquiera en vacaciones su padre vestía así.

― Buenos días, hijo ―saludó Gabriel Agreste―. Avísame cuando acabes de desayunar, hoy te llevo yo a clase. Estaré en mi despacho.

― ¿T-tú? ―dijo el muchacho, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

― ¿Acaso no puedo?

― Puedes, claro, pero… no es lo usual ―confesó Adrien.

― Pues ve acostumbrándote. Anda vete a desayunar ya o no te dará tiempo.

El señor Agreste se giró para ir a su despacho mientras Adrien se iba para la cocina. Le parecía tan sumamente extraño aquello que se tuvo que pellizcar para comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño.

Gabriel había dado dos semanas de vacaciones a sus empleados. Quería asumir más responsabilidad sobre su hijo y tratar de ser el padre que no había sabido ser. Después de haber hablado con Raquel, un click en su cabeza le hizo tomar las riendas y cambiar el chip respecto a como estaba enfocando su vida. No quería perderse el pasárselo bien con sus hijos, ni ver de lejos sus logros, ni tampoco perderlos.

Con Adrien lo tenía relativamente más fácil, pero con Aaron la cosa se complicaba bastante.

Adrien llegó varios minutos más tarde, con la bandolera colgada, listo para ir a clase. El joven estaba aún descolocado por la novedad. Que fuera su padre el que le llevara no se había dado antes.

Subió en el asiento del copiloto del coche familiar. Normalmente no se usaba, estaba en el garaje acumulando polvo y desgastándose. Adrien había pensado en usarlo cuando se sacara el permiso de conducir, pues ya le quedaba poco para poder examinarse. No empezó ningún tema de conversación. Tan sólo bajo la ventanilla para sentir la brisa y sacó el codo.

― Esta tarde si no recuerdo mal hay una reunión de padres, ¿no?

― Sí, ¿irás acaso? Normalmente mandas a Nathalie para que recoja un informe.

― Hay que cambiar de hábitos, Adrien, y más si son cambios a mejor.

Llegaron a la escuela después de aquellas palabras. Adrien se bajó del coche, dudando en si su padre se había tomado algo raro. Subió a su aula, donde se encontró a Marinette haciendo círculo con Nino, Alya, Lola y Aaron en la mesa del profesor. Se acercó para comprobar de que se trataba.

― ¿Qué venden por aquí? ―preguntó el rubio.

― A Aaron le han traído un libro súper extraño ―empezó a decir Nino―. Hay dibujos de Laybug, de Chat Noir, ¡hasta de M. Bulldog y Libella! Está mazo guapo, en serio.

Adrien recordó el libro de su padre, el que había perdido. Sin embargo, al fijarse en el que había en la mesa, no lo reconoció. El de su padre parecía más moderno, en un lenguaje en clave. Aquel de su hermano era muy antiguo, con algunas páginas rotas y lleno de polvo.

― Me lo dejaron en mi puerta. Pienso que tuvo que haber un error, pero… a lo mejor es una señal. Quizás esto me esté dando un aviso de que enfoque mi documental a los superhéroes ―Aaron miró a su hermano mientras decía aquellas palabras. Sí, era una señal, pero el documental no era más que una excusa―. El problema es el idioma, no se en cual está, no lo conozco y no sé traducirlo.

― Pero yo sí ―dijo la voz de Lola, que había tomado el libro en sus manos―. Es latín, ¿y sabéis quien ha estudiado latín? Yo, señoritos. Me costará tiempo traducirlo porque lo haré primero de latín a español por el tema del vocabulario y después al francés, pero creo que puedo hacerlo. Me vendrá bien hacer textos en dicho idioma después de no haber hecho nada desde que me vine de España.

― ¿Tú sabes latín? ―le preguntó Aaron, sin creerlo.

― Sí, chucho callejero, sí sé. ¿Me quieres poner a prueba? Elige una palabra cualquiera y te sacaré toda la declinación.

Aaron tomó el libro en sus manos y pasó varias páginas. Después escribió una palabra en la pizarra: _Puellas_.

― Oh, muy fácil. _Puella_ , _puellae_ , de la primera declinación. Nominativo singular es _puella_ , vocativo singular _puella_ , acusativo singular _puella_ _m_ , genitivo singular…

Dijo de carrerilla lo que aseguraba ser una declinación. Nino quiso ponerla también a prueba y le dijo otra palabra, y así pasó con todos los que estaban en el corro. No quedó otra que asumir que sí, que Lola sabía latín y el libro debería estar en su poder. Lo que no entendían ninguno de los portadores de miraculous era el porqué del libro; de dónde había salido y quién lo había entregado.

El timbre sonó y Adrien se maldijo a sí mismo, había estado tan pendiente del susodicho manuscrito que no había tenido oportunidad de saludar a Marinette correctamente. Tampoco le había preguntado a su hermano.

La profesora entró a la clase con los resultados de los exámenes realizados hacía tiempo. Las notas de Marinette podían ir mejor, las de Adrien eran maravillosas. Las de Nino… bueno, eran cosa aparte. Él y la sintaxis nunca habían sido buenos amigos.

En un despiste de la profesora, Adrien sacó el móvil para hablarle a su hermano.

 _Adrien_ : Aaron, dime la verdad. ¿Es Marinette Ladybug?

 _Aaron_ : ¿Tú qué crees?

 _Adrien_ : Que sí, pero necesito que me lo confirmes.

 _Aaron_ : ¿Necesitas mi confirmación?

 _Adrien_ : No sé que pensar. Todo apunta a que si pero…

 _Aaron_ : ¿miedo de no ser lo que esperas?

 _Adrien_ : Si Marinette es Ladybug, mi vida sería una película. Literalmente. Nada podría superar más mis expectativas.

 _Aaron_ : A veces la realidad supera la ficción.

 _Adrien_ : No me equivoco, entonces.

 _Aaron_ : No te equivocas, enano.

 _Adrien_ : ¿Y a qué vino eso de chucho callejero de antes por parte de Lola? ¿Qué tramáis?

 _Aaron_ : Digamos que tenemos una relación de amistad muy buena. ¿Ya no me dejas tener amigas?

-O-

Tras dejar a Adrien en clase, Gabriel se pasó por el restaurante de Raquel para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Si no complacía bien a sus clientes japoneses estos podían no querer terminar de firmar el contrato, cosa que no podía permitir. Había invertido mucho dinero y si no hacía pacto con los nipones sus ganancias no superarían poco más de dos veces lo invertido. Aquello era muy poco comparado con lo que él solía recuperar después de cada inversión.

Aparcó el coche justo en la entrada y entró al restaurante. A aquellas horas funcionaba más bien como una cafetería, donde unos grupos de personas desayunaban desperdigados por el restaurante. Se acercó a la barra para llamar la atención de la mujer, que dejó todo a cargo de uno de los chicos que trabajaban allí y la acompañó hasta su despacho.

― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó el señor Agreste mirándola mientra le daba una carpeta con folios―. ¿Ya está todo?

― Sí, el menú, el presupuesto y la anotación de quien llevaré como ayudante.

Gabriel abrió la carpeta y leyó el menú. De entrantes, unos platos de jamón serrano con queso y taquitos de tortilla de patatas, después un vaso de salmorejo y gazpacho para que pudieran degustar las dos cosas. Como plato principal había paella de marisco y de postre unas natillas caseras o arroz con leche, lo que quisieran los clientes.

Pasó de folio para el presupuesto y negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba los folios sobre la mesa. La suma que Raquel le pedía era insignificante.

― ¿De verdad crees que me conformaré con darte sólo eso? Estás muy equivocada, Raquel.

― No aceptaré más ―dijo la mujer.

― Pues te daré el sobrante en propina. Pero mujer, que es un gran esfuerzo, te pago mil euros, vamos, acéptalos.

― ¡Ni loca, Gabriel! Mil euros es demasiado.

― Pues entonces te tocará aceptar que te de mucha propina y te invite a cenar.

Gabriel no supo por qué había dicho eso, tampoco que decir si la mujer aceptaba. Era su subconsciente el que había hablado, pero no se lamentaba de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras.

Las palabras le llegaron a Raquel por sorpresa, parpadeando varias veces después de que le dijera aquello. Titubeó un poco entre aceptar o no aceptar, pero antes de que se diera cuenta sus labios ya habían pronunciado un sí.

Pasaron las horas y la jornada escolar de los alumnos había terminado, por lo que ahora eran los padres los que debían de acudir al centro para la reunión. El señor Agreste se se sentó en el sitio que estaba adjudicado a Adrien, y así hicieron todos los padres. La tutora apareció varios minutos después, dando un folio con el itinerario de como iría la reunión.

Primero se hablaría de cómo iba el grupo en cuestiones académicas, después de comportamiento y por último del viaje de fin de curso.

Sólo quienes estaban en el último curso hacían un viaje más largo y completo. Normalmente al extranjero y una semana. El resto de los cursos se iban un par de días nada más. Hasta el momento siempre habían ido a un hotel en la montaña donde hacían actividades recreativas como natación, equitación, piragüismo…

La profesora tenía una mala noticia, pues aquel hotel había cortado el contrato con ellos y a aquellas alturas no tenían decidido ningún sitio a donde viajar, por lo que eran los padres de cada grupo quienes se encargarían de preparar el viaje.

― ¿Y cómo se lo decimos a los muchachos ahora? ―preguntó el padre de Nino―. No podemos hacerles ese feo ahora, les encanta ir allí y pasarlo bien.

― Podemos llevarles nosotros, pero encontrar algo decente a estas alturas… ―siguió el alcalde.

― Yo escuché el otro día a las chicas hablar de ese nuevo parque acuático. Va a hacer una oferta pero no sé para cuando. Marinette, Lola y Alya dijeron de intentar convencernos ―dijo Sabine.

― El viernes estuvieron hablando de eso ―se introdujo Raquel en la conversación―. Todas hablaban de lo mismo, al parecer está bajo tierra y está abierto todo el año.

Cuando escuchó que estaba bajo tierra, Gabriel supo de que parque se trataba. Era una franquicia de parque acuáticos que había nacido en Corea y se estaba expandiendo por todo el mundo. Buscaron la tabla de precios por Internet, si era tan famoso podría ser uno de sus destinos. Sin embargo, eran demasiado elevados. Si pudieran conseguir la oferta, les saldría barato, pero tenían tan sólo hasta el día siguiente para hacer el pago y nadie allí tenía el dinero suficiente. Bueno, ninguno salvo el señor Agreste, que ya había maquinado una idea para poder llevar allí a todos los chicos.

― Tendríamos que ir mínimo cuatro padres para tenerlos vigilados, pero sí no hay más que hablar, yo hago la transacción. Según la renta de cada familia pediré que me paguéis más o menos, cada cual con su posibilidad económica.

― ¿Vas a…? ―preguntó Marlena.

― Sí, voy a pagarlo yo y cada cual que me devuelva lo que pueda. Ah, y por descontado que los viajes de los padres los pago yo.

― ¡Estupendo! ―dijo la profesora―. Vamos a tener que hacer que el señor Agreste venga más a las reuniones… pues hagan ustedes el sorteo de los tres padres que acompañaran a Gabriel al viaje, ya que como paga él, debería de ir.

Pusieron su nombre en un papel que echaron a una bolsa. La profesora lo movió con agilidad e hizo que el mismo señor Agreste sacara los nombres. Los dos primeros fueron el señor y la señora Dupain-Cheng. Si no llega a ser porque todos habían visto como se ha hecho el sorteo, hubieran asegurado que era tongo. El tercer y último papel tenía escrito el nombre de Raquel.

Gabriel tragó saliva y sintió como las manos le sudaron al saber que Raquel iría al viaje. Se regañó a si mismo por actuar así y siguieron con la reunión, acordando que no les dirían nada a los chicos hasta unos días antes del susodicho viaje.

Se realizaría en tan sólo un mes, justo a mitad de curso, pero aquello sido por pillar la oferta.

-O-

Lola dejó el libro en su escritorio junto con los seis folios de traducción. Había cosas que ya sabía, su predecesora se las había enseñado antes de que le pasara aquel piercing que llevaba en la parte superior de su oreja.

Ahora, después de haber traducido parte de la historia de los miraculous, había entendido porqué dejó de ser un broche a un piercing cuando el miraculous de la libélula pasó de ser de su profesora de piano a ella.

Fifí dormía en la vieja casita de muñecas cómo un muñecos más, completamente desapercibida, cuando Lola se echó a la cama, dispuesta a descansar. Aquella noche no tenía guardia, así que no tenía que preocuparse de salir de casa a hurtadillas.

Cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir hasta que despertó, encontrándose una carta en su mesita de noche. Se trataba de un sobre amarillento, con una caligrafía cuidada y cursiva. Pero aquello no era lo que realmente llamaba la atención, sino que el cierre estaba hecho con lacre y el sello de un reloj de arena. El remitente era un tal Crono.

 **Siento si no es de la calidad de los anteriores capítulos, de verdad. Yo lo intento, mucho, pero… se me ha hecho imposible. Resumiendo brevemente, mi abuelo sufrió un derrame cerebral el pasado martes y de él apenas nos separábamos hasta que hoy ha muerto. Escribir ha sido mi terapia estos días, pero soy consciente de que podía haberlo hecho mejor.**

 **Si me tardo en continuar espero que entendáis el porque.**

 **He estado dándole vueltas a un asunto, y es que creo que haré un mini episodio extra (pero no obligatorio de leer para seguir el hilo de la historia) sobre la cena que tendrán Raquel y Gabriel, donde contaré algo de ella y Lola y su historia.**

 **Lo dejo a vuestra elección: ¿Hago o no ese mini episodio?**

 **PREGUNTA DEL CAPÍTULO: ¿Qué pasará en el desfile de Marinette?**

 **Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, de veras.**


	13. Memento Vivere

_**MEMENTO VIVERE**_

 **Memento vivere** es una frase latina que **significa** «Recuerda que has de vivir» en el sentido de que debes disfrutar de tu vida. Suele usarse para identificar un tema frecuente, o tópico, en el arte.


	14. chapitre onze

**Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, dejo a resolver dos preguntas que se me han repetido tanto por privado como en comentarios de wattpad/fanfiction.**

 **_¿Por qué plagias la historia?_**

 **Vale, ante todo, yo NO plagio. Esta historia se sube a la vez en fanfiction y wattpad por la misma persona, o sea ser: yo.**

 **Ojo, sólo la publico en esos dos sitios. Si aparece en algún otro lugar, decídmelo.**

 **_¿Vas a hacer lemon?_ (pregunta repetida en fanfiction demasiadas veces) **

**No, al menos de momento. Si de repente me cambia el chip y decido escribirlo, lo haré.**

 **El hecho de no incluir de momento la idea del lemon es que no creo que sea imprescindible para la historia. Sin embargo, escenas sugerentes y algo subidas de tono si que habrá. Ejemplo: la escena de Adrien y Marinette en la casa de éste.**

 **Ahora sí, disfruten de la lectura.**

Crono contemplaba París en su amanecer. Aquella noche había ido a visitar a todos los poseedores de miraculous que había en Francia. Bueno, todos menos uno; Hawk Moth. El villano no servía en su planes. Es más, llegaba a estorbar.

El guardián del tiempo estaba mosqueado. Ni más ni menos que nueve portadores había en Francia y tan solo cinco se manifestaban. A Fu lo entendía. En un pasado lo había visitado y de aquello hacía ya casi medio siglo. Ahora que había conseguido reunir a los jóvenes y darles su libro sólo quedaba esperar que se dieran cuenta del código. Si libro que Fu tenía en su poder, más nuevo y reciente, lo unían con aquel que era mucho más antiguo, podrían ver lo que las dos portadas dibujaban. Y así, una vez conseguida la clave, podrían encontrarle, pues ya estarían preparados. Tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Y tiempo era, precisamente, lo que comenzaba a escasear.

-O-

Adrien despertó a la hora de siempre. Somnoliento, fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida para espabilarse, y no fue hasta que salió del baño que no vio el sobre en su mesita de noche. Se acercó para verlo mejor y se quedó observando el lacre que lo cerraba. Lo abrió con sumo cuidado y varios folios de una caligrafía impecable se hicieron sobre él. No le daba tiempo a leerlo en aquel momento, así que lo guardó en su bandolera. Ya tendría tiempo en clase de hacerlo.

Bajó las escaleras y escuchó como su padre silbaba alegremente en su despacho. No pudo evitar asomarse para verle, el cambio tan repentino que había dado su padre aún le desconcertaba. Lo vio metiendo un montón de papeles en cajas, como queriendo deshacerse de ellos. No le dio mas importancia y se fue a desayunar.

Tal y como pasó el día anterior, Gabriel le llevó a clase.

Nino estaba esperando a Adrien en la entrada y se extrañó al ver que se repetía la estampa del día anterior.

― ¿Quién es ese y qué ha hecho con tu padre? ―preguntó una vez Adrien hubo bajado del coche.

― Nino… ―le regañó su amigo.

― ¿Qué? Sólo estoy preguntando. Ya sabes que tu padre no es la alegría personificada.

― Digamos que le ha tenido que pasar algo bueno. Eso o que los extraterrestres lo han abducido.

― ¿A quién han abducido? ―preguntó Alya, uniéndose a la conversación junto a Marinette.

Adrien saludo sonriente a la segunda, acto que fue devuelto con la misma intensidad. Alya y Nino no pudieron evitar mirarse sin entender nada.

Entraron en clase minutos después. Adrien se fijó que su hermano aún no había llegado para seguir con sus grabaciones. Su vista pasó por Lola, la cual estaba leyendo unos folios con mucho interés. Verla le recordó que llevaba en la bandolera, así que se sentó en su sitio y la sacó, ignorando a sus amigos.

 _Querido Chat Noir:_

 _No sabes lo que me complace poder escribirte. La última vez que me puse en contacto con uno fue durante el imperio napoleónico. Ha llovido mucho desde entonces._

 _Supongo, Adrien Agreste, que te preguntarás quién soy yo y qué tengo que ver contigo. Mi nombre es Crono, y soy el último guardián del tiempo con vida._

 _El tiempo se agota, y el mío también._

 _Os necesito a todos los portadores de miraculous, aquellos cuyo corazón sea puro, para que el tiempo no se agote a la par que el mío. Pero no vamos a adelantar acontecimientos, antes debo informaros de como actuar. Muy bonito todo eso de no querer saber quienes son vuestros compañeros en forma civil, pero lamento deciros que es peligroso. Las cosas se van a poner feas._

 _Cometí un error y Hawk Moth se hizo con el poder un miraculous de la segunda generación. Ahora posee también el poder de la serpiente. Si con el poder de la polilla sus límites estaban lejos, ahora es imposible hacerse una idea de lo que puede hacer. Es este el motivo de porque sus poderes han aumentado tan considerablemente y es más complicado luchar con las personas akumizadas._

 _Mi error, que sé que estás con la duda, fue hacer que los portadores vinieran a Francia. Os necesitaba a todos juntos, y qué estuvierais cerca me era de gran de utilidad. Sí, Adrien, yo traje a tu hermano moviendo algunos hilos en el mundo civil. También conseguí que Raquel, y por consiguiente Lola, dejaran su vida en España para vivir aquí. Te pido que no digas nada, al menos aún, para evitar disgustos._

 _Supongo que con lo que te acabo de decir habrás deducido algo._

 _Intentaré escribir más a menudo, muchacho, para explicaros a ti y tus compañeros como ir trabajando. Ahora os pido que intentéis recuperar el miraculous de la serpiente. Su verdadera dueña, Tomoyo Fuujimaru, es una joven japonesa que estudia en la universidad de París._

 _Abrid bien los ojos, hay pistas donde menos apreciáis._

 _PD: Espero que esos sueños que tuviste no te hayan perturbado, pero eran necesarios para que pudieras darte cuenta de quien era Larybug._

 _Un cordial saludo, Crono._

Adrien dejó la carta y se giró para mirar a Lola. En su mente se unieron cabos y enseguida pudo visualizar a Libella delante suya.

― Lola ―dijo el joven para llamar su atención―. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta?

― Claro, suéltalo.

― Aquí no, pueden escucharnos.

Lola frunció el ceño, confundida. Hizo caso a Adrien y salieron del aula, caminando como si nada por el pasillo de la planta superior. Una vez alejados de la que era su clase, el chico soltó la pregunta sin titubear.

― ¿Eres Libella, verdad?

― Elemental, mi querido Chat Noir ―aseguró ella, una vez hubo entendido porque la llamaba―. ¿Recibiste también la carta de Crono? Supongo que te lo habrá dicho él, porque no te veo sacando a relucir mi identidad. Llevas detrás de Ladybug siglos, hasta me he planteado el llevarte a una óptica a que te gradúen la vista por si acaso…

― Sí, me echó una mano. Y sé quien es Ladybug, lo que no se me entra en la cabeza es porque diantres mi hermano y tú nos ocultasteis vuestra identidad a Marinette y a mi si tanto la sabíais ―dijo Adrien con tono acusativo.

― La madre que trajo y el padre que te hizo. ¿Desde cuando sabes lo de Marinette?

― Dos días, quizás tres. ¡No me cambies de tema!

El timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de las clases. Adrien y Lola se miraron, a sabiendas de que tenían que posponer la conversación a otro momento.

Entraron a la vez en el aula, dándose cuenta que Marinette los miraba de forma inquisitoria.

La profesora no tardó en llegar, dándoles a los alumnos unas fotocopias del nuevo tema que trabajarían en clase: Cultura y ser humano.

Al pasar la primera página había una lista de preguntas que debían responder después de haber dado el tema. Sin embargo, antes de empezar, pidió que hicieran una redacción individualmente en un folio de una opinión personal acerca de las personas inmigrantes en Francia.

Después de aquel debate sobre la identidad de género que se había improvisado sin querer en la escuela, la profesora había decidido cambiar el tipo de clases. Quería que sus alumnos se implicaran más y dieran más sus opiniones.

Especialmente le preocupaba Chloé. La chica era bastante cerrada de mente, lo que podría causarle problemas en la sociedad moderna en la que se encontraban. No problemas de odio por parte del resto, que aunque con su carácter se ganaba algunos enemigos, en el mundo real llegaría a ser una incomprendida. Los tiempos estaban cambiando y su mentalidad parecía estar en los años veinte.

Había incluso hablado con su padre, pero el señor alcalde aseguraba que nunca había inculcado esos pensamientos en su hija, llamándose a si mismo alguien liberal.

Media hora más tarde de haber mandado el trabajo, empezó a recibir en su mesa los folios. Alya había escrito justo un folio, Marinette uno y medio, Kim tan solo medio. Cuando el timbre estaba por tocar, Alix y Nino aún escribían como locos. Adrien miraba sorprendido como su compañero llevaba casi seis folios. Alix llevaba uno más. Acabaron casi a la vez, unos minutos después de que el timbre sonara.

Bajaron todos al laboratorio mientras comentaban que habían escrito en sus redacciones. La profesora había anunciado que al día siguiente las expondrían en clase para conocer todas sus perspectivas y que las mejores exposiciones y redacciones se llevarían un punto más en la nota final.

La sorpresa de todos al llegar fue que había dos personas desconocidas con aspecto de ser doctores.

Los chicos se sentaron en sus asientos murmurando, sin saber quienes eran aquellas personas que presidían la clase y la ausencia de la profesora. En la pizarra, uno de ellos escribió dos palabras que sobresaltaron a los alumnos: educación sexual. Hubo de repente una oleada de comentarios que apenas se entendían de lo bajo que se escuchaban.

Un fugaz recuerdo acabó en la mente de Marinette. Aquel beso con Adrien, el contacto con su piel y lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir. De un momento a otro sintió como le ardían las mejillas, así que muy disimuladamente sacó su botella de agua de la mochila para beber un trago.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo y los desconocidos se presentaron. El hombre se llamaba Pierre, la mujer Roxanne. Ambos habían sido enviados por el ministerio de educación, pues se había decidido dar clases de educación sexual tanto a jóvenes como a padres. Aquello era por la oleada de embarazos adolescentes que se habían registrado en el pasado lustro.

― Pierre y yo vendremos una vez por mes para responder vuestras preguntas y solucionar dudas en privado. Hoy, sin embargo, os hablaremos de lo más general ―comenzó a decir Roxanne―. No queremos hacer la típica charla aburrida para que desconectéis los oídos a los diez minutos, así que será algo más interactivo. A ver… tú, el rubito de la primera fila, ¿qué métodos anticonceptivos conoces?

― Eh… pues… ―le había tocado a Adrien responder, cosa que le ponía nervioso. Decir la solución de un ejercicio de física le resultaba más fácil que ponerse a numerar aquello―. Los preservativos y la píldora.

Pierre apuntó las dos cosas alrededor de lo anterior. El turno de seguir respondiendo pasó a Nino.

― También está la píldora del día después, el diu, la marcha atrás…

― ¡Alto! ―soltó Pierre dejando la tiza en la mesa―. ¿La marcha atrás ha salido tan pronto…? Tiempo récord, Roxy. Verás, eh…

― Nino, me llamo Nino.

― Vale, pues verás, Nino… la marcha atrás es una de las prácticas más expandidas entre los jóvenes y la menos eficaz. ¿Habéis escuchado todos?

Marinette notó, por el rabillo del ojo, que Alya se puso nerviosa. Sino hubiera sido por el silencio sepulcral que había entre todos sus compañeros, le habría hablado. Sin embargo, no quería que le llamaran la atención, por lo que decidió esperar a que tocara el timbre para hablar con ella.

― Antes de llover siempre chispea ―soltó Lola en voz alta. Ante la mirada expectante de todos los que había allí, decidió explicar la expresión―. A ver, normalmente antes que empiece a llover caen algunas gotas y dejan el suelo algo mojado, a veces nos cae alguna el cara y nos quedamos medio tontos. Bueno, pues con la marcha atrás pasa igual. Antes de que un chico llegué a eyacular siempre suele echar algo antes en el líquido preseminal. ¿Ya lo habéis entendido?

― Gracias por tu explicación ―anunció Roxanne―. Es como dice vuestra compañera. Mirad, no pasa nada porque vayáis a una farmacia a comprar un paquete de preservativos. No son caros, y si os da vergüenza… ¿preferís pedir una caja de preservativos o una caja con un test de embarazo? Vosotros decidís.

La charla se alargó más de lo esperado, los más atrevidos para hacer preguntas eran los chicos. Además, Pierre y Roxanne hicieron una especie de trivial con preguntas del tema. Pero lo menos inesperado y que más dio de hablar fue que, al final, les dieron a cada uno una caja de preservativos. Lo que no sabía ninguno de los alumnos era que sus padres sabían aquello, pues en la reunión anterior lo habían mencionado.

Ninguno de los padres podía decir nada de que lo sabía, ni aunque su hijo le dijera lo que les habían dado en clase.

Marinette aprovechó que salió de las primeras para hablar con Alya. Su rostro de preocupación le había preocupado demasiado y necesitaba saber si estaba bien. Ni por asomo podía imaginar que era lo que la acongojaba tanto.

No pudo hablar con ella. Alya estaba subiendo a clase hablando muy unida a Nino. Parecía ser importante, así que dejó el tema para más tarde. Fue a paso lento mientras escuchaba como Kim iba presumiendo de la de cajas de preservativos que había tenido que comprar. Marinette no pudo rodar los y pensar lo chulo que podía resultar a veces el chico.

Aquella conversación le hizo pensar. Estaban en esa edad en la que se empezaba a experimentar y tener relaciones. ¿Quienes lo habrían hecho ya? Kim seguro, sus alardeos lo delataban.

Se dijo a si misma que era mejor no pensar en aquello. No era quien para meterse la vida de sus amigos, ¡y menos en lo que a sexo se refería!

Sus intentos de hablar con Alya aquel día fueron nulos. Se fue a casa antes de tiempo. Se había empezado a sentir mal, así que tomó sus cosas y se fue. No dijo nada más, y por más que Marinette y Lola le habían mandado mensajes, Alya parecía tener el teléfono apagado.

-O-

Aaron maldecía todo mientras se arreglaba a toda velocidad. Se ponía los pantalones a la vez que se intentaba comer un panecillo de leche y se miraba al espejo para comprobar si tardaría mucho en peinarse. Se había quedado completamente dormido, ni siquiera Ron se había dado cuenta de la alarma. La noche anterior se había puesto a investigar sobre los guardianes del tiempo por Internet después de haber leído la carta que Crono le había dejado sin saber como.

Había trasnochado tanto que el cansancio hizo que no escuchara el despertador. Se echó algo de agua en el pelo y se peinó con los dedos. Metió a Ron dentro de su mochila y salieron de casa a toda velocidad para llegar lo más pronto al instituto para seguir trabajando. El documental estaba yendo demasiado bien como para fastidiarla.

Por el camino se topó con Alya, que caminaba muy centrada en sus asuntos con la mochila a cuestas. No le vio, así que no quiso entrometerse en su camino y pocos minutos después ya estaba en la escuela.

Llegó justo a la hora del recreo. Subió a la clase y colocó las cámaras sin ni siquiera saludó a su hermano ni a Nino, pues eran los únicos que permanecían en clase.

― ¿Y esas prisas? ―preguntó Nino.

― Me he quedado dormido, cosas de trasnochar trabajando… Adrien, ¿has recibido…?

― Sí, creo que hemos sido todos ―respondió.

― ¿Recibir qué?

― Nada, Nino, no es nada.

El moreno arrugó la nariz antes de sacar su móvil. Desde que era amigo de Adrien sabía que algo le ocultaba, pero no había querido indagar mucho porque conocía la historia del muchacho. Pero desde hacía tiempo las cosas estaban pasando a ser castaño oscuro.

Con la llegada de Aaron, Nino se sintió más desplazado de lo que ya lo estaba. El puzzle era cada vez más complicado y entender a su mejor amigo era peor que resolver un cubo de rubik de nueve por nueve.

A veces pensaba que era su culpa por no interesarse por él, pero las veces que lo había intentado una respuesta a tono seco salía de los labios de Adrien.

Tocó el timbre y finalizó la media hora de recreo. La clase no tardó en volver a llenarse, siguiendo con la rutina.

-O-

Marinette se olvidó se hablar con Alya y al día siguiente no le vio importancia para hacerlo. La semana transcurrió sin más. Un examen de literatura fácil y otro de física complicado. Deberes por doquier y mucho trabajo que hacer.

Así, sin darse apenas cuenta, llegó el jueves noche. La chica estaba mirando todos los conjuntos de ropa una vez más. No quedaban más que veinticuatro horas para su primer desfile. Había separado la ropa por estilo, no por color, lo que dejaba tres montoncitos de ropa con negro y rojo predominando.

Se regañaba a si misma cada vez que se mordía las uñas a causa de los nervios, pero era inevitable sentirse así. Nathanaël se había encargado de dibujar un cartel que todas las chicas pegaron por media ciudad. Aún recordaba la mirada que Adrien había echado al pelirrojo cuando, por agradecimiento por el cartel, le había abrazo con demasiada emoción. Incluso a aquellas alturas seguía sin comprender porque el rubio se había puesto de aquella manera, y se negaba a creer la teoría de Lola y Alya de que Adrien estaba celoso.

Era imposible. Al menos, eso creía.

El toque de la madera de la entrada de la terraza la asustó. Se giró y se topó con la cabeza de Chat Noir entrando sonriente.

― ¡Hola, princesa! Venía a ver como estabas. Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos. ¿Ya están todos los vestidos? Si no recuerdo mal, es mañana el desfile.

Marinette sonrió mientras asentía y le invitaba a entrar.

― Estoy muy nerviosa, Chat ―afirmó―. No sé si me saldrá bien, mal, si la gente lo aceptará…

― Vamos, princesa, ¡es una colección _purrfecta_! Lo digo desde un punto de vista objetivo, además de que tuve un adelanto en primicia por tu parte y sé lo bien que trabajas. Todo saldrá bien, estaré apoyándote allí.

― ¿Irás? ―preguntó una Marinette sorprendida.

― ¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, princesa! Estaré allí en mi forma civil. Sé que no me reconocerás, pero seguiré apoyándote de todas formas.

El corazón de la chica pareció pararse. ¿Chat Noir iría en su forma civil? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Apuesto, igual de lanzado, simpático…? Con aquel dato en la cabeza, Marinette sabía que miraría a toda la gente con los ojos bien abiertos por si se encontraba por sorpresa con Chat Noir.

Una pregunta envolvió todo su ser y no pudo reprimirla.

― Chat… yo… ¿yo te conozco en tu forma civil?

― ¿Qué respuesta te gustaría obtener?

― La que sea verdad.

― Nos conocemos, Marinette, desde hace ya bastante tiempo, de hecho.

El anillo de Chat Noir empezó a sonar. Aunque no había usado su habilidad, llevaba demasiado tiempo con el traje y Plagg debería estar ya agotado.

― Hora de irse, my lady.

Y tras plantarle un tierno beso la frente, Chat Noir salió de allí sin decir nada más.

Marinette tardó en asimilar lo ocurrido y se tocó donde la había besado con la boca entreabierta. Aún no era capaz de interiorizar que la había llamado my lady. ¿Había sido tan sólo un despiste de Chat Noir o sabía acaso de su verdadera identidad?

No lo podía saber, a menos que le preguntara.

 _El cielo estaba teñido de rojo sangre y por el suelo corría agua con un horrible olor. Caminaba bajo el ardiente sol buscando algo. No sabía lo que buscaba, pero si que sabría de que se trataba en cuanto lo viera._

 _A lo lejos divisó un cuerpo. Corrió hacia él, acongojada. Gritó al ver que era el de Adrien. Tenía el cuerpo atravesado por balas y su chaqueta blanca ensangrentada. Lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró, como si le fuera la vida en ello._

 _― Estará bien, princesa. Mientras uno de los dos esté sano y salvo, seguirá con vida._

 _― ¿A qué te refieres, Chat…?_

Pero no hubo tiempo para responder, el móvil dio la alarma y Marinette tuvo que irse a clase.

Las horas parecían una eternidad. Además, se sentía mal debido a aquel sueño tan bizarro que había tenido. No quiso comentárselo a ninguna de sus amigas, pues tan sólo era eso, un sueño. Solo se lo había contado a Tikki, quien no supo explicarle nada.

Cómo si cada segundo fuera una hora y cada hora un siglo, las clases acabaron tal y como empezaron. Todas las chicas se fueron directas para el restaurante de Raquel para ir lo más rápido posible.

Sabine había llevado todos los trajes bien de mañana para que todo fuera más fluido. Comieron una paella, invitadas por Raquel. Tikki, a escondidas de Marinette, se reunió con Fifí, aunque no pudieron hablar mucho debido a que había muchas personas allí. Sin embargo, las dos kwamis quedaron para hablar en un rincón escondido durante el desfile.

Después de comer, ayudaron a los empleados del restaurante a armar el escenario y pasarela. Pusieron todas las sillas posibles alrededor y pasaron a la parte trasera para empezar a prepararse. Primero harían un último ensayo para recordar el orden. Marinette presentaría el evento, vestida con una de sus obras. El resto sus compañeras desfilarían delante de todos a la vez que hablaban de lo que era ser una mujer de verdad.

La profesora estaría allí para evaluarlas, así que tenían que esforzarse para hacer algo espectacular.

No faltaron las risas durante el ensayo, tampoco las caídas (algunas de ellas intencionadas). El tiempo apremiaba. Sobre todo porque algo extraño sucedió en todo el mundo. Desaparecieron veinte minutos de los relojes.

Cuando quedaban dos horas y medias, empezaron a arreglarse. Juleka y Lola se encargaron del maquillaje mientras que Rose, Sabrina y Alya de los peinados. Marinette lo supervisaba todo e iba repartiendo la ropa de cada una con unos folios impresos del guión por si había algún despiste.

― Que ganas tengo de que todo empiece ―comentó Alix―. Más que nada porque estoy harta de los chicos me diga marimacho. ¿Acaso no puedo ser yo misma sin que piensen esas cosas?

― No te preocupes, Alix ―le aseguró Mylène―. Hoy vamos a salir ahí a demostrar que no todas las mujeres son como las que describió Chloé.

Alix respondió con una sonrisa.

El local se empezó a llenar poco a poco. Entre ellos estaba el señor Agreste, acompañando a Adrien. Era una escusa más para ver a Raquel, aunque tenía que admitir que también iba por curiosidad de saber como era el trabajo de Marinette. Se había aprendido el nombre de la muchacha minutos antes de entrar, cuando le había preguntado a Adrien que relación tenía con ella.

Sabía que eran compañeros de clase, amigos también. Por algo su hijo la había llevado al desfile del pasado sábado. Lo que no se esperaba era la intensidad de la mirada del chico cuando hablaba de Marinette, ni el tono efusivo con el que la describía, mucho menos la sonrisa de tonto que se le había quedado en la cara.

No dijo nada al respecto, pero sabía bien a que se debía aquel comportamiento.

El primer amor, supuso Gabriel.

Llegó la hora estimada para comenzar. El local estaba a rebosar de gente. Había personas al fondo que se encontraban de pie porque no quedaban sitios. En las primera filas estaban todos los chicos de clases, la profesora más para atrás.

Marinette echó un vistazo general a todos. Su corazón sabía que alguna de aquellas personas era Chat Noir, dejándolo notar yendo a mil por hora. Se miró una última vez en el espejo antes de salir. Un vestido negro de arriba a abajo, más largo por atrás que por delante. El pelo suelto, lleno tirabuzones. Un maquillaje poco sutil pero alegre.

Respiró e inspiró antes de salir. Con el micro en la mano y las tarjetas de guía, se puso en el centro del escenario y comenzó a hablar.

Dio un breve resumen de como había surgido la idea del desfile y reafirmó su idea de la mujer de verdad. Una mujer fuerte, independiente, segura de si misma y, sobre todo, ella misma.

La presentación dio paso a la primera parte de la colección. Mylène salió la primera, llevando unos pantalones de talle alto y una blusa, inspiración de Chat Noir.

En las butacas de las primeras filas hubo un murmullo y risoteo de parte de todos los clase respecto a Ivan.

Detrás de Mylène fue Juleka, seguida de Lola y más tarde Alya. Con unos taconazos y vestido que marcaba bien sus curvas se llevó más de un par de silbidos, uno de ellos recibido de Nino.

Adrien se quedó bien con aquel movimiento de su amigo. Nino, al darse cuenta de que le miraba, se puso rojo. Se había venido algo arriba.

La colección de Chat Noir fue la primera en presentarse. Después lo hizo la de Ladybug. Se guardaban lo mejor para el final.

Todas las chicas que desfilaban, incluida Marinette, se infiltraron entre la gente con ropa animada y casual para repartir accesorios de los que habían hecho a mano. La gente se llenó de orejas de gato y antenas de mariquita.

― Esto es para invitarles a que el lunes vengan a partir de las ocho a este restaurante. Siendo el martes día festivo, se celebrará la noche del lunes un baile de máscaras. ¡Nos os preocupéis por la máscara! Si no traen, se les dará una aquí ―anunció Marinette―. ¡Los esperamos!

-O-

El desfile fue noticia en los periódicos al día siguiente. No eran portada, pero si tenían su esquinita como noticia. Había solamente buenas críticas, apenas malas.

Era sábado por la noche. Ladybug miraba París en solitario. Era la tarde del sábado y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Sus padres habían salido a comprar y ella no quería quedarse sola. Había querido salir con Alya, pero la chica la había rechazado sin motivo alguno. Lola ni siquiera recibía sus mensajes.

Jugaba con su pelo mientras caminaba por encima de un tejado. Después de haber pasado el desfile y haber salido todo correcto, el tema de Chat Noir le recorría sin descanso la mente. ¿Había estado realmente allí, o se hacía ilusiones en vano?

Entonces algo pasó que no fue capaz de explicar. Los semáforos se pusieron en rojo, verde y ámbar demasiado rápido. El reloj de la farmacia de la esquina donde estaban pasó más de media hora en cuestión de segundos.

― ¿Tú también lo has visto? ―preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

Ladybug se giró y sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. Era Chat Noir.

― ¿Qué ha pasado con el reloj y los semáforos? ―preguntó ella.

― Mejor dicho, que pasa con el tiempo.

Algo los distrajo de su conversación cuando vislumbraron a Nino y Alya de la mano por la calle. Ladybug no quitó la vista de encima. Iban actuando como si fueran una… ¿pareja?

Entraron a la farmacia con una expresión de preocupación y salieron de ella varios minutos después con una pequeña bolsa.

Chat Noir sintió mucha curiosidad y empezó a seguirles, para la sorpresa de Ladybug.

― ¿Pero dónde vas? ―preguntó ella.

― La curiosidad mató al gato ―contestó Chat Noir―. En realidad, conozco a esos chicos, y siento una enooormeeee curiosidad por saber a donde van y que han comprado. A lo mejor puedo saberlo.

Ladybug los siguió, corrompida por la misma curiosidad.

A una distancia precisa para no dejarse ver. Nino y Alya entraron en un parque que tenía baños públicos. Nino esperó fuera y Alya entró. Estuvo bastante tiempo dentro, pero cuando salió lo hizo con la expresión cambiada. Parecía feliz y aliviada.

Chat Noir y Ladybug tuvieron que ahogar un grito de sorpresa cuando vieron que Nino se disparaba a los labios de la chica.

Tiraron algo a la basura, dentro de la bolsa de la farmacia, y se fueron dirección a la heladería que había en la zona.

Ladybug saltó al parque, seguida de Chat Noir.

― ¿Qué haces? ―inquirió el gato.

― Cambiar el refrán. Ahora la curiosidad matará a la mariquita.

Con algo de pudor, metió la mano dentro de la papelera para sacar la bolsa y abrirla. Un test de embarazo apareció delante de sus ojos.

Sintió como le temblaban las manos. ¿Se trataba de Alya, de su mejor amiga? No, debía de ser una broma. Ella sería incapaz de permitir que pasara algo así. ¿O no? Entonces recordó su cara de preocupación cuando Pierre y Roxanne fueron a darles aquella charla. Aquello era lo que le causo tanto malestar a Alya aquel día.

Sintió que sus piernas dejaron de responderle y perdió el equilibrio.

― Eh, no te asustes, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que el resultado ha dado negativo?

Ladybug volvió a mirar el test. El miedo se había apoderado tan rápido de ella que no había sido capaz de mirar el resultado y se había puesto en lo peor en cuestión se segundos.

De todas formas, las cosas no le cuadraban.

Alya y Nino de la mano, Alya y Nino haciéndose un test de embarazo, Alya y Nino besándose.

Era bastante sencillo de entender y a la vez demasiado complejo. Quizás Marinette tuviera que hablar con Alya cuanto antes respecto al tema, ¿pero como hacerlo sin delatarse a si misma?

Por su parte, Chat Noir estaba igual. Le parecía imposible que su mejor amigo le hubiera ocultado algo así. ¿Desde cuando tenían aquel rollito tan extraño él y Alya? Era inverosímil. Recordó entonces aquel día que quiso salir a darse una vuelta con él y le puso una excusa demasiado idiota como para ser creíble. ¿Habría estado con Alya ese día?

Se negaba a darle más vueltas al asunto.

Un terrible estruendo llamó la atención de los héroes y empezaron a trabajar tal como ellos sólo sabían.

-O-

Adrien llegó a casa con un terrible dolor de cuello. Se habían enfrentado a un hombre que parecía un híbrido con un cangrejo. Un pobre señor cocinero que había sido insultado por dos mujeres por hacer su trabajo.

El muchacho se desvistió y observó el enorme morado que le había salido en el hombro y que le llegaba al cuello. Normalmente las marcas de batalla desaparecían cuando Ladybug usaba el luckycharm, pero con las prisas había tenido que usar su habilidad antes y se deshizo de su alter-ego antes de terminar la batalla.

Y como el golpe había sido en Chat Noir, se hubiera curado en Chat Noir. Pero era Adrien en el momento de devolverlo todo a la normalidad.

Era ya casi de noche. Se encontraba abatido de todo el ajetreo de aquella tarde y un tanto desconcertado por culpa de Nino. Se dio una ducha rápida y cayó en la cama rendido, siendo tomado por Morfeo en cuestión de minutos.

El señor Agreste, por su parte, estaba subiendo las escaleras para coger unos papeles de su habitación cuando vio la luz del cuarto de Adrien encendida. Se acercó para preguntarle que donde había estado toda la tarde y cuando había vuelto, pero al entrar lo vio dormido plácidamente en la cama. Se acercó a él para arroparlo como llevaba noches teniendo como costumbre cuando notó el tono morado de la piel de su hijo en torno a su cuello y hombro.

No le gustaba aquello. Un sinfín de cuestiones respecto al morado hicieron acto de presencia. Podría haber sido una pelea, una caída, un golpe, que le hubieran pegado, que le hubieran dado sin querer un golpe…

Pero nada le cuadraba. No era el típico morado de tener una pelea (al menos normal) con una persona, tampoco de una caída.

Terminó de arroparlo y apagó la luz. Menos mal que iba pensando en sus asuntos, porque de la otra manera se hubiera percatado de que Plagg estaba dormido al otro extremo de la cama.

-O-

 **En el próximo capítulo…**

 **Entre todas aquellas personas enmascaradas, Marinette reconoció a Chat Noir. Sabía que era él, pese a no ir con su típico atuendo. Llevaba unas orejas falsas y una máscara negra común.**

 **Estaba a tan sólo un paso de saber quien era su compañero, su apoyo, su amigo. Pero el miedo le impedía acercarse más.**

 **― ¿Has visto que guapo va Adrien? ―le dijo Lola mientras le daba la copa prometida (libre de alcohol, por supuesto).**

 **― ¿Dónde está? ―preguntó Marinette.**

 **Y como respuesta obtuvo ni más ni menos que el dedo de su amiga señalando a Chat Noir.**

 **Pregunta del capítulo: ¿Qué tipo de reacción tendrá Marinette en la fiesta de máscaras?**

 **Pregunta adicional: entre estos dos musicales, ¿con cuál se quedan? A) Los miserables B) El fantasma de la ópera.**

 **Antes de despedirme quería dar las gracias a todas esas personas detrás de una pantallita que siguen esta historia. Gracias a todos los que votan, leen y comentan, pues están empleando su tiempo en leer algo en lo que he trabajado.**

 **Motiva tener lectores fieles.**

 **Besis de fresi 3**


	15. chapitre douze

**Me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a AlbaSky, por ser el amor personificado y hacer ese trabajo tan maravilloso con Aaron y Lola.**

Adrien no estaba seguro de como iba a poder mirar aquella mañana a Nino. Se habían evitado durante todo el fin de semana. Más bien, él le había evitado.

Después del descubrimiento del sábado, no se sentía del todo a gusto en el ambiente con su amigo. Quería intentar meterle el tema para dejar las cosas bien, pero el caso es que no sabía como hacerlo. Nino nunca le había ocultado nada y de repente se lo ocultaba todo. Sabía (más bien intuía) que sentía cosas por Alya. Nino siempre lo había negado o había pasado del tema rotundamente. Aquello no cuadraba con los hechos.

Después de vestirse y tapar lo mejor posible el enorme moratón de su cuello bajó para desayunar. Su padre estaba enfrente de la tostadora y con un café en la mano. Al verle, le dio otra taza que tenía preparada para él.

El cambio que estaba dando su padre le sorprendía tanto como lo que había descubierto de Nino, puede incluso algo más. Ahora se preocupaba por él, le preguntaba como le iba en clase, se interesaba por sus cosas… Mientras desayunaban, Gabriel hablaba de la fiesta de máscaras que por la noche en el restaurante de Raquel. Tanto el padre como el hijo iban a ir, Aaron aún lo estaba pensando porque tenía demasiado trabajo atrasado que hacer.

― He comprado unas máscaras para esta noche, por mucho que las den en el restaurante veo mejor llevarlas nosotros ―comentó el adulto―. Son color negro.

Adrien pensó entonces que pasaría si iba con una máscara negra. ¿Le reconocerían como Chat Noir? Tendría que ver que hacer antes de hacerlo.

Terminaron de desayunar y fueron directos al instituto.

Adrien bajó del coche y entró directo a clase, sin esperar a Nino. Tenía muchas cosas que reflexionar respecto al tema. Dentro del aula estaba Marinette, mirando como Alya y Lola conversaban sin interferir. Supuso que se sentía igual que él, perdida respecto a que hacer o decir. Nino entró a los pocos minutos, preguntándole al rubio porque no lo había esperado. Adrien tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

Un enorme alboroto llamó la atención de todos los adolescentes que se encontraban en clase. Chloé había empezado a discutir con Sabrina en la parte alta de las escaleras. Los gritos de Chloé dejaban sorda a Sabrina, quien tan sólo respondía a los abucheos de forma defensiva. No supieron decir cual había sido el detonante de la pelea, pero si el camino que había tomado. Le estaba echando en cara a Sabrina que la había abandonado y olvidado, cómo si ellas nunca hubieran sido nada.

Sabrina respondía a todo diciendo que ella siempre estuvo para ella, pero no recibía ni una décima parte de lo que daba. Cuando fue acogida por Rose y Juleka, supo lo que era la verdadera amistad y sintió que todo lo anterior había sido una mentira.

Y entonces, hubo un forcejeo. Chloé cogió del pelo a Sabrina y empezó a tirar de él, furiosa. La pelirroja se intentó librar de ella, pero la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella era demasiado. Hubo varios movimientos antes de que Chloé tiró a Sabrina por las escaleras.

Toda la gente que había visto la pelea se asustó. Todo había ido tan rápido que no habían podido para a Chloé cuando agredió a la Sabrina y las cosas habían sobrepasado el límite. Marinette salió del aula, seguida de Lola y Adrien. Bajaron las escaleras ante el shock de todos los demás y fueron a socorrer a Sabrina.

Estaba sangrando y se encontraba mareada. El golpe le había ido directo a la cabeza. Justo en ese momento Aaron estaba llegando con su mochila al hombro cuando vio el percal. Al ver lo sucedido, corrió hacia Sabrina. Sin decir ni preguntar nada, puso sus manos sobre la herida. Se ocultaba, por suerte, entre el pelo. La chica articuló una mueca de dolor cuando sintió fricción en la zona, pero a los pocos segundos sintió algo de alivio.

Adrien pudo comprender entonces que se trataba de la habilidad de su hermano y la posibilidad de usarla pese a no estar transformado.

Dos profesores, acompañados por el director, aparecieron para comprobar que era lo que sucedía. Al ver a Chloé arriba asustada y a Sabrina con sangre en por la cara y tirada en el suelo, se alarmaron. Llevaron a la herida a la enfermería mientras que la rubia se iba al despacho del director. Aquello iba a repercutir de manera negativa en el historial de Chloé, era algo que todos sabían.

No supieron nada de Sabrina hasta la hora del recreo. La chica había tenido que ser llevaba al hospital para que le vieran mejor la herida. Por suerte, no era nada grave. Aquella suerte era Aaron, que había disminuido considerablemente la inflamación y hecho más pequeña la hemorragia. Si no hubiera sido por él, quizás hubieran tenido que echarle algunos puntos. Chloé tampoco volvió a la clase después de haber estado en el despacho del director. Su padre tuvo que ir a recogerla con la noticia de que estaba expulsada de clase durante una semana.

― Aún sigo flipando con lo de esta mañana ―dijo Nino mientras terminaba de leer el mensaje con el que Sabrina contado que estaba en el hospital.

― Yo flipo con otras cosas ―comentó Adrien―. Como con la de que mi mejor amigo no me cuenta nada.

― ¿Pero qué quieres decir, tío?

― Sé lo tuyo con Alya ―soltó, dejando a Nino con la boca abierta―. Pensaba que me lo contarías, pero me enteré el sábado. Por eso te asustaste durante la charla del viernes, ¿no? Menos mal que salió negativo.

― ¿Me espiaste? ―el tono de voz del muchacho sonaba molesta―. No me lo puedo creer, de verdad, ¿me has espiado? ¡Ya no te puedes fiar ni de tu propia sombra!

― Te encontré por casualidad, Nino. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

― Pues me lo estoy empezando a cuestionar.

― ¿Cómo? ―Adrien creía haber entendido mal, más bien, esperaba haber entendido mal.

― Eso, Adrien, que me cuestiono que seamos amigos. No me cuentas casi nunca nada, y las pocas veces que he preguntado me has respondido con desplantes. Ahora, con la llegada de tu hermano, me siento desplazado. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

― Nino, yo… mira, siento si te sientes así, de verdad, pero Aaron no se interpone entre nosotros.

― ¿Ah, no? ―el tono de voz de Nino comenzó a sonar cada vez más enfadado―. Para empezar, cuando te digo de quedar, o tienes clases de alguna cosa o estás con Aaron. ¿Dónde quedo yo? Sigamos, entonces. Cuando estoy contigo y aparece tu hermano, desaparezco, me quedo de lado. Siento que ya no quieres estar conmigo porque tienes alguien mejor. Adrien, muchas veces, desde hace años* desapareces y no me cuentas nunca nada.

― Te repito que Aaron no se está interponiendo entre tú y yo.

― Te repito que me estás dando de lado ―respondió Nino con un tono burlesco.

― Oh, bien. ¿Te crees que es fácil ser yo? Mira, para empezar, es normal que me emocione cuando esté mi hermano delante. ¿Sabes lo que me ha hecho falta durante tantos años? ¿Lo que lo he extrañado? ¡Pues claro que no! Ahora, si puedo, me gustaría pasar tiempo con él, pero no por eso voy a dejarte de lado. ¡Joder, que eres mi mejor amigo!

― Me estoy empezando a cansar, Adrien. Un mejor amigo no se comporta como tú lo haces, no abandona, ni ignora, ni desaparece. ¡Tú siempre lo haces!

― ¡No puedo hacer otra cosa, Nino! ―intentó explicar Adrien, ya con la sangre alterada.

― ¿No puedes? ¿En serio? ―la chulería grotesca de Nino estaba en su punto más alto. La entonación tan ridícula e insultante estaba siendo cada vez peor― ¿Y que te lo impide, tu papaito? No se me olvidará nunca que dijo que era una mala influencia. Quizás tu también lo pienses.

― Nino, te estás desviando del tema y metiendo cosas que no vienen a cuento.

― Por supuesto, niño de bien. Estábamos hablando de… espera, no, hablando no, me estabas echando en cara que tengo algo con Alya y no te lo había contado. ¿Pero y qué? ¿Yo no puedo tener privacidad al igual que la tienes tú?

― No entiendes nada, no sé para que intento explicarte…

― Quizás porque no tienes nada que explicar. Quizás porque en realidad no somos tan amigos, ni estemos tan unidos… quizás todos estos años juntos han sido una mentira. Ya puedes irte por ahí con tus secretitos y tu hermano del alma.

― ¿Tú te crees que contarte que soy Chat Noir es fácil?

Silencio. Eso fue lo que hubo después de esa pregunta. Nino perdió su compostura grotesca y Adrien se tapó la boca pese a haberlo soltado. Acababa de liarla, y mucho. ¿Pero cómo había sido posible? ¿Tantos años guardando el secreto, pensando estrategias y ocultándose para que se le escapara en una (no tan simple) discusión?

Miró a todo su alrededor, para comprobar que nadie más le había escuchado. Por suerte en el patio había tanto jaleo que la conversación se había quedado entre ellos dos.

― ¿Qué acabas de decir? ―cuestionó Nino.

― Nada.

― No, no. ¿Acabas de decir que eres Chat Noir?

Adrien suspiró. Tenía que pensar rápido un plan para evitar que Nino se creyera aquella verdad. Sin embargo, su corazón se lo evitó. Ocultarle quien era en realidad había supuesto para Nino un desasosiego. Lo había puesto en su contra y, aunque había tardado tres años en contarle como se sentía al respecto ―sumado con otras cosas, como el sentirse apartado por culpa de Aaron―, se lo había contado.

No podía volver a mentirle. Lo agarró del hombro y se lo llevó algo más lejos a toda la gente. Pidió que escuchara con mucha atención y le contó, lo más rápido y resumido que pudo, la historia de su vida como héroe, evitando descubrir a Aaron, Lola y Marinette.

Para Nino fue toda una sorpresa. Si bien se esperaba cualquiera cosa menos esa, la creyó como ninguna otra que su amigo le había contado. Sobre todo al conocer al extraño gato negro con olor a queso que acompañaba a su amigo. Si bien recordaba, aquellas cosas se llamaban kwamis, y eran las que les daban los poderes de súper héroes. De repente un montón de recuerdos cobraron sentido en la mente del muchacho. Todas aquellas veces de ausencia de Adrien se habían complementado con la historia de ser Chat Noir.

No pudo evitar sentir una envidia sana por su mejor amigo. Entendía que era una vida difícil, pero comprada con la suya, la de Adrien sonaba mejor. Era hijo de un multimillonario diseñador de moda, vivía en una gran mansión y en sus ratos libres era uno de los mayores héroes de París. Nino tan solo era el hijo de una familia mileurista, en una casa normal y corriente en un barrio normal y corriente que en sus ratos libres jugaba a la videoconsola.

Después de escuchar la historia de cómo Adrien Agreste era en realidad Chat Noir, le tocó a él explicar lo que pasaba con Alya.

Todo había comenzado una tarde de principios de junio. Estaba aburrido en casa y su familia se había ido a pasar el día de unos familiares lejanos. Había llamado a Adrien para salir a dar una vuelta, pero el rubio estaba en clases de piano. Sin nada mejor que hacer, salió solo para despejarse. Por el camino se encontró con Alya, que también había salido sola. Marinette estaba de compras con sus padres de cosas para la pastelería y Lola aún no había llegado a Francia. Acabaron yendo a tomar un helado y después a jugar unas partidas a la consola a casa de Nino. Durante toda la tarde habían acabado conociéndose mejor de lo que lo hacían y en algunos momentos el chico había sentido mariposas en el estómago. Cuando fue a despedirse de Alya, tuvo el impulso de hacerlo con un beso.

A partir de aquel día intentaron seguir igual, como amigos. Pero cuando estaban a solas siempre había alguna caricia de más, se escapaba algún beso y las miradas no faltaban. A mitad de julio empezaron a salir. Después de que los padres de Alya se llevaran a sus hermanos pequeños a ver una obra de teatro infantil, Nino apareció en su casa. No sabía que estaba sola, por lo que se sintió muy nervioso al estar allí. Estuvieron en la habitación de Alya, tirados en la cama y con el ventilador puesto, hablando y divagando. Al llegar al tema de que eran, las palabras salieron por sí solas. Los dos sentían lo mismo, se querían de la misma manera. Para cuando quisieron darse cuentas, estaban sellando aquello en beso que pasó a ser más que un beso.

Aún quedaban cinco minutos más de recreo, minutos que aprovechó Adrien para reñir a Nino por si irresponsabilidad respecto al tema de Alya.

Mientras tanto, el recreo dentro de la clase había sido algo menos productivo que el de Adrien y Nino. Marinette no había querido decirle nada a Alya directamente, hacerlo sería ponerse a si misma en una situación comprometida. Lo había intentado lanzándole indirectas, pero no sacó nada de información.

Lola, por su parte, estaba como si no lo estuviera, enfocada en el libro que había llegado a las manos de Aaron. Su parte e la mesa era un caos de folios, retazos hojas de libreta y bolígrafos.

― ¡Al fin! ―exclamó, sobresaltando a sus compañeras.

― ¿Al fin qué? ―preguntó Alya.

Lola cogió todos los folios y los puso en orden, cerrando el libro.

― Al fin he terminado de traducir hasta el segundo capítulo. Lo pasaré cuando pueda a ordenador y lo imprimiré, que mi letra es algo enrevesada.

― ¿Me dejas que lo lea? Y no digas eso de tu letra, peor es la de Alya ―comentó Marinette, llevándose un codazo de la mencionada.

― Claro, toma.

En color verde y mayúsculas estaba el índice, con un listado de los capítulos. Al pasar el folio estaba el prólogo, una pequeña introducción que explicaba de lo que trataba el libro y resaltaba varios héroes de la historia, como la Ladybug del antiguo Egipto y la Chat Noir (que en aquella época parecía que era una mujer) de la revolución Francesa, así como el desconocido Snake Green japonés, que había sido crucial durante la revolución Meiji.

No había mucha novedad respecto a lo que ella ya conocía, así que comenzó a leer el primer capítulo. Fue cuando conoció algo más del resto de los miraculous, fueran de la primera o segunda generación. Parecía un recopilatorio, y entonces recordó el viejo libro que le entregó al maestro Fu hacía ya años y que aún había sido incapaz de descifrar. Según el maestro, se encontraba en un lenguaje tan antiguo que le era incapaz de poder entender bien muchas de las cosas.

Cogió entonces el libro de Aaron y fue al primer capítulo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta cuando el libro apareció. El primera capítulo tenía la misma estructura que el libro del maestro Fu. Quizás tuvieran algo que ver el uno con el otro.

Siguió con leyendo la traducción que Lola había hecho, sintiendo ternura al ver la forma de escribir de su amiga. Aún había cosas de la ortografía francesa que no sabía bien y muchas veces acababa confundiendo la forma de tildar las palabras.

Se sobresaltó cuando sonó el timbre, estaba tan concentrada leyendo que no se percató del tiempo.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse a casa, Lola salió disparada, pues tenía que ayudar a su madre a preparar las cosas para la tarde.

Por suerte no habían mandando ninguna tarea, por lo que podían dedicar la tarde a hacer sus cosas. Marinette quiso quedar con Alya, pero la chica le dio esquinazo. Se quedó también algo pillada, sin poder articular palabra alguna, al ver como su amiga tomaba la calle abajo acompañada de Nino. Ahora que se ponía a pensar, no era la primera vez que pasaba, pero no había sido hasta ese momento que no había caído. ¿Cómo podía ser tan dejada con su mejor amiga?

― No te preocupes por Alya ―dijo una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas―, ya se abrirá a ti. Tiempo al tiempo.

― Ya, bueno… ―Marinette se giró para poder entablar una mejor conversación con Adrien―. Digamos que me siento una amiga pésima, me he enterado de cosas que bueno… pensaba que Alya me las contaría.

― Ya, bueno, en ese caso yo también soy un amigo pésimo. Esas cosas tienen que ver también con Nino y Nino es mi mejor amigo.

Sintiéndose algo más compuesta, a la vez que desconcertada por la manera en que la comprendía, le dedicó a Adrien una de sus encantadoras sonrisas antes de despedirse de él. El señor Agreste acababa de llegar con el coche para recogerle. Le parecía raro el no ver a Natalie desde hacía días y la repentina simpatía del adulto.

Llegó a casa muerta de hambre, y el que su madre hubiera preparado unos macarrones significaba que iba a atiborrar de comida. Después de comer subió a su habitación para dejar el vestido preparado. Quería llegar bastante temprano para poder ayudar en todo lo posible. Lo había dejado el día anterior todo preparado. Aunque el nombre era _fiesta de máscaras_ , era en realidad una fiesta de disfraces con máscaras. En la silla de su escritorio estaba su fantástico disfraz de Cleopatra, acompañado de una máscaras blanca de lo más sencilla.

Lo revisó por última vez, comprobando que no tenía arrugas o manchas. Después subió a su cama para leer un rato, pues aún tenía que acabar para la clase de historia el niño con el pijama de rayas. Había visto la película, pero tenían como obligación leer el libro y sacar opiniones respecto a los campos de concentración que crearon los nazis.

Tenía algo de cansancio acumulado, lo que produjo que sus ojos se cerraran cada vez más y más…

 _De repente, no estaba en su habitación, tampoco en su casa. El libro no estaba en sus manos y tampoco llevaba su ropa habitual. Un vestido completamente blanco, con tirantes y sin forma, le arrastraba hasta el suelo. Una de las puertas de la habitación en la que estaba se entreabrió, dejando pasar muchísima claridad._

 _― Pasa, Marinette, llevo tiempo esperándote._

 _La voz era grave, serena y pacífica. La chica sintió el impulso de pasar. Al pasar la puerta, entró a un mundo diferente. Estaba lleno de relojes por todos lados, incluso el suelo que pisaba era un reloj. Igual era el reloj de un móvil que uno solar, había de todos._

 _Su vista se enfocó en el centro de la habitación. En una mecedora estaba quien lo llamaba. Sino fuera porque su ropa era blanca, hubiera jurado que parecía Santa Claus. El cabello y la barba blanca podía confundirlo con el simpático abuelito que repartía regalos en Navidad._

 _― ¿Quién es usted? ―preguntó, con un hilo de voz._

 _― Crono, mi querida niña. Supongo que habrás… bueno, recibido mi carta._

 _Marinette tragó saliva, asintiendo._

 _― No me mires así, Ladybug. No pienso hacerte daño. Incluso he escogido la forma más pacífica de llegar a ti: los sueños. Iba a hacer como con tu amigo, Chat Noir, pero no puedo perder más tiempo. A estas alturas, cada segundo cuenta._

 _― ¿Con… Chat Noir…? ―preguntó Marinette._

 _― Oh, sí, hice un pequeño trabajo para que se diera cuenta de quien eras. A veces me he planteado en dejaros unas gafas ―rió el anciano―. Estáis demasiado ciegos. Pero no he venido aquí para estar de cháchara, mi niña. Vengo a avisarte de que tengas cuidado esta noche. Hawk Moth sabe que ando por ahí, ayudándoos en cierta manera, a que reparéis el tiempo. No quiero entrar en más detalles de los que no conciernen ahora, pero sé que ya os estáis percatando de lo que está pasando._

 _Es por eso que tiene a la pobre Snake Green en su poder. Al robarle su miraculous, le robó su alma. Ahora puede hacer con ella lo que quiera, y aprovechará para haceros daño. Ten cuidado esta noche, Marinette. Y cuida tu preciado miraculous, tú y tus compañeros. Ninguno está a salvo._

Marinette despertó cuando oyó la voz de su madre despertarla. Se había quedado profundamente dormida mientras leía. Trastornada por el sueño, se quedó pensativa en la cama. ¿Aquel anciano tan pacífico era Crono? ¿Realmente estaba en peligro? Prefirió no darle más vueltas al tema. Quizás era todo consecuencia del cansancio y el sueño no había sido más que eso, un sueño.

A dos horas de que la fiesta diera comienzo, Marinette entró a la ducha con la música de su móvil a todo volumen. Mientras sentía el agua caer por su piel, pensó en Alya y en Nino. Aquel tema no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

Su vida era un caos de la noche a la mañana.

Como Ladybug, dos nuevos héroes habían aparecido, Hawk Moth era mucho más fuerte y un supuesto guardián del tiempo se hacía presente cada cierto tiempo para comunicarles cosas. Además, Chat Noir llevaba un tiempo distraído por cosas de su vida civil y lo sentía extraño.

Como Marinette, su mejor amiga le ocultaba cosas demasiado importantes y cada vez estaba más cerca de Adrien. Quizás hasta demasiado.

-O-

El local se había empezado a llenar de gente. La noticia de la fiesta había recorrido todo París y el local, pese a sus dimensiones, parecía que se quedaría pequeño en cuanto pasaran las horas.

Los tres Agrestes fueron de las primeras personas en llegar. Gabriel, con tan solo unos adornos de hawaiano, parecía un hombre completamente diferente. Aaron hacía honor a su miraculous y llevaba un original disfraz de Scooby Doo, mientras que Adrien iba más sencillo, vestido completo de negro y en la mano las orejas de gato y la máscara.

Que Gabriel y Aaron hubieran ido juntos había sido la cosa más complicada del mundo. Los dos seguían siendo igual de tercos el uno con el otro y, pese a que Gabriel estaba empezando a cambiar, Aaron lo veía como una táctica de las suyas.

Fueron atendidos en un primer momento por Lola, disfrazada de la dulce Alicia, de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas. Raquel, haciendo juego con su hija, llevaba el divertido traje del sombrero loco. El restaurante estaba la mar de alegre con aquella decoración tan pintoresca. Había colores a borbotones y música entre infantil y tonta. Las canciones del canta juegos eran las que sonaban y algunas de las personas que ya estaban allí bailaban al son de «la taza».

Minutos más tarde, Marinette entraba junto a sus padres. El disfraz de Cleopatra le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Llevaba el cabello suelto con un simple adorno en el pelo. Buscó con la mirada a Alya o a Lola, pero no consiguió divisar ni a la una ni a la otra. Estar con aquellas máscaras dificultaba encontrar a la gente. A quien si había reconocido era a Alix y Kim, disfrazados de Blancanieves y vampiro respectivamente. Se acercó a ellos para preguntar si habían visto a alguien más de clase. Suerte que fue así, diciéndole a Marinette donde estaba Lola.

La chica se fue en busca de su amiga, quien estaba revisando las máscaras que quedaban por repartir para quien no tuviese.

― ¡Hola! ―dijo Marinette.

― ¡Marinette! ¡Casi no te reconozco! Vas tan guapa con ese atuendo... ―confesó la española―. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Invita la casa.

― Claro, pero que no lleve alcohol. Nadie quiere que pase lo mismo que pasó en el karaoke.

― Oh, Marinette, en realidad sabes que quieres que vuelva a pasar lo del karaoke...

Lola se refería, evidentemente, al beso con Adrien. A aquel primer beso que hubo entre ambos sobre un escenario, delante de decenas de personas. Se separaron cuando Lola fue a por las bebidas y Marinette se quedó mirando al resto de la gente. Quería ver si Alya había llegado en el tiempo que ella llevaba allí. Lo que vio en realidad hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

Entre todas aquellas personas enmascaradas, Marinette reconoció a Chat Noir. Sabía que era él, pese a no ir con su típico atuendo. Llevaba unas orejas falsas y una máscara negra común.

Estaba a tan sólo un paso de saber quien era su compañero, su apoyo, su amigo. Pero el miedo le impedía acercarse más.

― ¿Has visto que guapo va Adrien? ―le dijo Lola mientras le daba la copa prometida (libre de alcohol, por supuesto).

― ¿Dónde está? ―preguntó Marinette.

Y como respuesta obtuvo ni más ni menos que el dedo de su amiga señalando a Chat Noir.

― ¿Qué? Es imposible, Adrien no puede ser él.

― ¿Tanto te asusta? ―le cuestionó Lola con aire misterioso.

― ¿Asustarme?

― Sí, asustarte. ¿No quieres acaso que tus corazonadas sean ciertas?

― No… no te entiendo ―mintió Marinette. Claro que entendía a que se refería su amiga, lo que llegaba a comprender era por qué lo sabía―. No sé a que te refieres.

― Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, puntitos. Y si me lo permites, tengo que ir a ayudar a mi madre. Disfruta de la bebida.

Lola se fue sin decir una sola palabra, dejando a Marinette completamente desubicada. No se atrevía a dar un paso hacia ningún lado y menos aún a articular palabra alguna. Si iba hacia Lola, perdería la cabeza. Millones de piezas de puzzle se movían por su mente intentando encajar. Por otro lado, si iba hacia el supuesto Adrien, podría tener el sí o el no de la pregunta que tanto miedo le daba conocer.

Se fijó bien en él, disimuladamente. Cabello rubio y ojos verdes, todo igual que Chat Noir, pero con el típico aire de Adrien.

No, no podía ser. Se negaba a creerlo o imaginarlo. Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Debía de ser la bebida que Lola le había dado. No quedaba otra opción. Miró hacia la puerta con esperanzas de ver a alguien que la sacara de aquella incómoda situación y su mirada se posó en Alya, quien entraba en la fiesta vestida de la princesa Jasmin. Parecía entrar buscando a gente conocida, así que Marinette comenzó a caminar a paso ligero hasta ella. Le quedaban escasos metros para alcanzarla cuando Alya la vio, levantando la mano para saludarla. En un despiste, Marinette también levantó la mano e ignoró donde pisaba.

Sus zapatos se chocaron con un charco de bebida que alguien había derramado. Resbaló y perdió el equilibrio, sintiendo que todo su peso se iba hacia atrás. Tenía asumido que iba a caer al suelo cuando unos brazos firmes la sujetaron.

― Por los pelos, my lady.

Marinette miró aquellos ojos verdes enmascarados sin decir nada. Si se sentía confundida, ahora muchísimo más. ¿My lady? Aquello sólo se lo decía Chat Noir. Aunque se lo decía cuando ella era Ladybug.

― ¡Marinette! Menudo susto, ¿estas bien? ―dijo Alya, llegando a donde estaban. Una vez recompuesta y sin tener que estar sujeta a nadie, la mencionada asintió― Menos mal que Adrien tiene bueno reflejos… Por cierto, ¡buen disfraz de Chat Noir! Aunque el original tiene mucho más encanto.

― Tendré que vivir con ello ―rió Adrien. Si Alya supiera con quien estaba hablando…

Al lado de los jóvenes apareció de repente una conga liderada por Aaron. Marinette se escabulló en un despiste de sus amigos al baño, tenía que aclarar todas aquellas cosas que habían pasado en menos de quince minutos.

Cerró con pestillo, haciendo salir a Tikki de su escondite.

― Dime la verdad ―pidió―. ¿Es Adrien Chat Noir?

― Lo es.

Pero Tikki no había abierto la boca en ese momento. Había sido alguien del exterior quien lo había hecho, una voz tan conocida que se sorprendió.

Por la parte superior de la puerta apareció la cabecita de Fifí, la kwami de Libella. Marinette sintió desfallecer. ¿Cómo era posible que apareciera, de repente, toda aquella información. Abrió nerviosa la puerta, encontrándose a Lola esperando fuera.

Estaba apoyada en la pared, mirándola sonriendo. Las dos chicas subieron hasta el apartamento, donde podrían hablar más tranquilamente.

Marinette soltó toda sus dudas sin más. Había demasiadas cosas que no le cuadraban. Hubo respuesta para todas y cada una de ellas.

Adrien era, en efecto, Chat Noir, y sabía quienes eran todos los héroes gracias a los sueños que Crono le había hecho tener. Era el guardián del tiempo quien manipulaba los sueños de los jóvenes para ponerse en contacto con ellos. No podía aparecerse ante ellos sin más porque había una barrera que lo impedía, barrera que si ellos no rompían, no lo haría nadie.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Lola? Se supone que somos amigas, ¿o no? ―preguntó, aún insegura.

― Porque yo tampoco sabía quien eras tú hasta que no tuve interacción contigo como Libella. Cosa que no pasó hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo. Verás, una de las habilidades que me enseñó mi antecesora fue reconocer a otros portadores. Pero ya habrá tiempo para entrar en más detalles. Ya lo sabes todo. Sabes quien soy yo, quien es Aaron y quien es Adrien. Él sabe quien eres tú. ¿No entiendes lo que eso significa?

Negó con la cabeza.

― Mi tonta e inocente Marinette… tú estás enamorada de Adrien, Chat Noir de Ladybug. Chat Noir es Adrien y tú, bobita con puntos, eres Ladybug. ¡Blanco y en botella, leche! Anda, será mejor que bajemos antes de que empiecen a echarnos de menos.

― No, yo no bajo. ¡Soy incapaz de mirar a Adrien a la cara ahora!

― ¿Volveremos entonces a los tartamudeos y a las conversaciones sin sentido? ―preguntó la española de forma chistosa.

Pero Marinette ignoró aquello. Había recordado su sueño con Crono y lo había enlazado con lo que había hablado con Lola.

― Estamos en peligro, Lola.

― ¿De una crisis de tartamudeos? Pues sí, pero sólo tú.

― No, no me entiendes… Hoy, esta tarde, me quedé dormida leyendo. Crono me dijo… la chica del miraculous de la serpiente, nos está buscando.

Después de que Marinette le contara a Lola su sueño, las dos chicas acordaron hacer una guardia. Bajaron de nuevo a la fiesta y empezaron a dar vueltas sin sentido. Hicieron juntas tres, después estarían pendientes del resto de las cosas. Marinette le había pedido a Lola que, si veía a Adrien, no le dijera nada de quien era. Ya habría tiempo de contar todas las cosas, así sin más no era el momento. Se unieron al resto del grupo de amigos cuando los divisaron. Aaron estaba haciendo el idiota con Nino mientras que Adrien no dejaba de regañarles. Alya tan sólo se reía.

― Bonito disfraz, Nino.

― Gracias, Marinette, aunque tampoco me he esmerado mucho. Es el típico disfraz de payaso. Aunque si me lo dejara para el día a día no pasaría nada. Siempre he sido algo payasete.

― ¿Algo? ¡Querrás decir mucho! ―rió Alya.

Y de repente, Marinette sintió como le sujetaban del lóbulo de la oreja derecha y tiraban hacia otro lado con fiereza, intentando quitarle uno de sus preciados pendientes.

* DATO: Al comienzo de esta historia aclaré que la historia se basa en unos años en adelante a la historia contada en la primera temporada. Es decir, los personajes rondan los 17 años. Lo dejo aquí por si alguien no lo recordaba. Con respecto a la atención tomada en el capítulo con el (*) es para que se haga el cálculo de que tanto Marinette como Adrien llevan tres años con los miraculous, aproximadamente.

 **En el siguiente capítulo…**

 **Adrien miraba con preocupación a Marinette. Todo su cuerpo estaba bañado por una capa de sudor, su respiración estaba cada vez más agitada y el rubor de sus mejillas había subido considerablemente.**

 **― ¿Marinette, de verdad que estás bien? ―preguntó por cuarta vez.**

 **― Sí, no te preocu….**

 **Pero no pudo acabar la frase. Sus piernas le fallaron y perdió el equilibrio. Adrien la sujetó a tiempo para que no cayera al suelo, pero al sentir el tacto de su piel su preocupación aumentó. La chica estaba completamente ardiendo.**

 **Se que sueno repetitiva dando las gracias tantas veces, pero es que tengo la necesidad de hacerlo una y otra vez.**

 **Para el siguiente capítulo abriré un pequeño apartado de preguntas para mezclar las preguntas más frecuentes con cualquiera que tengáis. Todas y cada una de ellas serán respondidas (siempre y cuando no sean tonterías).**

 **Me gustaría dar especial gracias a AlbaSky (Fanfiction) por los fabulosos dibujos que hizo de Aaron y de Lola. ¡Los amé! No se me puede escapar una risilla tonta cada vez que los veo.**

 **Bueno, no me voy a enrollar mucho más, que sé que me vuelvo pesadita a veces.**

 **Pregunta del capítulo: ¿Qué te gustaría que pasara? Cómo motivo de haber superado las 2k visitas (que aunque no es mucho para la mayoría, para mi es más que suficiente) voy a dejar abierto un apartado de sugerencias. ¡Pero ojo! Es tan sólo hasta que se publique el siguiente capítulo. ¡Aprovecha si tienes algo que decir!**


	16. chapitre treize

El primero en reaccionar fue Adrien, empujando sin miramiento a la chica que tiraba de Marinette. La fuerza del muchacho la hizo caer, no sin antes conseguir que el pendiente se desenganchara y cayera al suelo.

Como acto reflejo, los cuatro héroes se tiraron al suelo a buscarlo. No podían permitirse el lujo de perderlo. Aaron encontró el pendiente y Marinette la tuerca. Se lo volvió a poner mientras miraba a quien se lo había intentado robar.

Una chica no muy alta, delgada y con el cabello azabache. Detrás de la máscara pudo distinguir unos ojos rasgados, pertenecientes de una chica asiática.

― Lo lamentaréis ―dijo de repente, con una voz fría y distante―. Mi señor sabe quienes sois. Su poder ya no tiene límites.

Una risa satánica salió de ella, asustando a quien había alrededor. Sin que nadie pudiera esperarlo, salió corriendo del local.

Una sensación sombría inundó a los jóvenes. Nino, después de saber lo de Adrien, se hizo una idea de lo que podía estar pasando. Sin embargo, Alya no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

― Maldita loca ―comentó Aaron―. Esa tiene que haberse metido algo. Ese comportamiento no era normal.

― Puede ser ―siguió Alya―. Pero menudo susto nos ha dado… Por cierto, Marinette, ¿cómo tienes la oreja?

― Dolorida. Me ha pegado un buen tirón…

Ignorando lo que acababa de suceder, siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta. Nino subió a la mesa de mezclas que se había alquilado para marcarse un tema. El DJ contratado lo dejó subir al ver su entusiasmo. Aaron se había con Lola a la pista y Marinette y Adrien se habían quedado hablando a un lado.

Todo parecía ir normal. Por un lado, todos los adolescentes se lo pasaban bien. Los padres también. Marinette tuvo que contener la risa cuando vio a su padre marcarse unos pasos de hip-hop en la pista de baile. Su madre luego quiso hacer algo parecido, pero a cada cual más ridículo.

Aaron había ido a la mesa de las bebidas para coger algo para él y Lola. Se habían cansado de bailar y estaban descansando un poco en una de las mesas. Mientras caminaba con ellas hacia la chica, su vista se posó en su padre. El hombre estaba hablando con Raquel con demasiado entusiasmo. Hacía años que no veía aquel brillo en su mirada.

Desde que su madre había dejado aquel mundo, para ser exactos.

― ¿Qué miras? ―preguntó Lola al ver la distracción de Aaron, que casi se pasaba de la mesa.

― ¿Desde cuándo tu madre y mi padre se llevan tan bien?

Lola miró hacia donde lo hacía Aaron, viendo la misma estampa. Ver a su madre tan animada después de todo lo que habían pasado le resultó satisfactorio a la par que extraño.

Dando la impresión de que las cosas sólo podían ir a mejor, el suelo empezó a moverse como nunca antes. No era el temblor de un terremoto, sino algo diferente. Unos de los cristales del restaurante se rompió en mil pedazos y por el hueco entró una chica que bien podía ser una nueva heroína. Vestía un traje de licra verde bien pegado a un envidiable cuerpo. En su mano llevaba un balero que más bien parecía un arma de tortura de la edad media.

Lo que marcaba la diferencia era el color de su traje. Lo que debería haber sido un verde brillante parecía más un tono verde chamuscado. La apariencia y la penumbra que traía consigo no daba más que malas vibraciones.

En el silencio sepulcral ―incluida la música, pues el DJ había pagado los equipos del miedo―, la voz de Raquel dirigiendo a la gente a que se refugiara como pudiera en las cocinas y en su despacho se escuchó sin problemas. Las personas, asustadas, corrieron para esconderse lo más rápido que pudieron. Entre todo aquel alboroto, Adrien pudo llevarse a Marinette bajo una mesa.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la chica, que buscaba un lugar escondido para poder transformarse.

― Hay que transformamos, y rápido ―susurró el rubio.

No hizo falta más que una mirada para poder entenderse. La misma conexión que se generaba cuando estaban en los papeles de sus alter-ego parecía hacer profundizado más allá de sus trajes. Su sincronía existía también sin ser Ladybug o ser Chat Noir.

Salieron de debajo de aquella mesa completamente distintos a como habían entrado.

Pudieron comprobar que no estaban solos. Libella y M. Bulldog también habían acudido a socorrer la situación, protegiendo a la gente mientras que su nueva enemiga no dejaba de atacar a los simples civiles.

― ¿No te da vergüenza atacar a unos simples civiles, lagartija? ―inquirió Chat Noir, regresando a su personalidad pícara.

Ladybug no pudo evitar mirarlo. Cambiaba tanto de Adrien a Chat Noir que nadie podía pensar que se trataban de la misma persona. Incluso ella, que hacía escaso tiempo que sabía su identidad, no lo interiorizó hasta que no vio como el pequeño Plagg acababa dentro del anillo que llevaba.

― ¿A quien llamas lagartija, gato callejero? ―gritó la chica, usando su balero para atacarlo sin éxito―. ¡Mi nombre es Snakebad y trabajo para Hawk Moth! Mi misión es hacerme con los miraculous, ¡estén o no sus portadores vivos!

Volvió a reír de aquella manera tan estridente como asustadiza. Por suerte, aquel comentario había desviado por completo la atención de Snakebad y Libella y M. Bulldog pudieron poner a todas las personas a salvo.

La pelea era diferente a todas las otras. Jamás se habían tenido que enfrentar a un héroe poseído por un akuma. Al menos, eso parecía ser, pues ninguna otra explicación se daba por posible.

Snakebad terminó de reír de un momento a otro, atacando sin previo aviso a Ladybug. Cayó al suelo de espaldas, sintiendo un terrible dolor en la zona lumbar. Chat Noir, ante la situación, utilizó su bastón para evadir más espacio de su enemiga.

El hueso de M. Bulldog tomó la forma de un bumerán, el cual fue lanzado sin temor hacia Snakebad. La villana acabó tal y como estaba Ladybug, tirada en el suelo. Los dos hermanos se dirigían a ella sin temor a nada con la intención de acabar con la situación lo más rápido posible. Libella, por su parte, había salido volando a ayudar a su compañera.

― No se donde puede residir el akuma, Libella ―afirmó.

― Los cuatro estamos igual. Pero daremos con la solución, somos súperheroes, ¿no?

Tras ayudarla a levantarse, se unieron a sus dos compañeros varones. El yo-yó de Ladybug aprisionó a Snakebad pese a que se resistía con todas sus fuerzas.

Después de todo, no había sido tan difícil retenerla.

Por el ventanal roto pasó una corriente de aire que para nada era normal. Un sin fin de mariposas negras se abalanzaron sobre los cuatro héroes y sobre Snakebad. Apenas podían abrir los ojos del alboroto que se había formado en cuestión de segundos.

Al ver la escena, la gente que podía ver el espectáculo desde la cocina armó un escándalo. Las mariposas fueron saliendo poco a poco hasta no quedar ninguna más. No habían akumizado a nadie, pero si habían trabajado, pues en el lugar donde debería haber estado la rehén no quedaba más que una escama de serpiente.

La policía llegó minutos después, cuando los cuatro héroes estaba ayudando a las personas a salir del improvisado refugio sin armar jaleo. La fiesta se había cancelado completamente y los destrozos no iban a ser baratos arreglarlos.

Si por Laybug hubiese sido, hubiera usado sus poderes para arreglar el destrozo, pero una magia negra mucho más poderosa a la suya se lo impedía. El paso de tantos akumas por el local había dejado la esencia de un Hawk Moth mucho más fuerte.

Una de las personas que salió al principio fue el señor Agreste, que buscaba con la mirada a sus dos hijos. Al ver que las personas seguían saliendo y ninguno salía, se acercó temeroso a M. Bulldog. Sentía un terrible miedo porque a alguno de le hubiera pasado algo.

― ¿Has visto a un joven rubio, de diecisiete años, salir? Es mi hijo, se llama Adrien y no lo encuentro por ninguna parte. Lo perdí de vista cuando comenzó esto… Aunque también es posible que hayas visto a mi otro hijo. Es alto, con el pelo castaño muy oscuro y los ojos claros. Se llama Aaron y tiene veintiún años.

― No sé preocupe, señor Agreste ―aseguró M. Bulldog, colocando su mano en el hombro del adulto―. Tengo la sensación de que estarán bien.

Pese a esas palabras, Gabriel Agreste no se movió de la puerta.

Los cuatro miraculous sonaron al mismo tiempo. Entre ellos se miraron, sabiendo que tenían que salir de allí. Dejaron el resto del trabajo a la policía y salieron a la calle.

Libella sugirió que subieran a su balcón. Su piso estaba tan alto que nadie podría verles desde la calle en el caso de que la transformación se diera pronto.

Les dio tiempo entrar a la habitación de Lola, pero en cuanto cerraron el balcón de nuevo volvieron a su forma civil. Se hizo el silencio entre todos, era la primera vez de muchas que estaban a sabiendas de sus verdaderas identidades juntos.

Marinette y Adrien tan sólo se miraron, sin saber que decirse el uno al otro.

― Será mejor que bajemos ―anunció Aaron―. Nos deben estar buscando.

Con la escusa de que se habían ido sin pensar a la planta superior, sus padres se reprimieron el susto de perder a sus hijos. Los señores Dupaing-Cheng abrazaron a Marinette hasta dejarla morada por la falta de aire; Lola fue regañada por no haber avisado; Aaron y Adrien recibieron de su padre algo que no se daba todos los años: un cálido abrazo.

Aaron se empezó a dar cuenta del cambio de su padre desde fuera. Al no vivir en la mansión Agreste las noticias de lo que acaecía en esta no le llegaban normalmente con asiduidad.

Los medios de comunicación hicieron su acto de presencia y el acontecimiento del ataque salió en todas partes.

-O-

Marinette llegó a casa sintiendo un enorme dolor por todo el cuerpo. No se lo pensó dos veces antes de subir a su habitación para irse directamente a la cama. A duras penas se quitó el disfraz y se puso el pijama.

Cuando entró en la cama, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse la alarma del móvil para la ronda de guardia aquella noche. Le tocaba hacer turno con Chat Noir a partir de las cuatro de la madrugada hasta el amanecer.

Un mensaje hizo que tardara algo más en dejar su teléfono.

 _Adrien:_ Tenemos cosas de las que hablar y sabes a que me refiero. Nos vemos más tarde en la Torre Eiffel, my lady.

Sintió como su cara comenzaba a arder después de leer aquel mensaje. ¿Cómo podría actuar delante de Adrien ahora? ¿Se pondrían en peligro por saber sus verdaderas identidades? Sabiendo quien era quien, temía meter la pata en público.

Su mente imaginó que estaban en clase y que de repente llamaba Chat a Adrien. Después de su error todos se daban cuenta y Adrien la empezaba a odiar por desvelar su identidad, por lo que nunca jamás podría llegar a quererla y su sueño de casarse con él, tener tres hijos y un hermoso hámster no llegaba a cumplirse nunca más.

O quizás era él quien metía la pata, llamándola my lady en mitad de clases. Alya, como buena seguidora de Ladybug, investigaría. Al conocer la verdad desvelaría su secreto porque jamás se lo contó y se quería vengar. Después acabaría siendo amiga de Chloé y se teñiría el pelo de rubio pollo.

Deseó no haber pensado en nada de aquello. ¿Cómo habían hecho Lola y Aaron para ni siquiera mostrar pistas de lo que sabían? Tenía mucho que aprender de ellos.

Ni tiempo de empezar a soñar tuvo cuando la estrepitosa alarma la despertó. Aún sentía el cuerpo cansado y un terrible dolor en la zona lumbar. El golpe contra el suelo le iba a pasar factura.

Con cuidado de no despertar a sus padres ni armar mucho jaleo, Marinette se transformó en Ladybug y saltó de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a la Torre Eiffel, donde ya le esperaba su inseparable compañero.

Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada y escuchó el sonido de sus respiraciones. Aquello era demasiado como para asimilarlo en tan pocas horas.

― Yo… ―empezaron a decir los dos a la vez.

― Tú primero ―pidió Ladybug.

― No quiero que esto cambie nada ―pidió―. Me da igual saber quien eres o que tú sepas quien soy. Lo que quiero es poder seguir luchando, hacer nuestras bromas y sentir que estamos hechos la mejor pareja de héroes de todos los tiempos. No quiero que el que sepas que mi verdadera identidad es Adrien Agreste importe cuando llevo puesto la máscara.

― No cambiará nada ―aseguró Marinette, poniendo su mano encima de la del chico―. No quiero perder esta amistad tan fuerte que nos une, Chat, seamos quienes seamos cuando la máscara no nos cubre el rostro. Pero para ello hay que poner unas pautas, ¿no crees? Nada de llamarnos por nuestros verdaderos nombres mientras estemos en horario de trabajo.

― ¿Piensas acaso que soy tan tonto como para gritar tu nombre en el bulevar más transitado de todo París, my lady?

Hubo una risotada por respuesta. Después las palabras desaparecieron. Bajo aquella luna menguante y las pocas estrellas que se contemplaban de la capital, Ladybug apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Chat Noir.

― ¿No te sientes defraudado? ―preguntó.

― ¿Por qué debería sentirme así?

― Por ser quien soy realmente. Quizás no era lo que te esperabas de la heroína de París.

― Eres más de lo que esperaba, Marinette. Jamás podrías defraudarme.

-O-

Los desperfectos del restaurante de Raquel no iban a poder arreglarse en mucho, mucho tiempo. El seguro que tenían contratado se había denegado a pagar los arreglos porque en ningún papel firmado estaba firmado que por causas de ataque de un súper villano se debería de pagar el arreglo.

Aquello dejó sin trabajo a los jóvenes estudiantes que se ganaban el jornal y de nuevo en paro a Raquel. Lo único que podía permitirles vivir mejor sería lo ganado aquella noche en la mansión de los Agreste, cocinando para los clientes japoneses.

Lola no supo nada hasta horas antes de salir a trabajar. Si sabía que tenía que irse a trabajar con su madre a algún sitio, pero no sabía donde ni para quien. Cuando su madre le dijo que debía de coger ropa y pijama, la chica se extrañó. Más tarde Raquel le explicó que trabajarían para Gabriel y que, como acabarían tarde, se quedarían a dormir en la mansión.

Al día siguiente iría con Adrien a clase como cualquier día normal.

No le hizo ninguna gracia tener que dormir fuera, menos en aquella mansión. Prefería su plácida cama. Fuera de casa tenía el peligro de no tener donde esconder a Fifí. Intentaría hablar con Adrien para que le dijera donde escondía a Plagg cuando dormían.

Salieron de su apacible hogar unas horas antes de que diera comienzo la reunión de los japoneses en la casa de los Agreste. Con la muda de ropa para el día siguiente y las cosas necesarias para trabajar entraron en el taxi que les llevaría a la mansión. Raquel sabía conducir, el problema es que no tenía coche.

En España había tenido un viejo Renault que no dejaba de dar fallos. Una semana antes de su mudanza a Francia, el coche dejó de funcionar y lo tuvieron que llevar al desguace. Lo vendieron, pero no recibieron apenas nada por él.

Y aunque en París su economía había mejorado considerablemente, no podían permitirse el lujo de comprar otro coche. Menos aún ahora, con todo el local destrozado por culpa de Snakebad.

Fueron recibidos por Natalie. La mujer había llegado hacía relativamente poco de sus vacaciones y había visto su jornada laboral disminuida, a la vez que el señor Agreste le había comentado que iba a empezar a prescindir de sus servicios en su totalidad. Necesitaría una secretaria, su vida ajetreada no le permitía vivir sin alguien que le ayudara con todo el papeleo, pero a partir de aquel día tendría su despacho en el edificio de oficinas que tenía en la zona industrial.

Pasaron por la puerta trasera, como el resto del servicio, entrando directamente a la cocina. Era gigante, con una gran isla en el centro y decenas de cacharros colgando. Ni siquiera el restaurante tenía una cocina de aquellas dimensiones. Natalie dejó tanto a madre o hija en la cocina, anunciando que el señor Agreste iría en unos minutos para indicar el procedimiento de la noche.

Gabriel llegó, seguido de una de las personas de servicio. Antes de darles trabajo, las condujo por el laberinto de pasillos que había en aquella casa hasta sus habitaciones. Estaban al lado una de la otra. No era muy pequeñas, pero tampoco llegaban al tamaño que tenía la habitación de Adrien, por ejemplo.

Las dejó colocar sus cosas y anunció que las esperaría en la cocina de nuevo. Lola entró en la habitación que le correspondía, asombrada por el tamaño. Su habitación era una décima parte de aquella. Fifí salió del gorro de la sudadera de la chica, donde se solía esconder la mayor parte del tiempo.

― ¡Mira que vistas, Lola! ―dijo la kwami emocionada mirando por la ventana.

― Y mira que diferencias ―susurró la chica―. Ni en mis mejores sueños podría imaginar tener una casa como esta. Me pregunto cuanto dinero ganará el señor Agreste para poder mantener todo esto…

Escondiéndose de nuevo en la sudadera, Fifí acompañó a Lola y su madre a la cocina, donde Gabriel Agreste les indicó donde estaban todas las cosas necesarias para aquella noche y como llamarle en caso de urgencia si se encontraban allí y no atendiendo la mesa.

Aún había tiempo suficiente hasta que llegaran los nipones, así que Lola decidió escabullirse para subir a la habitación de Adrien y saludarlo. Se perdió un par de veces mientras intentaba llegar. Era peor que una ratonera aquella casa.

Tocó dos veces antes de escuchar un _pasa_ proveniente de Adrien. El muchacho se sorprendió al ver la chica, pues el tampoco sabía quienes eran los que iban a trabajar en su casa aquella noche.

No era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de Adrien. A principio de curso le había tocado hacer equipo con él y Nino para un trabajo de economía y habían quedado en la casa del rubio. Sin embargo, se sintió como una pequeña hormiga en un cuarto tan grande.

― Tu habitación es como todo mi apartamento. Si le sumamos el baño, es más grande ―aseguró.

― No exageres, anda. Oye, por curiosidad tu no habrás acabado de leer el niño con el pijama de rayas… ¿verdad?

― Lo leí hace años, ¿quieres hacer trampa con los deberes? ―inquirió.

― Tú lo has dicho, aunque trampas es una palabra muy fuerte…

La chica rodó los ojos y le hizo un breve resumen a Adrien del libro y comentó por encima los puntos en los que la película y el libro se diferenciaban. El rubio tardó menos de quince en escribir la tarea y guardó los folios en su bandolera la mar de satisfecho, no sin escuchar _tramposo_ por parte de su amiga.

Como aún quedaba tiempo para que llegaran los japoneses, tanto Lola como Adrien iniciaron una partida a la video-consola. Era un nuevo juego que ni siquiera había salido a la luz, peor que por todos los contactos que tenía Gabriel Agreste había conseguido sin mover un sólo dedo.

Las dos primera rondas había ganado Adrien, Lola las otras dos. Mientras esperaban a que el juego cargara la siguiente pantalla ―cosa que solía tardar pese a ser un juego bastante rápido en lo demás―, la española sacó cierto tema al aire.

― ¿Cómo os han ido las guardias a ti y Marinette después de que se desvelara todo?

― Bastante bien, mejor incluso que las anteriores. Creo que saber ese pequeño y a la vez gran secreto no ha unido bastante. Incluso nos compenetramos cuando estamos en nuestra forma civil.

― Quien tonto se nace, tonto se queda ―suspiró ella, dejando el mando sobre la mesa―. No me refiero a eso, gato tonto, sino a si ha cambiado algo entre vosotros.

Adrien dejó de mirar la pantalla de carga para posar la vista en su compañera. Estaba al tanto de a lo que se refería, pero las palabras ni siquiera se ordenaban en su cabeza. Era como si desconociera por completo el tipo de relación que tenía ahora con Marinette.

El móvil de Lola sonó, sobresaltándolos a los dos. Raquel requería la presencia de su hija en la cocina. Dejaron el juego tal y como estaba para echarse otra partida antes de dormir y así, con esa excusa, poner un nuevo horario de guardia aquella noche. Estando juntos en la misma casa Adrien y Lola lo más práctico sería que hicieran la ronda juntos.

Mientras que escogía la ropa para la cena de por la noche, Adrien se puso la música a todo volumen desde el ordenador. Estaba tan concentrado mirando su armario que no se enteró siquiera de que su padre había entrado en su habitación, dejándole un sobre sobre la cama.

Tal cual como entró, salió, preguntándose si sus estilos musicales se habían quedado muy anticuados respecto los de su hijo.

Cuando Adrien se giró para soltar la ropa sobre la cama, se fijó en el sobre. Había un pequeño pos-it pegado que decía lo siguiente: espero que tengas algún bañador que lucir, porque en dos semanas nos vamos tú, tu clase y unos adultos de viaje.

Alzó una ceja antes de abrir el sobre y al ver lo que contenía un sentimiento de euforia le lleno por completo. Eran las entras a Aquo-Souterrain, el nuevo parque acuático más famoso de todo el mundo. Hecho bajo tierra y con las medidas de seguridad más modernas, la franquicia de parques estaba siendo un éxito en todo el mundo.

Al estar bajo tierra, era posible ir durante todo el año, fuera pleno inverno o pleno verano.

Lo malo de aquel parque era su precio, demasiado alto. ¿Cómo iría a ir con toda su clase? El nivel económico de sus compañeros no era el mismo.

Plagg, levitando a su alrededor, no dejaba de preguntar que era aquel sitio y si habría queso. Dejó el sobre encima de su escritorio y pasó a ducharse rápidamente.

Después de vestirse pasó al cuarto de su padre para preguntar por las entradas, pero no lo encontró. Sobre el escritorio que había en la habitación se encontró unos números de teléfono muy raros, pues no parecían números franceses. Ignorando que había un diccionario alemán-francés, se fue para la planta inferior. Los clientes japoneses no tardarían mucho en llegar y seguramente tendría que aparentar ser el hijo perfecto una vez más.

Con Plagg escondido en el bolsillo interno de su americana, Adrien se sentó sobre el piano del salón. Hacía bastante tiempo que no tocaba por gusto y sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Sus dedos tocaron las teclas y nota tras nota _para Elisa_ , de Beethoven, deleitaba los oídos de quienes estaban cerca.

A la hora indicada, como un reloj, los nipones llegaron a la mansión Agreste. Guiados por el señor Agreste, hicieron primero una reunión en su despacho. Adrien ni siquiera fue presentado aún por los temas de negocios y el protocolo. El dichoso protocolo que tanto había odiado y seguía odiando.

Esperó en el comedor durante una hora, dando paseos alrededor de la mesa y guando con una bola de papel que se había hecho. Cuando oyó ruido por el pasillo, se paró delante del marco de la puerta. Los japoneses fueron entrando uno a uno, haciéndose su típico salido inclinándose hacia delante. Adrien los imitó.

No hubo mucha conversación interesante durante la cena. La gente de servicio no dejaba de llevar exquisitos platos a la mesa.

― ¡Qué comida más suculenta! ―dijo uno de ellos―. ¿Quién es el creador de estos platos?

― Una conocida mía ―dijo el señor Agreste―. Es española, la he contratado expresamente para que cocine este noche.

Siguieron hablando hasta que la conversación pasó a tratar sobre Adrien. Estando allí el muchacho, su padre presumió de sus notas y su comportamiento.

― No puedo quejarme de mi hijo, es un estudiante ejemplar y un joven envidiable.

― Yo tengo una hija ―dijo uno de los japoneses―. Se llama Tomoyo, y ahora estudia aquí en Francia. Sin embargo, creo que la universidad le ha cambiado… ahora ni siquiera quiere hablar con su familia. Cuando la llamamos nos habla mal y nos corta las llamadas. Es una pena, era una mujer preciosa y estupenda.

Adrien se atragantó al escuchar el nombre. ¿No se llamaba así la portadora del miraculous de la serpiente?

Después de la cena, Adrien volvió a su habitación, poniéndose el pijama. Aún seguía abierta la partida del videojuego. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegara Lola para terminarla, le contaría lo que acababa de descubrir al saber el apellido del padre de Tomoyo, la pudo buscar por las redes sociales. Había impreso varias imágenes y trabajado una con el Photoshop. Era, sin duda, su nueva enemiga.

Al llegar la española, no se lo pensó dos veces y le contó todo lo que sabia.

Tomoyo había dejado Japón para estudiar en Francia. El primera año todo fue bien, pero en el segundo todo cambió. La chica llevaba semanas completamente cambiada, como ida. Desde aquel entonces no había querido saber nada de sus padres e incluso había dejado de ir a la facultad. Tampoco vivía en el piso de estudiantes que compartía con otras dos chicas y había cerrado la mayoría de sus cuentas en las redes sociales.

― ¿Y qué crees que puede ser su miraculous? ―preguntó Lola, mirando las fotografías impresas.

― Pienso que es el tocado de su pelo. Lo lleva en todas las fotos y tiene forma de serpiente. O es eso, o muy fiel a Slytherin.

Guardaron las fotocopias en la bandolera para llevarla a clase al día siguiente. Así lo podrían a hablar con Marinette y Aaron.

Estuvieron tanto tiempo hablando que no se fijaron en la hora que marcaba el reloj. De una conversación pasaban a otra, quedándose completamente dormidos en la enorme cama del muchacho.

Como una noche más, el señor Agreste había subido a la habitación de su hijo para verlo. Era su nueva costumbre. Pasó con cuidado y se encontró con la estampa de los dos adolescentes dormidos. Sonrió al ver la manera tan distinta que tenían para dormir cada uno.

Entonces Gabriel tuvo un pensamiento extraño. ¿Qué hubiese sido de vida si también hubiera tenido una hija?

Salió del cuarto yendo al suyo, pasando por el camino por el cuarto que le había asignado a Raquel. Sin que la mujer pudiera percatarse de su presencia, el miró a escondidas. La mujer estaba con el pijama puesto, peinándose el cabello en unas trenzas para ir a dormir. Sonrió para así, aún sin entender porque le reconfortaba tanto ver a aquella mujer.

Llegó a su habitación, viendo los papeles que seguían en su escritorio. Suspiró, a sabiendas de que tenía que arreglar aquel lío antes de que las cosas fueran a peor.

-O-

Al día siguiente, en clase, la profesora pasó unos folletos a todos los alumnos. Se había organizado una salida de orientación en la montaña para el sábado y era completamente obligatorio ir.

Para armar las parejas de la orientación, escribieron sus nombres en un papel y después lo echaron a una bolsa.

― Bien, a ver… Nino, ven, tú vas a ser la mano inocente.

― De inocente tiene poco ―comentó Adrien, sin querer, en voz alta.

Alya lo miró desde su asiento y después dirigió su mirada a Nino. El chico tan solo se encogió de hombros, esperando que su chica no hubiera pensado en _eso_.

Las parejas fueron saliendo poco a poco. Mylène con Rose, Ivan con Sabrina, Juleka con Kim, Nino con Alix, Lola con Alya, Marinette con Adrien… Cuando estos últimos supieron que les había tocado juntos, se miraron. Dentro de si las mariposas que normalmente sentían se habían intensificado.

Tuvieron que esperar a que llegara el recreo para poder reunirse los cuatro y hablar de Tomoyo. Marinette se había quedado dormida y llegado tarde por la mañana, Aaron había llegado a la tercera hora porque había tenido que pasarse por correos para enviar unas cosas. Por suerte, nadie más que ellos se quedaron en el aula. Alya se había llevado a Nino en cuanto había tocado el timbre para interrogarlo respecto al comentario de Adrien.

― Me parece muy extraño el tema de Tomoyo ―comentó Aaron―. ¿Cómo ha podido Hawk Moth hacerse con su miraculous?

― Puede que la respuestas esté en ese libro tan raro que Crono te dejó ―sugirió Marinette.

Lola, al escuchar aquello, sacó el libro de la mochila. Se lo llevaba a todos los sitios donde podía trabajar con él. Buscó, de una manera rápida, dónde podía estar esa información.

― Aquí pone algo… si me dejáis estas tres horas, lo traduzco. Es que al leer pienso en la traducción española y pasarlo al francés me cuesta bastante.

― No te preocupes, esperaremos ―agregó Adrien.

Durante las últimas clases del día, Lola no dejó de trabajar en el libro. No sacó una buena traducción, pero escribió en un folio una pequeño resumen de lo que parecía tratar.

Cuando un miraculous es poseído por un akuma del miraculous de la polilla, la persona que lo posea perderá completamente la voluntad. Se convertirá en un ser utilizado y no tendrá recuerdos ni sentimientos.

Tan sólo se han dado dos casos de posesión de miraculous. Los de Ladybug y Chat Noir (primera guerra greco-romana). Fueron utilizados para ayudar al bando Griego.

No había más información. Ni siquiera aquel libro, que parecía saberlo todo, podía ayudarles a descifrar el enigma que Tomoyo traía consigo.

-O-

El sábado fue el día de la carrera de orientación. Salieron bien temprano desde la puerta del instituto acompañados de por un gran número de profesores. Tuvieron que sentarse por las parejas preestablecidas en el autobús.

Algunos de los chicos se habían llevado sus consolas y durante todo el trayecto habían hecho un pequeño campeonato de pokèmon, cómo una liga, del cual Max se había coronado coo vencedor.

Llegaron a la montaña donde se había preparado todo. Cada pareja recibió un mapa y una brújula. Saldrían por cuatro salidas diferentes que llegaban a un mismo sitio con diez minutos de diferencia entre cada salida. Quien menos tiempo tardara se coronaría como la pareja vencedora.

Adrien y Marinette fueron los últimos de su salida en tener turno para salir. Delante suya habían dos chicos de otro instituto que se hacían los interesantes y los listillos.

― Vamos a hacerlo mejor que ellos, a ver si les callamos la boca ―dijo Adrien.

― Siempre lo hacemos mejor que nadie.

Después de que el dúo de jóvenes desconocidos salieran, les tocó a ellos. Preparados para echar a correr, esperaron el pistoletazo que daría inicio a su carrera. Echaron a correr en cuanto lo oyeron. La suerte de ser Ladybug y Chat Noir de forma clandestina era que habían desarrollado una gran velocidad y resistencia. Tenían sus músculos bien tonificados y apenas se cansaban después de estar corriendo un buen rato.

Pasaron a los muchachos que habían chuleado en la salida y a otras dos parejas que habían salido antes que ellos. Cuando llegaron a picar el cartón en la primera casilla, el sol brillaba con gran intensidad.

Marinette, al parar, sintió como sus piernas le fallaban un poco y casi perdía el equilibrio. Adrien no lo notó al no estar mirándola, sino picando la ficha. La chica se tocó la frente como acto instintivo. Se sentía algo caliente, pero pensó que sería consecuencia del calor.

Siguieron andando a un paso ligero, aquella vez sin correr. Adelantaron a otra pareja, esta vez de su instituto. En cuanto llegaron al siguiente punto y picar, Adrien se dio cuenta de que las cosas no marchaban bien. La notó más sudorosa de lo que debería estar y con las mejillas coloradas.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó, preocupado.

La chica asintió, aunque aquello no fue motivo para que él siguiera preguntando.

Media hora después y dos picas después, Adrien miraba con preocupación a Marinette. Todo su cuerpo estaba bañado por una capa de sudor, su respiración estaba cada vez más agitada y el rubor de sus mejillas había subido considerablemente.

― ¿Marinette, de verdad que estás bien? ―preguntó por cuarta vez.

― Sí, no te preocu….

Pero no pudo acabar la frase. Sus piernas le fallaron y perdió el equilibrio. Adrien la sujetó a tiempo para que no cayera al suelo, pero al sentir el tacto de su piel su preocupación aumentó. La chica estaba completamente ardiendo.

 **En el siguiente capítulo…**

Los señores Dupaing-Cheng, acompañados de Gabriel, corrieron hacia los dos adolescentes. No sabían si alegrarse o enfadarse. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y tanto Marinette como Adrien deambulaban por las calles de París.

― ¿Hay alguna explicación para esto? ―preguntó en un tono muy serio el señor Agreste.

― Eh… ―improvisó Adrien―. Es que… nosotros… somos pareja. No os lo queríamos decir y…

― Salimos a escondidas vuestra ―siguió Marinette, rizando más el rizo.

 **Vale, quería meter más cosas en el capítulo… pero tengo un rango de palabras que no me gusta sobrepasar y pensaba que me iba a extender demasiado con el capítulo, así que lo meteré en el siguiente… a la vez de que hay otras que no sé si habré dejado bien expresadas.**

 **¡Pregunta del capítulo!**

 _¿Cómo creéis que Hawk Moth se ha hecho con el miraculous de Tomoyo?_

 **Parte de preguntas y respuestas (recopilación wattpad y fanfiction)**

 _ **¿Cuánto durará el fanfic?**_

 **No lo sé, sinceramente. Sé lo que pasará y cómo acabará, pero no cuántos capítulos abarcará.**

 _ **¿Lila/Volpina entrará en acción?**_

 **Sí, en los siguientes capítulo Lila hará su aparición. Aunque espero que sea de alguna forma que nadie pueda imaginar.**

 _ **¿Por qué ese rechazo a los lemons?**_

 **No es rechazo. Simplemente no creo que sean necesarios en esta historia.**

 _ **¿Por qué Aaron es tan jodidamente adorable?**_

 **No lo sé, yo también me lo pregunto. Quiero un Aaron en mi vida.**

 ** _¿Qué te inspiró a hacer el fanfic?_ **

**En clase de lengua el profesor estaba volviendo a explicar los tópicos literarios cuando se paró un poco más en el _Tempus Fugit_ al mismo tiempo que yo le explicaba a mi compañera de pupitre de que iba la serie. El resto, como se dice, es historia. **

_**¿Qué tanto es tu Hype por la segunda temporada y que te gustaría que pasara?**_

 **Tengo demasiado hype y demasiadas teorías respecto a la segunda temporada. Cómo, por ejemplo, que Alya descubre a Adrien, que Marinette y Nath empiezan a tener más contacto étc.**

 _ **¿De dónde nacieron los personajes de Lola y Aaron?**_

 **De un intento de completar la historia. Utilizando solo a Marinette y Adrien sentía que no se completaba, así que comencé a crear a más personajes. Lola y Aaron nacieron poco a poco. Raquel, de hecho, apareció antes que Lola.**


	17. chapitre quatorze

Hawk Moth, desprendido de su traje, miraba a su prisionera. La joven japonesa, de no más de veinte años, luchaba por liberarse. Podía manejarla sin problemas cuando era su alter-ego. Sin embargo, al ser un simple civil, perdía por completo la capacidad de hacerlo.

Encadenada de pies y manos, Tomoyo suplicaba que la dejara ir. Un ápice de esperanza aún existía en cada grito.

Pero nadie la oía, ni la oiría jamás.

-O-

Adrien se echó como pudo a Marinette a la espalda, recorriendo el camino a la inversa para llegar cuanto antes al campamento. Recortó como pudo, esquivando incluso los puntos de pica para aumentar el ritmo.

Tardó cuestión de minutos en llegar. En cuanto los vieron, dos enfermeros de la Cruz Roja se llevaron a Marinette a la carpa. Adrien se tuvo que quedar fuera, respondiendo a las preguntas que le hacía la profesora respecto a lo que había sucedido. Fueron eliminados de la competición ante la situación.

Uno de los enfermeros llamó al muchacho cuando Marinette se estabilizó. No le dio nada de información respecto a lo que tenía, más que estaba mejor y despierta. Pasó a la carpa y se acercó a ella. Marinette estaba tumbada en una de las camillas que había.

― ¿Cómo estáis? ―preguntó, sentándose a un lado de la cama.

― Como si Stoneheart me hubiera aplastado ―aseguró ella, con un tono chistoso.

― Menudo susto me has dado. Has tenido suerte de tener un compañero tan _mewtástico_ como yo, ¿eh?

― Ya lo creo ―rió Marinette.

Estaba acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de comentarios cuando era Ladybug y él Chat Noir. Sin embargo, el descubrimiento de sus identidades había hecho que algunos de los comentarios, tales como las bromas de Chat, se dieron en cualquiera de las facetas. A veces salían solas, como el día anterior en clase. Adrien había visto uno de los nuevos bocetos de Marinette en su cuaderno y había comentado que era _purrfecto_. Tenían su riesgo, pues en más de una ocasión los había oído. Alya, sin ir más lejos, ya comenzaba a pensar que el rubio se había dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo por el estilo.

― ¿Y qué te han dicho? ―preguntó.

― Que descanse. Unos días en reposo, sin nada de deporte o sobre esfuerzos. Ah, y que coma mucho y beba mucho, que me mantenga hidratada.

― Pues entonces ve despidiéndote de tu alter-ego, my lady.

― Puedo hacer ese pequeño esfuerzo ―aseguró Marinette―. No pasa nada por hacer las guardias o actuar si aparece alguien.

― Tus guardias puede hacerlas alguno de nosotros. Ahora que somos más vamos a aprovechar esta situación.

Marinette se quejó de aquello, pero al mirar los ojos verdes de Adrien preocuparse por ella, no puedo decir que no.

La gente de la cerrar empezó a llegar poco a poco. Quienes conocían a Marinette, se preocuparon por ella. Sobre todo Alya, que incluso acusó a Adrien de haberle hecho algo. Más tarde se disculpó, no había sido su intención y confesó que había perdido los nervios.

Regresaron a casa antes de lo previsto por el estado de la chica. Durante el trayecto en autobús, Marinette tuvo que sentarse al lado de su profesora, por lo que se le hizo el viaje pesado. En la parte de atrás del bus, los mismo estaban haciendo otra pequeña liga pokèmon, estando esta vez más reñida entre Max y Nino. Nino había cogido la consola de Lola y jugaba por puro azar, pues todo estaba en castellano y no entendía nada. Alya le escribía a Marinette para contarle como iban las cosas por la parte trasera, así al menos no se aburría tanto.

Al llegar, Tom y Sabine se llevaron las manos a la cabeza cuando se enteraron de lo que le había pasado a su hija. La llevaron directa a su habitación y procuraron que no se moviera un ápice. Marinette había insistido en que podía caminar, que con aquello no había problema. Sin embargo, sus padres no le hicieron el más mínimo caso.

Aquella noche le subieron la cena para que no tuviera que moverse. No se movió de la cama desde que había llegado y esperaba poder estirar las piernas cuanto antes. Tikki no dejaba de recordarle que debía de hacer caso a todas las indicaciones para poder mejorarse cuanto antes. No podía dejar su papel de heroína.

Aprovechó lo que le quedaba de día para terminar de leer un libro y retocar algunos diseños. También estuvo viendo vídeos por Internet, cosa que le hizo querer volver a jugar a los Sims. Tuvo que pedirle a su padre que le trajera el viejo portátil, donde se encontraba instalado dicho juego. Creó una nueva partida, donde se pasó varias horas creando las casas y los personajes con los que interactuaría. Se hizo a si misma, a Alya, a Adrien, a Nino, a Aaron, a Lola, incluso a Tikki.

No se dio cuenta de la hora que era hasta que oyó como alguien entraba en su habitación desde la terraza que tenía en su habitación. Miró a la parte baja de su cuarto, encontrándose con Chat Noir.

― Buenas noches, princesa, ¿cómo te encuentras? No me esperaba que estuvieras despierta a esta hora.

― ¿Hora?

Marinette tomó el móvil y revisó la hora, dándose cuenta de que rondaban las dos de la madrugada. ¿Tanto tiempo se había pasado con el juego?

No se dio cuenta que Chat había subido a su cama hasta que no notó su respiración justo a la lado.

― ¿Los sims? Hace años que no juego… espera, espera, ¿Ese soy yo? Te ha faltado ponerme más cachas.

― No te vengas tan arriba ―dijo Marinette mientras movía la pantalla del portátil―. Os he hecho a todos, para ir jugando y ver que sucede. Aunque aún estoy haciendo mi casa.

― Me estás dando envidia, creo que después jugaré yo… y me pondré el músculo que no me has querido poner.

La chica no dejo que el muchacho estuviera mucho más tiempo allí. Sabía que él tenía que hacer su trabajo.

Tras despedirse de Chat, se sintió mal. Ella quería salir, correr por los tejados de París y sentir el aire revolviendo su cabello. Apagó el ordenador al sentir que los párpados le empezaban a pesar se durmió, sin tardar apenas nada.

La habitación blanca se hizo a su alrededor. Crono estaba de pie, mirando por una ventana pequeña. Marinette se acercó a él, sin decir nada. Aunque quisiera, no podía.

Crono se echó para un lado e indicó con un gesto que mirara por la ventana. Ella asintió y se inclinó para mirar, horrorizándose. Una chica, encadenada de pies y manos, se intentaba liberar. Tenía los ojos vendados y gritaba, suplicando piedad.

― Tenéis que ayudarla, Ladybug ―pidió Crono―. Hawk Moth hace con ella lo que quiere. Si sigue así…

― ¿Si sigue así, qué?

― Ella morirá.

Marinette despertó, con un sudor frío recorriéndole la frente. Buscó por entre sus sábanas su teléfono móvil. Hacía días que habían creado un grupo donde estaban ella, Lola, Adrien y Lola. Rápidamente escribió lo que había soñado y se encontró conque ellos habían tenido el mismo sueño. Estuvieron hablando de quedar, pero Marinette tenía vetado salir fuera. Se sintió inútil en aquellas circunstancias.

Adrien le abrió por privado para hablarle.

Adrien: Eh, no te preocupes. Nosotros vamos a quedar para hablarlo, pero no te vas a quedar fuera.

Marinette: Yo puedo salir. Mis padres no se darán cuenta si escapo como Ladybug.

Adrien: Hagamos una cosa. Yo voy y lo hablo con ellos, después me paso por tu casa y te hago una visita para contártelo. ¿De acuerdo?

Marinette: …

Adrien: ¿De acuerdo?

Marinette: Vale…

-O-

La cafetería que habían elegido para hablar del tema era una céntrica. Aaron era quien había los había reunido allí. Adrien y Lola llegaron con pocos minutos de diferencia.

Pidieron un café cada uno y se sentaron en una zona con pocas personas. Querían hablar de la manera más tranquila posible. Esperaron a que les trajeran el desayuno antes de ponerse con el tema. Si alguien les oyera, por poco que fuera, podrían meterse en un problema.

Una vez tuvieron los cafés sobre la mesa, hablaron a fondo de sus respectivos sueños. Aaron dibujó sobre una servilleta la imagen que todos describían. El chico se defendía bastante bien con el lápiz, por lo que el resultado fue bastante bueno.

― ¿Qué creéis que está pasando? ―preguntó Aaron, después de que Lola guardara el boceto en su bolso.

― Que Hawk Moth la posee ―respondió Adrien―. Puede que después de perder su transformación no pueda seguir controlándola, por eso la tiene retenida.

― Yo opino igual. Creo que es lo único que puede ser factible. Eso, o que Crono nos miente.

― Dudo que Crono nos mienta. Él es el primer interesado en arreglar todo el problema del tiempo ―Aaron se acomodó en su silla antes de seguir hablando―. Está claro que él quiere que nos deshagamos de una vez de Hawk Moth antes de salvar al mundo de perder el tiempo.

No dijeron nada más sobre el tema. Terminaron de desayunar y cada uno tomó un camino diferente. Aaron se fue a casa a terminar el trabajo que se había dejado para el fin de semana. Lola se fue a casa de Juleka, pues había quedado con ella, Rose y Sabrina para echar una partida al sing star. Adrien tomó el rubo a la casa de Marinette. Con algo de información recogida, tomó un paso ligero para llegar cuanto antes.

La pequeña campanita que sonaba cada vez que se habría la puerta de la panadería hizo su particular sonido. Sabine miró hacia la puerta para ver quien entraba, encontrándose con la imagen de Adrien. El muchacho saludó con energía y seguido preguntó por Marinette. La mujer, con una sonrisa, le dijo que estaba bien. Le invitó a subir, recordándole dónde estaba su habitación.

Agradeció la amabilidad y caminó hasta el cuarto de la chica. Desde las escaleras anunció que estaba allí, por si Marinette estaba en alguna situación algo comprometida.

Hasta que no escuchó que podía pasar, no se atrevió a seguir subiendo. Aunque en un primer momento estuvo tentado a ir con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, para poder espiar a la chica, sabía que aquello estaba mal y tenía que comportarse como todo un caballero.

― ¿Cómo estás hoy? ―preguntó.

― Perfectamente. Eso de hacer reposo no es más que una invención de esos médicos ―bufó ella desde su cama.

Adrien terminó de subir hasta donde estaba ella. Con el ordenador portátil en la cama, una caja de mikado al lado, una botella de agua y el teléfono no parecía estar mal del todo. Se sentó en la cama sin permiso alguno y revisó la pantalla del ordenador. Seguía el juego de los sims abiertos.

― ¿Hay barrita de amor entre Lola y Aaron?

― Ajá, ¿a que están monos?

― Si tú lo dices… aunque no veo a mi hermano con Lola.

― Vamos, tienes que estar de broma ―comentó Marinette, ofreciéndole un mikado.

Adrien se encogió de hombros, sin comentar nada más al respecto. Tomó un mikado y sacó tu teléfono para enseñarle a Marinette el dibujo que su hermano había hecho en la cafetería.

Después de preguntarle si era lo mismo que había visto en su sueño, ella asintió. Le comentó que sospechaban que Hawk Moth, en su forma civil, no podía controlar a Snake Green, por lo que la tenía que tener como una prisionera.

Marinette compartió la idea. Aquel sueño no podía indicar otra cosa que no fuera aquella.

Dejaron el tema de la prisionera a un lado para hablar de sus cosas. Fue cuando Adrien se dio cuenta de un fallo de tiempo. Marinette había desbloqueado el móvil para enseñarle un vídeo que le había pasado Alya. Antes de desbloquearlo, eran las once y diez. Justo después de desbloquearse, habían pasado quince minutos. Los dos jóvenes se miraron, preocupados. El tema del tiempo se les estaba yendo de las manos y tenían que empezar a actuar rápido o se les haría demasiado tarde.

Los señores Dupaing-Cheng aparecieron por el hueco, como aquella vez que Adrien había ido a jugar a los videojuegos.

― Adrien, ¿te apetece quedarte en casa a comer? ―le preguntó Tom.

― Me encantaría, pero no quiero ser un estorbo. Seguro que ya tienen ustedes algo preparado.

― Qué estorbo ni que estorbo, si tu quieres, te quedas. Donde caben tres, caben cuatro ―inquirió Sabine.

-O-

El fin de semana se pasó como si fuera un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El lunes Marinette no fue a la escuela, por lo que no pudo enterarse de primera mano de la novedad que iba a sucederse.

La profesora, a primera hora, anunció que Lila iba a volver a clase en lo que restaba de semana. Había terminado su trabajo en Italia y por lo tanto tenía vía libre para retomar sus estudios en la escuela y no con un tutor privado.

Lila se había ido a Italia porque le surgió un empleo para una serie. Llevaba tres meses fuera y todos ya pensaban que no volvería hasta el curso siguiente. Pero pese a que ya tan sólo quedaba poco para que acabara el instituto, Lila iba a regresar. Alya no tardó en escribir a Marinette para contarle la noticia. Ésta, al leer el mensaje, se sorprendió. Era de las que pensaban que Lila no volvería hasta septiembre del siguiente año.

No sentía gran acepción por la chica. Después de lo sucedido respecto a Volpina, por más que intentaba verla con buenas manos, le resultaba imposible. Sabía a ciencia cierta que ella era la que había provocado que el akuma la poseyera, pero aún así una parte de ella sentía que Lila se lo había buscado.

Después de dejar de recibir mensajes de Alya, supuso que había comenzado la clase oficialmente. Dejó su teléfono a un lado y tomó el ordenador, leyendo la entrada en el Ladyblog que Alya había escrito la noche anterior.

Tanto Chat Noir como M. Bulldog y Libella habían sido vistos, pero Ladybug no daba señales de vida. Por aquella razón, Alya había escrito una lista de posibles sucesos sobre lo que podía haberle sucedido a su súper heroína favorita. A veces, Marinette dudaba por quien era peor. Si ella por imaginar cosas sobre su futuro ―la mayoría de esas cosas relacionadas con Adrien― o su mejor amiga, por aquellas paranoias que se montaba respecto a Ladybug.

Comentó en el blog. No fue un comentario de más de dos líneas, pero al menos hacía acto de presencia. Desde hacía ya unas semanas, el Ladyblog había multiplicado sus seguidores de forma exponencial.

Salió de la cama, cansada de estar tumbada, y caminó por la habitación. Ella se sentía bien, no veía ningún problema en coger e ir a clase aunque fueran las tres últimas horas. Sin embargo, sabía que si se lo comunicaba a alguno de sus padres tendría un no por respuesta. Ellos seguían las instrucciones del médico al pie de la letra, y si ponía reposo hasta el martes, ellos lo harían hasta el martes. Incluso hasta el miércoles, si se ponían sobreprotectores.

Al estar en la parte de abajo de su habitación, Marinette se acercó a su estantería y pasó su dedo por el lomo de los libros, buscando uno en concreto. Sin embargo, antes de llegar al que buscaba, su dedo índice paró en seco en otro.

Era grueso, tenía pinta de ser antiguo y unas letras chinas lo identificaban.

Lo sacó de la estantería para verlo mejor y enseguida lo comparó con el libro que había caído en las manos de Aaron. ¿Acaso aquel libro tenía su mismo origen? Lo abrió, viendo algunos dibujos, bocetos y cientos de letras que no entendía y le costaba analizar.

Al cerrarlo, observó con curiosidad la portada. Tenía una líneas trazadas que llamaban su atención. Le sonaban, pero por más que quería saber donde las había visto antes menos lograba hacerlo.

Escondió el libro dentro de su mochila y escribió a sus amigos. No comentó nada de su descubrimiento, sino que tenía que contarles una cosa. Ninguno pudo responder enseguida, cosa que puso algo nerviosa a Marinette. No se acostumbrada a que, aunque ella estaba en casa, el resto de sus compañeros no.

-O-

La reunió n de Gabriel se había cancelado a última hora. Estaba a punto de salir de la ciudad para ir cuando recibió la llamada. La hija de quien les reunía se había puesto de parto, al parecer antes de lo previsto, y a todos les tomaba de imprevisto.

A la par que conducía regreso a casa, recordó que la hija de aquel empresario era de la edad de Aaron. Sin duda los años pasaban y no para mal. Pensó que, en quizás relativamente pocos años, él también tendría nietos. El abueli to Gabriel. No le terminaba de sonar mal.

Estaba parado en un semáforo cuando se percató de que estaba cerca de la casa de Raquel. A nada tener mejor que hacer aquella mañana, cuando el color pasó de rojo a verde, tomó el desvío hacia la residencia de la mujer. Aparcó en la puerta del destrozado restaurante, mirándolo con pena. Aquel local siempre había tenido mucha vida.

Se percató de que Raquel estaba limpiando al verla tras el cristal. Tocó la dañada puerta y entró, viendo el fatídico estado más de cerca.

― No tiene muy buena pinta ―comentó, alzando la mano quitando uno de los adornos que seguía colgado desde la fiesta―. ¿Qué te dijeron los del seguro?

― Ni me hables del seguro ―respondió Raquel, malhumorada―. Mal rayo les parta a los bribones… Resulta que no me cubre nada, ¡absolutamente nada! Que venga alguna tipeja loca y te destroce el local con sus poderes mágicos parece ser que no figura en sus documentos.

La mujer se acercó a Gabriel con una bolsa, indicándole que tirara ahí el adorno que había quitado. Él vio una mancha en su mejilla, seguramente se había tocado la cara con las manos sucias y tenía señales de polvo. Sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se la ofreció.

― Tienes… ―dijo, señalándose su propia mejilla para indicarle a ella donde estaba manchada.

― ¡Ay, lo siento! Tengo que estar hecha un desastre… ―se disculpó―. Anda, pasa si quieres para la barra y te invito a algo. No es un lujo, pero el apaño lo hace.

Raquel cogió dos bebidas y se sentó con él en los asientos de la barra. Estuvieron hablando de lo que sucedería con el restaurante. Al no pagar nada el seguro, la mujer estaba pillada de pies y manos. Si no arreglaba las cosas pronto, probablemente tendría que volver a España más pronto que tarde. Las cosas tan sólo se le complicaban porque apenas tenía ahorros. Lo poco que tenía lo había invertido en aquel negocio y ahora ni siquiera tenía ingresos.

― Podrías trabajar para mi, ser mi chef ―sugirió Gabriel―. Sabes que tengo una casa grande así que no me costaría nada tenerte de interina. Tampoco te tendrías que preocupar por tu hija.

― Gracias, pero no, gracias. Mi vida está aquí, en mi negocio. Me gusta este ambiente… pediré un crédito al banco. Quizás me endeude unos años, pero es mi única opción.

― Entonces, hagamos negocios. Seguirás trabajando para mi, pero en tú restaurante.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Raquel, curiosa.

― Yo financio la reconstrucción de tu restaurante, algo así como si fuera un copropietario. ¿Eso te parece mejor?

Raquel se lo pensó, extendiendo su mano para confirmar que el trato estaba hecho.

― Entonces, mi querida colega de negocios, nuestra primera reunión será el miércoles por la noche. Me debías una cena, así que pasaré a recogerte a las nueve.

Y con aquellas palabras, terminó de tomarse su bebida y salió del restaurante con una sonrisa en la cara.

Retomando su camino, pasó por la calle en la que Aaron tenía el apartamento. En la calle estaba aparcado el viejo coche. Tenía la pintura pasada, uno de los espejos retrovisores agarrados con cinta y la manivela de una de las puertas sacada de cuajo. Miedo le daba pensar como estaba aquel coche por dentro. Con aquellas condiciones ni seguro tenía que ser viajar dentro de aquel vehículo.

Una idea se cruzó por sus pensamientos. Dentro de poco sería el cumpleaños del muchacho, quizás podría hacerle un buen regalo…

-O-

El timbre de la casa de Marinette fue hecho por sonar por Adrien. El joven se había presentado voluntario para llevarle los deberes y apuntes que habían mandando. Tom le dejó entrar y le indicó que Marinette seguía en su habitación. Mientras le invitaba a subir al cuarto de su hija, le advirtió que subiría para ver que hacían en cualquier momento.

Adrien sintió que aquello iba con segundas, poniéndose algo nervioso mientras subía las escaleras.

Entró en la habitación, viendo a la chica cosiendo. Estaba concentrada y sin apartar la vista de la máquina de coser. No dijo una sola palabra hasta que terminó aquella parte. Si la molestaba, podría hacer que se torciera. La máquina dejó de sonar y Adrien saludó.

Marinette se asustó, girándose de golpe. Se llevó la mano al pecho y estalló a reír.

― ¡Casi me da un infarto! ―dijo.

― Perdón, no era mi intención ―aseguró el muchacho―. Por cierto, ¿qué coses?

― Una nueva muñeca. Ya sabes que he hecho muñecos de todos los villanos… Snake Green no iba a ser diferente. ¿Todo bien hoy por el instituto?

― Bastante aburrido. Chloé ya ha vuelto y se ha dedicado a decir que está deseando de que llegue Lila. Los demás pues… bueno, ya sabes, Lila no es santo de nuestra devoción. Y tampoco es santo de nuestra devoción el profesor de historia del arte, ¿te enseño la lista de deberes que tenemos que hacer para el viernes? Es una locura. Aunque lo entiendo, con el viaje a la vuelta de la esquina…

― ¿Qué viaje? ―preguntó Marinette.

Adrien cayó entonces en la cuenta que sólo él sabía el tema del viaje del instituto. Aún sus compañeros no sabían nada, al menos, hasta que no hubiera clase de tutoría, y aquello no era hasta el jueves a primera hora.

― Ya lo verás ―dijo tan sólo él―. Ahora, ¿me enseñas el libro que mencionaste? Me pica mucho la curiosidad.

Levantándose de la silla, Marinette fue hasta donde estaba su mochila. Sacó el libro y se lo tendió. Explicó que las líneas de la portada le sonaban de algo, pero no llegaba a saber de qué. Adrien ignoró, al menos de momento, la cuestión de Marinette y lo revisó por dentro. Aquel libro, el que llegó a manos de Aaron, el que encontró en la caja fuerte de su padre… Demasiados libros y demasiadas coincidencias. Cerró el tomo y observó las líneas.

Como a la chica, a él también le sonaban. Posó sus dedos sobre la portada, sintiendo la textura recia. Entonces, un chip se activó en su cabeza.

― El ordenador, Marinette, corre.

Los dos se sentaron en frente de la pantalla. Adrien ni siquiera se fijó en el fondo de pantalla de la concentración que tenía. Abrió el navegador y en la barra de búsqueda buscó un mapa de Francia político.

― Lo sabía. Fíjate, es la zona del noreste. Pero el mapa se corta y tiene toda la pinta de que sigue por algún lado…

― ¿Podrá ser que los demás libros también sean parte de un mapa?

― Puede ser…

Tom irrumpió en la estancia con unos dulces. Se quedó mirando a Adrien fijamente, poniéndolo algo nervioso. Después de preguntar como iba el trabajo y asegurarse de que no había nada fuera de lugar, se fue.

-O-

Owl, subida en la copa de un árbol y escondida por las hojas, observaba con atención la cabaña que se ocultaba en mitad de aquel bosque. Aparentemente abandonada, nadie se fijaría en ella más que para demolerla, ella sabía que tan sólo era una tapadera.

Después del incidente en aquella de fiesta, cambió su forma de pensar. Ella tenía en su poder un miraculous, no podía seguir con miedo. Una parte de ella sabía que su ayuda iba a ser necesaria, por lo que sin pensárselo, usó su habilidad de rastreo. Su padre le había enseñado a usarla bastante bien, por lo que no le costó apenas nada encontrar a Snake Green.

Sin embargo, no le gustó nada lo que descubrió. Hawk Moth escondía, atada de pies y manos y con los ojos vendados, a Tomoyo, la poseedora del miraculous de la serpiente, y no precisamente en las mejores condiciones.

-O-

Aquella noche, en las noticias, todo el mundo se enteró de lo que sucedía con el tiempo. Mucha gente ya se había dando cuenta de que a veces los semáforos se volvían locos o que los minutos del reloj avanzaban sin más. Los medios trataron de explicar los poco que sabían. Los científicos creían que se trataba de un efecto gravitatorio que hacía que todos los relojes cambiaran.

Claramente, aquello era imposible, pero era la única respuesta que tenían para los acontecimientos y la que dieron a la población, diciendo que no se alarmaran y que tan solo era pasajero.

Parecía funcionar, pues a veces la magia de la tele hacía aquellos milagros. No con todo el mundo, pero si con la gran mayoría. Ese fue el tema de conversación que acaeció durante el día siguiente, ya fuera en la típica conversación de metro, en la cola del supermercado o entre compañeros de clase.

Marinette tuvo vetado por sus padres asistir a clases el día siguiente, por lo que se pasó el martes también en casa, sin nada productivo que hacer. Había completado todos los deberes que Adrien le había traído el día anterior e incluso adelantado los trabajos de Literatura. Se había cansado de jugar a los sims, terminado la muñeca y vistos todos los vídeos de YouTube que tenía atrasados.

Tentada de salir varias veces transformada en Ladybug, sus anhelos habían sido troncados por sus padres. Cada media hora solían ir a preguntarle como estaba.

Estaba con la radio puesta y entre las manos un cubo de rubik a medio hacer cuando escuchó que recién había sido vista corriendo por los tejados de París lo que parecía ser otro súper héroe. Se trataba de una chica cuyo traje era grisáceo con toques azulados.

No se dijo nada más de ella, dejando a Marinette inquieta. ¿Cuál iba a ser la cantidad de portadores que se iban a reunir en Francia?

Al no tener más ganas de seguir dándole las vueltas a la cabeza, bajó hasta la panadería para ayudar a su madre. Sabine la riñó por no seguir en reposo, pero Marinette le aseguró que estaba bien y que trabajar un poco la despejaría.

El miércoles si fue a clase. Agradeció poder pisar el suelo del aula y escuchar la insufrible voz de la profesora de química. Llevaba en su poder el libro que encontró en su estantería, había quedado con los de juntar los dos libros para ver si podían sacar algo en claro.

No pudieron sacarlos hasta que no llegó la hora del recreo. Alya, por suerte, había quedado con Nino el ir al almacén de la escuela para buscar un proyector para la siguiente hora de clase. El resto había salido al patio.

Asombrosamente, ambas portadas encajaban. El libro de Aaron dibujaba la parte del norte (por el centro, sin llegar a la costa) de Francia.

Estaban a punto de separar los libros cuando algo sorprendente sucedió. Del libro de Marinette emergió un pequeño punto negro que recorría el mapa. Pasó de un libro a otro, despareciendo después de cruzar el de Aaron.

― ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? ―preguntó Lola.

― Sospecho que una señal. Si el libro de Marinette y el mío coinciden en las portadas y tienen tanto en común, significa que tiene que haber más libros. Quizás el primero que apareció también, ese que le distéis al guardián de los miraculous, también tenga que ver ―comentó un convencido Aaron―. Y ese punto que se movía… quizás nos quiera indicar algún lugar.

― Todo esto es tan confuso… ―aseguró Marinette―. ¿Estaremos yendo por el camino adecuado? Ya visteis las noticias, todo es por un problema gravitatorio según la prensa.

― La prensa, mi querida Marinette ―respondió Aaron―, no es más que una manipulación para mantener contenta a la gente. El circo, como diría César.

El timbre dio su señal, dando fin al recreo.

-O-

En el pequeño apartamento de cincuenta metros cuadrados, Lola miraba a su madre entre furiosa y decepcionada. No decía nada, pero sabía bien que se había olvidado de que fecha se trataba aquella. Mientras Raquel se terminaba de maquillar a la par que tarareaba, la chica aún tenía la esperanza de que le dijera algo respecto a aquel día.

No lo hizo. Su madre tan sólo terminó de arreglarse, le comunicó que tenía la cena en el frigorífico y que no la esperara despierta. Aquella noche tenía una cena con Gabriel, y aunque todas las veces le había asegurado a su hija que se trataba de una cena de negocios, su tono de voz parecía querer decir otra cosa.

 _Como que se trataba de una cita._

Diez minutos después de que se mirara por última vez en el espejo del baño, recibió una llamada y salió de casa para irse.

Lola miró desde la ventana del salón como su madre se subía en el lujoso coche de Gabriel y se iban.

No sabía como sentirse en aquel momento, tenía en su interior una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Fue para su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe. No quería seguir allí, tampoco estar sola.

Transformándose en Libella, dejó su balcón abierto y salió de casa sin aguantar allí ni un segundo más.

Aaron estaba terminando de exportar los últimos vídeos de la noche. A su lado había una taza de café para no quedarse dormido. Llevaba días que dormía muy poco por culpa del trabajo. Se le estaba echando el tiempo encima y tenía que mandar lo que llevaba a la empresa que lo había contratado.

Se levantó para echarse un último cigarro cuando vio a Libella ir hacia su casa. No era normal que fuera tan tarde, así que se preocupó. Abrió el balcón y en cuanto la chica entró se tiró a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente. Deshaciéndose de su transformación, parecía más vulnerable que instantes antes.

Sin saber qué decir, Aaron devolvió el abrazo. El por qué del llanto de la chica era un misterio. Se le resquebrajó el corazón cuando intentó, con la voz rota, explicarle lo que sucedía. Su madre había olvidado la fecha en la que estaban y había salido por ahí sin ni siquiera decir o mencionar nada.

― Lo dejé todo para venirme con ella ―sollozó―. Dejé a mi familia, mi colegio, mis amigos... ¡Todo! Desde que llegamos tenemos este día marcado en el calendario para estar juntas las dos... Me parece increíble que lo haya olvidado...

Aaron pudo entenderla hasta cierto punto. Dejar atrás una ciudad, una vida, siempre era complicado. Haberlo tenido que hacer en aquellas condiciones de seguro que no había supuesto un trago fácil de pasar.

Le acarició dulcemente el pelo, aún sin decir nada. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas y verla de aquella manera era demasiado para él. Siempre había sentido que Lola era una chica bastante madura, pero aquella visión estaba distorsionada por la situación.

Se separó un poco de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos, intentando transmitirle seguridad.

― No llores más, ¿vale? Ahora estás conmigo, yo no dejaría nunca que te sintieras así.

La mirada se hizo entonces más profunda, como si detrás de las pupilas pudieran verse el alma.

Y como si de un instinto se tratase, Aaron sujeto a Lola por el cuello e hizo que sus labios se unieran en un beso que, para nada, era inocente.

-O-

Después de varios días sin poder salir de su casa, aquella noche por fin Ladybug volvía a hacer guardias con su inseparable Chat Noir. Ambos habían oído hablar de la noticia de aquella heroína saltando por los tejados, por lo que aparte de mantener el orden en París, su mirada se iba fijar en buscarla.

Sentados cerca del Louvre, charlaban de temas completamente aleatorios y sin mucho trasfondo. Eran las cosas buenas de las guardias, se podía hablar de cualquier cosa.

― Me pregunto como le estará yendo a mi padre ―comentó cuando ya eran casi la una de la madrugada―. Hoy salía a cenar con Raquel de cosas de negocios ―al mencionar la palabra negocios, hizo el signo de las comillas con los dedos.

― ¿Qué insinúas?

― Insinúo que mi padre siente algo por Raquel. Se le ilumina la cara cuando la ve, y yo tonto no soy.

― ¿Seguro? ―comentó, chistosa, Ladybug.

― Qué cómica que eres, my lady…

Su guardia estaba a punto de terminar. Echaron una carrera hasta la Torre Eiffel, que era el punto de encuentro para el cambio de turno. Quedaban tan sólo un par de minutos para las una y media de la madrugada.

Una canción de Bruno Mars hizo Aaron se despertara de golpe. Apagó la alarma del móvil que le indicaba que era su turno de guardia y miró para su lado. Con los rizos completamente alocados, Lola dormía abrazada a la sábana. Recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos lo puso nervioso. Se suponía que eran amigos, compañeros en batalla, ¿cómo la miraría ahora? Se vistió, recogiendo su ropa del suelo, y después llamó a la chica.

Tenían que continuar con la guardia que Chat Noir y Ladybug iban a soltar.

-O-

El señor Agreste dejó a Raquel en su puerta. Tras despedirse, el arrancó el coche y tomó rumbo a casa. Cuando la mujer entró a casa, notó algo raro. La cocina estaba igual que como cuando había salido. Abrió la nevera y vio la cena de Lola sin hacer.

Preocupada por su hija, fue a su habitación. Sintió las piernas temblar cuando el cuarto estaba intacto. Corrió a su habitación, por si de casualidad Lola estaba allí. Llamó asustada a su hija, pero le saltó el buzón de voz. Marcó entonces a Gabriel, quien si que la atendió.

― ¿Qué pasa, Raquel? ―preguntó el hombre.

― Lola no está. Yo… yo no sé que hacer…

― ¿Cómo? ¿Seguro que no está?

― He mirado por todo el apartamento. La casa sigue igual a cuando me fui. Ella nunca ha hecho algo así, algo debe de haberle pasado…

― Voy a dar media vuelta con el coche, en cinco minutos estoy allí. Llama a sus amigas por si se ha ido a casa de alguna. No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.

El teléfono de Sabine sonó tan fuerte en el silencio de la noche que además de despertarla a ella, despertó a su marido. Descolgó, soñolienta, preguntando quien era. Cuando la voz acongojada de Raquel resonó por la otra línea, se preocupó. Escuchó atentamente lo que decía y subió para el cuarto de su hija por si Lola se había ido allí con Marinette. La realidad fue la menos esperada. Allí no estaba Lola, pero tampoco estaba Marinette. Sabine también se asustó, llamando a su marido desesperada y colgando a Raquel.

Aún quedaba la posibilidad de que estuvieran en la casa de Alya, por lo que también llamaron a Marlena. Sin embargo, Alya estaba dormida y no había rastro de ninguna de las otras dos chicas. Los señores Dupain-Cheng se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron y salieron a la calle, en busca de su hija y su amiga, sin entender que pasaba.

― ¿Diga? ―dijo Tom, contestando una llamada.

― Soy Gabriel Agreste, mi hijo tampoco está en casa. Creo que será mejor que nos reunamos todos para buscar a los chicos.

-O-

Después del cambio de turno, Adrien y Marinette iban caminando hacia casa. El muchacho había insistido en acompañarla a casa, después ya tendría el tiempo de convertirse en Chat Noir e irse sólo a la suya.

Mientras hablaban del último capítulo de una serie, sin tener apenas idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Aunque la guardia la habían dejado algunas horas atrás, ellos seguían haciendo tiempo para no separarse. Iban a dar las cuatro de la madrugada, por lo que estaban regresando dos horas más tarde de lo que lo solían hacer.

De repente, una voz a sus espaldas los asustó.

Los señores Dupaing-Cheng, acompañados de Gabriel, corrieron hacia los dos adolescentes. No sabían si alegrarse o enfadarse. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y tanto Marinette como Adrien deambulaban por las calles de París.

― ¿Hay alguna explicación para esto? ―preguntó en un tono muy serio el señor Agreste.

― Eh… ―improvisó Adrien―. Es que… nosotros… somos pareja. No os lo queríamos decir y…

― Salimos a escondidas vuestra ―siguió Marinette, rizando más el rizo.

 **En el siguiente capítulo…**

Adrien sentía la mirada de su padre intimidarlo demasiado. Aaron no sabía donde meterse. Los dos hermanos se miraron, dudosos de si sería buena idea contarle a su padre la verdad o por lo contrario, seguir mintiéndole.

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Hemos hecho un grupo de whatsapp de Miraculous Ladybug, quien quiera entrar que me dé su número por comentarios o mensaje privado (preferiblemente este último, por el tema de vuestra seguridad) y será agregado cuanto antes.**

 **-O-**

 **Bueno, siento no poder haber actualizado en casi dos semanas, pero no he podido por falta de tiempo (el maravillo mundo del estudiante donde tiene exámenes hasta durmiendo) para escribir. Tenéis como compensación un capítulo más largo que de costumbre.**

 **Cómo escritora quisiera daros las gracias a todos los lectores. En serio, me llenáis de orgullo. Si hay gente fiel a la historia significa que no voy por mal camino.**

 **También quisiera sincerarme. Me da miedo esta historia, miedo real. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin embarcarme en un fanfic largo que me sorprendo a mi misma. Antes mis capítulos eran cortos y la historia era mucho más rápida. Con Tempus Fugit no me sucede ni por asomo. Escribo capítulos largos y la historia tiene un ritmo mucho más pausado pero certero. Lo que me da miedo es eso mismo, que sea largo. Puede que parezca una tontería, pero para mi escribir el fanfic más completo (siento que este lo es) de mi historia como aprendiz de escritora me da miedo.**

 **No miedo del malo, sino de ese que te gusta enfrentar porque sabes que saldrás victoriosa.**

 **Bueno, dejo de enrollarme más y os dejo la pregunta del capítulo…**

 **¿Qué crees que sucederá a partir de ahora entre Marinette y Adrien?**

 **¿Y entre Aaron y Lola?**

 **¡Besis de fresi!**

 **Por cierto, espero tener pronto el pequeño capítulo especial de la cita de Gabriel y Raquel. Supongo que para dentro de poco, si Arceus quiere. Recuerdo que leer ese capítulo será optativo y que no influirá nada en la trama principal ;)**

 **Como curiosidad, este capítulo tiene mas de seis mil quinientas palabras y ocupa doce páginas de Libre Office (unas quince de Word) y que el fanfic en su totalidad va a llegar a las cien páginas. Si has llegado hasta aquí, ya has leído un libro de unas ciento cincuenta páginas. ¡Enhorabuena!**


	18. 145 OPTATIVO

El coche del señor Agreste se puso en marcha. Dentro, él y Raquel escuchaban una canción que sonaba en la radio sin decir nada. No se trataba de un silencio incómodo, sino de uno de esos agradables y tranquilos.

Al terminar la canción, el interlocutor comenzó a hablar. Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, Raquel comenzó la conversación.

― ¿Dónde vamos, si se puede saber? ―preguntó.

― Es una sorpresa aún, Raquel. Ya lo verás.

El coche siguió su camino, parando cerca del Laserre (*). Gabriel terminó de aparcar correctamente y ayudó a Raquel a salir del coche. A veces se preguntaba como las mujeres llegaban a caminar sobre aquellos zapatos de tacón tan altos.

Tras caminar un rato, la mujer logró leer el nombre del restaurante, girándose hacia Gabriel con la boca abierta.

― No puede ser. Me niego, es demasiado para mi…

― Nada es demasiado de ti ―dijo él―. Además, son negocios, no puedes negarte.

Extendió su brazo para que Raquel se agarrara a él y pasaron al restaurante, donde les llevó hasta su mesa. Les dio la carta y dijo que volvería en unos minutos.

― Sigo diciendo, Gabriel, que esto es demasiado. Por muchos negocios que haya no me puedo permitir esto.

― Pero yo sí, y esto es una invitación. Relájate y disfruta de la velada.

Después de intentar asimilar las palabras dichas, Raquel revisó la carta. Le costaba, como no. Ella era una mujer sencilla, de un sueldo medio para poder vivir sin faltas, pero tampoco con demasiados lujos. Ver como los platos llegaban a precios tan desorbitados la trastornaban.

La mesera llegó de nuevo para tomarles nota. Al no estar acostumbrada a aquella comida, le pidió a Gabriel que pidiera algo por ella.

La comida iba a tardar entre quince y veinte minutos en llegar, así que les tocaba esperar. Gabriel se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando sus codos en ella, dispuesto a saber algo más sobre aquella mujer que tan de repente se había infiltrado tan de lleno en su vida.

― ¿En España hay de estos restaurantes?

― Pues seguro, sobre todo por Madrid o por Barcelona. Donde yo vivía no tantos. Pero tampoco podía frecuentarlos, yo siempre he ganado lo justo para mi y para Lola ―dijo.

― ¿Y tu marido no aportaba nada?

― ¿Marido? ―Raquel no pudo evitar reír ante la pregunta―. He sido madre soltera, Gabriel. Lola nunca conoció a su padre, ni falta que le hizo.

Gabriel se desconcertó un poco.

― Vaya, yo… yo pensaba que te habías venido a Francia después de divorciarte o algo así.

― Para nada. Tuvimos una mala racha en España y como no levantábamos cabeza, cambiamos de aires.

― ¿Y por dices eso del padre de Lola?

― ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo, Gabriel?

― No sé, ¿treinta y siete, treinta y ocho? Bien llevados, eso desde luego.

― Tengo treinta y tres. Diez menos que tú.

La mesera llegó con los pedidos, dejándolos sobre la mesa. El tema de conversación entonces cambió por completo, basándose en sabores, texturas y salsas.

Sin embargo, de la cabeza de Gabriel no se escapaba la edad de Raquel. ¿Tan joven era? Sabía que era más joven que él, tan sólo había que verla. Lo que no se esperaba era que fuera diez años más joven. Un calculó rápido se hizo sin darse cuenta en su cabeza. Si ella tenía treinta y tres y su hija dieciséis, ¿quería decir que la había tenido con diecisiete años?

Estaban comiendo el segundo plato cuando se atrevió a preguntar respecto al tema.

― No es algo que suela contar ―empezó Raquel―. Cuando era adolescente bailaba en un grupo de danza contemporánea. Éramos uno de los mejores grupos, por lo que nos invitaron a un torneo regional en la capital de mi provincia. Tenía dieciséis años, era aún una niña. En una de las noches que estuvimos allí, salimos de fiesta a la discoteca más cercana. Se podía ir a pie sin problemas, estaba a cinco minutos del hotel.

»Conocimos a un tipo un tanto raro. Mis amigas y yo nos alejamos de él todo lo que pudimos, pero se nos pegó como una lapa. Vendía drogas y también tenía algunos delitos por abusos. En un descuido, echó algo en mi bebida. Mis recuerdos a partir de ahí fueron muy borrosos. Hay golpes, insultos y mucho dolor, sobre todo ahí. Cuando desperté, estaba en un hospital llena de moratones y con un hombro dislocado.

»Nueve meses después, Lola llegó a mi vida. Su nombre es la forma simpática de Dolores, ya que fue un bebé bien grandote y me las hizo pasar crudas durante el parto. Fin de la historia.

Gabriel tuvo que beber de su vino para digerir lo que acaba de escuchar.

― ¿Qué fue de ese tipo? ―siguió preguntando. La curiosidad le podía.

― Acabó condenado a diez años de cárcel. Murió al poco tiempo de una sobredosis de drogas.

― Vaya…

― Bien, ahora es tu turno. Yo te he contado algo de mi que poca gente sabe, ¿no es justo que me cuentes algo sobre ti que poca gente sepa, señor Agreste?

― Gabriel ―corrigió. Pensó un poco antes de seguir hablando―. Puedo hablarte un poco de mis orígenes. No es algo de lo que vaya contado en cada rueda de prensa a la que voy.

― Soy toda oídos.

― Mis abuelos maternos eran alemanes. Judíos alemanes, para ser exactos. Cuando Hitler llegó al poder y comenzó la persecución de los judíos, escaparon. Llegaron a Francia, donde se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos. Un varón y una mujer, mi tío y mi madre. Los dos fueron criados por una familia de poder donde mis abuelos trabajaban a cambio de protección. Sino fuera por sus patrones, mis abuelos hubieran muerto cuando Hitler dominó parte de Francia.

»Pasado el tiempo y la segunda Guerra Mundial, mis abuelos recuperaron a sus hijos y vivieron felices. Treinta años después, mi madre regresó a Alemania, donde se enamoró de un alemán de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Aquel hombre estaba casado, pero poco le importó cuando hizo que mi madre diera a luz a dos hijos de tres años de diferencia.

»Mi padre iba a dejar a su esposa para irse con mi madre, pero no todo es un cuento de Disney. La historia acabó mal, pues mi padre se quedó con mi hermano mayor y su mujer lo adoptó como si fuera suyo. Mi madre y yo volvimos a Francia y seguimos nuestra vida.

― ¿Tienes un hermano?

― En efecto. Nos reencontramos cuando… bueno, cuando yo iba a casarme con la madre de Aaron y Adrien. No era un hombre muy normal, todo hay que decirlo. Según me dijeron, murió hace tres años. Sin hijos ni familia.

 **Nota de la autora: Sé que ha sido corto, pero es un capítulo un tanto especial. Al ser optativo, tan sólo cuenta cosas que o bien se aclararan más adelante o que tan sólo son para conocer algo más a los personajes.**

 **El capítulo oficial espero que esté para dentro de poco.**

 **He intentado que este sea más largo, ¡pero imposible! Me duele muchísimo la muñeca a la hora de escribir. No se vosotros, pero yo apoyo la muñeca en el pc cuando escribo. Hace un par de días me tatúe y cualquier roce me duele a rabiar.**

 **Dicho esto, a ver si tengo tiempo de ponerme a tope con la historia. ¡Besos!**


	19. chapitre quinze

Tom se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hija, severo. Gabriel Agreste tomó una pose bastante similar. Si las miradas matasen, tanto Marinette como Adrien ya estarían hasta enterrados.

― Señorita, estás en un buen lío ―dijo Tom―. Un mes sin salir, eso para empezar.

― ¿Qué? ¡No podéis hacerme eso! ―exclamó Marinette.

― Claro que podemos ―siguió su madre―. Y da gracias a que no es más. ¡¿Te das cuenta del susto que nos has dado?! Ah, y el móvil está requisado.

Con la cabeza gacha y sin decir nada, Adrien siguió las indicaciones de su padre de caminar hasta donde estaba el coche. El señor Agreste y los señores Dupain-Cheng se despidieron, aún enfadados con sus hijos. Había sido una enorme irresponsabilidad por su parte haberse escapado. Fuera para lo que fuese.

El castigo del rubio fue el mismo que el de Marinette. Nada de salir más que para ir a clase, nada de Internet ni de móvil, además de estar supervisado más que de costumbre. Aquello fue lo peor para él, pues se estaba acostumbrando a no tener a guardaespaldas tras de sí.

Gabriel llamó a Raquel, anunciándole que tanto Marinette como su hijo habían aparecido. No era buenas noticias para la mujer, pues Lola aún seguía sin dar señales. Adrien tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar que estaba con Aaron. ¿Qué pensaría su padre si soltara aquello sin más? Obviamente, se metería en problemas. Nada de normal tenía que una joven de dieciséis años anduviera de madrugada con un adulto de veintidós.

Pensó en como podía hacer para solucionar la situación. El coche paró ya en el garaje de la mansión. Adrien se fue directo a su cuarto. Le había entregado su teléfono a su padre, por lo que no podía llamar a su hermano. Tampoco esperaba que le respondiera, pues él seguramente estaría convertido en M. Bulldog y nada de su forma civil serviría.

Entró al baño y cerró el pestillo. En esas condiciones sería más seguro convertirse en Chat Noir. Cuando todo su ser estaba oculto tras su alter-ego, se puso en contacto con su hermano por el dispositivo de conexión que tenían incorporados sus trajes.

― ¿Qué pasa, hermanito?

― Problemas, Aaron. Papá me ha pillado en la calle a altas horas de la noche. Al parecer nos buscaban a Marinette, a Lola y a mi. Marinette y yo hemos sido encontrados, pero Lola…

― ¿Me buscan? ―se oyó no muy lejos―. Imposible, yo siempre dejo un… ¡Ay, no! Siempre dejo un señuelo, pero con el enfado y la rabia se me pasó…

― Vamos a arreglar esto, no te preocupes ―dijo Aaron antes de colgar.

Adrien volvió a ser el mismo, saliendo del baño aún preocupado. Se suponía que siendo más héroes, las cosas deberían haberse vuelto más sencillas. Lo único que hacían era empeorar.

― Adrien ―Gabriel Agreste entró de golpe en la habitación―, ¿tienes un minuto?

― Eh… sí, supongo.

― Verás, no me quiero poner en contra respecto en tu relación con esa chica, pero escaparte de casa de madrugada no está bien. Espero que entiendas que tu castigo es por eso.

― Sí, sí, lo entiendo.

― Pues en ese caso, que os vaya bien. Y trátala bien, tened cuidado cuando tengáis re…

― ¡Todo entendido, papá! ―cortó Adrien, enrojeciendo.

Después de que su padre saliera de su habitación ―no sin antes quitarle el cable que conectaba su ordenador de sobremesa con internet―, Adrien se tiró sobre su cama. Sabía que tanto él como Marinette habían fingido estar juntos para no decir la verdad y que se habían cubierto la mentira el uno al otro, pero algo dentro de su pecho le decía que deseaba que aquella mentira fuese verdad.

-O-

Raquel había regresado a casa y llamado a la policía. La ley no haría nada hasta pasadas las cuarenta y ocho horas, por lo que la desesperación de la pobre mujer estaba por las nubes.

El sonido del balcón del salón abrirse hizo que se sobresaltara. Asustada, salió de la cocina. La estampa de su hija en brazos de M. Bulldog le hizo pensar en lo peor. Sin embargo, ella parecía ilesa y tampoco se había dicho nada de ningún ataque.

― ¡Oh, mi niña! ―exclamó, queriendo abrazarla―. Menudo susto me has dado… ¿Pero donde has estado?

Antes de que Raquel pudiera rozarla siquiera, Lola la apartó, con el semblante frío. Sin decir nada, entró en su habitación y echó el pestillo, evitando así que su madre pudiera entrar.

― Sincera y honestamente ―dijo M. Bulldog antes de irse―. Yo también me enfadaría en su lugar. Hoy era un día importante para ambas y ni se ha acordado.

Y entonces, Raquel recordó el día que era y lo que significaba, sintiéndose la peor madre del mundo.

-O-

En cuanto Alya entró por las puertas de clase al día siguiente, buscó a Marinette. Su madre le había contado que su mejor amiga había desaparecido la noche anterior y que después había sido encontrada con Adrien. Tenía que corroborar que aquella información era correcta.

Su mejor amiga estaba tumbada sobre la mesa, aparentemente dormida. A su lado, Lola leía y delante Nino, Adrien y Aaron hablaban.

Tras dejar la mochila en el suelo y sacar los libros para la clase, tocó el hombro de Marinette. Efectivamente, estaba dormida.

― Anoche no durmió mucho, así que yo que tú la dejaba así para que no empiece a roncar después en clase ―dijo Lola.

― Ya veo… Oye, Adrien ―le llamó Alya―. ¿Es cierto que anoche Marinette y tú estabais juntos de madrugada por la calle?

― ¿Quién te dijo eso? ―preguntó el rubio.

― Mi madre. La madre de Marinette estaba asustada porque ni ella ni Lola aparecían. Por cierto, Lola, ya me contarás que hacías con M. Bulldog bien de madrugada también. El caso, Sabine le dijo a mi madre que tú y Marinette sois pareja.

Al parecer, aquello lo tuvo que decir en un tono de voz bastante alto, pues varios de sus compañeros de clase levantaron la cabeza para mirarles. Entre ellos, Nathanaël, quien pareció algo apenado al respecto.

― Eh… esto… bueno… sí ―dijo finalmente Adrien.

Sin embargo, Nino no creyó a su amigo. Lo conocía perfectamente como para creerse aquello. Si de verdad se hubiese puesto de novio con Marinette se lo hubiese dicho o bien al principio, o bien incluso antes.

Lo miró de arriba a abajo, con el semblante interrogativo. ¿Qué podría estar su amigo en mitad de la noche caminando por la calle? Si se hubiese preguntado eso mismo tiempo atrás, no habría sabido responder. Ahora sí. Obviamente, Adrien había estado como Chat Noir velando por la paz de París. ¿Qué tenía que ver entonces Marinette?

Se giró para mirar a la chica. Apoyada sobre la mesa y completamente dormida, no dejaba de ser una chica adolescente normal.

Nino lo supo entonces. No quedaba otra solución. La inseparable compañera de Chat Noir era sin duda Ladybug, y Marinette presentaba todas las señales de serlo. Desaparecía cuando lo hacía Adrien, además de haber estado la noche anterior juntos por las calles de la ciudad.

Agarró a Adrien de la muñeca y le pidió salir fuera. Aaron se quedó dentro, preparando las cámaras. Se le estaba haciendo tarde para montar todo el tinglado de la grabación.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó―. Si es por lo de que estoy de novio con Marinette…

― No sois novios, ¿verdad? Marinette es Ladybug. Tiene que serlo.

― ¿Pero como lo has…?

― ¿Deducido? ―siguió Nino― Fácil. Sabiendo que tu eres el gato negro que salva esta nuestra ciudad y tu fiel compañera es la mariquita, el resto de piezas se unen solas.

A Adrien no le quedó otra que darle la razón a Nino, quien festejó con un baile un tanto ridículo sus averiguaciones. Con ese paso, su mejor amigo sabría quienes eran todos los portadores de Miraculous antes de final de mes.

Volvieron a clase justo cuando el timbre tocó, comenzando el día escolar. Marinette, sobresaltada, se despertó. Se moría de vergüenza al saber que se había quedado dormida, pero más aún al saber que Alya quería saber que era lo que sucedía con Adrien. Fingir que eran pareja no era la mejor idea de todas.

Por la puerta del aula apareció la profesora, acompañada, sorprendentemente de Lila.

Tras anunciar que Lila ya volvía de forma oficial a la escuela, dejó que diera una pequeña noticia.

― Queridos compañeros, tengo un comunicado de mis representantes. Al final de curso, quien me caiga mejor y pueda considerar mi amigo o amiga, será quien saldrá mi siguiente película como el mejor amigo o amiga de mi personaje. Sí, lo sé, soy una genia y una gran persona por daros esta oportunidad.

Entre todos los alumnos se formó un revuelo. Si bien Lila no era la mejor compañera de clase y era considerada como otra Chloé respecto a su forma vanidosa de actuar, la oferta no era del todo mala.

La profesora le indicó a Lila que se sentara junto a Chloé en primera fila. Desde que Sabrina se había ido a la zona de atrás con Juleka y Rose, aquel sitio estaba libre.

Aquel acto no fue del todo el más adecuado. Ellas dos juntas, sumado a quince minutos libres que había dejado la profesora mientras iba a por unas fotocopias que tenían que rellenar, hicieron que la unión de las dos chicas fuera catastrófico. Lila, al pedirle noticias a Chloé, se enteró que ésta estaba sola y que Sabrina, una mosquita muerta para ella, la había enfrentado.

No se explicaba como podía haber pasado, así que decidió idear un plan junto a la rubia para hundir a Sabrina de una forma más exquisita y no con una ridícula pelea en los pasillos.

La profesora regresó a clase y repartió a los alumnos las fotocopias que acaba de hacer. Estaban boca abajo, por lo que hasta que todos no las tuvieron no les dieron la vuelta.

Una ola de exclamaciones y sorpresa inundó el ambiente.

Aquellos folios tenían toda la información del viaje al parque acuático que estaba bajo tierra. Los alumnos se miraban los unos a los otros sin comprender nada. Tan sólo Adrien lo sabía, y es que su padre no se había contenido y acabó contándoselo.

― Esto es carísimo ―dijo Nino―. Por muy guay que sea, yo no podré ir.

― El viaje ya está pagado, Nino ―comentó la profesora―. Vuestros padres estuvieron de acuerdo y para no perder la oferta, el señor Agreste tuvo la amabilidad de encargarse de la reserva el mismo día que se acordó. Estos días vuestros padres saldaron cuentas con él. Aunque hay varios alumnos que han sido invitados, así como Lola.

La mencionada resopló. Sabía que su viaje no estaba pagado por ser ella, sino por ser su madre quien era. La idea de que el señor Agreste estuviera tan cercano a su madre la ponía enferma últimamente.

Al acabar la jornada escolar, tanto Marinette como Adrien tuvieron que regresar a casa sin rodeos. Su castigo iba a durar bastante y más les valía no jugársela.

Los padres de la chica no dijeron nada durante la hora del almuerzo, tampoco después. Aunque Tom respetaba a Adrien y lo consideraba un buen muchacho, llegar a pensar que verdaderamente tenía algo con su hija le hacía sentir extraño.

Marinette era su niñita, su ojito derecho. Si verdaderamente estaba de novia con Adrien, significaba que él ya no sería el hombre de su vida. Cómo padre, le dolía.

Estaban por el postre cuando Tom imaginó que más de una noche se habían escapado. Siendo jóvenes, a solas y en mitad de la noche, nada bueno habían podido hacer. ¿Y si aquel muchacho, por muy correcto que fuera, se había sobrepasado con su hijita? ¿Y si en realidad no se había sobrepasado y habían hecho cosas con total libertad? Le dio una tos nerviosa que solo pudo solventar gracias a un vaso de agua.

Miró a su hija terminar de comer. Ella no había dicho palabra alguna durante el almuerzo. Quizás el castigo había sido demasiado. Se la veía triste, afligida. Mirándola bien, ya no era una niña de ocho años, sino toda una mujer. Tanto él como su esposa habían hecho locuras de jóvenes, ¿acaso su hija no tenía derecho de hacerlas?

Después de ayudar a quitar la mesa, Marinette se fue para su habitación para acabar las tareas del instituto.

― Sabine… ¿podríamos hacer más pequeño el castigo de Marinette? Siento que nos hemos pasado un poco. Es joven, es normal que haga esas cosas. Nosotros mismos las hicimos.

― Yo también lo he estado pensando, Tom. Según veamos su comportamiento hoy, le levantamos o no el castigo antes, ¿de acuerdo? ―sugirió la mujer.

Marinette estaba a punto de decirles a sus padres que se iba a echar una siesta para escapar e ir a ver a Adrien cuando Chat Noir apareció por su ventana.

― ¿Pero que haces aquí? ―preguntó la chica, sobresaltada.

― ¿No puedo venir a ver a mi princesa?

― No me refiero a eso. Tú estas, al igual que yo, castigado. ¿Cómo te has librado de tu padre?

― Fácil; la excusa de la ducha. Es que necesitaba hablar contigo. Hoy lo he intentado, pero estabas tan ocupado evitando a Alya que me ha sido imposible.

― Ya… he estado algo rara hoy, pero es que no sabía ni que responderle a Alya ―confesó Marinette―. Ella piensa que… bueno, que de verdad nosotros…

― Justo de eso te quería hablar.

De repente, la escotilla que unía la habitación con el resto de la casa se abrió, apareciendo Tom por ella.

Hubo unos instantes incómodos. Marinette no sabía donde meterse, Chat miraba a Tom y Tom miraba a Chat. Pasaron tan solo unos segundos que parecieron horas antes de que el adulto articulara palabra alguna, preguntando el porqué de lo que veía.

― Ah, no se preocupe. No se si recordará lo que paso en esa fiesta de disfraces hace días. Queremos interrogar a todas las personas jóvenes para poder sacar la identidad de nuestra nueva enemiga. Además, estar cerca de su hija es un placer.

Al decir esas palabras, Chat tomó la mano de la joven y la besó antes de agradecer la _entrevista_ y desaparecer por la ventana.

-O-

En sus planes no estaba que Tom Dupain-Cheng apareciera de golpe. Él sólo quería poder hablar tranquilamente con Marinette de lo que acababa de meditar.

Entró a su casa y de deshizo de la transformación, mojándose el cabello y saliendo del baño por si a su padre le daba por aparecer. Se tiró a la cama, dejando a Plagg comer tranquilamente su trozo de queso.

Adrien había estado horas pensando en lo mismo. Su cabeza solo le daba vueltas a ese tema.

Aunque habían dicho que estaban saliendo por ocultar su verdadera identidad, parte de él deseaba que no fuera una mentira. Él estaba convencido que la quería, al igual que estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos estaban más que correspondidos, ¿por qué no darse una oportunidad y seguir lo que sus corazones les decían?

El sonido de la televisión le hizo levantarse de la cama. Plagg la había encendido para buscar algo interesante. Zapeando, llegaron los informativos de última hora. Los pasó de volada, por lo que Adrien le tuvo que pedir que fuera para atrás.

El noticiario avisaba que Snakebad volvía a las andadas, atacando esta vez a un hospital.

Adrien apretó el puño con fuerza, aquello era demasiado. Sin pensárselo dos veces, volvió a la piel de Chat Noir, saliendo de casa sin ni siquiera pensar que podría hacer su padre si descubría que no estaba en la mansión.

En cuestión de unos minutos llegó al hospital, donde su hermano y Ladybug intentaban mantener ocupada a Snakebad mientras Libella ayudaba a la gente a escapar. Se unió a ella, actuando más rápido y poniendo a la gente a salvo. Tan solo actuaban en la zona que había sido destrozada, pues era la que mayor ayuda necesitaban.

En cuanto acabaron, se unieron a sus compañeros.

― Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… los cuatro mismos tontos de la última vez. Esta vez no tendréis tanta suerte ―dijo antes de reír de manera estridente―. Os entregaré a Hawk Moth vivos o muertos.

Snakebad se movió a una velocidad precipitada hasta detrás de los chicos. A punto estuvo de agarrar los pendientes de Marinette de nuevo, quien tuvo suerte de los reflejos de Chat Noir

― ¿Por qué no os rendís de una vez, cielitos míos? Podemos hacerlo por las buenas, dándome vuestros miraculous, o por las malas.

― Desde que atacaste ha sido por las malas, así que por las malas vamos a continuar ―sentenció M. Bulldog.

La chica del miraculous de la serpiente frunció el ceño ante la soltura con la que le habían hablado. Tenía que conseguir sus prodigios o de lo contrario tendría problemas con su amo. Sin previo aviso, saltó y se tiró a por Chat Noir, utilizando su balero para golpearle en la cabeza. Quedándose algo desorientado por el golpe, cayó al suelo. Ladybug fue a socorrerlo por si el daño era mayor del que parecía mientras que Libella y M. Bulldog se disponían a contrarrestar el ataque.

Cuando el caballito de madera de Libella estaba a centímetros, el ataqué se frenó. Algo no iba bien con Snakebad. La chica estaba respirando agitadamente y su traje estaba pasando de un verde quemado a uno mas brillante, más vivo.

― Por favor… ―dijo entonces, con un tono de voz que ni por asomo se parecía al que conocían―. Ayudadme… quitadme… el pasador…

Mirándola a los ojos, Ladybug dedujo que se trataba de la verdadera chica quien hablaba, no la que estaba poseída. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó. Le costaba mantenerse en aquel estado y había que tratar cuanto antes. Sus dedos tan solo rozaron el adorno del cabello cuando una oleada de mariposas negras la tiraron hacia atrás brucamente, rodeando a Snakebad y haciéndola desaparecer de allí.

― ¡Idiotas! ―exclamó alguien que saltaba desde lo alto del hospital― ¡Estabais a punto de recuperarla! Al parecer me va a tener que seguir trabajando sola.

Ante los ojos atónitos de los cuatro héroes estaba la famosa chica que había salido en la radio. Su aspecto tan sólo dejaba claro que su miraculous era el del búho, siendo su traje color grisáceo y azul.

Desapareció de la misma forma en la que apareció, perdiéndose entre los tejados de la ciudad, sin decir siquiera su nombre.

Todo volvió entonces a la calma, pero al no haber recuperado el akuma, los estragos seguían vigentes en el hospital. Después de que Ladybug explicará que no podía solucionarlo porque no había podido poseer el akuma culpable y que la gente lo comprendiera, la gente empezó a ponerse manos a la obra.

Mientras que ayudaban a la gente de alrededor y se aseguraban de que nadie hubiera salido herido, los cuatros miraculous empezaron a pitar. Se ocultaron dentro del complejo y después de volver a su forma civil, se unieron al grupo de personas que estaban con los pacientes del hospital.

La prensa no tardó en llegar. Dejando los furgones de sus respectivas cadenas no muy lejos, los periodistas y los cámaras se abalanzaron sobre la gente. La cadena nacional ―y por tanto la más vista― fue directa a por unos enfermeros y celadores que estaban con algunos pacientes.

Debido a que estos estaban muy ocupados, empezaron a buscar testigos que hubieran visto el ataque. Adrien, que estaba ayudado a una mujer embarazada a sentarse en una silla de ruedas, fue rodeado por un cámara y una periodista.

― Tú eres el hijo de Gabriel Agreste, ¿verdad? ¿Qué opinas de este ataque? ¿Cómo han actuado Chat Noir, Ladybug y compañía?

― Eh…, yo… esto…

Marinette, viendo que Adrien estaba completamente en blanco y sin poder decir nada, decidió intervenir.

― No lo hemos visto entero. Tan sólo paseábamos cuando oímos un fuerte ruido. Cuando llegamos, ya había pasado todo.

La periodista, resignada, siguió preguntando y grabando para el informativo de última hora que, desgraciadamente para lo jóvenes, estaba siendo emitido en directo.

-O-

Los señores Dupain-Cheng estaban anonadados viendo como su hija estaba saliendo en televisión. Hacia tan solo un rato, Tom había estado en su habitación. Si bien no había sido nada normal que estuviera con Char Noir, menos lo era que en cuestión de veinte minutos Marinette estuviera en hospital. En coche se tardaba alrededor de media hora, a pie mucho más.

Hubiesen llamado a Marinette si no le hubieran requisado el móvil.

A punto de salir de casa para ir en busca de su hija cuando sonó el timbre. Sabine abrió, encontrándose a un señor mayor con una camisa hawaiana.

― Un placer conocerles, señores padres de Ladybug.

Entrando como si fuera su propia casa, Fu se sentó en el sillón del salón. La mirada de Sabine y Tom estaba desorbitada. Las palabras de aquel hombre unidas a la forma de actuar les había dejado trastornados.

― Disculpe pero… creo que se confunde… ―dijo Sabine.

― ¿Son ustedes Tom y Sabine Dupain-Cheng, padres de Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

― Sí, lo somos ―aseguró Tom.

― Entonces no estoy confundido. Wayzz, por favor, preséntate. Creo que tenemos que hablar con los padres de nuestra querida Ladybug antes de que las cosas empiecen a complicarse.

-O-

El señor Agreste había salido de su reunión con los japoneses cuando se encontró con un atasco en la carretera. No le gustaba dejar a Adrien solo en casa, mucho menos estando castigado. Fue por eso que decidió tomar un camino secundario, que aunque en condiciones sería más largo, con el atasco sería el más corto.

Aquel camino significaba pasar por delante del hospital. Cuando Gabriel vio el jaleo que se formaba en la zona del hospital, la curiosidad pudo con él. Aparcó no muy lejos y se acercó hacia el suburbio. Pudo escuchar que se trataba de un ataque de la misma que había destrozado el restaurante de Raquel. Se hizo paso entre la gente y entonces todo se detuvo.

Ayudando a un celador a mover una camilla estaban Aaron y Adrien, y a no muchos pasos Lola y Marinette llevaban a dos ancianas en silla de ruedas hasta dentro del hospital. Aunque sabía que era un buen acto, encontrarse allí a su hijo no le hizo la menor gracia. Estaba castigado y le había desobedecido.

Se acercó sin preámbulos hasta Adrien y se cruzó de brazos, justo detrás suya. Aaron, al ver a su padre, hizo una señas a su hermano para que se diera la vuelta. Si de por sí Adrien era claro de piel, al ver allí en pie a su padre con la expresión seria, palideció.

― Pa-papá… ―musitó.

― Sí, papá. ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

― Eh, yo… esto…

― Lo he traído yo ―interrumpió Aaron.

― Y supongo que también a esas dos, ¿no? Muy bien, ya podéis estar cogiendo el coche y tirar para casa. Los dos.

― No hemos venido en coche.

Gabriel se extrañó de aquello, pero no le prestó la menor atención al detalle por el momento. Los dos hermanos subieron al coche junto a su madre sin poder despedirse de las chicas. Aaron les mandó un mensaje por si de casualidad Lola podía leerlo.

Llegaron a la mansión Agreste media hora más tarde. Fueron enviados directamente al despacho de su padre, donde se sentaron bajo la mirada constante de su padre.

― A ver, Adrien, ¿qué parte de estás castigado no comprendes? Te escapaste de noche, sin decir absolutamente nada y me diste un susto de muerte. Pero no sólo tú, sino que también con esa novia tuya… ¿Marina?

― Marinette, se llama Marinette. Y todo tiene una explicación.

― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cual es, si puede saberse? Porque no entiendo tu comportamiento.

― No… no te lo puedo decir.

― ¿Tampoco me puedes decir que hacías con tu hermano en el hospital? Más os vale contarme la verdad, los dos. Porque o tengo una respuesta sensata ahora mismo u os la cargáis. Me da exactamente igual que seas mayor de edad, Aaron, porque tengas la edad que tengas yo voy a ser tu padre. ¿Estamos?

Adrien sentía la mirada de su padre intimidarlo demasiado. Aaron no sabía donde meterse. Los dos hermanos se miraron, dudosos de si sería buena idea contarle a su padre la verdad o por lo contrario, seguir mintiéndole.

― Creo que estamos en un punto crítico ―suspiró Aaron―. No tenemos opción, hermano.

― No, no tenéis opción ―dijo Gabriel―. ¿Habláis o no habláis?

― Eh, Ron, sal, colega, te quiero presentar a alguien.

Aaron abrió su chaqueta y del bolsillo interior salió su pequeño amigo. Gabriel tuvo que sentarse cuando vio el pequeño ser levitar por su despacho. Sintió mucha calor de repente, pero más aún cuando Adrien se sumó a su hermano e invitó a Plagg a salir. Los dos kwamis se presentaron, dejando claro que sus personalidades era más bien diferentes.

Mientras que Plagg tenía toda la personalidad de un pícaro, Ron era más como un niño que necesitaba cuidados y mimos.

Esa no era la primera vez que Gabriel veía un kwami. Él, con anterioridad, había conocido a una. Daba poderes de pavo real a quien fuera su compañero, siendo su miraculous un bonito broche con forma de las plumas del majestuoso animal.

Su difunta esposa había sido quien había poseído dicho poder, pero dejó de usarlo tras casarse y convertirse en madre. No por ello la pequeña kwami pavo había dejado de estar por allí. Pero tras la muerte de la mujer, desapareció.

Al principio pensó que era debido a la tristeza que sentía por la pérdida de su compañera, pero cuando pasaron los meses y los años, supo que no la volvería a ver. Intentó encontrar la solución a aquella incógnita con el libro que había pertenecido a su mujer, pero el misterio que envolvía la desaparición del mismo aún le tenía preocupado.

― ¿Desde cuándo? ―preguntó una vez se hubo recompuesto algo.

― Años ―sentenció Adrien.

― No me lo puedo creer… vuestra madre, vosotros… ¿Mis nietos también lo serán?

― ¿Nu… Nuestra madre? ―Aaron no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza cuando escuchó aquello.

Entonces a Gabriel no le quedó otra que contarles que su madre había sido una gran mujer, pero también una súper heroína. La poseedora del miraculous del pavo real.

― ¿El broche que hay en tu caja fuerte es… ? ―quiso saber Adrien.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

― Bueno, Plagg una vez… y claro, la curiosidad mató al gato. Estaba ese libro tan raro y también el broche…

Y al escuchar el libro, el señor Agreste recuperó el color. Si Adrien tenía el libro, significaba que el misterio de la kwami de su mujer estaba por ser descubierto.

-O-

Marinette se desprendió del traje de Ladybug cuando llegó a casa. Entró por su terracita directa a su habitación. Todo parecía normal, aunque estaba preocupada. Esperaba que nadie la hubiera visto en las noticias, menos aún sus padres. Fue a por su mochila para acabar sus deberes cuando vio su teléfono móvil sobre su escritorio con u pos-it puesto sobre la pantalla.

Estaba escrito con la clara letra su madre. El mensaje decía lo siguiente: _Fue todo un error. Te levantamos el castigo. Estamos muy orgullosos, nuestra mariquita valiente._

Sin creer lo que leía, bajó aprisa hasta la pastelería. Sin embargo, sus padres tan sólo la saludaron como siempre, le recordaron que ya no estaba castigada y tras eso le pidieron ayuda porque había muchos clientes y estaban saturados.

Al día siguiente, en clase, Marinette seguía sin creer lo que sus padres le habían escrito en aquella nota. No podía estar segura de que supieran la verdad porque ella no les había dicho nada y ni siquiera habían sacado el tema en casa.

Era bastante temprano, aún no había llegado la mayoría de los alumnos. Ni siquiera Alya, y eso que era de las más madrugadoras. Marinette, cansada de estar sentada sin nadie con quien hablar, salió al pasillo y se apoyó en la baranda para ver quien llegaba y quien no. Entre todos los alumnos que entraban, divisó a Adrien. El chico también pareció verla a ella, porque le hizo un saludo desde la planta baja. Ella lo respondió cordialmente, y se acercó a la zona de las escaleras para esperarle.

― ¿Qué te dijo tu padre ayer? ―preguntó.

― De eso quería hablarte ―el rubio puso su mano encima del hombro de Marinette y la condujo con él a clase. En cuanto dejó la bandolera en su mesa, salieron fuera para buscar un lugar tranquilo―. Resulta que… bueno, le he contado la verdad a mi padre.

― Bueno, mejor, porque yo también tengo que contarles a los míos que no estamos juntos…

― No hablo de esa verdad, Marinette ―explicó Adrien―. Me refiero a que mi padre que soy Chat Noir.

Marinette se quedó en shock, mirando de arriba a abajo a Adrien como si no lo reconociera.

― ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio…?

― Sí, y gracias a eso se algo importante. Pero eso ya te lo contaré con tiempo. Aunque hay algo que tenemos que aclarar. Si mi padre ya sabe la verdad, también debemos de dejar claro que tipo de relación hay entre nosotros. Deberíamos dejar de mentir.

― También a los míos, pero no se cómo.

Para sorpresa de la chica, las manos de Adrien sujetaron las suyas con fuerza y después acariciando su mejilla para luego perderse uno en los ojos del otro.

― Deberíamos dejar de mentir, sí, pero dejar de mentirnos a nosotros mismos.

 **En el siguiente capítulo…**

Adrien tragó saliva cuando vio salir del agua a Marinette. Con aquel bikini rojo se estaba volviendo loco. La chica se acercó a la zona de las toallas, donde estaba él fingiendo leer un libro. Aunque parecía que estaba leyendo, sus ojos no se podían apartar de Marinette, de todas y cada una de sus curvas, de su cabello aún mojado que dejaba caer gotas sobre la piel de la chica y de su forma de moverse.

Definitivamente necesitaba darse un chapuzón y refresarse.

 **¡Pregunta del capítulo!**

 **¿Qué podrá suceder en el parque acuático? ¿Qué te gustaría a ti que pasara?**

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Liiiiiistoooooo**

 **Ya me gustaría a mi hacer capítulos más seguidos, pero estoy haaaaartiiiicaaaa de exámenes. A ver si los acabo pronto y me pongo manos a la obra para poder seguir con esta historia. En mi cabeza pasa que ya tengo pensado el final, que sucederá durante el paso de la historia.**

 **Quiero decir que espero que no hayáis shippeado mucho en esta historia porque los acontecimientos que vienen suponen, quizás, un gran cambio con muchos de ellos.**

 **Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo y espero poder continuar en, al menos, una semana. ¡Besis de fresi!**


	20. chapire seize (primera parte)

El corazón de Marinette iba a mil. Aquellas palabras que Adrien le había dicho la habían dejado trastocada hasta tal punto que volvía a sentirse tan nerviosa como en antaño. Quiso decir algo, de verdad que quiso, pero tan sólo pudo tartamudear a la vez que notaba como sus mejillas se enrojecían.

Adrien sonrío ante el comportamiento de Marinette. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la había visto de esa forma que le parecía la cosa más tierna y linda del mundo. Ella se sintió aún más nerviosa y miró hacia abajo para evitar que Adrien pudiera ver su rostro.

― Anda, tonta, ven aquí ―el muchacho la abrazó con fuerza a la vez que la maleaba de forma infantil―. ¿Ahora te vuelve la vergüenza? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado?

― Es qué…

― Sí no me quieres responder ahora, puedes hacerlo después ―Adrien depositó un beso en la frente de la chica―. Pero que quede claro que sé la respuesta.

Después de separarse del abrazo, los dos adolescentes volvieron a la clase.

La profesora no tardó en llegar. Tenía que explicar todo lo que tenían que llevar para el viaje y quienes serían los responsables de los jóvenes durante el viaje. Además, quedaba menos de una semana para salir y cuanto antes dieran la información más tiempo para preparar las cosas tenían.

Dijo a sus alumnos que sacaran un folio y un bolígrafo para apuntar lo que dijera. El primer punto de lo que tenían que llevarse era el de la ropa.

Necesitarían cosas cómodas y algunas prendas más arregladas para la hora de estar en el hotel y las actividades que allí se harían. Mínimo tendrían que llevar dos trajes de baño. No haría falta que metieran en la maleta ni gafas de sol ni protector solas, pues al ratarse de un parque que estaba bajo tierra, el sol no era problema y podían estar tranquilamente sin protección por todos lados.

También explicó los horarios que iban a tener y recordó que debían de dar un comportamiento ejemplar o si no al siguiente año no podrían ir al viaje que se celebrara.

― ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nino levantó la mano.

― ¿Qué tipo de actividades hay a parte de los toboganes, piscina y todo lo demás? También en el hotel, creo que ha dicho que allí también habría.

― Bien, muy buena pregunta. En el parque acuático hay otro tipo de actividades, como una tirolina que os deja caer directamente a la zona honda de la piscina de olas. Hay también una gymkana que maneja desde natación, hasta carrera, pasando por buceo… si no recuerdo mal, hay pequeñas competiciones en diferentes piscinas.

» Referente al hotel, me han informado que después de la cena suele ir a tocar un grupo al salón principal. Ponen un karaoke para quienes quieran subir y una pequeña competencia de baile. Cabe destacar que como somos un instituto, han preparado una salida de orientación nocturna por el bosque que hay al lado. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

― Sí, yo ―dijo Alix, moviendo la mano para llamar la atención desde el fondo de la clase―. ¿Quienes son los adultos que vienen con nosotros? Es que no sé si lo dijo y no me enteré o directamente no lo dijo.

― Os acompañarán los padres de Marinette, Tom y Sabine Dupain-Cheng, y junto a ellos van Gabriel Agreste y Raquel Alonso, el padre de Adrien y la madre de Lola respectivamente.

― Yo tengo otra duda ―soltó Lila, sin ni siquiera mirar a la profesora y limando sus uñas―. ¿El que está siempre con las cámaras va a venir? Porque como siga grabándome va a tener que pagarme, mi imagen está muy cotizada, ¿sabe?

― El que está siempre con las cámaras tiene nombre, ¿sabes? ―Aaron ni se molestó en parecer agradable, dijo aquello con toda la mala uva que pudo.

― No, Aaron no irá. Su trabajo es hacer un documental del día a día en un instituto, no como son las cosas en un viaje. Si no hay más preguntas, doy por concluida la hora de tutoría. Aprovechad bien el día.

-O-

Las cosas no estaban yendo como ella había pensando en un primer momento. Cuando dejó su país natal no pensaba en más que en tomar café en una delas cientas cafeterías de París, practicar el idioma que tanto le habían insistido y retomar con sus tíos una relación familiar.

Sin embargo, al pisar el suelo francés, las cosas no pintaron como pensaba. Había oído hablar de Ladybug y Chat Noir, como no hacerlo. Raro era el día que no se recordaba que los dos héroes más grandes de todo París habían hecho alguna proeza. Ella también podría haber sido famosa y convertirse en la mayor heroína de Venezuela. Sin embargo, había preferido mantenerse entre las sombras y actuar a escondidas de todo y de todos.

Alba terminó de desayunar mientras cambiaba de cadena. Escuchar y otra vez lo mismo la cansando. Metió su tazón y cuchara en el lavavajillas y fue a su habitación a vestirse. Aquel día no tenía clases. Su instituto estaba siendo fumigado y se habían concertado tres días libres. Aquello le vino realmente bien, pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Una vez acicalada le dio de comer a Skyy. La misión que tenían aquella mañana era intentar infiltrarse en la cabaña donde tenían retenida a Snakebad. Si ninguno de los otros portadores de miraculous iba a hacerlo, ella tomaría las riendas de la situación.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo del tocador. Detrás de la imagen de aquella chica insegura y tímida vivía Owl, la heroína del miraculous del búho.

-O-

Durante el recreo, Nino y Adrien empezaron a planear lo que iban a hacer aquella tarde. El rubio quería ir a la nueva recreativa que habían puesto en el centro de la ciudad mientras que Nino prefería acercarse a la tienda de videojuegos para pillarse el nuevo juego de Assassins Creed.

― Ey, chicas, vosotras que vais a hacer ―preguntó el moreno a la vez que se giraba para prestarles atención.

― Tenemos pensado ir al centro comercial de compras. Estamos haciendo una lista de lo que necesitamos para el viaje. ¿Os apuntáis?

― ¿Compras con chicas? Creo que vamos a pasar… ―dijo Adrien.

― Bueno, entonces nada ―Alya se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba el bolígrafo y escribía algo más en su libreta―. Vale, Marinette, ya he apuntado también ir a probarnos bikinis.

Había puesto un tono de voz algo más alto de lo normal para llamar la atención de los chicos. Estos se intercambiaron una mirada y volvieron a girarse.

― ¿A qué hora decís que vais? Creo que me a mi me hace falta comprarme una toalla nueva, la anterior se me estropeó del cloro y está bastante feucha ―comentó como si nada Nino.

Acordaron en que quedarían en la puerta de la panadería de los padres de Marinette a las cuatro. Cogerían el autobús que paraba justo en dicha calle para no tener que estar dependiendo de ningún coche o padre para recogerles o no.

Después de las clases, cada uno se fue a su casa. Adrien comió a una velocidad vertiginosa para llegar a tiempo, siendo reñido por su padre ya que podría conseguir una indigestión. Se disculpó y en cuanto acabó con el postre subió las escaleras a todo correr para peinarse un poco. No se preocupó en darle queso a Plagg, pues su padre había pedido al cocinero un platillo especial para el kwami.

Al fin y al cabo no había sido tan malo decir la verdad, pues incluso Plagg tenía mejores cuidados.

Entró al baño, cambiándose la camiseta por una color azul, y echó agua sobre su cabello. Le dio la sensación de que llevaba un peinado demasiado formal. Con dos dedos lo despeinó, pareciéndose algo más al cabello de su alter ego.

Le gustó demasiado el resultado, dejándolo así. Un cambio de vez en cuando no venía mal. Seguidamente se echó unas gotas de colonia y salió del baño. En su mesilla de noche tenía guardado su monedero. No estaba seguro si llevar dinero en efectivo o la tarjeta de crédito.

Después de debatirlo menos de un minuto, agarró la tarjeta de crédito, la tarjeta del autobús y volvió a correr, esta vez bajando las escaleras.

― Plagg, hora de irse ―anunció el muchacho.

El kwami se metió en la boca de golpe el trozo que queso más grande y se despidió levitando de Gabriel.

Se escondió dentro del bolsillo de la camiseta de Adrien y ambos salieron de la mansión. A paso rápido, llegaron justo a tiempo al lugar donde habían quedado. El rubio se quedó sin palabras cuando vio a Marinette. Ella también se había cambiado de ropa, llevando ahora un vestido color rosa que le llegaba por encima de las rodilla y una torerilla blanca. Con aquella ropa se veía demasiado bien.

Nino no se había tomado las molestias de cambiarse. Lola y Alya no habían llegado todavía.

Las dos chicas faltantes aparecieron justo cuando se veía llegar al autobús. Alya también llevaba otra ropa, siendo esta unos shorts con una camiseta color roja. Lola solamente había cambiado su sudadera, llevando por la mañana una azul y ahora una rosa.

Subieron al autobús, yéndose a los asientos del final. A aquellas horas no solía ir casi nadie, así que no tenían porque preocuparse por encontrarse a nadie conocido o que les incordiara por el camino.

Llegaron al centro comercial en media hora. Bajaron en la parada correspondiente y entraron en el gran edificio por la zona sur. La primera tienda a la que pasaron fue la de toallas, llevándose una cada uno. Adrien se decantó por una color blanca y simple, mientras que Marinette eligió una color roja con puntos negros.

Aquello hizo que todos menos Alya echaran una risilla, dejando a Marinette algo extrañada. Entendía que Lola y Adrien se rieran, pero no que Nino lo hiciera.

Estuvieron mirando en un par de tiendas y compraron algunas cosas antes de ir a sentarse a una cafetería.

― ¿Qué queda en vuestra lista? ―preguntó Nino.

Alya sacó el folio y lo desdobló para leerlo en voz alta.

― Nos quedan ropa medio arreglada para el hotel y los bikinis. ¿Y a vosotros?

― Ir a comprar un videojuego. Llevo esperando este lanzamiento mucho tiempo y como en este centro comercial hay también tienda GAME, quiero pasarme a por él. Sólo espero que no se haya agotado ―rezó Nino.

Pidieron unos cafés que se tomaron antes de pasarse a la tienda de lencería y bikinis. Tanto Adrien como Nino se sintieron bastantes incómodos en aquella tienda. A su alrededor solo había bragas, sujetadores y trajes algo ―demasiado― sexys como para que no se ruborizaran.

Una de las dependientas de la tienda se les quedó mirando. Para ella no era la primera vez que algún chico o par de chicos entraban para acompañar a sus novias o amigas y pasaban tal vergüenza.

― ¿Puedo ayudar? ―preguntó dicha dependienta a las chicas.

― Sí, gracias. Estamos buscando unos bikinis así medio bonitos. Nos vamos de viaje y no tenemos nada decente ―respondió Alya―. ¿Qué nos recomiendas?

― Pues para ti, que tienes la tez más oscura, un rosa chicle tiene que irte bastante bien. Sino, un tono más neutral como el blanco. Te voy a sacar un par de modelos del almacén para que te los pruebes si quieres. Para ti ―dijo refiriéndose a Marinette―, quizás algo rojo te vaya como anillo al dedo, y para ti algo color azul debe de irte perfecto con esos rizos ―comentó mientras miraba a Lola―. Si queréis ir echando un vistazo mientras os traigo lo que os digo podéis hacerlo. Chicos, vosotros dos podéis sentaros en la zona que hay enfrente de los probadores.

Adrien y Nino agradecieron la invitación y no se lo pensaron ni dos segundos antes de caminar a toda prisa hasta sentarse y sacar sus teléfonos móviles para evadirse un poco de todas las prendas que tenían a su alrededor. Aquello iba a ser difícil, pues justo al lado de los sillones estaban colocados dos maniquís con prendas reflejando un conjunto muy poco convencional.

Mientras los chicos se sentían más incómodos por cada minutos que pasaba, Marinette estaba ojeando unos sujetadores. Ya que estaba allí compraría un par porque los que tenía en casa ya estaban algo pasados. La tela se veía algo transparentada en uno y las ligas de otros se habían empezado a rasgar.

No buscaba nada llamativo y mucho menos sexy. Estaba de hecho en la sección de los sujetadores básicos. Sin embargo, alguna chica habría puesto por error uno que no entonaba nada con el resto y que hizo que Marinette se fijara más en él.

Era color gris oscuro, con los detalle de encaje en un tono más claro. Tenía todo lujo de detalles y daba la sensación de ser muy cómodo.

― ¿Estás pensando en llevártelo? ―le preguntó Alya, apareciendo a su lado.

― ¿Eh? No, no, ¿dónde voy yo con semejante sujetador?

― Bueno… vamos a un hotel de vacaciones y últimamente Adrien y tú estáis más cerca que de costumbre… puede que en un descuido del grupo vosotros dos…

Colorada, Marinette dejó el sujetador y se fue hacia la sección de bikinis de nuevo, negando tener intenciones de hacer tal cosa junto a Adrien.

Para no seguir incordiando a los chicos, decidieron llevarse los bikinis sin ni siquiera probárselos, depositando fe ciega en la dependienta.

Ya les quedaban pocas tiendas por visitar y una de ellas era sin duda la de videojuegos. El inconveniente era que Marinette debía de descambiar una prenda en una tienda, Alya y Lola comprarse un par de zapatos y Nino ir a por su videojuego. Decidieron separarse, yendo Adrien con Marinette. No había sido su primera opción, pues ninguno de ellos hubieran aguantado las risitas de Alya y Nino durante todo el camino. Adrien había ido con ella porque la cola del videjuego era sólo para quienes lo fueran a comprar y él no iba a hacerlo.

Llegó con Marinette a la tienda de ropa en la que tenían que descambiar la prenda. Después de ir al mostrador y pedir que les devolviesen el dinero, la cajera tuvo que informarles que el plazo había acabado tres horas antes y que, sintiéndolo mucho, tan sólo podía elegir otra cosa de la tienda si no quería perder el dinero.

― No me lo puedo creer ―dijo cabreada Marinette mientras pasaba con fiereza las perchas de los pantalones―. ¿Tres horas? ¿En serio? Juro que no voy a volver a comprar en esta tienda.

― Con el talento que tienes podrías hacerte tu propia ropa ―soltó Adrien, apoyándose en un muro vacío.

― Podría, tú lo has dicho ―suspiró, resignada―. ¿Sabes? Voy a escoger tres prendas y tu decides cual me llevo, ¿vale?

― ¿Yo? ¿Pero… cómo?

Dicha respuesta tuvo lugar diez minutos después, en el probador que les habían asignado. Él había esperado desde fuera a que se probara uno de los vestidos que había elegido. Una vez se lo hubo puesto, lo llamó a través de la puerta para que pasara. Si hubiera habido menos gente ella hubiera salido, pero con el ajetreo de personas que había no se atrevía.

Cuando Adrien entró tuvo que contener la respiración. Era corto, color negro y muy, muy ajustado. Sintió que de repente hacía demasiado calor y que la cara le ardía.

― ¿Cómo me veo? ―preguntó Marinette.

― ¿Te soy sincero…?

Ella asintió, dejando a Adrien traspuesto por esa mirada intensa de ojos azules.

― Estás guapísima…

Hubo silencio, mucho silencio, pero no por ello no hubo acciones. Adrien tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ella y la sujeto por el cuello, acercándola hacia él y poseyendo sus labios. Marinette no se opuso, sino todo lo contrario. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se acercó a un más. Si no hubiera sido porque ambos sabían en el lugar en donde se encontraban, aquel beso hubiera subido de tono y la escena a saber como habría acabado.

Se separaron poco después, con la respiración agitada.

― Creo… creo que me llevaré el vestido, sí ―dijo Marinette.

-O-

Después de las compras de la tarde, volvieron a usar el autobús para volver a casa. Nino no dejaba de flipar con su videojuego y ya estaba con el manual de instrucciones memorizando los ataques.

Adrien iba muy callado, dándole vueltas a la escena de los probadores que había tenido lugar. Él quería a Marinette, y se ponía muy, pero que muy nervioso, cuando estaba cerca. No podía pensar que sería de su vida sin ella, pese a que aún no tenían nada serio. Al menos, no de momento. Lo que no llegaba a entender del todo era porque ella no se atrevía a dar el paso. Ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro, eso lo sabía bien.

Suspiró a la vez que empezaba a mirar por la ventana. Las calles pasaban lentitud debido al tráfico. En una de esas calles le pareció ver algo raro. No había sido capaz de decir el que, pues sin su transformación de Chat Noir su vista era la de un civil corriente.

Con el ceño fruncido, hizo que el autobús se detuviera en la siguiente parada y salió corriendo sin dar explicaciones a sus amigos. Marinette y Lola se miraron, saliendo la primera detrás de Adrien mientras que la segunda se quedaba a resguardo de sus amigos.

Marinette corrió detrás de Adrien todo lo que pudo. Había llegado a tener una buena resistencia, pero ir a tal velocidad hizo que no aguantara lo suficiente.

― ¡Adrien, para, por favor! ―exclamó mientras respiraba con dificultada y se apoyaba en sus rodillas.

El rubio paró en seco. No se había dado cuenta de que Marinette le estaba persiguiendo. Se giró, resignado, y ayudó a la chica a recuperarse. No se le iba de la cabeza lo que había visto. No había sido más que una sombra, pero para él tenía significado. Era como si dicho movimiento le hubiese llamado, pidiéndole ir hasta donde le guiara.

― ¿Pero que has visto para salir corriendo se esa manera? ―preguntó Marinette.

― No… no lo sé, es eso lo que quería averiguar corriendo tanto. Pero no te preocupes, son cosas mías… con esto del tiempo y encima tener en medio el tema de Hawk Moth me tiene algo ido de la cabeza, nada más.

No le dijo nada de lo que sentía ni de la sombra. Prefería guardáselo para él y no preocuparla.

-O-

Crono miraba su reloj con preocupación. Veinte meses, eso era lo que le quedaba a todo lo que existía de vida. Sin la ayuda de los portadores de los miraculous, el tiempo se acabaría destruyendo a si mismo, consumiéndose hasta ni siquiera convertirse en recuerdo.

-O-

Cuando Lola estaba llegando a casa cuando vio el coche del señor Agreste aparcado en la puerta. Comprendía que su madre y Gabriel fuera ahora compañeros de negocios, pero no qué él estuviera en su casa día sí, día también.

Suspiró antes de abrir el porche y tras subir las escaleras hasta llegar a su apartamento rezó porque su madre y Gabriel estuvieran en la parte del restaurante. Abrió la puerta con cuidado por si acaso estaban arriba y la cerró de la misma forma.

No estaban arriba, por suerte. Pasó a su cuarto más relajada y empezó guardar las cosas que se había comprado. Estaba colgando la última camiseta en una percha cuando oyó la televisión. Ella no la había encendido y no había escuchado ningún ruido, por lo que no podía haber sido su madre. Fue hasta el salón para apagarla cuando vio lo que proyectaba. Era un reloj, una marcha atrás, que se movía muy rápido. Pasado menos de un minuto, la televisión se apagó sola.

― ¿Lola? ¿Pero qué haces mirando a la televisión si está apagada? ―la voz de Raquel hizo que la chica volviera en sí.

― Nada, no hago nada.

Lola se giró y puso rumbo a su habitación, encerrándose de nuevo en ella. Raquel suspiró, ya no sabía que hacer para que su hija la perdonara.

― Cielo, ¿sigues enfadada? ―preguntó, apoyándose en la puerta.

― ¿No se nota acaso? Claro que lo estoy.

― ¿Pero por qué te molesta tanto que haya salido con Gabriel? ―preguntó la adulta.

― ¿Aún no te das cuenta de que eso no es lo que me enfadó? Me da igual si sales con el padre de Aaron como si sales con el vecino de arriba siempre y cuando tu estés bien. Lo que no me sentó bien fue que olvidaras nuestra fecha.

Raquel suspiró. Dejándose caer al suelo al lado de la puerta.

― Mira, Lola, no me gusta estar así contigo. De verdad, no se que hacer para que me perdones… y sí, sé que estuvo muy mal olvidarme que era nuestro día especial. ¡Pero te juro que era incapaz de acordarme! No sé, mi cabeza sólo era capaz de pensar en la cena con Gabriel y te prometo que no puedo describir la sensación.

Entonces, escuchó la risa de Lola proveniente de la habitación continua y segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió. La chica dio unos pasos y se sentó al lado de su madre, con la espalda pegada a la pared.

― ¿Sabías que te pones algo tonta cuando te enamoras?

-O-

Los días no pasaron en vano. Los alumnos ya tenían sus maletas hechas y todas las pautas más que aprendidas. También tenían claro los primeros auxilios que tenían que emplear en caso de urgencia y un sin fin de planes que realizar en tan solo cinco días.

El penúltimo día de clase antes de irse de viaje, la profesora dio el comunicado de como sería el reparto de habitaciones.

― Bien, sólo hay una habitación doble, así que he pensado que podrían ser Chloé y Lila quienes podrían ocuparla.

― Por mi estupendo ―dijo Chloé.

Ninguno de los demás compañeros puso pega alguna, sabiendo que el compartir cuarto con alguna de esas dos habría sido un suplicio.

― El resto, he de informaros de que las habitaciones son mixtas y que la capacidad es de cuatro personas. Para que no haya complicaciones se hará por sorteo. Espero que seáis lo suficientemente maduros como para responsabilizaros y no hacer nada fuera de contexto. ¿De acuerdo? ―dijo la profesora.

-O-

El día de la salida, todos se reunieron en la puerta del instituto con sus maletas. Era muy temprano, las seis y media de la mañana para ser exactos, y las caras de sueño y los bostezos eran más que presentes. Antes de poder subir al autobús tenían que hacer el sorteo de las habitaciones y cargar las maletas.

Los últimos en llegar fueron el señor Agreste y Adrien. Una vez ya pasaron lista, pusieron los nombres de los chicos en unos pequeños papeles. Estos fueron introducidos en una bolsa y removidos para que todo fuera completamente aleatorio. La primera habitación sería de Alix, Rose, Kim y Sabrina; la segunda de Nino, Nathanäel, Lola y Alya; y la tercera de Marinette, Adrien, Juleka y Max. Chloé y Lila tendrían una sola para ellas como ya habían acordado antes.

Subieron al autobús, iniciando el camino hacia el parque. Sería un trayecto de unas dos horas y media. Si tenían suerte y no había mucho tráfico quizás se quedaba sólo en dos.

El camino hasta llegar a la autopista fue muy silencioso. Los chicos seguían aún medio dormidos. Sin embargo, al espabilarse, el murmullo fue cada vez a más.

Lila y Chloè, desde sus asientos en primera fila, se limaban las uñas y hablaban de la última temporada de moda. Por el fondo era diferente. Max, Alix, Nino y Lola estaban echándose combates Pokèmon con la consola; Alya escribía en su blog que iba a ausentarse para disfrutar de unas vacaciones y Marinette hacía de árbitro entre un pique a piedras, papel y tijeras entre Adrien a Kim.

Todo aquello pasó a una imprescindible ronda de canciones, donde no podían faltar las cabeceras de las series de su infancia.

Entre canción y canción, el trayecto había acabado.

El complejo era sencillo y a la vez asombroso. Un gran edificio piramidal era la entrada al parque subacuático. A su lado había un hotel gigantesco y luminoso, con una gran cantidad de balcones y ventanales. No muy lejos estaba el parking, donde decenas de autobuses y coches estaban aparcados. El significado de aquello era claro; el hotel estaba hasta reventar.

Entraron a recepción y pasaron sus carnets de identidad para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden y esperaron a que les dieran las tarjetas de las habitaciones.

Sabine y Tom se encargaron de recoger las de los chicos mientras que Raquel y Gabriel se informaban de la programación. Tenían que tener en cuenta también los menús de las comidas y supervisar bien a los chicos, en especial atención a Sabrina y Nathanäel, pues mientras ella era diabética, él era celíaco.

En la sala de espera que había en la recepción, Marinette se había hecho ya con un mapa del parque y lo miraba junto a Adrien. Se distinguían claras zonas a cada cual más interesante. La primera y común era una gran piscina de olas (la cual que activaba cada media hora con olas más fuertes y el resto del tiempo eran olas más suaves) y justo al lado la zona infantil, con un barco pirata en el centro que tenía dos toboganes pequeñitos. Dicha zona estaba preparada para tener a un montón de gente alojada, con un montón de hamacas y zonas de descanso. Alrededor de aquello estaba todo lo demás: una zona con motivos prehistóricos, otra con motivos futuristas, otra de rápidos, otra de multiaventura…

― Mira, esta tiene buena pinta ―dijo Adrien, señalando una atracción en concreto―. Es un tobogán en el que tienes que ir en un flotador doble y según tus movimientos puedes coger un camino u otro e ir más rápido… y también puedes hacer carreras.

― Podríamos ir y echar una carrera con Nino y Alya, ¿no crees? ―sugirió Marinette, sin apartar la mirada del mapa.

― Así que ya estás sugiriendo que vayamos juntos, eh… ―comentó el rubio en tono burlón.

― ¿Qué? No, yo no… bueno, yo no quería decir que… está bien, sí, lo he sugerido. ¿Algún problema?

― No, ninguno. Es más, me satisface.

Sabine y Tom interrumpieron entonces con las tarjetas de las habitaciones.

― Chicos ―empezó a decir el adulto―, hay dos tarjetas por habitación. Recordad no juntar la tarjeta con el móvil o se descargará. Si por algún casual sucediera, tenéis que bajar a la recepción para que os la pongan en marcha. Ahora poneos en grupo según vuestra habitación y mi mujer os la irá dando.

» Ojo y oído a lo que voy a decir a continuación. Durante los días que estemos aquí podréis estar libres y hacer lo que queráis, siempre y cuando no tengamos programada ninguna actividad. Recodad lo siguiente, que tengáis libertad no significa que hagáis burradas, ¿estamos? Y a sabiendas de que hay mucha parejitas por aquí… ―tras decir aquello echó una mirada mortal a Adrien― más os vale que no me entere yo que en una habitación os habéis quedado alguna pareja. ¿Todo entendido?

― ¡Sí! ―gritaron todos.

― Pues subid ahora a vuestras habitaciones que en dos horas es el almuerzo. Después bajaremos al parque. ¡Y no liéis follón!

Grupo por grupo, adquirieron sus tarjetas. Marinette se encargaría de una mientras que de la otra lo haría Max. La habitación era enorme, con cuatro camas de matrimonio con sábanas blancas. El armario también era muy amplio, teniendo capacidad de sobra para el equipaje de los cuatro chicos. Pero sin duda lo mejor era el baño. Con una bañera de en sueño y un lavabo gigantesco, era perfecto para estar horas y horas en la bañera. Sobre todo por la capacidad de regular la luz y poner música ambiental.

― Me quiero quedar a vivir aquí ―aseguró Juleka.

― Yo también ―secundó Marinette.

Dándose prisa, los cuatro chicos colocaron su ropa en el armario para que no se arrugara dentro de la maleta. Marinette y Juleka hicieron más suyo el baño, dejando sus neceseres con mucho maquillare ―o al menos eso pensaron Max y Adrien― y sus artilugios del pelo: planchas, secador, tenazas, peines…

Mientras que todos los adolescentes se acomodaban en las habitaciones, por otra parte Gabriel y Raquel salían de la mini reunión que había tenido para enterarse de las actividades e itinerarios. Según Tom y Sabine habían escrito por el grupo de WhatsApp que tenían los cuatro, comentaron que tenían que pasarse por recepción para coger las tarjetas de sus habitaciones.

Después de bajar las escaleras que les llevaban a la entrada del hotel, no tuvieron que hacer cola para ser atendidos. Al parecer hora punta había pasado.

― Hola, somos del grupo de París ―dijo Gabriel.

― ¿Nombres, por favor? ―pidió la recepcionista.

― Gabriel Agreste y Raquel Alonso.

Después de teclear en el ordenador, la chica les dio una tarjeta y les informó de como no descargarla.

― Esto… disculpe, les falta otra tarjeta ―comentó Raquel.

― ¿No van ustedes juntos?

― Pues no, la verdad es que no.

― Disculpen la confusión… ―la recepcionista no sabía donde meterse, roja como un tomate, tecleaba para buscar alguna otra habitación― Lo siento muchísimo, pero no vamos a tener una habitación libre durante tantos días… les compensaremos, de verdad. El director del hotel les pedirá perdón en persona.

― Descuida ―dijo Raquel.

Tomaron la tarjeta y fueron a esperar al ascensor. Los dos adultos, incómodos por el momento, no sabían muy bien que decir.

― Bueno, somos mayorcitos, así que tampoco pasa nada ―comentó ella.

-O-

Todos los chicos estaban en la entrada del hotel, preparados para bajar al parque acuático. Iban con una ropa diferente a la de la mañana, más playera. Marinette tenía el cabello recogido en un moño, tenía puesto un vestido aireado y unas sandalias. El estilo de todas las chicas seguía más o menos ese patrón.

Después de que Tom y Gabriel pasaran lista, siguieron al guía que les mostraba el camino para llegar al parque.

En cuanto pasaron una puerta de cristal, notaron la gran temperatura que había en el lugar, además de humedad. La puerta daba a un caminito que llevaba a la zona común. Todos fueron caminando muy emocionados, deseosos de poder poner los pies en el agua.

El camino se abrió, dejando ver la enorme piscina de olas que reunía a una gran cantidad de personas. Era muy extensa, teniendo una gran hilera de hamacas y toallas como si fuese de verdad una playa real.

Cuando tuvieron el aviso de que eran libres para hacer lo que quisieran, pusieron las toallas entre el suelo y algunas hamacas que se habían adueñado. Nino y Adrien no se lo pensaron dos veces antes de quitarse las camisetas y las chanclas para tirarse al agua.

― Tardando estaban ―rió Alya.

Alya dejó su zona preparada, su mp3 y un buen libro. Marinette, por su parte, se había decantado por su bloc de dibujo para seguir con sus diseños. Lola… bueno, ella se había sumado a la guerrilla de ahogadillas que se celebraba en la piscina.

Media hora más tarde, Adrien decidió salir del agua, tirándose a la toalla. Nino no tardó en seguirle. Siendo inteligentes, habían echado en la mochila el juego de cartas Uno, por lo que no tardaron en empezar una partida a la que se sumó Marinette.

― Madre mía, que calor… ―comentó la chica, quitándose el vestido y quedándose con el bikini―. Ahora entiendo porque la gente decía que parecía estar en pleno verano…

Adrien sintió como las mejillas le empezaban a arder, suerte que podía decir que se debía a la calor. El motivo no era otro que Marinette. Aquel bikini se lo había comprado el día que habían estado en el centro comercial. Se sujetaba al cuello por una pequeña cuerdecita negra.

Después de un par de jugadas a las cartas, Marinette decidió ir para la piscina. Alya la siguió, asegurando que ella también se moría de calor.

― ¿Vamos después para los toboganes? ―preguntó Nino― Según el horario abren en quince minutos.

― Por supuesto, tenemos que hacernos un maratón de todos los que podamos ―respondió, agarrando el libro de Alya para echarle un vistazo por encima.

Minutos más tarde, Adrien tragó saliva cuando vio salir del agua a Marinette. Con aquel bikini rojo se estaba volviendo loco. La chica se acercó a la zona de las toallas, donde estaba él fingiendo leer un libro. Aunque parecía que estaba leyendo, sus ojos no se podían apartar de Marinette, de todas y cada una de sus curvas, de su cabello aún mojado que dejaba caer gotas sobre la piel de la chica y de su forma de moverse.

Definitivamente necesitaba darse un chapuzón y refrescarse.

-O-

Después de un día intenso, lleno de toboganes y agua, la cena les aguardaba. Era bufé libre, eligiendo toda la comida que quisieran.

― Eh, chicas, escuchad ―dijo Alya, emocionada, acercándose a la mesa donde comía con Marinette y Lola―. Esta noche hay concurso de baile, decidme que nos vamos a apuntar.

 **En la siguiente parte…**

Marinette salió del baño con el pijama puesto y pelo aún mojado, viendo sólo a Adrien en la habitación.

― ¿Y Juleka y Max? ―preguntó, sentándose en su cama a la vez que se desenredaba el cabello.

― En la habitación de Nino. Están casi todos allí, por si te apetece ir.

― La verdad es que voy a pasar… estoy muy cansada, este día ha sido agotador… ―aseguró.

Marinette se levantó de la cama para dejar el peine sobre la mesa y apoyarse en ella.

― ¿Tú no vas? ―quiso saber.

― No, prefiero quedarme aquí, yo también estoy agotado.

 **Nota de la autora: SÍ, LO SÉ. ME HE TARDADO MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR. PERO NO ES MI CULPA, DE VERDAD. Tenía la primera mitad del capítulo escrita desde hace demasiado tiempo, pero los exámenes finales no me han dejado continuar. Iba a actualizar el miércoles porque tenía un rato para acabar de escribir, pero mis amigos decidieron hacerme una fiesta sorpresa (¡Qué ya soy mayor de edad! Todo el mundo en mi cumpleaños no dejó de decirme que ya me pueden meter en la cárcel… supongo que por algo será jajaja) y me fue imposible.**

 **El capítulo se me está haciendo muuuuy largo así que lo he dividido en dos. La semana que viene tendréis la segunda parte con un intento de Lemon (a petición popular).**

 **Para quienes no tengáis agrado a ese tipo de escena, lo avisaré para que dicha parte se pueda saltar sin dificultad.**

 **Dicho esto… ¡Menuda subida de visitas hemos tenido! La última vez que escribí estabamos en los 5k y vamos a llegar a los 8k. Sigo sabiendo que no son muchas visitas comparadas con los demás fanfics, pero también sigo diciendo que la calidad no es igual que la cantidad, y sé que tengo a los mejores lectores de todo el fandom :P**

 **¡Un beso muy fuerte!**

 **Preguntas del capítulo: ¿Qué crees que pensaron Raquel y Gabriel cuando les dijeron que tenían que compartir habitación?**

 **¿Marinette le dirá que sí alguna vez a Adrien?**

 **¿Piensas que la amistad de Chloé y Lila llegará lejos?**

 **¿Me quieres dejar alguna pregunta? Tan sólo ponla en los comentarios. Responderé intentando no hacer mucho spoiler.**

 **¡Besos otra vez!**


	21. chapitre seize (segunda parte)

Alya contó todo lujo de detalles lo que sabía, además de sacar un folleto con toda la información. Aquella misma noche se iba a celebrar un pequeño concurso de baile. No era nada oficial ni tampoco había un gran premio, pero por pasarlo bien cualquier cosa. Además, había pista libre.

― Me parece una buena idea ―dijo Marinette, leyendo el folleto―. ¿Les avisamos a los de clase? A lo mejor no se han enterado.

― Están avisados, ya se lo he dicho a Nino, este se lo ha dicho a Adrien y Max, Max lo ha contado a Kim y éste a corrido la voz.

― Pues si que lo saben todos, Alya…

Estabana cabando de cenar cuando Nino y Adrien se acercaron a su mesa para decirles que iban a subir a cambiarse para ir luego al concurso de baile. Habían decidido apuntarse para bailar la macarena, pues al llevar todo el día bailándola la tenían más que repasada. Y es que durante el día de la piscina, el dúo dinámico de amigos se había puesto a bailarla y se la habían contagiado a todos sus compañeros y acompañantes adultos. Inclusive el señor Agreste se había puesto a bailarla aunque con los pasos algo despistados.

Los dos chicos se despidieron de sus amigas y salieron del restaurante del hotel dirección al ascensor. Tenían unas fantásticas vistas a un bosque completamente verde y una montaña. Quien diría que bajo sus pies había un increíble parque acuático.

― Oye, Adrien ―empezó Nino―. ¿Tú y Marinette no habréis empezado a salir o algo, no? Porque llevo todo el día observándoos y os comportáis como si fueseis pareja. Como comprenderás, como mejor amigo tuyo me sentiría muy dolido si no me contaras que estás con ella…

― ¿Al igual que tú no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Alya? ―inquirió el rubio después de entrar al ascensor.

― Bueno… ¿Eso es un sí? ¿Estás con Marinette?

― No, no estoy con Marinette. Pero creo que quizás pronto sí.

Adrien le contó a Nino (cuya cara indicaba no entender nada) todo. Si bien el rubio le había pedido ya salir, Marinette no había sabido ni decir que sí ni decir que no. Adrien sabía que era por la rapidez con la que estaban sucediendo los acontecimientos, pero también sabía que dentro de poco la chica le diría que sí.

Llegaron a su planta y ambos amigos se dividieron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa. Si no hubiera sido por el emparejamiento aleatorio de cuartos, no estarían en ningunos diferentes.

La puerta del baño del armario de Adrien estaba atascada. Había que empujar con fuerza en un momento determinado para que se pudiera abrir del todo. Escogió unos pantalones blanco y una camiseta de manga corta color azul. Era una suerte que esos pantalones fueran anchos y con grandes bolsillos, así podía esconder a Plagg fácilmente.

Iba a entrar al baño para vestirse cuando escuchó como llamaban al cristal del balcón. Se giró bruscamente y no tardó en correr las cortinas. No había nadie, tampoco nada. Pero a lo lejos si notó algo. Abrió la puerta de cristal y salió, arrimándose todo lo que pudo a la barandilla y mirando a la lejanía. Se maldijo a si mismo por estar en su forma civil. Con Chat Noir sus sentidos se habrían desarrollado y visto mejor.

«― _Te necesitamos, Chat Noir, todos te necesitamos. A t tus amigos_.»

Parpadeó un par de veces y luego miró a todos lados. Esa voz… parecía que salía de su propia cabeza, como sus propios pensamientos.

Había sido una voz cálida, aguda y con un toque majestuoso. Imaginaciones suyas, supuso. El cansancio de estar todo el día tobogán arriba piscina abajo le estaba afectando a la cabeza.

-O-

Raquel estaba en la habitación que le tocaba compartir con Gabriel. Tanto les habían confundido como pareja que incluso tenían una cama de matrimonio, así que aquella noche tenían que dormir juntos.

Juntos, pero no revueltos, le había dicho a Gabriel a modo de chiste.

Quedaban tan solo quince minutos para que empezara el concurso de baile. Raquel estaba algo emocionada. Ella había nacido por y para bailar. Disfrutaba con cada paso y se sentía libre dentro de una coreografía. Sentía el ritmo metido en sangre y el corazón ir a mil por hora cuando algún paso más bien complicado le salía.

Pero hacía años que no se tomaba el baile en serio. Después de quedarse embarazada, su vida se basó en estudiar y criar a Lola. No se arrepentía lo más mínimo de su decisión, pero echaba de menos ir de ciudad en ciudad con su grupo de baile haciendo actuaciones. Hubo un año que sus viejos compañeros la contrataron para dar clase de baile a los más pequeños. Aquello le gustó, e incluso se planteó trabajar de aquello y montar su propia escuela. Pero entonces comenzó la crisis y los años de decadencia, dando como resultado final su marcha a Francia.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Gabriel había regresado a la habitación.

― Raquel, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó, una vez ya se veía reflejado en el espejo del tocador.

― ¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí, perdona ―la mujer se giró le dedicó una tierna sonrisa que hizo que Gabriel se ruborizase―. Estaba metida en mis cosas. ¿Vas a bajar al concurso de baile?

― No creo, no voy a participar.

― No hace participar para echarse un bailoteo. Anda, no seas estirado y baja a pasarlo bien. Tom y Sabine si que van a bajar, lo hemos estado hablando antes.

El señor Agreste terminó aceptando. No quería ser el único de los adultos en no bajar y sentirse excluido, por lo que en menos de diez minutos se enjutó una ropa más bien casual y bajó acompañando a Raquel a la zona de la pista de baile.

Era una gran salón con zona de bar a uno de los lados, muchos altavoces por las paredes, una bola de discoteca y suelo lleno de luces. Parecía una discoteca en toda regla, pero su ambientación y localización no tanto.

Tom y Sabine no tardaron en aparecer. Se reunieron en una de las mesas de un extremo, algo alejados de todo el jaleo de la música, a la espera de que empezaran con las inscripciones. Varias camareras se pasaron por allí, yendo en patines para aligerar el paso.

― Sabine ―llamó Raquel después de leer un mensaje―, me dice Marinette que si puedes subir, que tiene un problema.

― ¿Un problema?

― Revisa tu móvil, que dice que te ha mandando mensajes pero no los has leído.

Sabine sacó el teléfono del bolso y en cuanto lo desbloqueó le llegaron más de diez mensajes de su hija. Dejó la mesa enseguida mientras subía a la habitación de su hija. Tom se había quedado sin saber nada, algo preocupado.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó el pobre hombre.

― Oh, nada que una madre no pueda arreglar.

Tras esas palabras, Raquel se reclinó sobre su asiento y miró la pista de baile, siguiendo el ritmo con los pies. Gabriel se fijó en eso. Era inevitable no fijarse en aquello. Primero, porque desde que habían llegado Gabriel no le había quitado el ojo de encima a la mujer, ya fuese descarada o disimuladamente; segundo, porque llevaba un mono de pantalón corto que dejaban a la vista las piernas de infarto que tenía; y tercero, porque la tenía justo delante.

Sabine no tardó en regresar. El pequeño incidente había sido relacionado con el maquillaje. Marinette había hecho un pequeño (gran) estropicio,manchando de base el vestido. Suerte que su madre la conocía bien y tenía una gran gama de remedios para todo tipo de manchas. Se volvió a sentar en el mismo lugar que antes, poniéndose a hablar con Raquel tan bajo que ninguno de los dos hombres de la mesa pudieron escuchar una sola palabra de la conversación.

La música no cesó en ningún momento. Una vez que ya hicieron recuento de todos los chicos, Tom guardó su teléfono ―pues en él tenía la lista de los nombres―, y disfrutó del resto de la noche.

Dentro de la pista de baile, Marinette se intentaba defender. No era mala bailarina, ni mucho menos, pero no llegaba al nivel que tenían otras chicas. Se había quedado fascinada por los pasos que se marcaban Rose, Juleka y Sabrina. Sin duda hacían un trío de amigas la mar de raro y divertido.

La canción _Saturday Night_ comenzó a salir por los altavoces. Muchos de los más jóvenes se vieron algo despistados mientras que los que eran más adultos comenzaban una simple coreografía. Desde los asientos, Raquel arrastró a Sabine a la pista. Las dos mujeres empezaron a hacer el baile que tanto habían hecho en antaño. Acercaron a todos los muchachos que consiguieron y en menos de un minuto les enseñaron los pasos.

Aquello dio como resultado a un grupo de adolescentes bailando al son de una canción.

― Esta mujer mía… ―río Tom al ver el percal a la vez que grababa cómo todos bailaban―. Esto va para el vídeo de Navidad, ¡más claro el agua!

― ¿Me pasas luego el vídeo? ―pidió Gabriel.

― ¿Para ver mejor a Raquel?

― ¿Pero qué…? ¿Por qué me dices eso?

― Porque no le quitas el ojo de encima y esa cara de empanado no te la quita nadie.

El señor Agreste se sonrojó, echando un trago a su bebida y mirando para otro lado.

Después de Saturday Night llegó la canción de Say Yay!, la misma que España había llevado a eurovisión. Aquello llevó los pasos de una canción a otra, haciendo que incluso gente ajena a los los parisinos se había apuntado.

Las horas, sin embargo, no pasaron en vano. Eran casi las dos de la madruga y todos los chicos se habían ido a dormir. Sólo quedaban los cuatro adultos, echándose unos bailes. Más bien, tres de los cuatro adultos, porque Gabriel no se había movido del sofá en todo el rato porque no quería hacer el idiota con su pasos arrítmicos. Era ya demasiado tarde y al día siguiente tenían que madrugar.

Salieron de la pista de baile, y no fue hasta que llegaron al ascensor que Tom y Gabriel se dieron cuenta de las mujeres iban completamente borrachas. Comentarios son sentido y carcajadas era lo único que soltaban.

― Menuda nochecita que me va a dar… ―le comentó Tom a Gabriel―. Cuando Sabine se emborracha empieza a contar chistes la mar de malos.

― Qué te sea leve…

El cuarto de Raquel y Gabriel estaba en la otra ala del hotel, por lo que tomaron un camino diferente al del matrimonio.

― Eh, eh, eh, ¡yo abro! ―dijo Raquel, con la voz medio ida por culpa del alcohol.

― Abre tú, toma ―Gabriel le tendió la tarjeta a la mujer, quien no lograba insertarla.

Cansado, Gabriel le sujetó la mano de Raquel para que la tarjeta fuera correctamente. Al entrar, abrieron la ventana para que corriera el aire por el calor y Raquel se fue al baño a cambiarse. Cuando salió, antes de meterse en la cama ―que por cierto, era de matrimonio―, se puso delante de Gabriel.

― Bueno, rubiales, una cosa ―empezó a decir―. Cuando salgas de marcha, diviértete y no seas un amargado que no hace nada. Dicho esto, buenas noches.

Y después de plantarle un beso en la mejilla que le dejó el labial bien marcado, se fue a descansar.

-O-

Madrugar después de haber estado la noche anterior de fiesta era muy complicado. La alarma de Marinette sonó tres veces y tres veces fueron las que la pospuso. Sus compañeros de habitación hicieron lo mismo con las suyas. No reaccionaron hasta que sonó por tercera vez y Tikki, muy disimuladamente, movió el móvil para que su compañera se despertara.

Con bostezos, la chica se incorporó en la cama, con los ojos aún entumecidos y recelosos de la luz.

― ¿Qué hora es? ¿Las cuatro de la madrugada? Necesito mínimo siete horas más de sueño… ―dijo Juleka, tapándose más con la sábana para evitar ver la luz.

Pero ya no podían volver a dormir. Hicieron de tripas corazón y salieron de sus cómodos colchones en busca de un día productivo. Max y Adrien se hicieron con el baño antes que las chicas, saliendo completamente listos para ir a la zona del restaurante para desayunar.

Tuvieron que esperar a Marinette y Juleka, pues no les parecía adecuado dejarlas atrás. No tardaron tanto como esperaron. Primero salió Juleka, con un vestido muy corto color negro y la espalda al aire, que dejaba ver la parte de arriba del bikini color fucsia. Marinette salió tres minutos después, con un mono color blanco y el pelo recogido en dos trenzas de espiga. Llevaba también un bolso bien grande, lo suficientemente amplio como para que su kwami estuviera a gusto. Adrien pensó entonces en Plagg. Su pobre compañero iba escondido en su pequeña mochila, al lado de la botella de agua y la toalla.

Llegaron al restaurante a la par que la gran mayoría de los demás.

― ¡Buenos días por la mañana! ―dijo Alya, acercándose al grupo con Nino y Lola.

― Que energía tienes… si por mi fuera, me quedaba más rato tirada en la cama ―afirmó Marinette.

― Nada que no puedas arreglar con un buen café.

Las puertas del comedor abrieron y cientos de olores impregnaron los sentidos de Marinette. Tortitas, café, tostadas, chocolate, churros…

Al ser bufé libre, podían escoger lo que quisieran. Cogió un plato y empezó a mirar algo que quisieran con fuerza para comer. Tomó dos lonchas de pavo, una de jamón y una buena cantidad de queso. Adrien había escogido otro camino para ir a por comida y quizás no viera el indispensable alimento del kwami negro.

Se hizo también con un café doble, unas tortitas y un zumo de naranja. Cuando se sentó en la mesa, miró directamente a los platos de sus compañeros. Adrien tenía varias fresas, el alimento de Fifí, Lola tenía galletas para Tikki y ella tenía queso para Plagg.

― Nos ponemos de acuerdo y no nos sale la jugada tan bien ―comentó Adrien, mientras hacía el intercambio de comida.

Alya se extrañó por aquel comportamiento. ¿Por qué se cambiaban parte del desayuno? No les quitó el ojo de encima en casi todo el desayuno. Fue por ello que tampoco entendió porque metían la comida sin más en sus bolsos y mochilas.

Después del desayuno, volvieron al parque acuático. Aquel día había algo diferente. En la zona de descanso, varios trabajadores habían montado un pequeño tablón de anuncios y apuntaban en un papel cuando la gente se les acercaba. Curioso, Adrien se acercó. Quería saber que era aquello exactamente. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, leyó:

Gymkana 2 vs 2: ¡Chicos y chicas! A partir de las doce, queda inaugurada nuestra gymkana. Apúntate si quieres pasar un gran día lleno de pruebas divertidas y bien pasadas por agua. Hay dos posibilidades para apuntarte. O bien al azar, sin tener un equipo preestablecido ni tampoco contrincantes, o con tu pareja de equipo y tu pareja rival.

Habla con nosotros si quieres participar. ¡No te cortes!

Adrien, después de leer aquello, se acercó a la zona donde ya habían puesto las toallas.

― Chicos, están haciendo una Gymkana de dos contra dos. ¿Por qué no nos apuntamos? Nino y yo contra vosotras dos ―dijo, mirando a Alya y Marinette.

― Adrien, ¿de verdad quieres perder contra nosotras? ―retó Marinette―. Porque por mi encantada, ¿qué dices, Alya?

― Por mi está bien, pero… ¿y Lola?

― Yo no juego, sería trampa, los equipos estarían descompensados.

Y aunque Alya entendió eso en que ellas serían entonces tres contra dos, el resto supo perfectamente a que se refería. Lola era una heroína, por lo que si decidía jugar con Marinette, el equipo estaría más potente que el otro.

No tardaron en apuntarse, escribiendo sus nombres al lado de una bonita firma y el número del DNI por lo que pudiera pasar.

-O-

A las doce en punto empezó la gymkana. Cuatro grupos participaban, lo que daba de total un total de ocho parejas.

La primera ronda era bastante fácil. En el tobogán cubierto, la pareja se subía encima de un flotador doble y echaba una carrera con la pareja rival, quienes estaban en el tobogán contiguo. No podrían saber quien iba delante porque se trataba de un tubo muy ancho de diferentes colores que no tenía visibilidad con el exterior.

El grupo de los adolescente fue el primero. Marinette iba detrás y Alya en delante. En cuanto dieron la señal, perdieron el campo de visión hacia Nino y Adrien y la carrera a ciegas empezó. Tenían que tener el cuerpo inclinado para ir más rápido y controlar que no se caían del flotador. Si de casualidad cayeran, irían mucho más lento y perderían.

Vieron la luz y segundos más tarde habían salido a la superficie. Adrien y Nino no habían salido aún, pero si lo había hecho su flotador.

― ¡Choca! ―exclamó Alya, saliendo del agua para ir a la siguiente prueba.

Estaban chocando cuando Adrien y Nino salieron, retrasados respecto a ellas. Echaron a correr para seguir llevando la ventaja hasta la prueba de los toboganes individuales. Tenían que tirarse por separado y en cuanto las dos estuvieran juntas de nuevo correr para seguir el itinerario.

En este caso, fue Marinette la que tiró primero. Alya estaba esperando a que le dieran el silbido de salida cuando Nino se puso a su lado y Adrien se tiraba con mucho impulso hacia abajo.

El impulso significaba velocidad y Marinette no lo había tomado. Con apenas unos segundos de antelación, Nino salió antes que ella con un fuerte impulso. Alya lo intentó, pero no consiguió tanto como para llevar la misma velocidad que los dos chicos.

Nadó tanto como pudo y llegó hasta su compañera con la respiración agitada.

Corrieron como si no hubiera un mañana hasta donde estaba la siguiente prueba. Aquella sólo podían hacerla una persona de cada pareja. De Adrien y Nino, había empezado Adrien. Se trataba de un descenso algo complicado por una zona de rocas, como si fueran unos acantilados artificiales.

― Alya, me encargo yo. ¡Confía en mi!

Sin más, Marinette empezó el descenso. Alya no podía confiar en su amiga. Sabía que era muy torpe y en cualquier momento podría caerse y hacerse muchísimo daño. Para su sorpresa, Marinette bajaba como si fueran escaleras. Daba saltos más bien altos y tenían unos muy buenos reflejos a la hora de correr y elegir el camino adecuado.

Adrien, al ver que Marinette empezaba a adelantarle, tomó la decisión de hacer un salto de altura. Era peligroso, sí, pero por ello imposible. Además, se sentía seguro de hacerlo.

En un instante, el rubio dio un salto de infarto. Los monitores se asustaron también, pues lo consideraron más como accidente y estuvieron a punto de salir a socorrerlo mientras aún estaba en el aire.

Marinette también se asustó. Estaba paralizada, visualizando como caía contra el suelo y acaba mal parado.

Pero nada de lo que imaginaron pasó. Adrien cayó con total elegancia y sin problemas en el suelo, siguiendo la carrera y llegando a la altura de Marinette como si nada.

― ¡Me has asustado! No vuelvas a hacer eso más ―le regañó la chica mientras seguía corriendo.

― Pero, princesa, ¿no te sabes que los gatos caen siempre de pie?

Alya escuchó aquello último sin entender nada. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin entender muchas cosas y no le gustaba nada. ¿Qué le estaban ocultando? ¿Por que no podía saber ella nada pero todo el mundo parecía si estar enterado? Suspiró resignada, mirando a Nino de reojo. O no se había percatado del comentario o sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

Después de acabar aquel descenso, Marinette siguió llevando la ventaja. Subió las escaleras a toda marcha y siguió con Alya corriendo hasta la tirolina. Las dos debía de caer al agua juntas y empezar a nadar hacia la orilla, pues les soltaba en mitad de la piscina de olas. Una vez salían del agua, correrían hasta el barco pirata de la piscina infantil para coger la bandera y ganar.

La ventaja la seguían teniendo las chicas, pero al caer al agua Nino y Adrien su velocidad al nadar era mucho mayor.

La competición estaba muy reñida.

Al llegar a la piscina infantil, Adrien y Nino tropezaron entre ellos. Fue un golpe muy tonto, pero el golpe les hizo perder tiempo. Tiempo que aventajó a las chicas. Cuando ellos estaban subiendo hacia el barco, ellas ya se había hecho con la bandera y la hondeaban con orgullo mientras gritaban que eran las campeonas.

Sus compañeros de clase habían visto el último tramo de la carrera y se habían apuntado a animar. Bueno, todos menos Chloé y Lila. Ellas seguían en su mundo color de rosa.

― Esas chicas como molan, se merecen una ola ―exclamaron cuando subieron al podio que tenían preparado lo de la organización.

Dos de los monitores se acercaron a ellas, dándoles su premio. No era mucho, tan solo treinta euros cada una en la tienda de regalos del hotel. Marinette bajó del podio ayudada de uno de los monitores. No le sacaría muchos años, quizás uno o dos.

― Ha sido increíble como has hecho antes el descenso ―admitió el chico―. Soy Alex, un placer.

― Yo Marinette, y gracias por el cumplido.

― No es nada. Si quieres cualquier cosa sólo tienes que preguntar por mi en la ventalla de información, aunque también sería más fácil intercambiarnos los móviles. Conozco muy bien este parque y de seguro que lo pasaríamos bien cuando acabe mi turno.

Adrien escuchó aquello. Arrugó la nariz y miró con recelo la escena, sin apenas fijarse en que Marinette estaba incómoda. Los celos le cegaban y no prestó atención a lo más importante.

― Agradezco el ofrecimiento ―dijo ella. Adrien bufó desde donde estaba―, pero, si lo que intentas es ligar conmigo… lo siento, tengo novio ―se giró y llamó al rubio, quien sorprendido se acercó a donde estaba―. Adrien, este es Alex, Alex, Adrien.

El monitor se ruborizó muchísimo.

― Pe-perdona, no lo sabía… yo… en fin, pásalo bien, Marinette.

El joven se marchó a toda velocidad, rojo como un tomate, queriendo que la tierra lo tragase.

― ¿¡Novio!? ―exclamó Lila―, Adrien, querido, ¿estas perdiendo tu PRECIADO tiempo con esa?

El muchacho, enfadado ante la actitud de Lila, abrazó a Marinette por la cintura, acercándola a él.

― A mucha honra, ¿pasa algo?

― Sí, que no me lo creo. Esa mosquita muerta no puede estar con Adrien Agreste.

La ira de Adrien iba en aumento, pero procuraba ocultarla tras su típica simpatía y buena presencia.

Una idea fugaz pasó su mente.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, sujetó la mejilla de Marinette e hizo que mirara hacia él. La nariz de él rozó la de ella, estaban tan unidos que lo único que podían hacer era perderse en los ojos del otro. Lo que vino después fue un beso. Era una mezcla de dulzura y pasión. Marinette rodeó el cuello de Adrien, siguiéndole el juego ―cosa que este agradeció―, e incluso llego a intensificar un poco la situación. Cuando se separaron para respirar, la cara de Lila estaba descompuesta. No dijo nada, tan sólo se fue cabreada y con Chloé detrás.

Sin embargo, Lila no había sido la única espectadora del beso. Tom y Sabine, desde sus hamacas, lo habían visto con todo lujo de detalles.

― Yo a ese rubio lo mato… ―masculló Tom.

― ¿Quieres quedarte sin yerno y que tu hija te odie? Adelante, entonces. Pero Marinette es ya mayor como para decidir que y a quien quiere. Si quiere estar con Adrien, pues con él estará. Además, ¡lleva años detrás de él! ―intentó hacerle en razón su mujer― Puede que nuestra niñita no sea tan niñita ahora… pero míralo por el lado positivo, nos darán nietos a los que querer.

― ¡Ah, no, eso no! Me niego a que le haga nada a Marinette.

Sabine se echó a reír.

― No se te puede hacer una broma… pero te advierto, Tom… ―empezó ha decir la mujer―. Haz algo y te prometo que duermes en el sofá hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Tom bufó. Sabía bien que era ley de vida que su hija creciera, que se enamorara… Él sabía que estaba enamorada de Adrien y había apoyado a Marinette en todo. Pero ahora que se le plantaba la realidad de golpe y veía como su pequeña princesita dejaba de serlo unos extraños sentimientos que sólo pudo comparar con celos empezaban a salir a flote.

-O-

Lila, junto a Chloé, se había alejado de todos los de clase e ido a otra de las piscinas.

Estaba enfada, cabreada y humillada. ¿Cómo podía estar Adrien Agreste con la hija de unos panaderos? Estaba con una mosquita muerta, una don nadie. ¿Qué tenía aquella chica de tres al cuarto que no tuviera ella? Además, ella tenía dinero, fama y reputación.

Parte de su idea al volver a Francia era meterse a Adrien en el bolsillo, empezar una relación llena de focos, cámaras y entrevistas. Poder lucirse juntos ―o más bien lucirlo ella como una posesión más― y tener el mundo de la moda a solo un chasquido de dedos.

Ya no tenía nada de eso porque había elegido irse con una panadera cualquiera.

Estaba también enfadada con Chloé, que intentaba tranquilizarla. A veces sentía que la rubia era una impertinente, pero la necesitaba porque era hija del alcalde de la ciudad. Suspiró de alegría cuando le anunció que se iba a nadar y que regresaría cuando hubiera estado más relajada. Lila empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Al lado de la piscina estaba Alex, quien había hecho de monitor anteriormente. Ahora estaba con su traje de socorrista, con un bañador rojo y el silbato colgado del cuello. Quizás podía hacer que Marinette se enrabiara con ella porque era ella quien se había quedado con el socorrista…

Sin pensarlo en frío, Lila se puso en pie y fue en dirección a Alex. Le tocó el hombro con el dedo índice y puso su típica cara de niña traviesa.

Empezó a sacarle conversación, ignorando casi todo lo que le decía porque aún no habían llegado al tema que a ella le interesaba. Entonces, escuchó la voz de uno de sus impertinentes compañeros de clases gritar el nombre de Chloé y tirarse al agua. Alex se giró y vio el percal. La chica rubia había sufrido un corte de digestión y había empezado a ahogarse. Suerte que Nathanäel había actuado rápidamente, porque posiblemente sus rapidez le había salvado la vida a Chloé.

Alex se tiró al agua en cuanto reaccionó, ayudando a Nathanäel a sacar a la chica. La dejaron en el bordillo de la piscina y empezaron a hacerla reaccionar. Después de varios segundos asustados, Chloé empezó a toser. Aquello era buena señal.

― Avisa a los adultos que vienen con vosotros ―pidió Alex al pelirrojo.

― Ahora mismo.

Echó a correr rumbó a la zona de descanso donde seguramente estarían alguno de los cuatro mayores. Tuvo suerte, pues el señor Agreste y Raquel acaban de llegar y ni siquiera habían soltado las cosas. Antes de llegar hasta ellos, paró y empezó a gritar.

― ¡Señora Alonso, señor Agreste, es Chloé! ¡Ha estado a punto de ahogarse, vengan!

Los dos adultos se miraron y después de soltar sus bolsas a un lado del camino siguieron corriendo a Nathanäel.

Como este había gritado, algunos del resto de los adolescentes se habían enterado y habían echado a correr detrás de ellos también. Aunque Chloé era una impertinente y muchas veces una insoportable, seguía siendo una compañera más. Además, el roce hacía el cariño, por lo que no podían evitar estar asustados por ella.

Llegaron a la zona de la otra piscina. Lila parecía cabreada y ni siquiera se acercaba. Raquel estaba agachada al lado de la rubia, que parecía asustada y acongojada, con la toalla del socorrista encima. Cuando el resto aparecieron y vieron de aquella forma a Chloé, se relajaron algo. Al menos estaba bien.

― Dale la gracias al pelirrojo ―le dijo Alex mientras la ayudaba a incorporarla junto a Raquel―. Sino es por él, no lo llegas a contar.

Chloé miró entonces a Nathanäel. No era su típica mirada de desprecio, ni siquiera de sentirse superior. Era una mirada de agradecimiento, algo que rara vez, por no decir nunca, habían visto en la chica. Sin embargo, no dijo una sola palabra.

Alex explicó que era mejor que dejaran a Chloé descansar, pues aquello había sido traumático para ella. Se la llevó a la enfermería, donde podría descansar a gusto.

― Chloé no respeta nada, ¡menuda amiga! ¿No tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que ahogarse cuando yo estaba con Alex? ―empezó a decir Lila.

― No puedes estar hablando en serio ―espetó Nathanäel―. Te recuerdo que es por tu culpa que el socorrista no ha reaccionado. Lo tenías demasiado ocupado con tus historietas.

― No es mi culpa que no sepa nadar. Además, estabas tú, hubieras hecho lo mismo que Alex y yo ahora podría estar hablando con él.

― ¡Lila! ―la regañó el señor Agreste―. No me gusta este comportamiento, así que más te vale no seguir por este camino si no quieres irte a casa sin acabar el viaje. ¿Estamos?

― ¡No será usted capaz!

― Puedo, estoy a cargo de todos vosotros y si me da la gana echarte del viaje, lo hago, así que atente a las consecuencias.

Lila se fue mascullando algo en su idioma y creyendo que lo que ella hacía era lo correcto.

-O-

La noche había caído y el parque había cerrado sus puertas. En toda la tarde no habían visto a Chloé. Supusieron que se había quedado en la enfermería. Subieron al comedor para cenar y pensar en que hacer aquella noche. A diferencia de la anterior, aquella no había nada que hacer en el hotel. Quizás podían quedarse en una misma habitación jugando a algo. Si no recordaban mal, Kim se había llevado el monopoly portátil.

Durante la cena, se habló de todo menos de Chloé. Ni siquiera había ido a comer nada.

― Oye, Adrien, ¿por que siempre coges queso y nunca comes? ―preguntó entonces Alya.

El chico se tensó, en busca de una respuesta coherente.

― Eh, eh, parad el mundo, ¿qué hace MI madre tan… así con el padre de Adrien? ―exclamó Lola desde su asiento.

Aquella pregunta había salvado a Adrien, aunque había sido aposta. Lola sabía perfectamente que su madre y Gabriel estaba muy cariñosos desde aquella mañana y posiblemente el compartir habitación y la fiesta de la noche anterior había tenido algo que ver. El grupo de chicos miró hasta donde estaban los dos adultos. El pasaba su mano por su cintura mientras iban hacia su mesa, hablando y riendo.

― ¿Quién es ese y que han hecho con tu padre, tío? ―preguntó Nino a Adrien.

― Bueno, el amor está en el aire ―aseguró él, mirando a Marinette.

La chica le respondió la mirada, sonrojada. Ellos aún no habían hablado de su relación, al menos, no seriamente desde que Adrien se había puesto de aquella manera en el instituto. Lo de aquella tarde había sido para cubrir una mentira que, a fin de cuentas, era mitad verdad. La otra mitad iba a venir con el tiempo.

Terminaron de comer y todos subieron para ducharse y quitarse el cloro del pelo y el cuerpo. Al final habían quedado en la habitación de Alya, Nino, Lola y Nathanäel, donde Kim se llevaría su monopoly para jugar todos juntos.

En el ascensor, Adrien empezó a escuchar el sonido de su tono de llamada. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de la mochila en donde lo tenía guardado y descolgó cuando estaba a punto de terminar la canción sin mirar quien llamaba.

― ¿Diga?

― ¿Adrien? Tenemos que hablar, es importante. ¿Están Marinette y Lola cerca?

― Las tengo al lado, ¿qué pasa? Te noto preocupado.

― Sé donde está la guarida de Hawk Moth y dónde esta Tomoyo, alias Snakebad.

― ¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo…? ―Adrien notó como todos quienes le acompañaban en el ascensor le miraban curioso por la conversación.

― Le hemos seguido la pista, todo gracias a Alba, claro, aunque si no hubiera sido por Sir Monkey nos hubiera pillado…

― ¿Se puede saber de quienes me estás hablando? ¡No entiendo nada, Aaron!

― Más portadores de Miraculous, Adrien, más cómo nosotros. Te tengo que colgar, se me queda el móvil sin batería. Habla con las chicas por mi, te llamo más tarde.

La llamada cesó justo cuando llegaron a su planta. Salieron del ascensor y Adrien aún no había terminado de procesar la información. Dos nuevos chicos como ellos… ¿significaba aquello que algo importante iba a suceder? ¿Lo que llevaba diciéndoles Crono todo este tiempo? No, no podía ser todavía. Ni siquiera habían terminado con Hawk Moth.

Aunque claro, ahora sabían donde se ocultaba…

Hubiese hablado con las chicas sin no hubiera sido por el mensaje de Lola. Si tiene que ver con algo de lo que tu ya sabes, no hables con las dos ahora mismo. Hay tiempo. Se prudente.

Respiró hondo y caminó hasta su cuarto. Mientras caminaban, le dijo a Marinette que quería hablar con ella, por lo que pidiera ducharse la última y así poder perder de vista a Max y Juleka para estar tranquilos.

Al llegar a la habitación, el orden de poderío del baño fue Juleka, Max, Marinette y Adrien. Así, mientras que los dos primeros salían para la otra habitación y pasar la noche todos juntos, Marinette pondría la excusa de que tenían que cepillarse bien el pelo y si eso esperar a Adrien.

Se acercaban las diez y media cuando Max y salió por la puerta rumbo al cuarto. Juleka ya lo había hecho hacía minutos. Marinette entró entonces a ducharse, aún pensando en lo que tenía que decirle Adrien y porque tanto misterio. Al salir, se puso la toalla en pelo y se vistió con un pijama de tirantes color blanco. Llevaba el sujetador debajo, pues aunque no solía dormir con el mismo, ir por ahí sin él le parecía de lo más incómodo.

Salió del baño con el pelo mojado y puso la toalla húmeda sobre la silla para no mojar nada.

― ¿Qué era eso de lo que tenías que hablarme? ―preguntó.

― Ni yo mismo lo sé muy bien…

Los dos chicos se sentaron en la cama y Adrien empezó a contarle lo que sabía.

― Aaron me ha llamado para decirme que sabe donde está la guarida de Hawk Moth… donde también está Snakebad presa.

Marinette se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito.

― Espera, que eso no es todo… ―continuó el rubio―. Resulta que Aaron no ha estado solo haciendo esas averiguaciones… una tal Alba y otro chico que tiene un miraculous han estado con él. Cada vez salen más cómo nosotros…

― No me lo puedo creer… es bueno, porque así cuando las cosas se compliquen tendremos más apoyo, pero… que empiecen a aparecer más portadores como nosotros significa que algo gordo está cerca…

― Eso mismo pensé yo… ―suspiró Adrien―. Bueno, ahora que decírselo a Lola. Voy a ducharme y ahora vamos para allá.

Adrien se levantó, pero notó como le agarraban de la mano y le hacían retenerse. Marinette le miraba, con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas ruborizadas.

― Ahora que estamos a solas… bueno… querría hablar contigo… de eso. Bueno, ya sabes, de lo que ha pasado hoy. El beso, que todos los hayan visto y estén tan seguros que somos pareja… No me gusta mentirles.

― Tenemos que decirles la verdad ―asintió Adrien―. Sino, decirles que hemos roto porque pensamos que funcionamos mejor como amigos.

― No, Adrien, no ―Marinette se rió de tal forma que hizo que Adrien se ruborizara. ¿Cómo podía hacerle sentir así con solo una risa?―. La última vez me dijiste que debíamos ser sinceros con nuestros sentimientos. Llevo todo el día dándole vueltas, y sé que no puedo estar más sin ti. Te quiero, me quieres, ¿qué más necesitamos? Sé que soy algo idiota y que debería habértelo dicho el mismo día que me lo propusiste.

― ¿Me estás diciendo qué… qué quieres que salgamos juntos?

― Sí, Adrien Agreste, a no ser que tú no quieras.

A modo de respuesta, Adrien se apoderó de los labios de Marinette como nunca antes lo había hecho. Más pasional que el beso la noche del karaoke, más aún que el día que se liaron en su cuarto, mucho más aún que el de aquel día.

El muchacho cortó el beso, acercándose al oído de Marinette.

― Sólo un idiota no querría ―susurró con voz ronca.

Cada centímetro de la piel de la chica se erizó. Sintió como su cuerpo respondía de una forma agradable a los sentimientos que salían a flote. El momento le pidió que se tumbara sobre la cama. Adrien se puso sobre ella, con una pierna entre sus muslos. Pasó de sus labios a su cuello, de allí a la clavícula. No sintió pudor ninguno al quitarle salvajemente la camiseta del pijama y dejarla tan sólo con el sujetador. Ella tampoco se avergonzó, al menos, no tanto como esperaba.

― Bonito sujetador de la Hello Kitty ―comentó Adrien.

― ¡Eh! Deberías sentirte orgulloso de llevarlo de la Hello Kitty ―rió Marinette.

― ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

― Porque es un gato.

Adrien ronroneó como a veces hacía siendo Chat Noir. Aquello puso a mil a Marinette.

― Te preferiría sin ninguno, my lady… ―volvió a unir ambos labios.

Marinette arqueó la espalda lo suficiente como para que Adrien pudiera colar sus manos y desabrochar el cierre del sostén. Con sumo cuidado, como si la piel de Marinette fuese del material más frágil del mundo, terminó de desvestirla de cintura para arriba. No había ni siquiera podido observar sus senos con más detenimiento cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

― ¿Es en serio? ―se quejó, a la vez que lo ponía en silencio e ignoraba la llamada de Nino.

― Puede que estemos tardando demasiado… ―se aventuró Marinette.

― Me da igual tardar. Que empiecen sin nosotros si quieren. A mi me importa tan sólo este momento.

Se acercó para volver a besarla, esta vez más tiernamente. Tiró de su labio inferior a la par que lo mordía con suavidad.

Fue el teléfono de Marinette quienes los separó esta vez. Ahora era Alya quien llamaba.

― ¿Diga..?

― Marinette, ¿se puede saber cuándo venís y por qué Adrien no coge el dichoso teléfono?

― Se está duchando. Aún. Ya sabes como son estos modelos…

Adrien pellizcó levemente a Marinette, quien le dio un golpe en el brazo con el pie.

― Pues dile que se de prisa o empezamos a jugar sin vosotros, diez minutos tenéis máximo para venir, ¿estamos?

― Estamos ―asintió Marinette―. ¡Adrien, tenemos sólo diez minutos para ir y poder entrar en la partida! ―empezó a chillar, fingiendo que Adrien si que estaba en la ducha―. ¡Así que rapidito!

― Diez minutos es lo único que necesito, princesa… ―susurró Adrien.

Marinette no supo a que se refería hasta que él metió su mano a través del elástico de su ropa interior y llegaba hasta su sexo. Lo acarició externamente, sin quitar ojo a lo que pudiera hacer o decir Marinette.

― Bueno, Marinette, te cuelgo. El reloj está con la cuenta atrás, así que arreando que es gerundio.

La chica soltó el móvil a su lado, aún sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo Adrien.

― Lo mejor será dejarlo para otra ocasión… no están esperando…

― Yo tardo dos minutos en ducharme, el resto puedo emplearlo en ti.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez para que no dijera nada al empezar a masajear su clítoris. Cortó el beso segundos después, viendo a Marinette bajo su control. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración intensa.

Ella estaba en el cielo. Ni mucho menos esperaba estar en dicha situación, menos aún en un hotel, con Adrien. Pero la dominaba, no podía decir que no. Tampoco quería. ¿Cuánto llevarían así? ¿Dos minutos, quizás tres? Se sentía diferente a cuando lo hacía ella. Quizás fuese el morbo, o quizás era que lo hacía Adrien y por eso lo sentía tanto.

Abrió los ojos, necesitaba mirar a Adrien, perderse en esos ojos verdes que tantas veces había soñado.

― Bésame ―suplicó.

Dicho y hecho. Los labios de Adrien eran droga en estado puro. Los necesitaba casi como el aire para respirar pese a haberlos probado menos de lo que le hubiese gustado.

La presión empezó a hacerse presente por todo su vientre.

― Vamos, Marinette ―ronroneó él, mirándola con lujuria―. Córrete, hazlo mientras te toco…

La presión se hizo más fuerte. En cualquier momento aquello iba a estallar. Seguido de la presión llegó la electricidad. Sintió como si de su clítoris salieran cientos de sensaciones hacia todas las terminaciones de su cuerpo. Después vino el placer absoluto.

Tensó sus piernas y acercó levemente la espalda. Adrien paró al verla desplomada, con la mejillas rosas, los labios carnosos y la respiración agitada.

La dejó descansar mientras iba a ducharse. Esperaba que el agua hiciera que le bajara la erección. Pensar en lo que acaba de hacerle a Marinette, en como ella había llegado al placer más absoluto solo con sus dedos… necesitaba, sin duda, ducharse con el agua lo más fría posible.

Tardó poco en quitarse el cloro de encima y en ponerse un pijama lo más común posible. Al salir de la habitación, vio a Marinette tirada aún el cama, aún embriagada en la sensación postorgásmica.

― Tenemos que irnos si no queremos perdernos la partida de Monopoly ―dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y le daba su sujetador.

 **En el siguiente capítulo…**

Chloé se quedó callada, algo intimidada al ver como la miraban con los ojos como platos. Quizás no había sido buena idea ir a pasar la noche con todos. Debería haber seguido a su cabeza y haberse ido a casa. Pero no, tuvo que hacerle caso a su corazón cuando Nathanäel la buscó. ¿Qué rayos le había sucedido en ese momento?

― Me parece una idea fantástica ―dijo finalmente Marinette.

 **Nota de la autora: Bueno, si, sé que no hice caso al adelanto que di la última vez. Tenía parte del lemon escrita y pensaba usarla, peeeero bueno, conforme iba escribiendo sentía que ese lemon no iba a encajar del todo bien y lo cambie por este.**

 **Para quienes se quejen porque no ha sido un lemon completo… yo dije que iba a escribir un lemon, es decir, una escena sexual. Es lo que hecho, así que no se puede reprochar nada jajaja :P**

 **Pregunta del capítulo: ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo Aaron? ¿Qué pasará con Chloé a partir de ahora?**

 **Un besazo muy grande a todos y todas 3**


	22. chapitre dix-sept

Aaron revisó la hora. Aún me quedaban cuarenta minutos antes de salir para encontrarse con sus dos nuevos compañeros. Había sido toda una sorpresa conocerlos. Ella ya había hecho más de una aparición, actuando misteriosamente. De él no tenía ni idea de quién se trataba.

Se tiró a la cama, a sabiendas de que mientras renderizaba era mejor no usar el ordenador, y entró en Facebook desde el móvil para ver qué había de nuevo.

Lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con los _post_ de tonterías que compartía una vieja amiga de Estados Unidos, Samantha. Varias entradas más abajo, vio el álbum que había subido Alya. Eran todo fotografías del viaje, y eran más de cincuenta fotos. En los días que llevaban allí, Alya se había dedicado a subir todas y cada una de las fotografías que había hecho. Cuando vio el álbum al completo, el número de fotografías hasta el momento rondaban las ciento sesenta.

Cliqueó sobre la primera y empezó a pasarlas, envidioso del viaje que estaban disfrutando. Los toboganes eran una pasada, al igual que el parque acuático. Pensar que todo aquello estaba bajo tierra le fascinaba. Aparecieron fotos de Nino, dormido y con los cascos mal puestos; de Marinette y Adrien, haciendo el tonto juntos; de Lola, pillada sin ella darse cuenta con los rizos mojados sobre los hombros y un bañador negro y dorado. Lástima que llevará bañador, pensó Aaron, porque la gente se perdía el hermoso tatuaje que tenía bajo el pecho izquierdo.

Quizás ni siquiera el tatuaje se viera con bikini. Era sutil, delicado y elegante. La primera y única vez que lo vio había sido en aquella noche que pasaron juntos. Él se sorprendió, pues no se imaginaba que Lola estuviera marcada de aquella forma.

Pasó de foto al darse cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo en la misma. Vio las comidas del hotel, la cara de su padre de fondo regañando a Iván por algo, como eran las habitaciones y lo bien que parecían pasarlo. El reloj marcó entonces la hora indicada y salió por el balcón dirección a la torre Eiffel.

Llegó dos minutos tarde. Sir Monkey, un muchacho de aparentemente la edad de Adrien, de cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color, era muy alto, incluso más que él. Llevaba un septum y dos dilataciones ―una en cada oreja―, además de asomar un tatuaje a través del cuello de su traje.

Owl era todo lo contrario a él. Aunque también tenía el cabello marrón, su presencia cambiaba considerablemente. Tenía porte, su mirada era intimidante y todos sus movimientos parecían estar claramente calculados porque eran gráciles y suaves.

― Oye, chucho, aquí la amiga decía que si no venías en un minuto se iba solita a por nuestro enemigo mariposo ―dijo Sir Monkey, enganchado con su cola en uno de los hierros de la torre.

― Ey, vivo bastante lejos de aquí. He venido lo más rápido que he podido. ¿Sabéis que cómo civil hubiese tardado casi tres cuartos de hora? ―se defendió Aaron.

― Me importa bien poco cuanto tardas en tu forma civil ―intervino con semblante serio Owl―. Esos dos minutos que has llegado tarde son dos minutos que nuestra compañera está en las manos de ese indeseable. No pienso perder un sólo segundo más, así que en marcha.

― ¡Sí, nuestra capitana! ―rió Sir Monkey, poniendo pose militar.

Y después de que Owl, quien lideraba la misión de salvar a Tomoyo, resoplara ante el infantil comportamiento del portador del miraculous del mono, salieron rumbo a la cabaña de Hawk Moth.

-O-

Marinette se arregló el pelo antes de tocar a la habitación. Adrien estaba tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos y el pelo aún húmedo por la ducha. ¿Cómo podía estar así después de lo que acaba de hacerle? Con sólo pensar en que tan sólo cinco minutos antes se había corrido a causa de de los dedos de él, le entraban los colores.

La puerta se abrió de mano de Max, invitándoles a entrar. Las camas de aquella habitación se habían juntado, haciendo un cuadrado gigante donde se podían sentar sin problemas pero algo apretujados. Alya estaba entre las piernas de Nino, echada un poco hacia atrás mientras él la abrazaba y apoyaba la barbilla en uno de sus hombros. Desde que su relación se había hecho pública, no tenían pudor en comportarse como lo que eran.

Fue entonces cuando Marinette echó un vistazo rápido a toda la habitación y a quienes estaban en ella, encontrándose, sorprendemente, con Chloé. No dijo nada, ni siquiera llamó la atención cuando la vio. Simplemente se sentó en el hueco libre y no dejó de observar. Sin embargo, Adrien no había sido tan disimulado como ella, y en cuanto hizo suyo el lado que había junto a Marinette y alzó la vista, soltó lo siguiente:

― ¿Chloé? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aquello hizo sentir a la mencionada como una rata de laboratorio, como un bicho raro e innecesaria en aquel lugar.

― La he invitado yo ―la socorrió Nathanäel―. Pensaba que el que estuviera con Lila después de lo que ha pasado no iba a ser bueno.

Chloé no dijo nada, tan sólo evitó la mirada de Adrien. ¿Desde cuándo aquella rubia prepotente de repente era tan acallada y tímida?

Dejaron el tema de lado, sacando el Monopoly y jugando en grupos de tres y cuatro personas. La partida estaba a favor de Alya, Nino, Juleka y Rose, teniendo un montón de propiedades y haciendo que Marinette, Adrien y Lola se endeudaran. Entonces, Kim hizo una de las suyas. En sus aires de chulería, tiró el dado con tanta fuerza que rebotó sobre el tablero. El dado cayó al suelo y fue rondado hasta acabar debajo del armario, donde no iban a llegar ni de lejos.

― ¡Bravo, Kim! Estarás orgulloso de habernos fastidiado la partida ―se quejó Alix.

― Perdón, no era mi intención que el dado rebotara.

Sin nada que hacer, dieron la partida como finalizada. Guardaron el tablero y ordenaron los billetes antes de pensar en hacer algo nuevo. Mientras Max dejaba la caja del juego en la mesa auxiliar, Alya alzó el brazo como acto reflejo para llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

― Estaba revisando mi Twitter cuando he leído que se piden propuestas para colaborar con el hospital destrozado. ¿Por qué no pensamos en algo ahora que estamos todos juntos?

La propuesta de Alya pareció ser bien acogida por todos, pues en cuanto el juego se quitó de encima de las camas, empezaron a decir ideas. Entre ellas estaban hacer un mercadillo benéfico para conseguir fondos y donarlos, hacer una carrera con el mismo propósito, ir de colaboradores a ayudar en todo lo que hiciera falta…

Entonces, de entre todas las voces que estaban dando ideas, sonó la de Chloé. Tímida, bajita, pero con una buena idea.

― Podríamos ayudar sobre todo a los niños. Los que están ingresados no lo deben estar pasando muy bien, así que seguro que agradecen que vayamos a hacerles pasar el rato… y bueno, como son niños pequeños, podríamos vestirnos de personajes de Disney y hacernos pasar por ellos.

Chloé se quedó callada, algo intimidada al ver como la miraban con los ojos como platos. Quizás no había sido buena idea ir a pasar la noche con todos. Debería haber seguido a su cabeza y haberse ido a casa. Pero no, tuvo que hacerle caso a su corazón cuando Nathanäel la buscó. ¿Qué rayos le había sucedido en ese momento?

― Me parece una idea fantástica ―dijo finalmente Marinette.

― ¡Opino lo mismo! ―se oyó a Alix.

― Es una buena idea ―cercioró Alya―, pero… ¡me pido ser Jasmine! Ha sido mi princesa favorita toda mi vida, no pienso consentir que nadie me la quite.

-O-

Al ser de noche la visibilidad era mucho inferior. M. Bulldog intentaba seguir el paso de Owl, al igual que Sir Monkey, pero parecía imposible. Estaban quedándose cada vez más atrás y seguirla con la vista era misión imposible.

― ¿Pero dónde se ha metido esta chica? ―se cuestionó Sir Monkey―. Neta que no soy capaz de verla.

― ¿Neta? ¿Eres mexicano bajo el traje de mono? ―preguntó M. Bulldog.

― Puede ser, pero ese no es ahora nuestro problema.

Un grito les sacó de la conversación. A lo lejos, una mancha chiquitita se movía y hacia señas. Eso de que Owl tuviera visión nocturna le daba una gran ventaja. Conocer el lugar donde estaba Tomoyo, también.

Los dos chicos dejaron la charla y echaron a correr hasta alcanzar a la líder de la misión.

Llevaban una hora y media corriendo y ya habían dejado París más que atrás. Se habían adentrado en un bosque, cerca de unas montañas. Según Owl, en uno de los claros cerca de un lago había una cabaña abandonada que en realidad estaba ocupada. Por fuera parecía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse. No era hasta bajar las escaleras al sótano que se veía algo habitable.

Aún les quedaba una hora de camino para hacer la que sería su misión más complicada hasta el momento.

-O-

― ¡Me aburro! ―exclamó Max, cerrando su consola portátil.

― ¿Es porque no dejo de ganarte? ―le picó Lola, apagando la suya y yendo con el resto de los chicos.

― El día que no juguéis a Pokèmon en este viaje, os monto una fiesta ―sopló Adrien.

― Fiesta hay mañana ―Alya enseñó la pantalla de su móvil―. Karaoke. Justo después de la cena empiezan los preparativos. ¿Que decís? Seguro que es divertido.

La idea del karaoke era tentativa, así que no se lo pensaron dos veces y aceptaron. Después de leer el post de la página del hotel, supieron que era un karaoke por parejas y que sería micrófono libre, aunque habría un seleccionador de una firma discográfica infiltrado entre la gente.

Estaban viendo la lista de canciones ―que por cierto, era inmensa― para ir escogiendo cuando el móvil de Adrien, Marinette y Lola vibró a la vez.

Se trataba de un mensaje de Aaron. Estaba con Sir Monkey y Owl enfrente de la guarida de Hawk Moth, aunque habían tenido que parar para alimentar a Ron, quien ya estaba cansado de mantener el miraculous activado. Aprovechando que estaba en su forma civil había tomado el móvil para mandar un mensaje al grupo.

Lola miró entonces a Adrien, con el ceño fruncido. Se le había olvidado decirle algo importante.

― Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación, Adrien Agreste, porque NO sabía nada de esto.

― Ah, sí… no creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de eso, Lola.

La española resoplo antes de volver a escribir por privado al hermano de Adrien. Se fue de la habitación, aparentemente enfadada, y no volvió a entrar en toda la noche.

Alya, que no les había quitado la mirada de encima, volvió a cuestionarse que ocurría. Sus amigos llevaban un tiempo comportándose de forma muy extraña, cosa que la estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Además de aquello, Nino parecía ser cómplice de todo aquello. ¿Qué sucedía que todo parecía estar patas arriba?

Se estaban acercando la una de la madrugada cuando todos decidieron volver a sus respectivos dormitorios para irse a dormir. De Lola no se sabía nada, así que Adrien y Marinette supusieron que había salido en busca de Aaron y los otros. Pese a que sabían que Libella era una gran luchadora, al igual que M. Bulldog, un sentimiento de preocupación les invadía. Sus poderes no eran tan potentes como los del gato negro y la mariquita.

La creación y la destrucción que ellos ofrecían en la batalla siempre habían sido demasiado importantes, y pese a que a ellos no les gustabas dárselas de mejores, estaba claro que muchas veces sin ellos las batallas hubiesen estado en desventaja.

-O-

Lola había abandonado el hotel volando en su forma de Libella. Iba hacia donde su dispositivo le indicaba que esta M. Bulldog. Estaba enfadada con Adrien y Marinette por no haberle dicho nada. Aquella misión era arriesgada, le parecía increíble que los hubiesen dejado a su suerte.

Gracias a que podía volar por encima de los árboles del bosque, llegó con rapidez a la cabaña. Se escondió tras unos árboles y no dejo de mirar. El localizador le decía que tenía a los demás cerca, pero aquella cabaña no parecía ser el lugar más adecuado para la guarida de Hawk Moth. ¡Estaba a punto de venirse abajo! Ninguna persona en su sano juicio entraría ahí.

Escuchó unos gritos provenientes de la cabaña. Con el corazón en la mano, se acercó más y empezó a dar una vuelta alrededor de toda la casa. Fue cuando notó que una luz salía del sótano. Agachándose y procurando no ser descubierta, empezó a espiar.

Era una estancia color morada, con unos sillones que parecían salir de una película sesentera. Había un ordenador algo viejo sobre una mesa, un microondas tirado en el suelo y una mini nevera. Nada más.

Se oyó entonces otro grito. Angustiada y asustada, Libella se deshizo de su identidad secreta.

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Fifí.

― Llamar a Adrien, creo que esto tiene mala pinta…

Dio la llamada una vez, dos veces, tres veces… a la cuarta saltó el contestador. Adrien no respondía a las llamadas.

― Adrien, soy Lola, por favor, ven a donde estoy. Nada de lo que veo tiene buena pinta y tengo un mal presentimiento.

Una vez le dejó aquel mensaje en el contestador, llamó a Marinette. Ésta tenía el teléfono apagado y tampoco respondía. Furiosa por no poder ponerse en contacto con la pareja, Lola volvió a transformarse en Libella. Entró con sumo cuidado a la cabaña y echó un vistazo rápido a todo. La parte de arriba estaba sin duda abandonada.

Bajó las escaleras que llevaban al sótano, quedándose justo al lado de la puerta. Asomó la cabeza para la estancia, pero no había nada. Un grito ensordecedor hizo que se girase. No había más que un espejo.

¿Cómo podía venir de allí el grito?

No podía entenderlo, era un sonido sin más. Se acercó más al espejo. Tenía que ser la puerta al algún sitio. Puso su mano sobre el reflejo, teniendo la sensación de que detrás de aquel cristal había alguien haciendo lo mismo. Miró hacia su mano, y antes de que su mirada volviera a su rostro, sintió un golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

-O-

Adrien estaba en el balcón de su habitación, pasando su brazo por el hombro de Marinette, mirando el paisaje. Estaban preocupados por sus amigos, pero en ese mismo momento no podían salir sin más. Estaban compartiendo habitación con dos amigos más y sospecharían de ellos.

Sintieron algo de frío y entraron de nuevo en la habitación. Max estaba leyendo una revista de videojuegos y Juleka chateando con el móvil. Marinette puso el suyo en carga, pues se le había apagado estando en la otra habitación. Al encenderlo, vio una llamada perdida de Lola de no hacía más de quince minutos.

― Adrien, por favor, mira a ver si tienes alguna llamada de Lola ―pidió.

Adrien sacó si teléfono de la bolsa, viendo que no sólo tenía una llamada perdida, sino también un mensaje en el buzón. Se puso el móvil al oído y escuchó. La voz asustada de Lola y algunos gritos de lejos no le gustaban un pelo.

― Marinette, nos vamos. No hay tiempo de hablar, te cuento por el camino.

Y dejando a Juleka y Max perdidos y sin entender, la pareja salió de la habitación. Iban con el pijama y con el zapato menos adecuado para correr, pero eso no importaba. Adrien le contó bajando en el ascensor lo que le había dicho en la llamada.

― No debimos haberla dejado ir sola. Es más, cuando Aaron me dijo que se iba, teníamos que haber ido con él. Me siento el peor hermano del mundo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. En recepción tenían que tener mucho cuidado. Al ir todos como salida de escuela, no podían salir sin el permiso de alguno de los adultos responsables. El único que podría dejarles salir sería Gabriel Agreste, pero ir a buscarle sólo iba a hacerles perder el tiempo.

Estaban cruzando el pasillo rápidamente, aprovechando que no había nadie en el mostrador, cuando uno de los guardias de seguridad entró por la puerta.

― ¿Dónde se creen que van, muchachos?

― Ah… eh… a dar una vuelta para aprovechar bien esta noche tan bonita ―soltó Adrien, intentando sonar convincente.

― Con el cuento a otra parte, rubio. Ahora, a tu habitación.

― ¿Qué sucede aquí? ―la voz de Gabriel resonó en los tímpanos de Adrien como música celestial.

― Pues verá, señor Agr…

― No le preguntaba a usted, sino a mi hijo.

Adrien giró la cabeza, viendo que su padre no estaba sólo, sino con el padre de Marinette. Si hubiese sido sólo él le hubiese dicho la verdad, pero así era más complicado. Se tocó el anillo, de forma que pudiera entender.

Cuando Gabriel vio el semblante frío de su hijo y la manera que le hacía ver el anillo que le transformaba en Chat Noir, se preocupó.

― ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Dónde…?

― Es Aaron, Lola y creemos que otros dos chicos más ―intervino Marinette.

― ¿Es seguro?

― No lo sabemos, pero no podemos estar de brazos cruzados ―siguió Adrien.

Tom recordó la charla que había tenido hacía días con el maestro Fu. Le costaba ver a su hija vestida con el traje de Ladybug, pero en un acto de valentía ―como padre―, hizo una señal al guardia para que dejara salir a los muchachos, Gabriel hizo lo mismo.

Segundos más tarde, Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban cruzando el bosque.

-O-

M. Bulldog estaba congelado. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar delante de sus ojos. Más bien, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en general.

Entraron en la cabaña a hurtadillas, todo parecía ir como lo habían planeado. Estaba oyendo el sollozo de la que suponían sería Tomoyo, estaban a punto de ir a por ella. No había nadie en aquella cabaña, les faltaba nada para conseguirlo… y entonces cientos de mariposas negras los rodearon y los sujetaron. Hawk Moth apareció poco después, paseándose gracilmente y haciendo resonar su bastón contra el suelo. Después de echarles un vistazo, sonrió, abrió el espejó y los tiró con todas sus fuerzas hacia adentro. Lo único que escucharon de su boca fue que ya tenía tres nuevos miraculous para su colección.

Dentro de la habitación, minúscula y oscura, estaba Tomoyo, atada de pies y manos, con los ojos vendados y un aspecto lastimero. Entre todos le quitaron las cuerdas y M. Bulldog usó su poder de sanación para recomponerla un poco. Sin embargo, la chica estaba demasiado débil y necesitaba descansar, así que por mucho que les hubiese gustado hablar con ella, tenía que dormir.

Fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que Tomoyo no había sido la que sollozaba. Ni siquiera desde ahí se escuchaba nada del exterior. Todo era una ilusión de Hawk Moth. Desde aquel espejo se podía ver de dentro hacia afuera, pero los de fuera no podían ver lo que había tras el espejo.

Pasados los minutos, alguien bajó las escaleras al sótano de la cabaña. M. Bulldog la identificó enseguida, y se acercó al cristal todo lo que pudo, gritando que se fuera. Cuando vio que Libella se acercaba al espejo y ponía la mano donde estaba la suya, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. No era el momento para ponerse así, por lo que siguió gritando. Cuando Hawk Moth apareció detrás de ella, gritó aún más. Libella no le oía y se estaba poniendo histérico.

De repente, el bastón de Hawk Moth aterrizó sobre la cabeza de su amiga, quién cayó redonda al suelo. El espejo se volvió a abrir, de nuevo un montón de mariposas aparecieron. Hubo el sonido hueco de un cuerpo caer al suelo y al instante todas las mariposas desaparecieron, quedándose todos encerrados en aquella habitación minúscula.

M. Bulldog se giró, viendo el cuerpo de su Libella tirado en el suelo. Se acercó a ella y tocó su cabeza. Tenía un minúscula herida, cosa que él no pudiera arreglar con su habilidad. Rozó con cuidado la zona y espero a que despertara.

― ¿Por qué has venido sola, criatura? ―susurró M. Bulldog, sin dejar de mirarla.

― Estamos perdidos ―dijo Sir Monkey entonces―. Ella venía a salvarnos, pero ha acabado incluso peor. ¿Qué nos pasará después? ¿Nos quitará los miraculous y se aprovechará de nosotros? ¿Acabaremos como la chica china?

― Japonesa ―corrigió M. Bulldog―. Y aún no estamos perdidos. Confío en que Chat Noir y Ladybug nos saquen de aquí.

― Pues para tu información, esos dos llevan más en batalla y nunca han estado tan cerca de hacer algo grande como lo que nosotros íbamos a conseguir ―se quejó Owl.

― Cómo si tu fantástico plan hubiese funcionado ―espetó con sarcasmo el chico primate.

― Que sepas que tengo un plan B y un plan C, listillo. No todo está perdido. Pero claro, como no ha salido a la primera, ya abandonas. ¿Dónde conseguiste tu miraculous, en la tómbola de la feria?

Sir Monkey bufó. Aquella chica, Owl, le ponía de los nervios.

Pasó cerca de media hora hasta que Libella abrió los ojos. Se encontraba mareada y aún le dolía la cabeza. Le explicaron de forma breve lo que había sucedido y la dejaron descansar.

― Alguien baja ―murmuró Sir Monkey mientras miraba hacía las escaleras. Los tres que se encontraban en perfecto estado quisieron saber de quien se trataba, pero la luz se apagó, dejando toda la estancia a oscuras. Tampoco podían oír nada por tener las paredes insonorizadas. Aquello les estaba poniendo de los nervios. El cristal empezó a moverse. Quien fuese que estuviera fuera, quería algo de ellos. Quizás fuese Hawk Moth, preparado para quitarles sus miraculous.

El movimiento del cristal cesó, pero segundos más tarde se descompuso.

Owl, quien sí que había visto la escena gracias a su visión nocturna, no dijo una sola palabra de lo que veía, cosa que ponía aún más nerviosos a los dos chicos.

― ¿Estáis bien?

Toda la tensión acumulada dentro del cuerpo de M. Bulldog desapareció al reconocer aquella voz. Era su hermano, gracias al cielo era él.

― Vamos, salir de ahí, ¿u os vais a tirar ahí toda la noche? Yo os guiaré ―dijo Chat.

― Yo también puedo guiar ―se ofreció Owl―. Tengo visión nocturna ―aclaró.

M. Bulldog se echó a la espalda a Tomoyo, Sir Monkey llevaba a Libella agarrada del hombro.

Lo que ninguno entendía era como que Chat Noir y Ladybug no habían despertado a Hawk Moth. ¿Por qué a los demás si y a ellos no? Era una incognita.

Salieron de la cabaña y caminaron unos cinco minutos a paso rápido. En cuanto encontraron un claro, descansaron.

― Ya puedo valerme por mi misma, gracias ―dijo Libella. Entonces, por primera vez en toda la noche, se fijó en Sir Monkey―. ¿Nos conocemos? Porque me suena demasiado tu cara.

― Puede ser ―dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros―, pero prefiero activar mi protección para que no me reconozcas, quiero que te lleves la sorpresa, Lola.

Libella se lo quedó mirando con más ganas, queriendo saber quien era en realidad aquel muchacho.

― ¿Cómo habéis logrado entrar sin que os pillen? ―quiso saber Owl.

― No lo sabemos ―aseguró Ladybug―. Hicimos la cosa más común posible. Entramos, apagamos la luz para aprovecharnos de la visión nocturna de Chat y gracias a las gafas que sacamos gracias al lucky charm, os pudimos ver tras el espejo. Chat Noir lo rompió con su cataclismo y os sacamos de allí. Ah, y tomamos prestado este pasador. Lo encontramos en la planta superior y nos recordó al de Tomoyo, pero hasta que ella no nos lo asegure no sabemos si es suyo o no.

Los aretes de Ladybug empezaron a sonar, a la par que el anillo de Chat Noir. Perdieron su transformación, quedándose en su forma civil. Tikki y Plagg se recostaron sobre una roca, descansando.

Lola volvió a ser ella, dejando a Fifí sobre la misma piedra en la que estaban Tikki y Plagg. Aaron hizo y lo mismo. Owl, suspirando al ver que todos se quitaban su disfraz, hizo lo mismo. Alba apareció, acompañada de un pequeño kwami azulito.

― Encantada de conocerte ―dijo Marinette―. Mi nombre es Marinette.

― Yo soy Alba ―dijo, extendiendo su mano formalmente.

― Uy, ¿y ese acento? ¿Eres de fuera? ¿Mexicana como el amigo Tarzán? ―preguntó Aaron.

― Soy de Venezuela, vine a Francia para vivir con mis tíos por la situación tan… bueno, por la situación de mi país. Para el tema de mis estudios mis padres me mandaron aquí.

― ¡Sí! ¡Al fin una hispano hablante! ―exclamó Lola, feliz. Sin embargo, paró su estúpido baile de la felicidad para mirar a Sir Monkey―. Espera, ¿eres mexicano? ―el chico asintió, aguantándose la risa―. No, no puede ser… me estás vacilando… ¿Mike?

Sir Monkey soltó una carcajada y después se vio en su forma civil.

― ¡MICHAEL! ―gritó Lola, tirándose a los brazos del chico―. ¿Pero desde cuando? ¿Por qué? ¡Menudo elemento estás hecho!

Los espectadores de la escena no dejaron de mirar. Podían llegar a comprender que ellos dos se conocían y que se llevaban bien. Pero más de aquello, nada.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ―se oyó decir.

Y al mirar todos a Tomoyo, la vieron con los ojos abiertos y desorientada.

 **En el siguiente capítulo…**

― ¿Marinette? ¿Cantamos algo?

― ¿Habrá beso después de la canción? Para recordar viejo tiempos… ―dijo ella.

― Lo habrá después de la canción. Y antes, si quieres…

Adrien se acercó a ella, rozando su mejilla para proceder a probar sus labios. Sin embargo, el carraspeo de Aaron a su lado le hizo parar.

― Os recuerdo, par de acaramelados, que hay más gente por aquí y quizás no se sienta cómoda viendo como os coméis la boca el uno al otro.

 **¡Preguntas del capítulo!**

 **¿Qué relación tiene Michael con Lola?**

 **¿Por que Hawk Moth no apareció cuando llegaron Ladybug y Chat Noir?**

 **¿Sabrá Alya pronto la verdad?**

 **ANTES DE IRME:**

 **Me gustaría recomendaros la app de Amino Ladybug. Es una comunidad donde fans de la serie pueden compartir teorías, opiniones, encuestas, chats... soy líder allá y me gustaría veros a alguno. ¡Saludos!**


	23. chapitre dix huit (primera parte)

Todos miraron a Tomoyo, en silencio y aturdidos. La chica estaba sentada, algo incorporada, mirándolo todo sin entender nada.

Fue Marinette la que se acercó a ella. Se agacho a su lado y antes de hablar, se percató de que estuviera bien.

― ¿Tomoyo? ―preguntó. Aunque siempre la habían llamado así, cabía la posibilidad de que estuvieran equivocados.

― Sí, soy yo... ―respondió―. No... no comprendo... yo estaba...

― Estabas. Te hemos sacado de allí, todos nosotros ―Marinette movió el brazo, guiando la vista de Tomoyo al grupo que aún seguía en pie. Aaron hizo un gesto con la mano, Michael sonrío, al igual que Adrien y Lola, y por su parte, Alba hizo una reverencia al más estilo japonés―. Ya estás a salvo, no dejaremos que vuelvan por ti.

Los ojos de la chica japonesa se cristalizaron. Hizo un puchero, intentando aguantar el llanto. No lo logró, y acabó abrazando a Marinette y llorando como una descosida.

Adrien se acercó a las dos chicas y le puso la mano sobre el hombro a Tomoyo, satisfecho por haber conseguido sacarla de aquella tortura.

― ¿Y Kero? ―preguntó ella, enjuagándose las lágrimas―. ¿A él lo habéis salvado?

― ¿Había alguien más contigo? ―preguntó preocupado Michael.

― No, nada de eso ―irrumpió el pequeño kwami con forma de mono―. Kero es uno de nuestros. O sea, un kwami.

― En efecto. Cuando Hawk Moth me atrapó, dejó a Kero atrapado en el miraculous por culpa de una de sus mariposas... ―hizo ademán de tocarse la cabeza, pero paró a mitad del camino―. Ahora que lo recuerdo... me robó mi pasador, es decir, mi miraculous...

― ¿Este? ―enseñó Adrien―. Si Kero está aquí dentro, Marinette sabrá bien que hacer, ¿verdad?

-O-

Hawk Moth bajó las escaleras donde minutos antes habían estado Ladybug y Chat Noir. No podía creer que hubiese tenido a tantos héroes tan cerca. Podría haberse metido en graves problemas. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a todos.

Después de capturar a cuatro héroes de golpe, lo que quería era recuperar algo su poder para después hacer lo mismo que había hecho con Snake Girl. No contaba con que llegarían Ladybug y Chat Noir. Ansiaba sus miraculous, pero estando débil no tenía posibilidad. Sólo le quedaba dejarles escapar para no ponerse en peligro. Ahora había perdido a su cómplice. Ya no podía poseer a Tomoyo así que se tenía que despedir de Snakebad. Ahora debería poner todas sus fuerzas en akumatizar a más gente y que fuesen peligrosos. Si no, nunca podría resucitar a su amor.

-O-

Marinette había dejado de ser Marinette para transformarse en Ladybug. Rompió el pasador de Tomoyo, para el horro de esta, y el pequeño akuma salió. Tras atraparlo con el yoyó, se purificó, y seguido Ladybug usó el Lucky Charm. El pasador se volvió a unir, saliendo de él una esfera verdosa que más tarde obtuvo forma de kwami. Tomoyo se contuvo las lágrimas para tomar al pequeño ser entre sus manos y estrujarlo contra sí.

― Mi pequeño Kero... ¡qué preocupada estaba por ti!

El kwami tardó en reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hizo, éste y Tomoyo contaron su historia.

Tomoyo era una chica universitaria. Estaba estudiando Diseño en la facultad de París gracias a una beca internacional. Si hubiese sido por su padre, estaría haciendo un grado en economía en la mejor universidad de Tokio. A Kero lo conoció mucho antes, cuando era alumna de preparatoria. En el tercer día de su primer año de preparatoria se encontró con una caja en el casillero donde dejaba sus zapatos. No la abrió allí porque había nota escrita en katakana diciendo que lo hiciera en casa.

Cuando llegó, se encerró en su habitación y abrió la cajita. Un pasador con un diseño innovador apareció, y un par de segundos después, también Kero. Desde entonces se convirtieron en mejores amigos y se ayudaban el uno al otro para lo que fuese.

Dos años después, Tomoyo recibió la noticia de que le concedían la beca y humana y kwami subieron a un avión rumbo a Europa. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que hubo un incidente. Los dos, con toda su buena intención, se hicieron uno para hacer aparecer a Snake Girl. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Hawk Moth los atrapó. El resto, como se dice, es historia.

― Pero ahora, gracias a vosotros, Kero y yo estamos sanos y salvos. ¡Muchas gracias! ―dijo Tomoyo, haciendo una reverencia―. Pero... presiento que voy a tardar en aprender vuestros nombres.

― Alba y yo nos acabamos de incorporar al grupo, así que puede que también nos cueste ―dijo Michael, encogiéndose de hombros―. Aunque cabe destacar que yo sólo estaré por una semana.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo Lola, mirando a su aparente amigo― ¿Una semana? ¿Nada más?

― Es el viaje que estamos haciendo los alumnos de clase de Francés. Pero oye, no te preocupes, sabes que este verano vendré a verte tooooodas las vacaciones, pequeñaja ―afirmó, pasándole el brazo por encima del hombro y abrazándola.

― Y dale con la manía de llamarme pequeñaja...

Aaron arrugó la nariz al verles de aquella forma.

― ¿Y vosotros dos de que os conocéis? ―preguntó.

― Eh... ―empezó Lola―. Somos algo complicado, vamos a dejarlo ahí.

― No quiero cortaros el rollo, pero habría que poner rumbo al hotel. Van a dar las cinco de la madrugada ―irrumpió Marinette.

Después de dejar la charla a medias, se volvieron a transformar. Tomoyo, ahora siendo Snake Girl, llevaba ahora el traje de un verde mucho más vivo y cambiaba mil su expresión. Tardaron media hora en llegar al hotel. Aaron se ofreció a pagarles la noche de hotel a Michael, Tomoyo y Alba. Tanto él como los otros tres se iban a tomar dos buenos días de vacaciones. Aunque aquello significaba problemas para Michael ―cosa que parecía importarle poco― y una buena regañina para Alba, aceptaron siempre y cuando le pudieran devolver el dinero. Tomoyo le afirmó que se lo devolvería en cuanto pudiera acceder de nuevo a sus cuentas.

Entraron al hotel de in fraganti, por la terraza. Así se evitaban problemas con las personas de recepción. Aaron decidió hacer uso de sus poderes para darles a cada uno un sueño reparador sin haber dormido en toda la noche.

Después de desprenderse de la transformación, bajaron hacia las habitaciones. Adrien, Marinette y Lola seguían en pijama. No tardaron en estar vestidos y más tarde volvieron a la terraza para estar con los demás. Desde ahí arriba se veía un hermoso amanecer. El sol salía por entre las montañas y pintaba los arboles del bosque son sus rayos. El cielo estaba de un color anaranjado y poco a poco se volvía azul claro. Las estrellas se perdían y las nubes era lo único que pintaban el cielo.

Las horas pasaron rápidas estando allí arriba. Charlando, riendo, disfrutando.

― Menuda noche que hemos tenido... ―dijo Adrien, estirándose.

― Sí, pero no la cambiaría por nada ―respondió Marinette, mirándolo a los ojos.

Aquella mirada tenía un doble sentido. Si bien habían conseguido salvar a Tomoyo y el grupo había aumentado considerablemente, ellos se habían acercado más.

― Eh, aquí pasa algo... ¿me lo podéis explicar? ―pidió Aaron, notando la atmósfera que había entre Marinette y su hermano.

― Ah, bueno... nosotros... ―empezó Marinette―. Hemos empezado a salir.

― ¡Aleluya! ¡Qué repliquen las campanas! ―soltó Aaron―. Ya estaba perdiendo la fe en que lo haríais...

El sol ya brillaba en lo más alto del cielo cuando las tripas de Adrien rugieron. Era la hora del desayuno, hacía más o menos quince minutos que habían abierto el comedor del hotel. Aaron, Tomoyo, Michael y Alba salieron del hotel transformados, para así no hacer sospechar a nadie y entrar como si nada por la puerta principal e ir a recepción para pedir dos habitaciones.

Los otros tres restantes bajaron por el ascensor. En el camino al comedor se toparon con Chloè y Nathanäel. Iban delante, así que no se percataron de su presencia. Era extraño verles tan unidos. Chloè hablaba muy metida en una conversación que no iba más allá de tonalidades y técnicas de pintura.

Entraron al comedor, donde ya la gran mayoría de sus amigos tenían el desayuno en la gran mesa que siempre ocupaban. El señor Agreste pareció respirar tranquilo al ver entrar a su hijo por la puerta. Tom hizo igual. Con tan solo una mirada y el gesto de levantar el pulgar, se indicaron que todo estaba bien.

Aquella mañana Adrien desayunó como ningún otro día. Llevaba toda clase de bollería en su bandeja, pero sentía que se lo merecía. Marinette le regañó, no era menos. Con tanto azúcar seguro que acabaría teniendo dolor de tripa más tarde.

Se sentaron en los sitios libres de la mesa. Lola al lado de su madre, quien pareció hacerle un incómodo interrogatorio. Sería más fácil si le dijese la verdad, pero ni Marinette ni Adrien podían obligarla. Los padres de ella se habían enterado por Fu, el de él en un apuro. Era muy complicado tener que decir a un padre que arriesgabas tu vida para salvar la de otros convertido en un súper héroe gracias a un ser mágico llamado kwami y un instrumento llamado miraculous.

Después de sentarse y darle el primer sorbo a su café, delante de Marinette se posicionó Alya.

― ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? ―preguntó, inquisitoriamente.

― ¿Yo? Pues... esto...

― Conmigo ―soltó Adrien.

― Estoy hablando con mi amiga, Agreste.

― Alya, es eso, estuve con Adrien toda la noche. Paseamos, y nos quedamos dormidos en la azotea... ah, y allí estaba Lola. Estaba enfadada porque no le dijimos una cosa, así que nos perdonamos. Nada más, de verdad.

Alya arrugó la nariz.

― Aquí me estáis ocultando cosas, y os juro como que me llamo Alya que sabre de que se trata.

Después de decir aquello, se levantó de la silla y salió del comedor junto a Nino.

El señor Agreste fue a salir del comedor junto a Raquel cuando Adrien le paró. Si salía de allí, posiblemente vería a Aaron junto a los otros tres chicos y no era la mejor forma de hacerlo. Era toda una sorpresa que el mayor de los hermanos Agreste estuviese allí, así que querían buscar el mejor momento para que su padre lo viera.

La forma de entretenerle fue la más tonta del mundo, pues le contaron como habían visto al sol salir.

Raquel no estaba del todo de acuerdo con que hubiesen pasado la noche fuera de sus habitaciones y menos de acuerdo que hubiesen estado en la azotea. Pero no podían contarle otra cosa que no fuese la misma que le habían dicho a Alya o las cosas podrían complicarse más de lo que ya lo estaban.

Cuando Adrien recibió el mensaje de que ya estaban en el parque acuático, dejaron su historieta y pusieron rumbo a bajar al mismo.

― Mirad que estáis raros vosotros tres... ―dijo Raquel―. ¿Os ha sentado bien el desayuno? A ver, Lola, enséñame la lengua.

― Mamaaaaaaá ―se quejó ella.

― Ni mamá ni leches, abre la boca ―su hija se volvió a quejar, pero abrió la boca y le enseñó la lengua―. Lo sabía, blanca. Has pillado un empacho de tanto dulce. Pues a medio día te quiero con una ensalada o algo ligerito, ¿estamos?

― Sí, mamá ―resopló Lola.

― Anda, deja a la chica, que para una vez que estamos de vacaciones tendrá que aprovechar. ¿A qué llevo razón, Lola? ―inquirió el señor Agreste.

― Toda la del mundo.

Raquel negó con la cabeza pese a tener una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Llegaron a la zona de las hamacas del parque acuático y dejaron sus cosas antes de quedarse en bañador. Habían subido notablemente la temperatura y había menos gente que los días anteriores.

Tom y Sabine llegaron media hora después con el resto de los chicos que no habían ido antes. Una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos, se dio el día libre para que hicieran lo que quisieran, al igual que anteriormente. Tenían suerte de que fueran un grupo bastante bueno y no les hubieran dado problemas ―salvo el susto de Chloè―.

Aaron estaba en la zona continua a la de su padre. Estaba esperando el aviso de Adrien para ir a hablar con su padre con toda la naturalidad del mundo. A su lado estaban sus nuevos tres compañeros. Michael, el chico mexicano amigo de Lola, Alba, la venezolana misteriosa, y Tomoyo, la recién salvada. Ellos también irían para allá en cuanto diesen la señal. Aunque Tomoyo tenía que hablar con el señor Agreste, para que le guardara el secreto de que estaba bien antes de hablar con su padre. Era ella quien tenía que arreglar aquel pequeño desastre y malentendido.

El móvil de Aaron sonó, un mensaje de Adrien:

 _ **Adrien:**_ _Ya está todo en orden, puedes venir. Está en una de las hamacas al lado de Raquel._

 _ **Aaron:** De acuerdo, ya vamos para allá._

Bloqueó el móvil y lo guardó en su mochila. Los cuatro se dirigieron a donde estaba Gabriel Agreste. Michael, Alba y Tomoyo lo siguieron, buscando un par de hamacas para ellos. Pasaron desapercibidos incluso para los alumnos de la escuela.

En cuanto pusieron sus mochilas sobre las hamacas, Aaron se giró y caminó hacia su padre, haciéndole gestos a Adrien.

― Eh, papá, ¿no tendrás de casualidad una botellita de agua, verdad?

― Sí, espera que la busque Aaron ―dijo el señor Agreste sin inmutarse. Al menos, no los primeros segundos―. Un momento, ¿¡Aaron!? ¿Pero que haces aquí?

El hombre se puso en pie para darle un fuerte abrazo a su hijo, quien se lo correspondió aguantándose la risa por la cara que había puesto su padre.

― Digamos que después de lo que pasó hemos decidido venirnos todos a haceros compañía ―dijo, señalando a los nuevos―. Tomoyo quiere hablar contigo, y antes de que preguntes, sí, es la hija de tu colega japonés.

Gabriel observó a la chica alta que había en el grupo de tres. Aparentaba ser de la edad de Aaron, quizás un año o dos mayor. Tenía los rasgos nipones y era bastante clarita de piel.

― ¡Aaron! ―exclamó Raquel, al fijarse que estaba allí el muchacho.

Según un plan, iban a decirle a quienes preguntaran que Alba y Tomoyo eran amigas desde hacía tiempo, que él lo era de Tomoyo y que Michael lo era de Alba. Por ello habían hecho un grupo para viajar a ese parque acuático, aunque la bromita le había costado a Aaron casi mil quinientos euros para solo dos noches. Adiós al adelanto que sus jefes le habían dado por el documental del instituto.

La trola que empezó a contarle a Raquel pareció encajar, al menos hasta que mencionó a Michael. La adulta se extrañó mucho de que Aaron conociera a un mexicano y más aún que se llamase igual que el mejor amigo de su hija, pero decidió darle una oportunidad a las palabras de Aaron.

Sin embargo, cuando Alba y Michael entraron en la conversación llamados por Aaron, Raquel dejó de creer la historia. Sabía que le estaban mintiendo, pero si mostraba que se daba cuenta no podría saber entonces la verdad. Lo mejor sería seguirles el rollo y esperar a que alguno de sus datos no le cuadraran.

Eso sí, ver a Michael allí la sorprendió gratamente.

― ¡Mike! ―dijo la mujer, con los ojos como platos.

― ¡Raquel! De casualidades se vive, ¡qué alegría verla! ―dijo él, abrazando a la adulta.

― MIIIICHAAAELLLL ―se oyó de lejos. Era Lola, que corría hacia el muchacho para tirarse a sus brazos.

Aaron no dejó de mirar la escena, algo celoso. No entendía porque se enervaba tanto al ver que Lola estaba de esa forma con cualquier otro chico que fuese él.

-O-

Crono lo había visto todo. Todo parecía ir bien, pero cada vez quedaba menos tiempo. Diecinueve meses a partir de aquel día. Si los chicos no hacían nada, el tiempo correría y se iría para siempre.

Tenía que mandarles más pistas, hacer que se dieran cuenta antes. Pero con Hawk Moth entrometiendo las narices en el asunto sólo se estaban retrasando las cosas.

La opción que barajaba era peligrosa, pero efectiva. Si en uno de los ataques más potentes de Hawk Moth él hacía aparición, podría conseguir que desapareciera en el espacio-tiempo para siempre. No volvería a molestar, no aparecería y no existiría ninguna posibilidad de reaparición. Pero aquello suponía un sacrificio temporal. Podría significar perder tiempo, y era algo que valía la pena proteger.

-O-

Tanto Alya como Marinette estaba haciendo cola para tirarse por los toboganes más largos y altos del parque. Delante tenían sólo a seis personas, que divididas en grupos de dos eran claramente solo tres turnos.

Cualquiera, desde fuera, hubiese dicho que aquello parecía una mañana normal entre dos amigas normales. Pero Alya no estaba haciendo que aquello fuese normal. Hacía preguntas, demasiadas incluso, para saber algo más sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Marinette tenía respuesta para todo y todo parecía encajar.

Algún se le tendría que escapar y sería ahí cuando la pillara.

― Oye, Alya, nos queda poquito tiempo aquí... ¿podemos seguir el interrogatorio en otro momento? Por favor... ―le rogó Marinette a su amiga.

Alya suspiró, resignada.

― Si no me quieres contar la verdad, dejo de hacerte preguntas, pero te hago el recordatorio de que somos mejores amigas.

Aquella mañana pasó de tobogán en piscina, todos en remojo y con los dedos como garbanzos. El tiempo que quedaba allí iba a ser exprimido hasta la última gota.

-O-

Se acercaba el medio día cuando todos se reunieron en la zona de restaurante. La mezcla de olores de la cantidad de comida les empachaba, aunque tenían muchísima hambre debido a que estar todo el día de arriba a abajo y de tobogán en tobogán cansaba.

En la cola, Nino y Alya se habían quedado más por delante por haber llegado unos minutos antes. Tanto ellos como Marinette y Adrien habían estado en la tirolina y ellos habían acabado primero.

Al haber aquel día menos personas que en otros anteriores, la cola fue rápido y sin tropiezos. Se sentaron los cuatro en una mesa cercana a una fuente, donde les salpicaban algunas gotas y les quitaban el calor.

― Tan sólo nos queda hoy y mañana chicos... después vuelta a la rutina.

― Ni me lo recuerdes, Nino, ni me lo recuerdes...

Iban a darle el primer bocado a su plato, pero algo lo impidió. Un grito desolador proveniente de la cola les hizo alzar la vista.

Lo que vieron les dejó mudos.


	24. chapitre dix huit (segunda parte)

El pobre Wayzz levitaba asustado por entre la gente, que estaba más asustada aún. Marinette se llevó las mano a la cabeza cuando vio aquello. ¿Qué hacía el kwami del maestro Fu en un lugar como aquel? ¿Pasaría algo grave?  
Fue a levantarse de la mesa cuando Adrien la paró, haciéndole una señal visual de que Alya estaba allí y podía empezar con sus sospechas. Además, ya no todo dependía de ellos. Marinette buscó con la mirada al resto de sus compañeros, donde no logró ni a Michael ni a Alba.  
Suspiró, aliviada, cuando en escasos minutos Owl y Sir Monkey aparecieron.  
— ¡Queridos bañistas —empezó Owl—, no temáis! Este ser es inofensivo, beneficioso para el bienestar de todos, incluso.  
— ¡Es un bicho repulsivo! —se quejó Lila— Apartarlo de mi vista inmediatamente.  
— Tú personalidad sí que es repulsiva —le soltó con descaro Sir Monkey—. Sentimos este pequeño susto que Wayzz os haya podido dar. Aur revoir!

-O-

No muy lejos llegaron con el pequeño Kwami, quien preguntaba preocupado por cuando llegarían Ladybug y Chat Noir, intentaba estabilizarse.  
— Vamos, Wayzz, ya mismo vienen —intentó consolarle Skyy, la kwami de Alba.  
De nuevo habían tenido que hacer mano de las mentiras. Todo su mundo estaba rodeados de engaños, trolas, verdades a medias y el indicio de la desconfianza por parte de personas queridas.  
Las mentiras no llegaban nunca demasiado lejos, y aquella vida de palabras vacías les llevaría, posiblemente, a mal puerto con sus seres queridos.  
Marinette y Adrien no tardaron en llegar. Quizás cinco o diez minutos fue el tiempo de espera. La excusa de aquella vez era que tenían que ir al lavabo. De nuevo Alya les miró queriendo saber y el señor Agreste trataba de convencer a Raquel que no importaba que fuesen juntos.  
— ¿Qué ha pasado, Wayzz? —preguntó Marinette una vez observó que estaban en sitio seguro.  
— Fu ha desparecido. Ha dejado una carta diciendo que ha ido en busca de Crono para tratar de un tema muy importante. No me preocuparía tanto si no hubiese hecho lo que ha hecho. Es decir, ha salido de viajes infinidad de veces y por largo tiempo, pero siempre supe que volvería, nuestro Miraculous nos unía... Ahora... —al pequeño kwami los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Adrien, preocupado.  
— Fu ha abandonado la pulsera de la tortuga en la caja. Ha dejado el puesto de guardián de los miraculous y también su deber de portador. Si hace eso él... Él...  
— ¿Él qué?  
— Nada, o sea, algo. Él perderá su poder de guardián de los Miraculous y...  
— ¡Marinette! ¡Adrien! —gritó Alya a lo lejos—. ¿Pero no estabais en el baño?  
Alba reaccionó rápido y escondió a Wayzz dentro del bolsillo de su vestido.  
— Eh... Esto... Sí, pero vimos a Alba y Michael y no pudimos evitar hablar con ellos —respondió Marinette.  
— ¿Y ellos son...?  
— Unos amigos —continuo Adrien—. En fin, chicos, nos vemos en el karaoke del hotel más tarde.

-O-

Aquella noche, después de acomodarse en las habitaciones y tomar ropa prestada de su hermano, Aaron se pegó la ducha que se merecía antes de bajar a la zona de karaoke. La última vez que había ido había sido hacía meses. Ni Adrien sabía de la identidad de Marinette ni viceversa.  
A Lola la acaba de conocer. Llevaban un par de días de amistad y aunque quizás aún no tenían la relación de ahora, desde aquel comienzo supo que era una chica bastante especial. Demasiado especial a veces.  
Salió del baño con el pelo aún mojado y la camisa sin abrochar.  
— ¿Vas a bajar así cual sex simbol? —preguntó Michael, con un francés perfecto y un sutil acento mexicano.  
— Si saliese así las chicas sufrirían infartos con solo verme. No queremos una masacre, colega.  
Alguien picó a la puerta. Aaron se extrañó, pero Michael se levantó de la cama y abrió como si ya supiese quien era.  
La voz de Lola le sacó de su estado stand by, girándose para ver y escuchar la conversación. El idiota de Michael le tapaba las vistas. Lola era una chica bajita, así que lo único que llegó a vislumbrar fueron unos botines de tacón llenos de pinchos y unas piernas con medias oscuras.  
Aaron duro en sí era o no Lola. Su voz, tono y acento la delataban, lo poco que veía de su atuendo no. No hizo caso a la conversación hasta que oyó que entraban en la habitación. Se tiró a su cama con el móvil y se hizo el desinteresado. Su mente le pedía mirar despejadamente a Lola y ver cuál era el atuendo que llevaba, pero su propio orgullo de chico maduro le paró.  
— ¡Hola, Aaron! —saludó ella primero.  
Aaron sonrió para sí y alzó la mirada del móvil.  
— Hola —respondió en un tono chulesco. No dijo nada más. Ni siquiera pensó en sacarle conversación.  
Sus ojos se posaron por pocos segundos sobre Lola y después volvieron a su teléfono, donde fingía escribir un correo electrónico.  
¿Qué acababa de ver? No, imposible, aquella chica no podía ser Lola. La Lola que él conocía no se preocupaba en arreglarse demasiado, iba siempre desenfadada y con su toque de destartalada. Necesitaba volver a mirarla. Su corazón se lo pedía de la forma más desesperada y su cabeza le decía una y otra vez que no. Era una lucha interna.  
Lola iba con una blusa blanca aireada, una falda negra, las medias y los tacones tan rockeros a su estilo. Iban maquillada, pero tampoco en exceso, y encima llevaba el pelo alisado, cosa que nunca había visto más que en alguna foto antigua que ella le había enseñado.  
— En fin, colega, nos vemos abajo. Lola y yo vamos a hacer una llamadita express por skype. ¡Hasta luego! —se despidió Michael ya desde fuera.  
Aaron Agreste sintió algo dentro, como si le recarcomieran. Y aunque estaba seguro de que se trataban de celos, su orgullo se negó a aceptarlos.  
Dejó de darles vueltas al tema y se miró a espejo del dormitorio mientras se abrochaba la camisa y adecuaba. Era de Adrien, pero no le disgustaba como le quedaba. Se peinó con los dedos su cabello color caoba y se quedó mirando su reflejo. No se parecía a nadie de su familia, al menos, de la que él conocía. Tan solo tenía los ojos de su madre.  
Sus padres y su hermano eran rubios, y los dos únicos abuelos que había llegado a conocer también lo eran. Su tío materno también era rubio y aquel primo del que solo recibía un mensaje en Navidad y su cumpleaños también.  
De pequeño una vez preguntó si era adoptado, pero la respuesta de sus padres fue rotunda: no. Además, había visto fotos de su madre embarazada de él y le contaban anécdotas de su nacimiento.  
Le gustaba no seguir el canon de pelo y ojos claros que era normal en su familia. Él era el que no seguía las normas de Gabriel Agreste y se había revelado en contra de todo lo que ese apellido significaba. Gracias a su carácter tenía los estudios que siempre había querido y trabajaba en algo que le apasionaba.  
El sonido del móvil le saco de sus pensamientos.  
— ¿Diga?  
— Aaron, estamos ya abajo. ¿Vas a bajar? —preguntó Adrien desde el otro lado de la línea.  
— Sí, dime por qué zona estáis y os busco.  
— La que está al lado de la zona del bar.  
Unos minutos y varias indicaciones después, Aaron llegó a donde estaba su hermano. Habían pillado el sillón en forma de «u» más grande de toda la sala. En la mesa del centro tenían el libro de canciones para pedir.  
De momento no habían pedido nada de beber, estaban esperando a que estuviesen todos allí.  
Marinette se había sentado al lado de Adrien, y parecían estar hablando de algo bastante interesante porque no se despegaban la mirada el uno del otro ni paraban de hablar.  
— Hola... —oyó por detrás.  
Era Tomoyo. La japonesa no estaba segura de ser bienvenida en el lugar y tampoco se sentía muy cómoda. Conocer gente nueva le encantaba, pero aquellas circunstancias podían con ella.  
Aaron la invitó a sentarse a su lado, y juntos esperaron al resto.  
— Creo que deberíamos empezar a cantarnos algo ya —dijo Alya, tomando uno de los libros y buscando—. ¿Quién se anima?  
— ¿No esperamos a Lola? —preguntó Aaron.  
— Que hubiese venido antes —respondió Alya—. Además, está con ese mexicano... ¿Mickey?  
— Michael —corrigió Nino—. Ese tío mola mucho, lástima que solo esté en Francia una semana.  
Alya y Nino no tardaron mucho en elegir, preguntándole a Kim si quería salir con ellos al escenario. Tras decir que si, salieron a apuntarse a la lista y regresaron con el número quince pegado en la ropa.  
— Sabrina, tú te deberías presentar —comentó Chloè más alto de lo que creía.  
— ¿Yo?  
— Sí, tú, ¿hay otra Sabrina en la mesa? Vamos, te he escuchado cientos de veces. Y si antes no te dije que lo hacías genial era porque me dabas envidia.  
Sabrina se sonrojó ante el cumplido y le dio las gracias. Juleka y Rose se animaron a subir con ella para el tema de la vergüenza.  
A Adrien aquel gesto le había llamado mucho la atención, pero más aún el hecho de la forma en que Nathanäel estaba mirando a Chloè justo después de lo dicho a Sabrina.  
— ¿Marinette? ¿Cantamos algo? —preguntó entonces el rubio.  
― ¿Habrá beso después de la canción? Para recordar viejo tiempos... ―dijo ella.  
― Lo habrá después de la canción. Y antes, si quieres...  
Adrien se acercó a ella, rozando su mejilla para proceder a probar sus labios. Sin embargo, el carraspeo de Aaron a su lado le hizo parar.  
― Os recuerdo, par de acaramelados, que hay más gente por aquí y quizás no se sienta cómoda viendo como os coméis la boca el uno al otro.  
Los dos se separaron, completamente rojos. Cuando fingían que salían se recataban algo más, aunque en fondo se desesperaban por poder tener algo de contacto. Ahora que dejaban de fingir y salían de verdad, no querían reservarse ningún momento.


	25. chapitre dix neuf

La noche de karaoke prometía. Adrien y Marinette también se habían apuntado. Su turno sería después de Sabrina y Juleka, quienes habían elegido algo en inglés.  
— ¿Sabéis qué? —dijo Alya, de repente—. No dejo de darle vueltas a esa cosa tan rara que salido en el parque acuático. ¿Qué se supone que es eso? Y algo más raro aún, ¿el súper héroe gorila había salido antes? Porque solo me suena la búho.  
— Mono, no chimpancé —la corrigió Marinette.  
— ¿Seguro?  
— Sí, su nombre es Sir Monkey, y monkey es mono —aclaró.  
— ¿Y cómo es que sabes su nombre si no lo dijo? —siguió preguntando Alya.  
Marinette se quedó traspuesta. No había caído en ese detalle. Sintió como un nudo empezaba a formarse en su estómago y los nervios rebosar como no habían hecho antes. Acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo.  
La conversación, que había sido escuchada por Nino también, se cortó cuando el moreno invitó a Alya a hacer un brindis por el viaje. La voz del brindis de corrió y todos acabaron con sus refrescos (menos los padres, Aaron y Tomoyo por ser adultos y Michael, que él iba a su bola siempre). Era raro y a la vez conmovedora como habían sido admitidos como por el grupo sin más. En cuanto se presentaron encajaron perfectamente. Tomoyo había hecho migas sobre todo con las chicas, hablando de la moda japonesa y de las costumbres que a Occidente le parecían raras. Michael, por su parte había iniciado una conversación sobre trucos para el GTA que tenía embelesados a todos. Y por último, Alba, que aún no se acostumbraba a soltarse con el francés en conversaciones con mucha gente (pues necesitaba su tiempo aún para pensar la traducción de lo que oía y después de lo que escuchaba) charlaba con Lola del último libro de Laura Gallego.  
Alya parecía haberse olvidado de todo lo que tenía que ver con Sir Monkey y por ello Marinette respiraba en paz.  
Los altavoces llamaron al Sabrina y Juleka. Ambas se levantaron de la mesa y subieron al escenario algo temerosas. La melodía de Dark Horse* empezó a sonar y poco después las voces surgieron a través de los micrófonos.  
El grupo no podía ver lo que oía, más bien, no enlazaban lo que oían con lo que veían. ¿Era de verdad Sabrina la que estaba cantando?  
— Lo dije, Sabrina tiene un don encerrado en sus cuerdas vocales —reafirmó Chloè.  
La canción continuó. A cada nota, cada estrofa, la confianza de quienes estaban en el escenario aumentaba como también lo hacía la fuerza de la canción.  
Cuando la música acabó, todo el mundo rompió en un aplauso. Sabrina se puso roja ante toda aquella reacción, y Juleka también aplaudía desde el escenario.  
La noche siguió su curso. Algunos de los chicos se habían levantado de la mesa para bailar en la pista o simplemente para estirar las piernas.  
— Marinette —llamó Adrien—, nuestro turno es el siguiente.  
— ¿Qué? Tiene que ser una broma —dijo ella, mirando a su novio con los ojos como platos.  
— No, no es ninguna broma —tras decir aquello, el rubio sacó las papeletas con sus números—. Será mejor ir yendo para el escenario o perderemos la vez.  
— Te juro que te mato —rió entonces ella. Esas pequeñas sorpresas eran parte de su gran amor hacia el chico.  
Los dos fueron al escenario cogidos de la mano, esperando a que los que había subidos les diesen los micrófonos. Mientras tanto, en la pista, Aaron se acercó a Lola. Había hecho la misma táctica que su hermano para invitar a Lola a cantar, salvo que él no invitaba a su novia si no a una amiga.  
Porque eso eran ellos. Solo amigos. Jamás pasarían de eso, de ser amigos. La amistad era la cosa más importante.  
Cuando llegó hasta Lola, la chica se reía de algo que había dicho Michael en español. Maldecía por lo bajo la relación que ellos tenían —su relación de amistad, se repetía una y mil veces Aaron— y también maldecía no saber hablar español. ¿Inglés? Controlado. ¿Francés? Controlado. ¿Chino? Controlado. ¿Español? Lo único que sabía decir era hola, adiós, paella y flamenco.  
— Ey, Lola —le llamó—, ¿te apuntas a un karaoke? Había pillado número para mí y para Adrien, pero ya ves que él está cantando con Marinette.  
— ¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría!  
— ¿Vais a subir a cantar? —preguntó Tomoyo, que pasaba por allí con una copa de vino entre las manos.  
— Sí, nos toca en dos turnos. ¿Tú no te apuntas? —le preguntó Lola.  
— No, me da vergüenza. El Karaoke de aquí no es como japonés. ¡Suerte a vosotros!  
Tomoyo giró un poco su cuerpo, y antes de seguir avanzando miró de reojo a Lola, quien volvía charla con Aaron.  
Con un sutil movimiento de muñeca, toda su copa de vino acabó sobre la blusa blanca de la española.  
— Ay, no, que terrible. Lo siento, Lola, de verdad. Me he tropezado con alguien... —se disculpó—. Ahora no podrás salir al escenario..  
— ¿Por una mancha de vino? Si da igual, mujer, tú no te preocupes por eso. Si salgo a cantar es para divertirme, no para exhibirme.  
Tomoyo se volvió a disculpar, y cuando se giró para ir a pedir otra copa, se fue con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

-O-

El maestro Fu llegó a los Pirineos en pocas horas. Se sentía tan mal por haber dejado a Wayzz solo que le pediría a Crono poder enviarle una señal de quién era su nuevo compañero. Lamentablemente, para poder preservar el bien del mundo, el guardián del tiempo y el guardián de los Miraculous tendrían que unir sus fuerzas.

-O-

Cuando Marinette y Adrien bajaron del escenario, Tom y Sabine ya se fueron para su dormitorio. Gabriel seguía en el sofá, revisando su e-mail. Aaron no tardó en acercarse para hacerle la pregunta que llevaba rondando en su cabeza un tiempo.  
— ¿Compartes habitación con Raquel?  
— Sí. Pero... ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —preguntó de vuelta él, bloqueando el móvil y mirando a su hijo.  
— Pues a ver, no sé yo, pero a ti te mola Raquel, tú le molas a Raquel. Uno y uno son dos, vosotros sois mayorcitos, ya sabes a qué me refiero...  
— ¿Me estás llamando viejo?  
Aaron se rió por la respuesta, sabiendo que no recibiría ninguna respuesta de su padre sobre aquel tema. Aunque su relación padre he hijo había mejorado a pasos agigantados, había ciertos temas que eran mejor no tocar. Los altavoces llamaron entonces al número que correspondía y salió hacia el escenario con el propósito de pasarlo bien.  
Sin embargo, Gabriel se quedó dándole vueltas a algo... ¿Le gustaba de verdad a Raquel?  
La noche pasó sin mucho ajetreo. Sin akumatizados que pudieran estropear el momento, sin peleas estúpidas, sin caprichos de Chloè ni nada fuera de contexto.  
Por primera vez en bastante tiempo los héroes de París (y del mundo entero) se sentían normales.  
Aunque... La normalidad no duraría mucho. Cuando Marinette y Alba fueron juntas al lavabo, hubo algo que cambió las cosas para siempre.  
Wayzz, que no se había separado de Alba desde que apareció, no estaba en el bolso. Tampoco la pulsera de la tortuga que se negaba a soltar.  
— ¡Es imposible que se haya ido! Lo hubiese notado, ¿no? —preguntó preocupada Alba a Marinette.  
— Sí, no, no lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que hay que buscarlo. Voy a subir a mi habitación a buscar a Tikki. Ella nos ayudará.  
— Voy contigo, iré en busca de Skyy.  
— No —le negó Marinette—. Mejor avisa al resto. Así todos podremos ir en busca de Wayzz.  
La venezolana asintió con la cabeza y salió del baño para ir tras los demás.  
Marinette, por su parte, se fue directa al llamar al ascensor. Se movía de un lado a otro, nerviosa. ¿Pero qué estaría haciendo el kwami de la tortuga para escaparse? No podría está yendo de Fu, nadie sabía de su paradero o de sus intenciones.  
El ascensor llegó a la planta donde ella se encontraba. Una vez presionó el número de la que quería ir, las puertas se cerraron y subió a su destino. Ni siquiera esperó a que las puertas se terminasen de abrir. Salió directa y corriendo, sacando apurada la tarjeta para abrir su habitación.  
Llamó desesperada a Tikki, por de casualidad ella también había desaparecido.  
Cuando la pequeña salió de su escondite, somnolienta, Marinette la abrazó con fuerza.  
— Pero, Marinette... —empezó a decir Tikki—. ¿Has tomado de más? Porque no actúas normal.  
— Wayzz ha desaparecido, y temía por ti.  
Tikki se sobresaltó al escuchar lo de la desaparición, haciendo preguntas sin parar a su compañera para poder obtener información.  
Minutos más tarde, tocaron a la puerta. Por si las moscas, Tikki se escondió detrás de la almohada. Por suerte, sólo se trataba del resto de miraculers... Y de Nino.  
La razón por la que estaba allí era que Alya había empezado a sospechar y Nino había acudido como un héroe a salvar la situación. Para que todo fuera más creíble, tuvieron que fingir de verdad que juntos irían a la habitación a recoger algo.  
— No sentimos la presencia de Wayzz —concluyeron todos los kwamis.  
— ¿Pero, por qué? ¿Está demasiado lejos? —preguntó Adrien.  
— Nosotros podemos sentir a nuestros compañeros activos estén donde estén. Por ejemplo, el Miraculous del Toro está activo, así como el del antílope o el tiburón, por ejemplo. No sabemos donde, pero sí sabemos que están fuera —explicó Ron, el kwami de Aaron.  
— Sólo hay una explicación —siguió Plagg—. Que haya regresado al miraculous porque va a ser destinado a un nuevo compañero. Aunque quizás ya habrá llegado a unas nuevas manos y aún no lo han abierto.  
Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Adrien miraba a Marinette, más preocupado que antes. ¿Fu se había ido así sin más? ¿Había abandonado a Wayzz así a su suerte? No querían creerlo. Se negaban a hacerlo, de hecho.  
Nino suspiró. Aunque no tocaba el tema de primera mano, se preocupaba también como sus amigos. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, y fue cuando notó algo extraño.  
— ¿Pero qué...? —fue lo único que logró decir.  
Los bolsillos de su pantalón eran grandes. Le gustaban los bolsillos grandes, pero lo que no esperaba era que le cupiese una caja de madera. Cuando la sacó y se quedó observándola, todos los que había a su alrededor compartieron miradas. Sabían lo que iba a pasar.  
Nino sintió la necesidad de abrir la caja, sin entender muy bien la situación. Una pequeña burbuja verde se creó y de ella emergió de nuevo Wayzz. El mundo se paró entonces. ¿Nino era el nuevo portador del Miraculous de la tortuga?


	26. chapitre vingt

El pequeño Wayzz se quedó mirando fijamente a Nino. Nino miraba al kwami de la misma forma. A su alrededor, todos sabían lo que pasaban. Fu había delegado del todo su poder como el portador del miraculous de la tortuga. Se podría decir, aunque sonaba muy mal, que había abandonado a Wayzz. Aquello empezaba a ser preocupante. El maestro Fue era un hombre muy calculador y cuidadoso en su trabajo, si hacía aquello era porque algo de gran embergadura se estaba tramando.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ninguno de todos los presentes en la habitación abriesen la boca.

― Entonces... ―empezó Nino, rompiendo el silencio―. ¿Qué se supone que pasa ahora con el pequeñajo? ¿Lo cuidáis vosotros? ―preguntó, completamente fuera de sintonía.

― No, Nino. Se supone que ahora sois compañeros. Si Wayzz apareció a tu lado ahora deberéis permanecer juntos.

Wayzz pronunció un puchero y después estalló en llanto. Llevaba más de cien años acompañando a Fu en su aventura y no quería desprenderse de él así como así. Ni siquiera tenía información de lo que pasaba ni una mera explicación.

Nino agarró al kwami y lo puso sobre su gorra, de forma amigable.

― A ver, amiguito, yo no se cómo va esto y seguro que tiene que ser algún tipo de error. Buscaremos al tal maestro Fu, pero me parece que para ello primero te tendrás que venir a mi casa una temporada. ¿Te parece buena idea? Le dejaremos la salvación del mundo a los héroes de verdad.

Y así fue. Después de explicar que él no se sentía como un héroe ni tampoco capacitado para serlo, acordó con Wayzz que simplemente se quedarían así, sin llegar a una transformación.

Por la parte de Adrien, aquella no era la mejor idea. Si Wayzz había llegado a Nino había sido por algo, pero tampoco podía imponerle nada si él no quería.

Aprovecharon que estaban en aquella planta para que las chicas se dieran un repaso en el maquillaje (y Lola cambiarse la blusa blanca por otra). Después, volvieron al karaoke, donde Alya les miraba esperando poder saber que se traían entre manos lo más pronto posible.

-O-

A la mañana siguiente, a Marinette se le pegaron las sábanas. No tenía ningunas ganas de despertar, se habían ido a la cama tan tarde que su cuerpo sólo le pedía seguir durmiendo. Pero aquel día era el último y tenían que vivirlo lo más intensamente que pudiesen. Después de la diversión venía el trabajo, la vuelta a la rutina y el regreso al estrés de las clases. Aquello marcaba el final de las clases, quedando solo los dos últimos meses antes de las vacaciones de verano.

Quizás, si todo iba bien, podrían volver a aquel lugar en julio o agosto.

Después de retirar todo el maquillaje de su cara ―pues cuando llegó por la noche fue directa a la cama― y se ató un moño realmente mal hecho.

― Buenos días ―dijo Adrien cuando ella salió del baño.

― Buenos días ―respondió ella―. Ojalá pudiera seguir durmiendo...

― Tú lo has dicho, ojalá. Ahora toca arreglar las maletas y disfrutar del día de hoy.

Aquel viaje fue inolvidable. Forjaron recuerdos que jamás desaparecerían, crearon amistades nuevas y lo pasaron estupendamente.

-O-

Después del tiempo de libertad que había supuesto el viaje, volver a París les hizo poner los pies en la tierra. En el autobús, camino a casa, entraron cuatro inquilinos nuevos, Tomoyo y Aaron en unos asientos y Michael y Alba en otro. El grupo de los hispanohablantes se hizo de notar porque, con Raquel unida a ellos, se marcaron unas cuantas canciones en español.

No todo el viaje trató de canciones y diversión como el anterior, sino que el recuerdo de los exámenes que se aventuraran las siguientes semanas invadieron sus mentes. El examen que más preocupada a todos era el de química. Conociendo a la profesora estaría claro que las buenas notas se contarían con los dedos de una mano y que el resto con suerte aprobaría con un cinco raspado.

Cuando a la lejanía empezó a verse el paisaje que conocían bien, les entró una extraña euforia al saber que llegaban a casa. Nino estaba deseando ver a sus amigos, pero también se preocupaba por la llegada de Wayzz. ¿Cómo lo escondería? Adrién vivía en una casa enorme y sólo con su padre, esconder a Plagg había sido fácil. Marinette era hija única y sus padres trabajaban casi todo el día en la panadería, así que también le había resultado sencillo. Él no tenía tantas facilidades.

Entraron en la ciudad por la ruta del hospital, el cual seguía en reconstrucción. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad llenó a Marinette. Si tan sólo hubiese usado el Lucky charm a tiempo, aquello no hubiera pasado. Muchísimas personas podrían disfrutar de estar tratadas con todos los derechos, pero ahora el hospital estaba destrozado...

La chica sintió una presión en el muslo. Era Adrien, quien había apoyado sus manos.

― Sabes que no fue tu culpa ―dijo, leyendo sus pensamientos.

― Pero, Adrien, el lucky charm... ―empezó ella.

― Pero nada.

― ¡Eh, chicos! ―dijo Chloè a través de los altavoces―. Ahora que estamos pasando al lado del hospital me gustaría recordaros lo que hablamos la otra noche. Para quienes no sepan de que hablamos, como los adultos o los recién incorporados, dijimos de ir a la zona infantil disfrazados de personajes Disney para dar una sorpresa a los más pequeños. ¿Sigue en pie?

Hubo un sí unánime de todos los que respondieron. Chloè siguió hablando:

― Entonces, optaría por comprar los disfraces entre hoy y mañana para que lleguen cuanto antes y si hay que hacer algún arreglo, meter aguja e hilo.

― ¡Yo me encargo de eso! ―dijo Marinette―. Un par de cositas no me debería tomar mucho tiempo.

― Yo me encargo de los peinados ―dijo Rose.

― Y nosotras del maquillaje ―siguieron Juleka y Sabrina.

― ¡Perfecto! Ya tan solo quedaría decir que personaje seremos cada uno. Si algún adulto quiere participar... ―la rubia echó una mirada a los señores Dupaing-cheng, a Gabriel y a Raquel.

Llegaron a la puerta del instituto cuarenta y cinco minutos después. Algunos padres ya estaban allí esperando, otros chicos tuvieron que echarles el teléfono. Durante ese rato que había quedado para llegar al destino desde la charla de Chloè, el pedido de los trajes ya se había pedido a la tienda oficial de Disney. Los disfraces iban a ser comprados por Chloè, quien tenía pensado donarlos a alguna organización Clown después de usarlos ellos. Llegarían en tan sólo dos días después si el plazo que la página decía la verdad.

― La señorita Iáñez me va a matar ―dijo Michael cuando pisó la entrada al instituto de los chicos―. Cuando le dije que no se preocupara que estaba bien y que volvería hoy, apagué el teléfono para que no me pudiese decir nada. Siento que le han tenido que dar cinco clases de infartos diferentes.

― ¿¡No le dijiste nada!? ―dijo Lola, con los ojos como platos―. Pues mejor espero contigo y hago acto de presencia, para que no te caiga tanta bronca...

― Serás mentirosa ―le retó el mexicano―. Tú esperas para ver a Iáñez, no me mientas.

― Puede ser ―rió ella.

Aaron miró la escena desde la lejanía, ayudando a bajar las maletas del autobús. Los escuchaba hablar en español y aquello le ponía nervioso, pues por alguna extraña razón quería saber lo que hablaban en cada momento.

― Oye, hermanito ―dijo Adrien―. ¿Por qué no dices nada de una vez por todas?

― Porque no tengo nada que decir ―simplificó él.

― Y luego te quejabas de que yo no me lanzaba a la piscina...

― No tengo tiempo para estar pendiente de tus tonterías, Adrien. En fin, aquí te dejo. Le he prometido a Tomoyo que la llevaría a su casa para que hablase con su padre. Le va a contar todo y necesita algo de apoyo.

-O-

Los vestidos llegaron al hotel del padre de Chloè, donde Marinette fue con todo lo necesario para trabajar. Alya se había ido con ella para trabajar cuanto más rápido mejor, además de que no confiaban en que Chloè se manejara muy bien con la alta costura. Ella siempre había sido más de mandar y poco de actuar.

Entrar en aquel hotel sin que Chloè las tratara como basura era algo nuevo, incluso lo hubieran tomado como sospechoso si no superan lo que había pasado durante el viaje.

― Trabajaremos en mi cuarto, le he pedido a mi padre que nos dejase varios maniquís para los trajes. Si vemos que el trabajo no avanza como esperábamos podríais quedaros a dormir.

La idea era tentadora, pero para cualquier persona que no tuviese que velar por la paz de París. Marinette tenía que salir de allí de madrugada para hacer la típica ronda con Adrien. Ser una súper heroína, de vez en cuando, era todo un rollo.

Estuvieron trabajando toda la tarde sin descanso. La conversación no salía más allá de tejidos, colores y agujas.

Al fin, Marinette terminó de arreglar el último disfraz de Disney para que fuesen más fieles a los originales de las películas.

― ¡Listo! ―dijo, la mar de contenta.

― Hemos acabado a tiempo entonces, porque el ayuntamiento nos da de plazo para hacerlo desde mañana hasta el domingo, ni un día más ni un día menos ―respondió Chloè.

En el siguiente capítulo...

Adrien entró al minúsculo cuarto de Nino, viendo como se arreglaba como Wayzz. No tan mal como le había hecho creer en un principio, sino todo lo contrario. Humano y kwami estaban jugando a la consola tranquilamente.

― Os veo bastante bien... ―observó Adrien.


	27. chapitre vingt et un

Habían acabado tan pronto los vestidos que Marinette estaba sorprendida. El resultado era espectacular, totalmente parecían sacados de la pantalla. Lo único que faltaba era que todos se probaran los disfraces para ver el resultado final.

De llamar se encargo el mayordomo de Chloè, quien lo haría más rápido gracias al sistema de autollamada del hotel. A la media ya todos los chicos tenían el encargo y estaban empezando a llegar.

Los trajes estaban separados por película, sabiendo a donde deberían ir cada uno.

Marinette ya tenía colocado el traje de Mulán para cuando llegaron todos sus compañeros. Llevaba el traje verde que se usaba al final de la película. Se había soltado el pelo, y aunque lo tenía algo más largo que la Mulán de la película, era bastante fiel a la original. Alya, por su parte, llevaba el traje de Jasmine. Era de una tela muy suave y para nada incómoda, poco tenía que ver con los disfraces de la susodicha princesa que se solía poner de pequeña.

― Wow, chicas, habéis hecho un trabajo impecable ―las apremió Rose, levantando su traje de Tinkerbell para verlo mejor―. ¡Me encantan!

― Las chicas nos cambiamos en esta habitación, los chicos en la de al lado. Cuando estemos listas abriremos las puertas ―dijo Chloè mientras los apuraba para salir.

Cada detalle de cada traje había sido cuidado con mimo, así que tras la prueba tenían que estar perfectos. Sobre todo porque el tiempo era oro.

Marinette y Alya ayudaron a las que aún no estaban vestidas con sus principescos trajes, pues algunos eran bastante complicados de atar.

El espejo poco a poco se fue llenando de chicas coquetas que querían ver como quedaban los trajes en sus cuerpos. Rose era toda un hada, como si a Tinkerbell la hubiesen sacado de la pantalla. Sabrina no tenía las trenzas que identificaban a Anna de Arendelle, pero el resultado era muy bueno. Juleka las pasó algo canutas escondiendo todo su cabello para poder ponerse la peluca castaña para ser Bella, mientras que Milyene se sentía extraña con el vestido de Mérida.

― Miradme, me falta la pandereta para ser completamente Esmeralda ―dijo Lola, quitándose los zapatos y moviéndose por todo el cuarto.

La puerta de la habitación sonó tres veces.

― ¿Chicas, podemos pasar ya? ¿U os habéis olvidado de nosotros? ―preguntó Kim desde el otro lado de la puerta.

― ¡Sí, pasad! ―dijeron Marinette y Chloè al unísono.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a que una panda de chicos vestidos como los clásicos príncipes entrasen. Adrien, quien llevaba el sombrero del príncipe Felipe, fue reñido para que se lo pusiera. Detrás de él entró Nino, vestido de Aladdin. A su paso, todos los chicos empezaron a cantar la canción de la película, mientras que Nino saludaba como todo un señor.

― Pero mira que estás chiflado... ―dijo Alya, aguantando la risa.

Después de una inspección rápida de los trajes y comprobar que todo estaba en orden, cada uno acordó llevarse el suyo a casa para tenerlo listo para el día de la visita al hospital.

― Lo siento mucho ―intervino Nino, saliendo de la habitación―, se me está haciendo tarde y había quedado con un amigo y me da cosa dejarlo solo. ¡Nos vemos mañana en clase!

Adrien frunció el ceño. Sabía bien que su amigo no había quedado con nadie. Quizás se trataba de Wayzz. El kwami no seguía a Nino a ningún lado, pues quizás se sentía traidor a Fu. No era como Plagg, ni como Tikki, o Ron, Kero o Fifí.

Buscó con la mirada a Marinette, quien le estaba mirando fijamente. Se alejaron un poco del, para comentar el tema de Nino.

― Creo que deberías pasarte por su casa, al menos para comprobar que todo está bien ―dijo Marinette.

― Sí, yo también lo creo. Voy a intentar escabullirme, pondré alguna excusa tonta, como que tengo clases de Noruego o algo así.

-O-

Empezaba a anochecer cuando Adrien se libró del traje de Felipe y salió del hotel. Tenía que pasar por casa de Nino antes de ir a la suya, para así quedarse tranquilo y tranquilizar también a Marinette.

Tras tocar al timbre, uno de los hermanos de Nino le abrió la puerta, diciéndole que el mayor estaba en su habitación e invitándole a entrar.

Adrien entró al minúsculo cuarto de Nino, viendo como se arreglaba como Wayzz. No tan mal como le había hecho creer en un principio, sino todo lo contrario. Humano y kwami estaban jugando a la consola tranquilamente.

― Os veo bastante bien... ―observó Adrien.

― Ah, hola, Adrien ―dijo Nino, echándose a un lado para dejarle sitio a su mejor amigo.

― ¿Te apetece echar una partida? ―preguntó Wayzz, moviendo sus pequeñas manitas sin cesar sobre los botones.

― No, gracias, solo venía a ver como os iba. Pero ya veo que la cosa va viento en popa, así que me quedo más tranquilo.

― Wayzz es todo un gamer en miniatura, ya quisiera Max jugar contra él...

― ¡Y estás cosas molan mucho, Chat Noir! ―dijo Wayzz. Adrien levantó una ceja, viendo como el lenguaje de Nino ya se le estaba pegando al kwami―. Y encima tiene comida muy rica, nada que ver con esa dieta a base de hierbas que me daba Fu. Ojalá hubiese conocido antes el cuscús...

― En fin, ya veo que os va bien ―suspiró tranquilo Adrien―. En ese caso me marcho a casa, esta noche me toca la segunda guardia así que quiero echar aunque sea un par de horas de sueño seguidas. ¡Nos vemos en clase, Nino! Y pórtate bien, Wayzz.

El kwami asintió, y antes de que Adrien hubiese salido de la habitación ya sonaba de nuevo el videojuego.

Camino a casa, Adrien iba con un auricular puesto y el otro caído, para poder escuchar la música y la calle también y no sufrir ningún percance. Estaba subiendo una pequeña cuesta que le adentraría a su barrio cuando escuchó su nombre. Girándose y buscando quien podría haberle llamado no encontró a nadie. Se encogió de hombros y siguió andando, pero no pudo dar ni tres paso cuando volvió a oír su nombre.

Guardó los auriculares y se detuvo para mirar a conciencia.

― Adrien, Chat Noir... te necesito... te necesitamos... ―oía a aquella voz.

Pero no había nadie y la voz parecía venir de todos sitios.

Cuando dejó de oír que le llamaban, emprendió de nuevo su camino a casa. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba últimamente? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

-O-

La noche había acaecido sobre París. Aquel primer turno de guardia estaba destinado a M. Bulldog y Libella. Ambos jóvenes se encontraron en el Arco del Triunfo, de donde saldrían a patrullar.

Ver el cielo desde la ciudad era bastante triste. Apenas se podían contemplar las estrellas y la Luna quedaba bastante opacada. Toda la atención se la llevaban las calles y monumentos.

― Buenas noches ―dijo M. Bulldog cuando llegó al lugar acordado―. ¿Lista para hacer la patrulla más alucinantemente aburrida de nuestra vida?

― Que ganas le echas... ―respondió Libella―. Anda, vamos, a ver si logramos encontrar algo con lo que entretenernos y no morir de aburrimiento.

Lo cierto era que las patrullas nocturnas no eran la cosa más divertida del mundo. Si las que ocurrían de día solían ser agotadoras y el tiempo en ellas parecía no pasar, los turnos de noche era mil veces peor.

Estuvieron echando un vistazo por los barrios más desagradecidos. No sería la primera vez que habían tenido que parar algún robo o pelea entre grupos de jóvenes. Por suerte, aquella noche ningún veinteañero dedicado a la mala vida se había entretenido haciendo daño a nadie, así que pudieron seguir su paso nocturno.

M. Bulldog estaba preparándose para saltar a otro tejado cuando sintió la presión de la mano de Libella en su brazo. Paró de golpe para preguntarle lo que se sucedía, pero su compañera ya estaba señalando un restaurante. El chico enfocó su vista y no tardó en descubrir a su padre, sentado y riendo mientras parecía tener una cita con una mujer que conocía bastante bien: Raquel.

― ¿Y si los espiamos un poco? ―sugirió Libella, con la mirada pícara―. Venga, por favor, di que sí...

― Ojalá pudiera decir que no, pero mi vena cotilla me lo impide.

Libella se marcó pequeño baile de la victoria. Ambos se sentaron en el borde del tejado, con cuidado de no ser vistos por nadie que caminara por la calle. Aún era relativamente temprano y tenían que tener cuidado de no ser vistos por nadie.

― ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? ―preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

El dúo dio un respingo, asustados. Al girarse vieron que era Snake Girl, así que se relajaron.

― Espiamos a nuestros padres ―aclaró Libella. Entonces, abrió mucho los ojos―. ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no entráis de extranjis como quien no quiere la cosa? Así podéis espiarles más de cerca y fingir que habíais quedado para cenar o algo. Venga, por favorrrrr...

― ¿Por qué no entras tú con Aaron? ―preguntó Snake Girl.

― Mi madre piensa que me he quedado a dormir en casa de Mylène, así que si me ve en la calle es capaz de castigarme de por vida.

-O-

Finalmente convencidos, Tomoyo y Aaron entraron al restaurante. No comerían mucho porque poco antes habían cenado, así que tomarían cualquier cosa ligera. Nada más entrar, Aaron fingió que no sabía que su padre estaba allí. Caminó como si nada por entre las mesas y cuando lo sentaron a un par de metros de distancia, agudizó sus sentidos todo lo que pudo para intentar escuchar la conversación de los dos adultos.

― Es imposible poder enterarme de lo que hablan sin mis sentidos agudizados de cuando me transformo ―resopló, cansado de intentar pillar algo―. Me parece que voy a tener que aguantarme con solamente con mirarlos. No sé para que demonios me dejaría enredar por Lola...

― ¿Será quizás porque está enamorado de ella? ―inquirió Tomoyo, entornando los ojos y poniendo un tono irritante.

― ¿Yo? ¿De Lola? Para nada. Ella simplemente es mi amiga, la quiero pero como tal.

― Pues si es así, yo que tú dejaría de comportarme de esa forma así con ella ―siguió Tomoyo―. Ella es aún joven, puede confundir tu amistad con algo más. Si no cortas de raíz, puedes hacer que ella lo pase muy mal. Como amigo no querrás eso, ¿verdad?

Aaron tragó saliva. En realidad, no tenía aún claro sus sentimientos hacia Lola, pero tampoco le apetecía decantarse por esa cosa que la gente solía llamar amor. Ni loco podría. Lola tenía la edad de su hermano, aún la veía como una niña. _Una niña que sabía hacer muy bien de mujer._

Ladeó la cabeza intentando dejar de pensar en la española y volver a centrarse en su padre. Estaba alegre, con una mueca divertida y los ojos brillando como hacía mucho. Tenía puesta su mano sobre la de Raquel, quien parecía contarle una historia bastante divertida.

Ni se habían inmutado de su presencia allí, pero esperaba que tampoco lo hicieran, al menos, no de momento.

-O-

Adrien terminó de cepillarse los dientes con Plagg volando a su alrededor. Había cenado lo más rápido que había podido para irse a dormir pronto. Suerte que su padre se había ido de cena de negocios. Era algo extraño, ya que siempre que tenía ese tipo de cenas solía ir en traje y bien acicalado. Sin embargo, a aquella había salido con la ropa con la que siempre solía estar y sin haberse arreglado demasiado.

No sería tan importante, había pensado Adrien. Después de salir del baño con cierto sabor mentolado en la boca, miró el traje de príncipe que había en sobre su silla.

― Espero que no me vean mucho rato con esa ropa por la calle ―le dijo a Plagg―. ¿Te imaginas que alguien decide hacerme una sesión de fotos vestido de princeso disney?

― Quedarías la mar de encantador ―se burló Plagg.

El gran ventanal se abrió de golpe, entrando una ráfaga de viento bastante fuerte.

 _Chat Noir, ven conmigo_. Había sonado en el aire.

Pero sólo Adrien lo escucho, pues a Plagg le había sido imposible oír aquello. Tan sólo tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero fue incapaz de explicárselo a su compañero humano.

 **EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO...**

― ¡Déjame! me has mentido, Marinette! ― gritó Alya, enfurecida.

― ¡Entiéndeme! Y no me llames Marinette, al menos ahora no ―pidió Ladybug, intentando calmar a su mejor amiga.

― Yo confiaba en ti, te lo he contado siempre todo... yo...


	28. chapitre vingt deux

Tanto el señor Agreste como Raquel habían terminado de comer y estaba esperando al mesero para pagar cuando vieron que Aaron estaba en el mismo restaurante que ellos y se les estaba acercando.

― Raquel, papá, menuda sorpresa veros por aquí... ―dijo Aaron, disimulando que habían entrado a espiar.

― Ah, hijo, eh... ―empezó a decir Gabriel. Sin embargo, no continuó buscando una excusa porque se fijó que Tomoyo iba acompañando a Aaron―. ¿Tomoyo?

― Hola, señor Agreste. ¿Cómo está?

― Bien, gracias. ¿Qué hacéis juntos?

― Oh, bueno, la verdad es que quería ponerme al tanto de todo lo que pasaba respecto a París. Ya sabe que he estado unas semanas bastante indispuesta. Su hijo se ofreció a contármelo todo y de paso hemos salido a cenar.

― Entiendo. Nosotros andamos de cena de negocios ―explicó Gabriel―. Después de que el restaurante de Raquel quedase hecho añicos, nos hemos hecho socios para sacar una empresa adelante.

Tras una breve charla, el dúo salió del restaurante y se aventuró al callejón más cercano para transformase. Al volver al tejado donde se supondría que estaría Lola, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que también Sir Monkey estaba allí.

M. Bulldog articuló una disimulada mueca de desagrado. No tenía nada en contra de aquel chico, pero si que le molestaba su forma de actuar con Libella.

― ¡Al fin llegáis! ―dijo ella―. ¿Os quedáis vosotros por esta zona? Sir Monkey y yo vamos a patrullar por la zona sur, además, por allí dijo Owl que miraría, así que quizás nos topamos con ella.

― ¿Segura? ―preguntó M. Bulldog, receloso.

― Sí, no soy una niña pequeña, se cuidarme sola. Respecto a lo de ese par de dos... ―continuó ella mirando hacia el restaurante―. Me muero de ganas por saber, pero una heroína tiene otras cosas que hacer. ¿Me contáis mañana?

Y sin que pudieran darle una respuesta, se despidió con un movimiento rápido de manos y se fue de allí rumbo a la zona sur de París.

-O-

El transcurso de los días fue rápido. Las clases después de haberse pasado casi una semana de vacaciones habían sido mortales, pero las ganas de que llegase el momento de animar a los niños del hospital les daban la energía suficiente como para poder aguantar el tirón.

Adrien no había vuelto a escuchar ningún ruido extraño, así que adjudicó que esa voz era producto de su cansancio en las últimas semanas. Plagg, por su parte, seguía dándole vueltas al tema. La última vez que un compañero humano había oído voces había sido durante la antigua Grecia. Una chica había obtenido el miraculous del gato, sin embargo, sus orígenes la condujeron a un abismo negro del que nunca regresó.

No quería que aquello le ocurriese a Adrien, pero, ¿qué posibilidades tenía él de ser como aquella joven griega?

Por otra parte, en el colegio había buenas nuevas. Alba, la chica venezolana, había decidido cambiar de colegio para estar más cerca del resto de sus compañeros. Aunque, claro, esa no era la verdadera explicación que habían dado para la matriculación, sino que en su anterior escuela estaba sufriendo una inadaptación. Aunque estaría por un curso inferior, en los cambios de clase, antes y después de entrar y durante el recreo, podrían estar juntos y actuar en caso de urgencia.

Además, Lola estaba encantada de poder hablar con una hispanohablante más a menudo.

Michael aún estaba en Francia. Estaba de viaje de intercambio y le quedaban aún cinco días en París.

La relación de Chloè con el resto de la clase parecía avanzar bastante y su carácter era cada día más amable. Wayzz solía acompañar a Nino mas a menudo, incluso llegando a colarse en su mochila mientras estaba en la escuela. Su compañerismo se fortalecía a cada segundo.

La mañana que todos debían de estar en el hospital con los trajes ya puestos fue la más estrambótica de toda la semana. Era sábado, tenían que llegar entre las ocho y las ocho y media, pero el día se tornaba algo extraño, por lo que no lograron encontrarse todos hasta cerca de las diez.

De lo que ninguno se había percatado era de la pérdida de media hora en el tiempo.

― Bien, primero iremos con los más pequeños, los niños de uno a tres años. ¿Os parece buena idea? ―preguntó Chloè a la par que Marinette le ayudaba a ponerse bien la capa de Elsa.

Hubo un sí rotundo de todos. Tenían decidido esforzarse lo máximo posible para hacer en los pequeños bonitos recuerdos de su estancia en el hospital.

-O-

El corazón del tiempo se estaba agotando. Ni siquiera el sacrificio de Fu había sido suficiente. Crono estaba desesperado, ¿qué haría? Ni siquiera había podido quitado al sujeto de Hawk Moth y aquello estaba siendo, sin duda, una gran distracción para los portadores. Si tan sólo pudiese echarles una mano sin poner en peligro la única fuente de tiempo que tenía el universo, lo haría, pero estaba todo jugado a una carta.

-O-

Después de haber visitado los cuartos de los más pequeños y haber llevado la magia allá donde estaban, el grupo de adolescentes llegó a la sala de juegos donde niños de entre cuatro y diez años los miraban felices.

Marinette fue de las primeras en entrar, repartiendo globos y peluches. Se fijó en una niña en concreto, asustada detrás de muchos. Tenía oxígeno puesto, aunque de tal manera que podía moverse por todos lados. Se acercó a ella para darle un globo, pero se echó para atrás.

― ¿Qué te pasa, chiquitina? ―le dijo, dulcemente.

― ¡No soy una chiquitina! Ya tengo seis años y soy grande.

― Bueno, perdona... ¿entonces, qué te pasa? Eso no me lo has respondido.

― Pero que sea un secreto... ―Marinette asintió y se acercó a ella―. A mi me gusta mucho la princesa Jasmine, es muuuuy guapa, pero Susan y Mili no me dejan acercarme. Dicen que si me acerco me pegaran.

― ¿Quiénes son Susan y Mili?

La pequeña señaló a dos niñas castañas de la primera fila.

― Bueno, pues entonces vamos a hacer una cosa. Aunque no lo sepas, Jasmine es mi mejor amiga. Ella viene con Aladdín y la alfombra mágica a verme a China siempre que pueden, así que le puedo pedir que ella venga aquí en vez de tú a ellas. Así, ni Susan ni Mili podrán hacerte daño. ¿Quieres?

― ¡Siiiií! Gracias, Mulán, eres la mejor.

Marinette se incorporó y fue hacia Alya para contarle el percance con aquella niña. Le pasó la información de que fuese a hablar con ella y luego salió en busca de una enfermera para poder quejarse de la situación. No le parecía correcto que dos niñas aparentemente más mayores se metieran con una indefensa.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de juegos, Adrien y Nino contaban peripecias completamente inventadas acerca de como volaban en la alfombra mágica, habían conocido el mundo de sirenas de Ariel e incluso habían jugado con Olaf en el reino de Elsa. Incluso Chloè les había seguido el juego incorporándose a la conversación.

― ¡Elsa, Elsa! ―preguntó un niño―. ¿Es verdad lo que dice mi hermana mayor?

― ¿Qué dice tu hermana mayor?

― Qué tu novio es un niño que se llama Jack Frost y sólo lo pueden ver algunas personas...

― ¡Eso es mentira! Ella no tiene novio ―dijo otra niña.

― ¿Pero no dicen por el Facebook que te gustan las chicas? ―inquirió otra.

― Mi mami dice que Elsa está soltera, cómo ella, y que no pasa nada ―soltó otro.

Chloè miró a sus amigos, preocupada por la respuesta que dar. Entonces, Nathanäel tuvo una idea reveladora. Él había visto muchas imágenes por Google de personas que shippeaban, a muerte, a Elsa con Hans, así que tenía un as bajo la manga para ayudar a su reciente amiga.

― Bueno, bueno... ―empezó a decir Nath―. Digamos que en realidad, Elsa y yo somos novios.

― ¿De verdad? ¡Pero tú eres muy malo, Hans!

Chloè alzó una ceja, viendo por donde iban los tiros.

― Era malo... pero cambió. Todas las personas cambian, y mejoran. Cómo Hans.

De aquella conversación no sólo estuvieron atentos los niños, sino también la gran mayoría de sus compañeros. Sin duda, eso podría ser perfectamente una alegoría de lo que ellos eran en la vida real. Chloè, que hasta hacía bien poco miraba únicamente por ella, ahora era mucho menos ególatra y pensaba por un bienestar común.

El descanso para el almuerzo vino poco después. Algunos de los accesorios comenzaban a ser molestos y poder sentarse parecía un deleite venido de los dioses.

Marinette se soltó el pelo, dejándose el recogido sobre una estantería de la sala que les habían cedido los del hospital. Sentía una fuerte presión en las piernas y le empezaba a doler el cuello. ¿Quién diría que un día de voluntariado sería tan agotador?

Un gran estruendo hizo que todo el mundo se alarmara. Se amontonaron todos en las ventanas para poder ver el exterior. El resultado fue escandalizador. Una especie de máquina con forma de araña iba pisoteando todos los coches, rompiendo las calles y asustando a la gente. Adrien fue el primero en reaccionar, alejándose disimuladamente hacia atrás. Salió de la sala, dejando la puerta abierta para no hacer ruido. Pocos minutos después, Chat Noir estaba peleando contra el nuevo enemigo. Marinette y Lola tardaron más en reaccionar.

Las dos chicas fueron mucho menos disimuladas a la hora de salir. Por eso, Alya se quedó mirando a toda la sala y notó la ausencia.

― ¿Dónde vas? ―le preguntó Nino cuando la veía salir.

― Marinette y Lola acaban de salir. Adrien ha salido antes. Quiero saber que ha pasado, ¿por qué se van si hay peligro?

Nino se heló. No podía dejar que las siguiera, podría ocurrirle algo, que la atacaran... o que descubriera la identidad de sus amigos.

― No salgas, es peligroso. Si ellos lo hacen, allá con las consecuencias.

Alya se encogió de hombros y cruzó la puerta, seguida por un exasperado Nino que no sabía como retenerla sin irse de la lengua. Mientras tanto, en el turbante del traje, un pequeño Wayss se escondía temeroso. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Antes de llegar a un cruce de pasillo, pudo agarrar la mano de Alya para pararla.

― ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? Sé que sabes algo y no me lo cuentas. De hecho, sé que todos me estáis ocultando cosas y no me decís nada. Eso no es justo, tengo derecho a saberlo, ¿no?

― Alya, no es lo que tú...

Pero intentar hablar era en vano. Siguió caminando, a un paso acelerado. Alya vio de lejos que Lola y Marinette se metían dentro de las escaleras de servicio y empezó a correr, para poder alcanzarlas. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, no vio nada de lo que había podido imaginar.

Marinette era Ladybug. ERA LADYBUG.

Las piernas le temblaron y suerte que Nino estaba allí para sostenerla.

― Os juro que he intentado detenerla ―aseguró, al ver la cara descompuesta de sus amigas.

― No te preocupes, te creemos ―dijo Libella―. Solucionaremos esto en cuanto venzamos a ese akuma.

A Ladybug le costó reaccionar. Su mejor amiga la había visto, y sabía que aquello iba a perjudicar su amistad.

-O-

Cuando Ladybug y Libella se unieron a la pelea, todos los demás estaban allí; Sir Monkey, SnakeGirl y Owl. Demasiada gente se había acercado para ver que sucedía, entre ella Raquel. En un principio ella quería ir a ver a su hija y apoyarla en lo que hacía. A ella se le había unido Gabriel, quien había llevado el coche hasta el hospital.

Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo, que una máquina poseída estaba destrozando todo aquello.

Gabriel quería creer que sus hijos y los amigos de estos lograría solucionar aquello, pero se notaba en el ambiente que algo más estaba incentivando el enorme poder que el akumatizado tenía.

Entre la multitud, el hombre trataba de tener a Raquel lo más protegida posible, abrazándola fuerte y seguramente mientras observaban todo. Se disputaba una fuerte pelea, quizás la más complicada hasta entonces. El yoyo de Ladybug volaba de aquí para allá, intentando retener alguna de las patas de aquella araña gigante.

En un momento decisivo, a Chat Noir no le quedó otra que usar su Cataclism. Huyó de la zona de pelea para infiltrarse entre la gente, donde vio a su padre.

― ¡Adrien! ―le llamó―. ¿Estás bien?

― Sí, tranquilo... ―respondió, agotado― ¿qué hacéis aquí los dos?

― Veníamos a ver cómo estabais, pero nos hemos encontrado con esto... ¿Lola está bien? ¿Está dentro?

― Sí, Raquel, no te preocupes.

Un golpe en seco hizo que todo el mundo en la calle mirase hacia la máquina. Por fin habían logrado desmantelarla y Ladybug estaba a punto de liberar al Akuma.

Todo estaba bajo control, o al menos daba la sensación. Las cosas volvieron a asu estado original y la máquina que lo había puesto todo en peligro se transformó en un pobre hombre chatarrero.

La gente no dejaba de aplaudir y alabar a los héroes, pero nadie se imaginaba lo que sucedería.

No había dado tiempo a celebrar la victoria cuando una pasarela de Mariposas negras habían paso a un hombre enmascarado de pies a cabeza. Iba con paso firme y el la cabeza alzada. Todos se echaron hacia atrás, asustados. Era el mismísimo Hawk Moth.

― Vaya, vaya, parisinos... ¿qué tal están? Espero que no tan bien como yo, ¿por qué saben qué? Hoy es el día de mi victoria. ¡Exacto! Al fin me haré con el poder supremo de todo, podré hacer realidad mi sueño... Qué pena, caer en mi trampa... ¡Y encima doble premio! Porque además de conseguir los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir, tengo algunos extra.

― ¡Por encima de nuestros cadáveres, polilla! ―le gritó desde el grupo de héroes.

― Oh, vamos, ¿qué modales son esos, sobrinito? ―preguntó, riéndose.

Aaron abrió mucho los ojos, Adrien igual. Por la parte de Gabriel, su cara estaba siendo un completo poema. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

― ¡Escuchad, personas de París! ―empezó a gritar Hawk Moth―. Hoy empieza una nueva era, ¡hoy empieza MI era! Pero antes... he visto por ahí a una persona a la que me gustaría saludar. ¿Qué tal el tiempo, eh, hermano? ―dijo, mirando a Gabriel.

El hombre se descompuso. Era imposible, su hermano estaba muerto. ¿No era aquello lo que le habían dicho? La carta de Alemania era clara y concisa. Ahora llegaba a entender todas esas facturas que llegaban como si de verdad su hermano estuviera vivo... porque lo estaba. ¡Y para colmo era Hawk Moth!

― Pero... ¿él no estaba? ―susurró Raquel, aterrorizada.

― Eso pensaba.

Hawk Moth empezó a acercarse a ellos, desafiante, con el bastón sujeto por las dos manos. En cuanto lo puso, un montón de mariposas fuero a atacar a Gabriel, y por consecuente a Adrien y Raquel, que estaban a su lado.

Al más joven le dio tiempo de huir y echarse a un lado, pero Raquel se quedó paralizada por lo que el señor Agreste quiso protegerla.

Aquello mosqueó a Hawk Moth. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso su hermano había encontrado a otra mujer? ¿Era feliz? No. No podía permitirlo. Quería sumirlo en la miseria, quería verlo sufrir, llorar. No podía ser feliz si él no lo era. Nunca lo sería. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Raquel. Esa mujer era la causante de la felicidad de su hermano, por lo tanto, debía de acabar con ella. O mejor aún, comenzar a acabar con ella. Una muerte lenta y dolorosa haría que su hermano sufriera de la misma forma.

Sonrió para sí, empujando a la gente que le estorbaba con un claro objetivo.


	29. chapitre vingt trois

Antes de que Hawk Moth pudiera atacar a su madre, Libella se posicionó delante de ella y creó un escudo.

― ¡Huye! ―le gritó.

Pero Raquel no se movió, estaba petrificada. Gabriel la sujeto de los hombros para hacerla reaccionar, y a pasos truncados echaron a correr.

― Lola... ―musitó la mujer, aún acongojada―. ¡Era ella! ¡Era mi niña!

― Lo sé ―respondió él, intentando salir de allí―. Pero estará bien.

― ¿¡Qué lo sabías!? ―Raquel soltó el agarre que Gabriel le ejercía― Gabriel, espero que esto sea una broma, que me estés dando la razón como a los tontos... mi hija no puede ser, ella puede estar en peligro...

― Primero salgamos de aquí, después hablaremos tranquilamente.

Un golpe en seco hizo que miraran hacia atrás. Hawk Moth se había encarado a Libella. Ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad frente a él, así que acabó volando por los aires antes de acabar en el suelo. Raquel se llevó las manos a la cabeza y salió a correr hacia donde estaba su hija. La vio tan indefensa, tan dolorida. Intentó animarla, pero estaba muy dolorida. Apenas podía articular palabra.

Hawk Moth, aprovechando la situación, envió una de sus maravillosas mariposas a poseer a Raquel. Estaba vulnerable, y sabía que haciéndole daño a ella, se lo haría a su querido hermanito.

Sonrió de soslayo cuando la mariposa atravesaba su piel y sumía a la mujer en, lo que sería, un sueño eterno.

La sonrisa no le duró mucho. Tras un período de recuperación, Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban listos para seguir peleando. Miles de mariposas rodearon a Hawk Moth y en cuestión de segundos había desaparecido.

-O-

Las jornadas en el hospital se cancelaron. Cuando Lola volvió a ser ella, acudió a toda prisa para saber el diagnóstico de su madre.

No habían buenas noticias. Aunque irradiaba salud, algo estaba haciendo que no pudiera despertar. Posiblemente el akuma que había entrado en su cuerpo. Pese a que Ladybug había usado su poder, no podía liberar al akuma si no rompía el objeto que lo contenía y no podía hacer eso con una persona.

Sin lugar a dudas, estaban en un laberinto sin salida.

Las horas siguientes al ataque fueron muy intensas. Marinette no podía contactar con Alya. No estaba en casa, no respondía las llamadas y mucho menos los mensajes. Estaba realmente preocupada por su amiga. ¡Y lo maldecía todo! ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enterado así? No era el momento, tampoco los modos. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por revertir el pasado y haber tenido más tiempo para poder explicárselo.

Un estruendo en su azotea hizo que se alarmara. Salió para ver de quién se trataba, y para su sorpresa, todos sus compañeros de aventuras estaban allí, ¡incluido Nino!

― ¿Pero qué...?

― Hay que hacer algo, y hay que hacerlo ya ―dijo Aaron―. ¡La situación se nos va de la manos! Adrien y yo hemos estado investigando para averiguar sobre ese tío nuestro. Es hermano de nuestro padre y, supuestamente, había muerto de una enfermedad. Es alemán ya que se crió con nuestro abuelo y su esposa en Alemania.

― Que no se te olvide recalcar que papá dijo que estaba loco, literalmente. ―puntualizó Adrien.

― Lo entiendo, de verdad, pero... ¿Nino? ¿Realmente eres tú?

― Sentí la necesidad de ayuda de alguna manera, Wayzz dio la idea y... el resto es historia. Aún tengo que buscarme un nombre heroico. ¿Donatello, Rafael, Leornado, quizás Miguel Ángel?

― Llámate Boticcelli y te conviertes en la quinta tortuga ninja que cierra el renacimiento italiano ―se mofó Owl.

Marinette invitó a todos entrar una vez se hubieron destransformado. Abrazó a Lola, quien no parecía tener muy buena cara, y se sentó junto a ella para darle todo el apoyo que necesitara.

Tomoyo fue la primera en comentar un plan. Engañarían a Hawk Moth con una pelea entre ellos, como si en el grupo hubiera rencillas y con el último ataque hubieran salido todas a la luz. Para hacer todo más creíble, Alba se presentó como voluntaria para crear un aroma-ambiente. Gracias a su kwami Skyy, había aprendido viejas recetas que usaban los viejos portadores de Miraculous para sus planes.

Así, podrían hacer creer verdaderamente que había rencillas, conseguir un Akuma antes de que poseyeran a alguien y poder salvar a Raquel. Todo aquello con la máxima rapidez si no querían que el poder del akuma se hiciera permanente tal y como llevaban sucediendo en algunas ocasiones.

La velada apuntaba a que duraría largas horas, pero Lola fue la primera en levantarse y decidir irse. No podía pensar, actuar o dar ideas. Se sentía una carga. No había logrado salvar a su madre, ¿se suponía que ahora si podría? Posiblemente el grupo actuaría mejor sin ella.

Ni corta ni perezosa, se fue con las únicas palabras de que ayudaría en todo lo que fuera necesario, pero que tampoco le dieran una gran responsabilidad vistas las circunstancias. Aaron quiso ir tras ella, pero Tomoyo lo detuvo y retuvo a su lado.

-O-

Había entrado la noche, pero el señor Agreste se mantenía junto a Raquel. En ningún momento se había separado de ella salvo para hablar con sus hijos. Si hacía falta, se quedaría todos los días en el hospital hasta que se recuperase... o desaparecía para siempre.

No quería creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Era inverosímil! Su hermano había aparecido para poner su mundo patas arriba. Y lo llevaba haciendo mucho más tiempo, pero no se había dado cuenta. Se sentía tan estúpido. Sus hijos, lo único que le quedaba en este mundo, luchando en contra de su hermano. ¿Qué le podía haber hecho él? Nada, ni siquiera había sabido de su existencia en años. Había vivido con su madre, separados de la dura Alemania que tanto dolor le había provocado a la mujer. Una Alemania que le había robado un amor, un hijo, una vida...

Gabriel dejó de pensar en eso cuando sintió que la ira lo estaba consumiendo. No podía pensar en eso ahora. Raquel yacía, monitorizada y conectada a demasiadas máquinas, frente a él. Tantos cables encima de su cuerpo, controlando su corazón, su respiración... en otras palabras, su vida.

¿Cómo podía estar sufriendo tanto por ella? La conocía tan solo unos meses, pero había hecho que la alegría volviera a su corazón. Su difunta esposa pasó a otro lugar, aún amándola y respetándola. Pero Raquel estaba allí; le hacía reír, enfadar, cantar, bailar... En tantos años que habían pasado, jamás se había sentido así con otra mujer.

Y la estaba perdiendo.

― Raquel, no me dejes, no ahora... ―empezó a susurrarle, mientras le acariciaba el pelo en la penumbra de la habitación―, por favor... ¿Y tú te haces llamar mujer de negocios? No puedes dejar nuestra afiliación así como así. Teníamos un trato...

Tomó su mano para besarla, notando como sus mejillas empezaban a humedecerse y la voz se le desquebrajaba.

― Hay pendientes muchas cosas... ¿las clases de español ahora qué? Prometiste ser mi profesora. Al igual que me prometiste a enseñarme a hacer esa tortilla de patatas que tanto me gusta. ¿Y que me dices del gazpacho? No, si al final será verdad eso de que a los hombres se les conquista por el estómago... Raquel, me has demostrado que el amor puede volver, poner tu vida patas arriba y devolver el color al mundo, me niego a perderte, ¿me oyes? Me niego.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que Gabriel mirase hacia atrás, secándose las lágrimas.

― Yo... perdón, no quería... ―era Lola.

― ¿Desde cuándo...?

― Lo he oído todo. Lo siento, de verdad... No era mi intención molestar.

― No molestas. Ven, pasa, yo... mejor me voy, querrás estar con tu madre.

― No, por favor, quédese.

Gabriel titubeó, pero ante la mirada lastimera de la niña no pudo poner objeción, haciéndole un hueco en el sillón de dos plazas que había en la habitación.

― Verás cómo se recupera, Lola, tú madre puede con todo esto y más.

― El problema es que no depende de ella ―susurró―. Soy una imbécil, una idiota, una... ¡no pude hacer nada! Dejé que atacaran a mi madre, señor Agreste, ¡mire como está! Me siento tan inútil...

― No, Lola, no pienses así. La protegiste tanto como pudiste, pero él era mucho más fuerte. Jamás nadie podrá pensar que eres una inútil, sino todo lo contrario. Tu madre te reconoció y, como madre que es, fue a socorrer a su hija cuando la vio en problemas. En todo caso, yo soy el inútil por no retenerla.

Gabriel se sorprendió cuando sintió el cálido abrazo de Lola. Estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar, pero se notaba que estaba completamente afectada. Respondió el abrazo fuertemente, intentando así hacerla sentir mejor.

― Señor Agreste... ¿me haría una promesa?

― Por supuesto.

― Cuide de mi madre. Ámela, protéjala. He oído todo, y sé que mi madre no podría estar con nadie mejor que usted ―hizo una pequeña pausa, separándose del abrazo y mirándolo firmemente a los ojos―. Prométamelo.

― Prometido, Lola, pero no creo que todo dependa de mi...

― Mi madre y yo no nos ocultamos nada. Bueno, quizás últimamente las cosas hayan cambiado un poco. No le he contado que era Libella y tampoco otras cosas... ―sintió la cara arder al recordar aquella noche en la que Aaron la había consolado―pero aún así, ella no había cosa que no me contase. Y puedo asegurarle cien por cien que está completamente enamorada de usted.

El señor Agreste sintió como una enorme felicidad llegaba hasta cada poro de su piel.

― Siempre está pendiente de que no se le note... No quiere demostrar nada, quizás al resto del mundo, porque tiene miedo. Siempre hemos sido mi madre y yo, supongo que sabrá la historia ―Gabriel asintió―. Mi madre para mi, yo para ella... dio su juventud, sus cientos de noches en vela, sus amigos, sus sueños... todo por mi. Es la mejor madre que se podría desear, y he tenido la suerte de que ha sido la mía. Siento que ya es hora que ella sea feliz. Que salga de verdad con alguien que la ame, que la respete. Y ese alguien es usted. Así que por favor, cuando ella despierte... dígaselo. Hágala feliz, dele todo lo que se merece.

― Tenlo por descontado. Si ella acepta, podéis veniros a la mansión a vivir y dejad ese piso tan pequeño que tenéis.

― Error. Yo no iré. Pase lo que pase con mi madre, sea bueno o malo, yo tengo mi billete de vuelta a España. He hablado con mi abuela esta tarde. Querían venir aquí lo antes posible, pero les he convencido para que no cometan una locura. Yo no puedo seguir aquí, señor Agreste. No después de lo que ha pasado. No quiero comentarios al respecto y mucho menos que me intente convencer porque ha sido mi última palabra.

― Sólo tengo una cosa que decir ―dijo él. En realidad, tenía muchas cosas. Quería convencer a Lola de que no se fuera, que no dejara a su madre. Pero era terca y no quería remover más el sentimiento de culpabilidad de la joven, así que prefirió callar―. No me digas más señor Agreste ni me trates de usted. Soy Gabriel, ¿de acuerdo?

-O-

Ya habían entrado las tres de la madrugada y todos seguían en casa de Marinette. Hablaban lo más bajo posible para no despertar a sus padres y mucho menos molestar.

Alba había logrado por fin comenzar con el extraño mejunje apestoso. Más valía no acercarse a él si no querían acabar atufados. El plan era tal y como había dicho Tomoyo, con el ligero toque de que no sabían como llamar la atención de Hawk Moth más allá de lo que Alba hacía.

El teléfono de Marinette sonó estrepidosamente. No lo había puesto en silencio y, para colmo, estaba con el volumen al máximo. Lo agarró avergonzada para ver la notificación, y se sorprendió al saber que era de Alya.

 _Alya_ : _Estoy en tu portal. Por favor, ábreme, tenemos que hablar. Se qué no estás dormida, veo luz._

Les pidió a todos que mantuvieran la calma y que por favor no molestaran o incordiaran con comentarios a Alya. Ella acababa de enterarse de todo y no era buena idea que la pusieran más nerviosa. Todo por el bien de mantener sus identidades a salvo, y sobre todo su amistad con su mejor amiga.

Marinette bajó haciendo el menor ruido posible y abrió con mucha lentitud. Se disculpó con Alya por tardar tanto, ya que estaba intentando no despertar a sus padres. Le avisó también que no estaba sola, a lo que Alya respondió que ya lo sospechaba.

Subieron a su habitación. Sorprendentemente, Alya no parecía enfada. Aquello era lo que más nerviosa estaba poniendo a Marinette. ¿Por qué aquella forma de actuar, habiendo conocido de aquella manera toda la verdad.

Llegaron al dormitorio y Alya vio todo el percal. Adrien y Nino por una parte. Tomoyo hablando con Aaron en otra. Michael ayudando a Alba con el experimento.

― ¿Estáis de reunión de trabajo? ―comentó, divertida.

― ¿No estás enfadada? ―preguntó Nino.

― ¿Por qué debiera estarlo?

― Bueno, te acabas de enterar de... ya sabes...

― A ver, no lo voy a negar. Cuando me he enterado, me ha molestado muchísimo. Sobre todo saber que hasta tú lo sabías y yo no. Luego, al ver la pelea, lo que le ha pasado a la madre de Lola ―justo al nombrarla, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación―, me he centrado. Si no he sabido nada, por algo habría sido. Y ese algo era que no querían ponerme en peligro.

― Si te consuela de algo ―empezó a decir Adrien―, yo me enteré que Marinette era Ladybug hace dos telediarios.

Alya abrió mucho los ojos, ¿acaso era aquello verdad?

― Bueno, voy a ir al grano antes de que nos pongamos a desvariar. Creo que tengo información que puede valeros. Mirando las visitas de mi ladyblog, me he dado cuenta que tenía algunas visitas un tanto extrañas, realizadas desde una IP de Internet con un intento de ocultamiento barato. Eso me llamó la atención enormemente y, al registrar un poco y darle la vara a Max, me ha ayudado a descubrir que alguien sospechoso visita la web. Desde un ordenador de las afueras, viejo, y según la localización, en mitad del monte. El ordenador se usa muy de vez en cuando, ya que lo encienden un par de veces al mes como mucho.

― Esa zona... allí fue... ―Tomoyo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

― Sí, allí es donde te tuvieron prisionera. Por esa regla de tres... ¿nos estás diciendo que Hawk Moth visita el Ladyblog?

― Creo que sería muy de idiotas no ver una web dedicada a tus enemigos para registrar todos sus pasos ―siguió Alya―. También es posible que la visite desde más lugares que desde su casa, así que si necesitáis algo, puedo hacer mano del Ladyblog.

― Alya, no quiero meterte en problemas... podrías correr peligro... ―empezó Marinette, preocupada―. No me perdonaría nunca que algo te pasara.

Alya sonrío. Aquella era la razón por la que le había sido imposible pasar más de una hora enfadada con su mejor amiga. Marinette y sus preocupaciones... ¡pero también ella tenía culpa! Su mejor amiga y la heroína a la que admiraba eran la misma persona. Quizás tendría que ir a revisarse las gafas...

― Lo que no entiendo es... ¿qué hace Nino aquí? ―preguntó la morena, cambiando de tema.

― Digamos que es la quinta tortuga ninja ―respondió Adrien.

La chica arqueó una ceja, sin entender muy a qué se referían.

― Me he unido al equipo. Tengo un pequeño amiguito que confía en mi y no quiero decepcionarlo ―culminó Nino.

Wayzz salió entonces de su escondite, hinchando el pecho lleno de orgullo.

-O-

Todos durmieron aquel día en casa de Marinette. Alya había mandando un mensaje a su madre diciéndole que estaba allí y que se quedaría, sintiendo no haber avisado antes. El resto, por suerte, ya había avisado en casa.

Lola llegó por la mañana al recibir el mensaje para culminar el plan del todo. Tanto ella, como todos los que poseían miraculous de la segunda generación, debían empezar una pelea con los que tenían miraculous de la primera generación. Algo así como una pelea iniciada por los celos.

Mientras aquello ocurría, Alya retransmitiría por el Ladyblog en directo fingiendo no saber nada de aquella situación. Sumando la extraña pócima hecho por Alba, el plan podía o salir perfectamente bien, o acabar estrepitosamente mal.

Salieron de la casa de Marinette con su atuendo de diario, tomando para desayunar unos croassants. Por separado y en grupos, se distanciaron y tomaron caminos diferentes para llegar a la Torre Eiffel. Alya fue la única que fue por solitario, por si de casualidad la versión civil de Hawk Moth la veía por la ciudad.

Aquello era algo que no le hacía mucha gracias a los chicos. Era posible que hubieran estado siendo vigilados por aquel hombre y no haberse percatado... ¡y por ello se sentían estúpidos!

Tras un rato caminando, llegó el momento de fingir. Alba escondió lo que había hecho entre unos arbustos de la zona, evitando que los turistas que hacían cola para subir a lo alto de la torre se fijaran mucho en ella. Poco después, hizo la señal acordada para dar paso al plan.

La transformación se dio desde lugares diferentes, agrupándose tal y como habían acordado en generaciones. Mientras que Ladybug, Chat Noir y la quinta tortuga ninja ―Nino era malo buscando nombres, era un hecho―, contra todos los demás.

Llegaba el momento: todo o nada.

El primer ataque público, se dio entre los hermanos. Aaron había atacado a Adrien y él le había frenado, creando un golpe sonoro en el aire que llamó la atención de la gente.

― ¡Estoy harto de ti, Chat Noir! ¡No por tener ese poder significa que seas mejor!

― ¿Disculpa? ¡Eres tan inferior a mi que no te escucho!

― Uh, sí, el magniiiiiiífico Chat Noir y la grandiooooosa de Ladybug ―empezó a decir Libella, mientras salía a la ayuda de M. Bulldog―. Si tan buenos sois, ¡demostradlo!

Poco a poco, todos fueron apareciendo. Los ataques eran demasiado verosímil, si aquello no funcionaba, no podrían saber el qué.

Alya había empezado a retransmitir desde su blog, haciendo que miles de personas siguieran en vivo lo que sucedía en la Torre Eiffel.

En escasos minutos, todo París sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, y por consecuente, Hawk Moth. Sin embargo, no venía. ¿Y si estaban montando el numerito para nada? ¿Y sí sabía de sus planes y se reía en la sombra?

Quizás se habían arriesgado demasiado en un plan más bien improvisado que, aunque en un principio parecía tener buena pinta, estaba llegando al punto de la ridiculez.

Entonces, contra todo pronóstico a aquellas alturas, un estruendo les hizo parar de pelear. En la punta de la Torre Eiffel y rodeado de un séquito de mariposas oscuras, estaba el causante de todas sus pesadillas. Parecía satisfecho y feliz, podría decirse que incluso vencedor.

― Libella, M. Bulldog, SnakeGirl, compañía... sé lo mucho que estáis cansados de Ladybug y de Chat Noir. No queréis ser la sombra, luchar igual o incluso más y no recibir ni la mitad de lo que reciben ellos... pero juntos, ¡seríamos invencibles! Tan sólo necesitaría una pequeña cosa a cambio... ¡SUS PRODIGIOS! Hemos tenido nuestras rencillas en el pasado, pero sé que podemos limar las asperezas...

― Me parece buena idea ―dijo M. Bulldog, sonriendo de medio lado.

― Tan sólo hace falta un pequeño detalle...

Una mariposa se separó del grupo, acercándose a Aaron. El chico intentó no tensarse, pero o Ladybug actuaba rápido o el akuma llegaría a él. A pocos centímetros estaba de su cuerpo cuando el yo-yó lo atrapó y libero, haciendo que los últimos desastres producidos por Hawk Moth en los últimos días, se arreglasen.

― ¿¡Pero qué!? ―exclamó el villano.

El grupo se unió, como nunca antes.

― Juntos somos invencibles, Hawk Moth ―repicló Ladybug, con voz fuerte y segura.

Sin previo aviso, todos los héroes se lanzaron a por él. El bastón acabó en el suelo sin, rodando lejos de la escena de la pelea. Sin el bastón, no podía controlar a los akumas. La batalla estaba más que perdida.

Se había dejado engañar por un grupo de jóvenes. Todo había terminado.

-O-

Después de que le arrebataran el miraculous, la policía se hizo cargo de quien había sido el mayor villano que París había tenido. Los problemas con los akumas se habían terminado y ya podían enfrentarse al verdadero problema que ponía en peligro a toda la humanidad: la pérdida del tiempo.

Aquella noche se celebraría una fiesta por todo lo alto en la mansión Agreste y todo el mundo estaba invitado. Habría una cena, karaoke, baile... ¡Todo por la liberación!

Raquel había despertado. Los médicos se alegraron porque, vistas sus constantes vitales, quizás hubiera sobrevivido como mucho un día más. Aún estaba débil como para abandonar el hospital, pero en un par de días podría volver a casa. Lo que menos se esperaba al despertar era que toda su habitación estaría llena de flores y una carta escrita por el hombre de su vida. Sin duda, Francia le estaba dando una nueva vida.

Durante aquella cena, el señor Agreste se ausentó. Tenía otros asunto (más bien asunto, con nombre y apellido) en el hospital.

― Atención ―dijo Alya, llamando la atención a la mesa―. Me gustaría hacer un brindis.

Todos los comensales se pusieron de pie, tomando sus copas.

― Quiero brindar por la liberación, la paz, el trabajo en equipo, el amor y las amistades verdaderas ―dijo, mirando a todos a los ojos―. ¡Qué la vida siga esta trayectoria de felicidad!

Marinette, emocionada por la forma de hablar de su mejor amiga, quiso aplaudir aún con la copa en la mano, consiguiendo mancha su vestido.

― Yo nunca cambiaré... ―susurró, resignada.

― Nunca cambies ―le susurró Adrien.

― ¡Eh, chicos! ―anunció Tomoyo―. Aaron y yo tenemos algo que contaros... ¡Estamos saliendo juntos!

Aquella noticia primero creó un ambiente tenso en la sala, que rompió con algunos aplausos y otras enhorabuenas. Sin embargo, las miradas de Alya y Marinette hacia Lola fueron de preocupación. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Aunque Lola nunca lo había dicho abiertamente, sabían de sobra que ella gustaba de Aaron. Sin embargo, la vieron aplaudiendo y dando la enhorabuena.

Algo estaba pasando y no sabían que podría ser.

-O-

La mañana siguiente a la victoria, todos los periódicos hablaban de lo mismo. Era una locura, ¡noticia internacional! No dejaban de llamarse los unos a los otros, alucinando. Jamás en su vida hubieran pensado que aquello. Sin duda, el ambiente olía a tranquilidad.


	30. chapitre vingt quatre

Al día siguiente, las noticias hablaban de lo mismo. Todos los titulares de periódicos, las noticias de la televisión, la radio... ¡No había nadie que no supiera lo que había pasado!

Aquello, en cierto modo, enorgullecía a los héroes.

Marinette, despierta por la alarma que le indicaba que había clases, bajó al salón. Sus padres le tenían ya el desayuno preparado y ella estaba encantada viendo las noticias. Si antes era famosa, ahora mucho más.

― Y pensar que todo ha acabado... ―murmuró Sabine―. Se acabaron los problemas relacionados con personas akumatizadas, ¡somos un mundo libre!

― Bueno, en teoría sí ―respondió Marinette antes de fijarse en el reloj―. Pero madre mía, ¡llego tarde a clase! Adiós, mamá, adiós, papá.

Llegó al instituto justo antes de que el timbre sonase. Se había sentado en su sitio tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de que había una ausencia hasta que la profesora Bustier pasó lista en clase.

― ¿Lola? ―volvió a preguntar la profesora. Al no recibir respuesta, apunto la falta en el parte de asistencia y continuó con la lista.

Alya miró a Marinette por si acaso ella sabía por qué había faltado su amiga.

Más adelante, ya en la hora del recreo, el grupo de Whatsapp que compartían como grupo de héroes (y Alya) recibió.

Cuando Marinette leyó el mensaje de chat grupal, se quedó petrificada.

Lola A.: Chicos, se que puede parecer de cobardes una despedida por mensaje. No hubiera sido capaz hacerlo de otra forma, me hubiera desplomado... Estoy mandando esto en los minutos previos a subirme a un avión rumbo a España. No puedo seguir en el grupo, no puedo ver como no soy capaz de cuidar de mis seres queridos. Por favor, espero que me entendáis. Durante las vacaciones de verano, prometo ir algún día. ¡No os olvidéis de mi, eh! Os quiero más que nadie, habéis cambiado mi vida.

PD.: Tenéis el libro completamente traducido del latín en la mansión. Le dije a mi madre que os lo entregase. Espero que os sea de ayuda para resolver el problema del tiempo.

― Tiene que ser una broma ―apuntó Nino―. Sí, seguro, ¿cuando es España el día de los inocentes? Seguro que hoy.

Pero no era el día de los inocentes, y Lola no bromeaba.

-O-

Que hubiesen pillado a Hawk Moth hizo que ser un súper héroe dejara de ser una tarea complicada. Con el paso de los meses, habían pasado a ser incluso parte de la policía de París. Ladybug y Chat Noir, además de ayudar cuando menos se esperaba en casos de lo más variopintos, tenían su propia placa participativa.

El resto de héroes había rechazado la oferta, siendo menos usuales de ver.

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que parecía haber volado. Terminaron las clases pocas semanas después del gran logro y el verano había sido un no parar. Alya y Marinette habían trabajado por primera vez bajo la empresa de Gabriel Agreste, en una tienda en pleno centro de la ciudad. Así, además de haber ahorrado un buen dinero, también habían adquirido experiencia para el futuro. Sobre todo ahora que sólo les quedaba un año de instituto antes de ir a la universidad.

Adrien, por su parte, había dejado por completo su trabajo como modelo, al menos cuando su padre se lo exigía. Si el quería promocionar algo, lo decidía él. Quién si que trabajaba más que nadie era Aaron que, tras acabar el documental y presentarlo, logró tanta fama que le salían reportajes por decenas de empresas.

Las vacaciones fuera de casa no faltaron. Mientras que Tomoyo y Aaron habían estado en Japón, en las mismas fechas los dos otros Agreste y Raquel visitaban España, así como Marinette había ido a china a visitar a unos familiares.

Pero como dice el dicho, todo lo bueno acaba, y las vacaciones de verano habían llegado a su fin con el inicio del famoso último curso.

Cómo clase y grupo de amigos, aquel sería el último curso que estarían todos juntos, y aunque en cierto modo era divertido, también les entristecía.

― No me puedo creer que sólo llevemos un mes y medio de clase y Chloé ya esté hablando del vestido de graduación. ¡Quedan meses por delante! ―dijo Adrien una tarde, mientras caminaba a su casa junto a Marinette.

― Bueno, es Chloé, y por mucho que haya cambiado... ¡tiene sus prioridades!

― Mientras tú no empieces mañana a hablar de tiendas, zapatos y complementos... ―bufó.

― Yo hablaré de telas, hilos y tejidos, pero hablaré.

Estaban cruzando un paso de peatones cuando Marinette se adelantó. A una niña se le había caído una muñeca y ella corría a dársela. Acababa de entregársela, cuando escuchó un estruendo seguido de un frenazo. Se giró inmediatamente para ver que había sucedido, y vio a Adrien en el suelo junto a un charco de sangre.

-O-

Había sido un accidente incomprensible. En ningún momento se había visto a un coche cerca, ni siquiera oído. Tampoco nadie lo estaba conduciendo. Era un caso tan extraño que el vehículo estaba bajo custodia y un equipo especializado lo debería de investigar.

Gabriel Agreste se movía de una punta a otra de la sala de espera mientras Raquel lo seguía con la mirada sin decir una sola palabra. Aaron había entrado a ver a su hermano, sólo se permitía una persona y debido al poder que le daba su miraculous era la opción más sensata.

Adrien estaba conectado a decenas de máquinas y, si Aaron no hacía algo con sus poderes, podría acabar en un cuento con final fatal.

― Se recuperará ―dijo Raquel cuando ya se cansó de no intervenir―. Aaron está con él, y la medicina a avanzado tanto que todo esto quedará en una historia más que contar. De lo único que tenemos que preocuparnos es de que Adrien esté tranquilo y que la prensa no lo atosigue.

Sabía perfectamente de que hablaba. Desde que el noviazgo del diseñador y la española había sido dado a conocer por la prensa rosa, se habían escuchado tantos rumores como tonterías. Que sí Raquel lo quería sólo por el dinero, que si Gabriel se había buscado a una mujer más joven porque "le gustan más que las maduras"... hasta se habían metido con que Gabriel tenía algo marcadas las patas de gallo y con que Raquel estaba más rellenita de lo que debería para ser novia de un diseñador de moda.

― Raquel, es mi hijo y me tiene que preocupar... sé que Aaron está con él y lo hará lo mejor que pueda pero ponte un momento en mi lugar. Casi me da algo cuando me han llamado por teléfono ―se sentó a su lado y, tras tomarla de la mano, se la besó ―. No sé que haría sin ti...

Aaron volvió a la sala de espera, acompañado de un enfermero. En cuanto se despidieron, Gabriel lo miró pidiendo información.

― Está bien. Quizás tarda en despertar y le quedan algunas cicatrices. Y estará con una escayola en la pierna una buena temporada. Pero no tendrá secuelas y despertará. Eso sí, los médicos van a fliparlo bastante.

El joven se sentó en una de las sillas, agotado por el esfuerzo. Tenía que haber usado su poder tan lentamente y cautelosamente que había conseguido agotarlo mil veces más rápido de lo normal.

Marinette no había dicho nada en todo el rato que había estado con Alya y Nino en la sala de espera. Tan solo habían hecho una piña ellos tres y no se habían movido en todo el rato.

El sonido del ascensor irrumpió el silencio, pero más fuerte fue la sorpresa de ver quien salía del mismo.

No tenía sus característicos rizos, tampoco ese estilo de ropa que tanto la caracterizaba. Pero sin duda, era Lola. La misma Lola que había prometido volver en vacaciones, mantener el contacto y seguir formando parte de sus vidas y que no había cumplido sus promesas.

Raquel se levantó para abrazar a su hija, preguntarle por el viaje y si necesitaba algo. Gabriel la ponía al tanto de como estaba Adrien. Mientras, Marinette y Aaron compartían miradas de sorpresa.

Los médicos llegaron, dejando que la situación fuese aún más extraña. Lola se sentó para dejar que hablaran con los adultos, quienes tuvieron permiso de ir a ver a Adrien antes de que cerraran las visitas de los cuidados intensivos.

― Dichosos los ojos ―dijo Nino, sin ningún tapujo.

― ¿Eh?

― Aquí tenemos a Lola, meses después de haberse despedido por mensaje y de olvidarse de sus amigos franceses. ¿Has venido a no quedar mal? ―se encaró―. Ahora que el novio de tu madre es famoso, no quieres que piensen nada malo de ti o de tener una mala imagen, ¿me equivoco?

Lola apretó los dientes, se levantó y se encaró a él:

― Sí, te equivocas. ¡Y mucho! Tú no sabes nada así que callate la boca antes de seguir soltando estupideces.

― ¿Y a qué has venido entonces? ¡Porque de ti no me creo nada! Embustera.

― ¿Te molesta que haya venido a ver a mi amigo? Porque quién dice amigo, dice hermano. Bueno, tu que vas a saber.

― Podríamos saber mucho más si no hubieses cortado el contacto ―soltó Alya―. ¿No volverías en vacaciones? Aún puedo esperarte.

Lola la miró, resentida. Inspiró y volvió a sentarse donde estaba, sin atreverse a mirar siquiera a Marinette o a Aaron. Su madre y Gabriel volvieron a aparecer, animando a que todos volvieran a casa. No podrían volver a entrar a ver Adrien hasta la mañana siguiente. Ellos se quedarían más rato para hablar con los doctores.

― Hija, puedes irte con Aaron a la mansión. Él tiene por aquí el coche ―el nombrado, miró hacia la mujer molesto. No le había pedido opinión―. Se que te querías quedar en el apartamento pero será mejor que vayas a la mansión. Gabriel y yo iremos más tarde.

La chica asintió, aún no del todo convencida.

Los adolescentes llamaron al ascensor, en completo silencio. Ni Aaron ni Lola se dijeron nada durante el viaje a casa.

-O-

Había pasado una hora desde que los adolescentes se fueron del hospital. Gabriel y Raquel habían salido justo cuando las farolas en las calles comenzaban a encenderse y, en vez de llamar a un taxi, tomaron la decisión de ir andando a casa. Era un viaje un tanto largo, pero ameno.

El cielo pasó del tono anaranjado a azul marino cuando iban caminando cerca de Notre Dame. Fue allí donde Gabriel se paró en seco.

― ¿Sabías que casarse en Notre Dame puede ser muy caro? Además, a los chinos les encanta venir a casarse aquí.

― ¿En serio? No lo sabía ―comentó la mujer, mirando hacia la catedral.

― ¿Tú te imaginas casarte en Notre Dame?

― Bueno, estoy más acostumbrada a bodas en la pequeña Iglesia de mi barrio en España ―afirmó―. Una boda no se basa solo en una iglesia, sino en la gente y sobre todo en la pareja.

Gabriel hizo un gesto que dejó a Raquel sin palabras. Del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, sacó un pequeño estuche. Se arrodilló en mitad de la calle y lo abrió. En él, relucía un precioso anillo.

― No sabía como pedírtelo, llevo semanas sin dejar de darle vueltas. Pero después de lo de hoy... no puedo darle tantas vueltas a la vida. Raquel, te quiero. En el relativo poco tiempo que llevamos juntos, es como si llevásemos juntos toda la vida. No tengo miedo a hablar de cualquier cosa contigo, mis hijos te adoran y yo adoro a la tuya. Sé que podemos terminar de formar esta familia de alguna manera oficial... ¿me harías el hombre más afortunado de todo el mundo? ¿te casarías conmigo?

Raquel asintió, sin poder decir palabra alguna. La voz no le salía de la garganta. El señor Agreste le puso el anillo y se levantó del suelo, para besarla.

No habían superado la emoción del momento, cuando Raquel habló.

― Yo también tengo algo que contarte... hoy quería decirlo durante la cena, pero... bueno, vistos los acontecimientos... iba a contarlo cuando todo estuviera más calmado, pero necesito soltarlo.

― Soy todo oídos.

― Estoy embarazada, Gabriel.

Y en aquel momento, la luna parecía brillas más que nunca y Notre Dame ser más hermosa.

-O-

Tomoyo había ido a la mansión después del trabajo. Sabía lo de Adrien y no quería a su novio solo.

Estaban cenando, ella cambiaba de tema lo más que podía para que la conversación no girase en torno el extraño accidente.

Por uno de los extremos del salón, Lola apareció. Tenía el cabello recogido en una alta coleta, ya no llevaba maquillaje y tampoco el vestido.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Tomoyo, con un tono neutro.

― Mi hermano ha tenido un accidente. Como comprenderás, no me voy a quedar en mi casa ―caminó y se acercó a una mesa para recoger el libro que Alba le había prestado esa misma tarde―. Buenas noches.

Sin decir una sola palabra más por ninguna de las dos partes, Lola subió las escaleras hacia uno de los cuartos libres que Natalie le había preparado para que se acomodara los días que estuviese en Francia.

Tomoyo miró a su novio.

― ¿Hermano?

― Desde el viaje a España este verano, cuando nosotros estuvimos en Japón. Allí, algo pasó que entre los dos tienen una amistad muy fraternal. Adrien incluso la tiene agregada a su móvil como hermanita. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Ahora, a quien le cuenta las cosas es a ella y no a mi. Sólo con él ha tenido contacto. Aunque nadie lo sabe y espero que no digas nada.

― ¿Tu hermano te ha desplazado por Lola? ―se sorprendió.

― No tanto como desplazar, pero... si algo de lado.

Tomoyo apretó, aguantando una sonrisa.

-O-

Adrien no despertó de su estado hasta tres días después. Aaron había estado ayudando a que el proceso fuese a mejor, pero tampoco podía hacer maravillas ni asustar a los médicos. Estos decían que se trataba de algo maravilloso, que no habían visto nunca un caso de recuperación tan exitoso.

Estaba aún adormecido en su habitación, con Marinette al lado peinándole con las manos. Que sería de su vida sin su loca chica de los puntos. Sonrió al ver que tenía puesto el broche de la mariquita que él le había regalado cuando fue su aniversario.

Poco después de la hora del desayuno, apareció Aaron en la habitación. Le pidió a la chica algo de intimidad con su hermano, pues desde que había despertado sólo ella y su padre habían estado con él. Además, fuera podría estar con Tomoyo, que venía de visita también.

― Ey, bro, ¿cómo estás? ―preguntó Aaron.

― He sobrevivido, con eso me basta. Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho.

― Es lo que tenía que hacer. Por cierto, ¿te han dicho quien ha venido?

Adrien arrugó la nariz sin comprender.

― ¿Santa?

― Pues de santa tiene poco ―comentó Aaron, de forma inocente―. Es tu famosa hermanita. En cuanto supo lo te había pasado, no dudo un solo minuto en tomar un vuelo para Francia.

Fuera, mientras los dos Agreste estaban hablando, Tomoyo y Marinette no cruzaban palabra. No eran amigas, sino conocidas. Que meses atrás Tomoyo hubiese ayudado a vencer Hawk Moth no había servido para forjar una amistad. Todo lo contrario que había pasado con Alba... la chica latina incluso se había trasladado para su instituto.

― ¿No te parece raro? ―preguntó Tomoyo.

― ¿El qué?

― Qué de todos los amigos que tenía aquí en Francia, Lola solo le hablara a Adrien...

Marinette se descolocó. Ella no sabía nada de eso. Para no quedar mal frente a la japonesa, simplemente le afirmó, como si supiera sobre el tema. No quería hablar de Lola. Bastante tenía ya con saber que la había perdido como para preocuparse con el tema de que hablara con Adrien.

Pocos minutos después, Aaron salió diciendo que ya podían entrar. Tomoyo hizo una rápida visita de cortesía a Adrien y tanto ella como Aaron se fueron del hospital para ir a sus respectivos quehaceres.

Con el ceño fruncido, Marinette se sentó a una silla e ignoró a Adrien por un buen rato. Si fuese verdad lo de Lola, el rubio estaba en un grave problema.

No pudo aguantar más y acabó preguntándole.

― Adrien, ¿es verdad que tú y Lola os seguís hablando?

El muchacho abrió los ojos, completamente desubicado.

― ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ―preguntó a modo de respuesta.

― Así que es verdad. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

― ¿No te estará dando un ataque celos, no? Por qué si es así te prometo que no tienes que...

― No estoy celosa, a no ser que me hagas pensar lo contrario. Lo que me parece muy fuerte es que no me hayas dicho nada de Lola. ¡Ella era mi amiga! ¡No sabía nada de ella salvo lo que me contaste de tu viaje a España!

― Le prometí que no diría nada de ella, Marinette... ella y yo somos ―a Marinette se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho― como hermanos ―el aire recogido, fue liberado de golpe, sonando un fuerte suspiro por parte de Marinette―. La quiero como una hermana y después de lo que me contó cuando viaje... ella no lo pasó bien cuando a su madre la atacaron, le afectó demasiado. Más de lo que incluso yo me podía imaginar. Una de las noches que nuestros padres habían salido nosotros nos quedamos en su vieja casa. Sus abuelos tampoco estaban así que tuvimos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar. Se vino abajo en menos de cinco minutos, llorando desconsoladamente. Lola puede parecer tener un escudo muy fuerte, pero realmente es incluso más débil de lo que aparenta.

― Yo no sé... que decir, hacer, pensar. Quisiera saber más pero...

― Simplemente se su amiga, aunque ella ahora te reniegue. Quizás si habláis...

La puerta se abrió, sobresaltándose los dos chicos. Por ella aparecieron Raquel, Gabriel y Lola.

― ¡Buenos días, lisiado! ―bromeó su padre―. He estado hablando con los médicos hace un momento. Si todo va bien, para la semana que viene estarás fuera de estas cuatro paredes... ah, y me han dicho que para el viernes te traiga todas las tareas del instituto, que te tienes que poner al día si no quieres quedarte atrás y graduarte este año. ¡Tienes que ir bien guapo!

― No, por favor, ¡otra persona hablándome de trajes y vestidos no, por favor!

Hubo una risa general en la habitación.

― Bueno, bueno... Raquel y yo os queremos contar algo―anunció Gabriel―. Marinette, puedes quedarte. Eres parte de la familia ―dijo dirigiéndose a ella al ver que tenía intención de salir.

Tras un segundo de expectación, Raquel levantó la mano y enseñó su anillo. Un grito ahogado y de sorpresa se sintió en la habitación.

― Pero, ¿y esto? ―dijo Lola sonriendo.

― Nos casamos, pero eso no es todo ―Gabriel rodeó por la cintura a su ya prometida―. La boda es antes de Navidad, a principios de diciembre.

― ¿Tan pronto? ―preguntó Adrien.

― No quiero ir como un tonel a mi boda ―Raquel dejó caer la segunda noticia, aunque sin entrar en detalles.

― Mamá, es normal aumentar de peso en Navidad, pero tanto como para ser un tonel...

― No es por eso, si no porque más lejos de esa fecha estaré en un estado bastante avanzado del embarazo y será todo más complicado.

Al escuchar la palabra embarazo, Marinette abrió los ojos y miró a Adrien, emocionada. El chico parecía estar en una nube.

-O-

Era de noche, y en la mansión, Lola estaba con Alba viendo la televisión. Había invitado a su amiga a pasar la noche, así tendría alguien con quien hablar. Estaban hablando únicamente en Español, lo que se conseguía que Tomoyo y Aaron les hubieran mirado raro cuando habían entrado al salón. Estaban en el salón, con unas pizzas y viendo las noticias. Más bien, oyendo de fondo, porque apenas les hacían caso.

Alba sabía de Lola por Michael. El mexicano y ella habían hecho tan buenas migas que no habían dejado de hablar un solo día aunque fuese por mensaje, ya que ella se encontraba en Francia y él en España.

― Un grupo de físicos estadounidenses y rusos están investigando sobre las pérdidas de tiempo que estamos sufriendo. De momento dicen que no debemos preocuparnos, ya que la Tierra sufre constantes cambios y...

― ¿Pérdidas de tiempo? Pero, Alba, ¿no lo arreglasteis? ¡Os dejé el libro traducido!

― Al ver que todo parecía estar normal nosotros no hicimos nada... no se han notado las pérdidas de tiempo desde que Hawk Moth desapareció y lo achacamos a eso. Seguro que siguen investigando por las pérdidas anteriores.

― No estoy tan segura. Mientras que el caso del tiempo era uno, el de HawkMoth era otro. ¡Completamente distintos!

La española se levantó del sofá, ofuscada. Subió a toda prisa, enfadada, las escaleras que la llevarían a la habitación de Aaron. Sabía que estos días se estaba quedando en la mansión y no en su piso del centro, así que antes de abrir la puerta rezó porque Tomoyo no estuviera allí. No quería presenciar ninguna escena extraña.

― ¡Tú, chucho! ¿Se puede saber para que os dejo el libro completamente traducido si luego no hacéis por arreglar el problema del tiempo?

― Eh, los humos los bajas ―le acusó Aaron, mientras bajaba la pantalla de su ordenador.

La habitación se convirtió en un campo de batalla donde las palabras eran las armas perfectas. Entre gritos, salía algún que otro insulto. Por parte de ella, por la irresponsabilidad del grupo, por parte de él, el abandono.

Alba simplemente miraba como espectadora la pelea.

El grupo de héroes no había resuelto el problema de la pérdida de tiempo porque tras la batalla contra Hawk Moth no habían visto más interferencias temporales. Lo habían hablado y, después de repasar las incidencias, sacaron la conclusión de que el problema de las pérdidas se enfocaba en el mal uso de los poderes que hacía el villano.

Cabreados los unos con los otros, Aaron volvió a abrir su ordenador y busco en Google si habían ocurrido sucesos extraños.

Su cara fue un poema al ver que habían ido en aumento, pero que se estaban haciendo tan comunes que ellos mismos los sentían como normales. El tiempo iba mucho más rápido, los minutos se acortaban y nadie notaba nada.

Aquella noche, de madrugada, mientras todos dormían en la casa, Lola estaba en las escaleras de entrada con un vaso de agua. No se había dado cuenta de lo que echaba de menos Francia hasta que había vuelto de manera inesperada. Pero por otra parte, le dolía muchísimo estar en aquel país.

Haber cortado el contacto tan radical suponía que Alya y Marinette ya no se sentían sus amigas, había perdido también fluidez en el idioma. También le dolía ver a Aaron. Por mucho que quisiera negárselo a ella misma, el chico le gustaba.

Y lo peor era saber que no podría proteger a su madre. Si una vez no pudo hacerlo, quien le diría que no lo haría más veces.

La puerta de la entrada la asustó.

― ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? ―preguntó Aaron, sentándose a su lado.

― Eso mismo podría preguntarte a ti ―respondió a la defensiva.

Estuvieron callados durante un largo rato, mirando al cielo. El chico estaba mirando el correo electrónico desde su móvil. Seguramente, estaría trabajando. Él mismo había dicho que le gustaba trabajar por la noche porque era cuando más rendía.

― Lola, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Y no te pongas borde.

Ella suspiró.

― Adelante.

― ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Acaso no estabas bien aquí? Y quiero la verdad. Prometo no decirle nada a nadie.

― Es fácil y difícil de explicar, Aaron. Cuando vi a mi madre aquel día, parecía muerta. Se me vino el mundo abajo, me era imposible hacer nada por ella. Después de que todo acabara, decidí retirarme. Ni siquiera he sido capaz de volver a transformarme. Prefiero vivir ajena a todo, no causar problemas. Ya no pertenezco al grupo y creo que si estoy lejos de mi madre, por mi condición como ex heroína, más protegida estará. Además, hay... cosas personales. Sentimientos no correspondidos, cosas que duelen y que prefiero mantener apartado.

― Sobre lo primero ―respondió de inmediato Aaron―, tu madre no va a estar más protegida cuanto más lejos estés. Al contrario de lo que piensas, tú la quieres tanto que darías todo lo posible por ella. La protegerías incluso arriesgando tu vida, Lola, así que no digas tonterías. Sobre lo segundo... no sé quién será esa persona, pero créeme que yo estoy peor que tú en el ámbito sentimental.

― ¿Peor? ¡Pero si estás genial con Tomoyo!

― Eso parece, pero no es así. Peleamos día sí, día también. Además, me pasa que no sé si realmente la quiero. Cómo amiga, mucho, pero como pareja... hay otra chica, todo hay que decirlo. Siempre la hubo, a decir verdad ―escuchar aquello, hizo que el corazón de Lola fuese a mil por hora. Tenía una levísima esperanza de ser ella, pero también probabilidades de que no―. Yo sé que Tomoyo si que me quiere y lo hace de verdad, me lo demuestra... pero no soy capaz de darle lo que necesita. Quiero intentarlo con ella, sé que puede funcionar y quien sabe que no me llegue a enamorar de verdad durante el proceso.

― Es muy bonito por tu parte ―mintió Lola. No era bonito, fingir amar a una persona y crearle falsas esperanzas no lo era. Aunque querer intentarlo por no lastimarla si le parecía un detalle.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos. Un extraño sentimiento les inundó el estómago. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, casi sin notarlo, y juntaron sus labios como meses atrás lo habían hecho.

Tardaron en separarse, regocijándose bien en el beso.

― Yo... debería irme a dormir ―dijo Lola una vez se hubieron separado―. Nadie debe enterarse de lo que ha pasado.

-O-

Lola pasó unos días más en Francia antes de mencionar su regreso a España. Llevaba perdida una semana de curso y no quería perder muchos días más. Su vuelo estaba programado para el jueves.

El día que le dieron el alta a Adrien, la prensa se colocó en las puertas del hospital para grabarlo todo. Aquel era el precio de la fama.

Por orden de Aaron, Lola y Alba, tanto él, como Marinette y Nino debían de leer el libro que se había traducido.

Estaba en el coche, de regreso a la mansión. Su novia y mejor amigo lo esperaban allí, pues la primera tarea que tendrían sería la lectura. Estarían los tres solos en casa pues su hermanastra, padre y Raquel tenían cita en el hospital para la primera ecografía del bebé.

Ya en la mansión, en la habitación de Adrien, tenían el libro en la mesa. Marinette se había llevado el que había aparecido en su habitación, pero la comparativa daba el resultado de que ambos decían lo mismo. Incluso el otro, el más antiguo escrito en latín, era mucho más completo.

Al dejar los dos libros cerrados juntos, el mapa que dibujaba se iluminaba. Desde hacía tiempo que se mostraba el plano de París, pero faltaba un trozo de mapa y era, quizás, la pieza del puzzle más importante.

― Esto apenas habla de los poderes, los orígenes... pero nada de como arreglar el dichoso tiempo ―se quejó Marinette, ofuscada―. No sé que tanto interés por esto, si no nos puede dar respuestas.

― Tiene que darlas, seguro que las da ―dijo Tikki, mirando el mapa cuando los libros estaban cerrados― ¡PUES CLARO!

Ante el grito del Kwami, todos saltaron del susto.

― ¿Qué es tan claro? ―preguntó Wayzz.

― Abrid los libros, y extendedlos. Que las cubiertas ocupen toda la mesa.

Así hicieron, aunque les costaba por la densidad de los libros.

El mapa entonces se completo, brillando un punto dijo del plano.

― ¿Cómo hemos sido tan idiotas de no darnos cuenta antes? ―preguntó Nino.

― Fijaos, señala con fuerte intensidad la Catedral de Notre Dame ―apuntó Adrien―. Un momento, creo que he leído algo de Notre Dame en el libro chino.

Agarró el libro y se fue a la sección de las profecías. Leyó y tradujo, textualmente:

― Y el primero del décimo mes, seis de ellos se encontrarán en la capilla de Notre Dame y pondrán el tiempo en su lugar.


	31. chapitre vingt cinq

Quedaban dos días para que llegase el primero de octubre. Era el día que estaba descrito en una de las profecías que señalaban a Notre Dame como sitio de realización. Notre Dame estaba siendo el lugar que los libros marcaban con intensidad.

Aquello no podía ser sólo casualidad.

Seis de ellos, decía profecía. Las cuentas eran claras. Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Alba, Aaron y Tomoyo. Eran los héroes más activos de la ciudad y de los que se esperaban buenas cosas.

Adrien aún estaba algo débil y, aunque iba en muletas y necesitaba ayuda, podía valerse por si mismo.

Lola, por su parte, había pospuesto su vuelo. Quería participar aunque fuese en las sombras. Aún no se llevaba igual con todos, pero cuanto más pasaba en Francia, más cuenta se daba de que se sentía más en casa que en España, con sus abuelos.

Tanto el señor Agreste como Raquel alentaban a los chicos que dieran lo más que pudieran en su última importante misión. Si habían podido vencer a Hawk Moth, el resto sería pan comido. Además, debían de regresar sanos y salvos ya que tenían que saber noticias sobre el nuevo integrante de la familia.

Ni él ni ella habían querido decir nada sobre el embarazo a la gente que no fuera del círculo, y ni aún así daban datos explícitos sobre la ecografía. Gabriel decía que conocerían a pequeñajo cuando se supiera el sexo del mismo, ya que quería que fuese una gran sorpresa.

Septiembre se dio por terminado y el uno de octubre, el cielo amaneció gris oscuro. Un gris del que París no estaba acostumbrado.

Todos los héroes debían de quedar a las puertas del instituto después de clase, en las escaleras. Aaron había pasado todo el día en su piso, pues estaba más cerca que la mansión. Después de haber estado intentando llamar a Tomoyo por activa y por pasiva, mandarle mensajes y notificaciones al móvil, tan sólo deseo que la pudiera ver en la puerta del instituto.

No fue así.

El mayor de los Agreste fue el primero en llegar, poco después, el timbre hizo que los estudiantes salieran. Alba, Marinette, Nino y Adrien permanecieron allí, acompañados por Alya (pues quería documentar lo que sucediera).

Pocos minutos más tarde, un coche negro aparcó en la calle de al lado. De él salió Lola, dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos. Al parecer, ella ya tenía el permiso de conducir y nadie, salvo Adrien, lo sabía.

Esperaron a Tomoyo, quien no aparecía. La llamaron todos, de nuevo, pero su teléfono no daba señal.

― No entiendo que sucede. Tomoyo me está empezando a preocupar.

Esperaron una hora más, esta vez en la pastelería. Hablaban de temas que no tenían importancia, todo por quitarse la presión del cuerpo. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estaba en Fracia, Lola hablaba con Alya y Marinette sin malas miradas o tonos bordes.

El teléfono de Tomoyo empezó a sonar a eso de las siete de la tarde, cuando estaban a punto de realizar un plan B.

― ¿Se puede saber donde estás? ―preguntó Aaron, sin ni siquiera saludar.

― En Japón ―el manos libres estaba activado y la no grata sorpresa de aquellas palabras se palpaba en el ambiente―. Sé que querías que fuésemos a Notre Dame hoy pero me ha surgido un gran trabajo y no podía decir que no... mi nota de final de carrera depende de eso, amor, espero que lo entiendas.

― Espero que tu entiendas... ¡que se trata del bien común lo que teníamos que hacer!

― ¡No me grites! ―gritó ella, desde la otra parte de la línea―. Si tanto quieres arreglar el mundo, ahí esta la española. Que ella haga algo, ¿es que debo de ser yo sí o sí? ―bufó, antes de colgar.

Volvieron a intentar a llamar, pero la línea no daba. Tomoyo debía de haber apagado su teléfono.

Aaron hundió los dedos en su pelo y se lo peinó hacia atrás, completamente enfadado.

― ¿Y ahora qué? ―dijo Alya―. La única opción es...

― No, yo no... no puedo ―dijo Lola, antes de que Alya terminara de hablar―. De verdad, es superior a...

― Lola, te necesitamos ―lo cortó Adrien―. Recuerda lo que me dijiste y lo que yo te respondí. Eres la única que puede protegerla, ¿o no? Pues ahora toca hacer lo mismo.

La española no estaba tan convencida, pero no le quedaba otra. Era el plan B que nadie quería recurrir.

Los padres de Marinette cerraron antes de tiempo la panadería, dejándoles el local a los chicos, quienes se transformaron dentro. Alya empezó a documentarlo todo en el blog de notas de su móvil y a fotografiar todo.

Salieron por partes diferentes del edificio hacia la catedral, que empezaba a estar custodiada por los guardias y los últimos turistas salían tomando fotos del atardecer. Se quedaron un tiempo en la parte superior. Chat Noir, teniendo que estar sujeto por Ladybug, se encontraba sentado en uno de los arbotantes. Mr. Bulldog estaba tras una gárgola. Nino hacía lo mismo.

Mientras, las dos hispanohablantes, estaban en la cubierta. Esperaron a que se hiciera más de noche, y en un descuido de los guardas, entraron lentamente.

Owl cerró todas las puertas que había con sus poderes, teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierta. Las vidrieras que presidían la nave de la catedral brillaban con la tenue luz que se desprendía del exterior, lo justo para verse entre ellos.

Una corriente de aire hizo que se acercaran todos, el reflejo del rosetón se comenzó a acercar ellos. Se unió entonces con la luz de la vidriera, creando seis círculos que coincidían con cada uno.

― Id cada uno a colocaros encima de ellos. ―pidió Ladybug.

Cada uno ocupó un círculo donde. La corriente de aire se focalizó en el centro del círculo. Un pequeño brillo se comenzó a formar, del cual apareció una mujer hermosa.

Llevaba un vestido gris, largo y vaporoso. El cabello era rubio platino y llegaba casi a sus tobillos y sus ojos eran del color de las nubes, que contrastaban con sus labios rojos.

― Muchas gracias, héroes de los miraculous ―dijo, serena―. Soy Maravilla, protectora de la paz. Mi misión es que el mundo mejore cada día, y para ello creé hace miles de años los miraculous... con ayuda de los humanos, nacieron nuevos que ayudaron a los primeros, y me siento tan complacida de ver que sabéis usarlos bien...

Levantó su mano, con clase y tranquilidad. Emanaba paz y seguridad, pero no por ello dejaba de parecer pura fantasía.

― El tiempo, sí... el pobre Crono ha intentado con todas sus fuerzas protegerlo... pero ya es viejo, no puede más... y el bueno de Fu... su vida sacrificada por el bien común ―se llevó la mano al corazón, acongojada―. Mis queridos héroes, gracias por venir el día que la profecía así lo pedía. El tiempo sólo podrá salvarse si hacemos que vuestros miraculous aumenten de poder para que ellos puedan, en la inmortalidad, proteger el tiempo sin la necesidad de guardianes humanos. Serán los Kwamis, mis preciosas criaturas, quienes se encargaran de ello... por favor, enviadme vuestro poder, queridos...

Maravilla se sentó en el suelo, concentrada y hablando en un idioma que ninguno de ellos conocía.

Era magia, completamente magia. Las luces de Notre Dame sólo la iluminaban a ella y el viento volvía a envolverla. Un halo de luz se concentró en una pequeña bola que acabó explotando y enviando luz hacia fuera. Seis rayos fueron a los seis héroes, el resto se repartieron entre los miraculous que aún quedaban fuera.

― ¡Qué cosa tan genial! ―exclamó Maravilla, viendo que aún quedaba de su luz mágica―. Mis niños... sois tan poderosos que habéis dado más de lo que esperaba. Con esto puedo... sí, claro que puedo... una tercera generación y mejora de la segunda al nivel de la primera... y aún me sobra...

Dejó de hablar para sí y miró a Marinette.

― Os voy a hacer un regalo, por vuestra valora aportación.

Levanto ambas manos y un destello los cegó. Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos, no estaban juntos, tampoco en Notre Dame.

-O-

Marinette, como ella misma, se encontraba en la Torre Eiffel. Adrien estaba a su lado, y junto a ellos, dos perlas blancas. No entendían como habían llegado ahí, pero debían de salir si no querían meterse en un problema.

― Tenemos que llevarnos las perlas, son el regalo de Maravilla ―dijo Adrien.

Y al momento que cada uno agarró una, desaparecieron.

La chica se encontraba en su pastelería, pero estaba cambiada. La pintura de las paredes parecía más desgastada, pero las máquinas eran más modernas. Miró hacia la cocina, donde vio que su padre estaba envejecido. Una niña pequeña rubia de grandes ojos azules, estaba con un delantal miniatura y cubierta de harina.

― ¡Abuelito! ¡Mira! He hecho un pan de ositos, ¿a que es chulo?

― Es maravilloso, Emma. Seguro que a la abuela Sabine le encantará hacerte después un bocadillo de osito, pero antes de que sea pan tiene que pasar por el...

― ¡El horno! ―exclamó la niña, emocionada.

Marinette quiso hablar, preguntarle a su padre por la situación de la cual nada entendía. Pero no le oyó. Tampoco la veía. Era etérea, probablemente invisible ante su padre.

Se percató en el calendario de la pared, teniendo que parpadear varias veces antes de poder asimilar la fecha. Estaba doce años en el futuro.

La puerta de la pastelería sonó. Se acercó a la parte delantera de la tienda, sabiendo que era un ente al que no podían ver. Allí vio a Alya, junto a Nino y dos pequeños gemelos de quizás unos seis meses.

― ¡Buenas! ¿Ha venido ya Marinette?

― Tita Alyaaaaa ―gritó la pequeña Emma corriendo sus brazos―. Mami y papi han salido un momento con la abuelita Sabine. Vuelven en un ratito. ¿Puedo jugar a Yamir y Nadim? Porfaaaaa

― Claro, pero tiene que ser con sus juguetes. Son igual de pequeñitos que tu hermanito Hugo...

― ¡Tranquila, tita!

Marinette se sorprendió. Emma debía de ser su hija, por lo tanto, Hugo también. ¿Quién diría que sus hijos tendrían de verdad los nombres que ella quería desde un principio.

La puerta de la pastelería volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez, una luz cegadora la envió de nuevo a la realidad. Estaba en su casa, en su cama. Maravilla estaba a los pies de su cama.

― Debo advertirte, mi niña, que lo que has visto solo existe en tu mente. El futuro puede cambiar, pero en tus manos está que siga así. Te he mostrado algo por lo que tienes que luchar si quieres paz en el mundo... No te asustes si no puedes hablar de lo que has visto. Nada de lo que recuerdes podrá salir en forma de palabras...

Y dicho eso, Maravilla desapareció.

-O-

Adrien en seguida se dio cuenta de que no era real, o al menos, él no. Era un fantasma, un ente. Tampoco estaba en su tiempo, parecía ser el futuro.

— Tito —decía un niño negro—, mira, mamá y papá me han comprado un coche «tedirigiro» súper chuli.

Estaban en la entrada de su casa, dónde al parecer, con el paso de los años, habían construido una piscina.

— Bueno, William, tienes que tener mucho cuidado de que no se caiga a la piscina —le dijo un Adrien, ya adulto.

Con los años, se había dejado una corta barba y un peinado que bien podría catalogar de hipster.

— ¡Se lo quiero enseñar a Ari y a Alex! Pero el abuelito y la abuelita tardan mucho, ¡si no vienen ellos los demás tampoco! Vaya aburrimiento.

— Tiene que esperar, Will —le apaciguó su tío—. Tus padres vendrán dentro de poco con el bebé y entonces empezara la fiesta. Mientras tanto... ¡Tienes al tito Adrien solo para ti!

«¿Bebé?» Pensó el Adrien del presente. Debía de tratarse de su hermano, sin duda. Y visto los rasgos de su sobrino, estaba claro que su relación con Tomoyo no llegaría a buen puerto. ¡Quien sabría quién sería su cuñada!

El ente de Adrien decidió alejarse de su yo futuro para ver un poco su casa. No tuvo necesidad de abrir la puerta, ya que la podía traspasar tranquilamente. ¿Sería así sentirse como un fantasma?

La casa no había cambiado tanto, quizás los cuadros y las flores de la entrada. Paso al despacho de su padre. En su mesa, se encontraba una gran foto familiar.

Allí estaba él, Aaron, Lola, Raquel y un carrito de bebé. Había algo extraño en carrito, lo que le llevó a pensar que los modelos eran cada vez más raros. Parecían de verdad una familia, y no debería de ser muy lejana a su tiempo aquella foto.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de un ligero detalle. ¡Era de su graduación! Le dio un ataque de risa. La graduación lo estaba persiguiendo desde hacía meses. Eso sí, estaba guapísimo con el traje que llevaba puesto. Salió del despacho en dirección al salón, donde no pudo ver el cuadro principal. Ese cuadro donde antes estaba el con su madre y padre, ahora era sustituido y no podía ver lo que era. Era borroso.

— Lo podrás ver, sería saber demasiado sobre el futuro —la voz de Maravilla hizo que se girara—. Te quedan dos minutos antes de despertar en casa. Espero que te haya gustado ver el futuro... y que cuides el presente para poder hacer que todo esto sea realidad.

La mujer desapareció, y Adrien decidió ir a la entrada para aprovechar los dos minutos que quedaban. Había llegado gente, pero apenas conocía a la gran panda de niños. A quien si distinguió entre los adultos fue a Chloe y Nathaniel, que llevaba en brazos a una graciosa niña pelirroja. La vida para esos dos, no parecía ir mal.

Cuando oyó la voz de su padre de fondo, se giró. Había dicho algo se hermana, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Pero cuando quiso mirar, ya estaba en casa. Se habían pasado los dos minutos.

-O-

Lola y Aaron aparecieron en, ni más menos, que Versalles. En el gran palacio de la vieja corte. La chica estaba asombrada.

La sala de los espejos era uno de los lugares que más ganas tenía de ver, pero jamás pensó que sería vestida de súper heroína. Miró las enormes lámparas que presidían la sala y su reflejo en los cristales.

Al verse en ellos, más que su reflejos, vieron su futuro.

Maravilla se había aparecido a el al principio de la visión futura de Aaron, explicándole todo lo necesario.

Después de aquello, se encontró en un ático en pleno centro de París. Estaba él de adulto, trabajando en su salón. Un pequeño de quizás tres o cuatro años, jugaba con unas piezas de construcción.

El timbre sonó entonces.

— Chad, ¿quieres abrir?

— Sí, sí, sí —gritó eufórico antes de correr hacia la puerta—. TITO ADRIEN —gritó feliz.

Aarón del futuro se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, tomando a su hijo en brazos.

— Hola, rubio —dijo, mientras le invitaba a entrar—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Venía a traerle a tu señora esposa un encargo que me ha dado Alya. Desde que decidí tomarme estás semanas de vacaciones, trabajo más que si lo hiciera en el hospital.

— Al menos no tienes que tratar con niños llorones porque les da miedo el médico.

— Bueno, eso es relativo —apuntó Adrien antes de sentarse—. Tengo tres hijos y su madre ha pillado trabajo intensivo mientras tengo vacaciones, así que aguanto a tres niños llorones de manera intensiva.

Aaron dejó la bolsas que traía su hermano en un rincón del salón y le ofreció una cerveza.

— ¿Tú cómo llevas eso del trabajo en casa? —preguntó el rubio.

— Prefiero el trabajo de oficina, pero mis hijos son lo primero. No puedo deje que —el Aaron del paso no puedo escuchar el nombre, el sonido se había distorsionado— se ocupe de los dos niños ella sola, menos cuando son tarea de ambos. Ahora ha ido a llevar al grande a los entrenamientos de fútbol y mientras está allí se acercará a por unos papeles para la nueva adopción... no estamos seguros de querer pasar por lo mismo que con Chaddie para ampliar la familia y vemos la adopción la mejor forma.

— La verdad es que Chaddie fue difícil de conseguir —asintió Adrien—. Aunque no cabe duda de que es la mezcla perfecta entre tú y —de nuevo, el sonido de distorsionó y no pudo escuchar el nombre de su futura mujer—. Tiene su tono de pelo y de ojos, pero la forma de la boca es toda tuya.

Aaron del presente se sentó en el otro sofá, intentando seguir la conversación mientras veía a su hijo jugar. Le llenó de ternura. ¿Aquella cosa tan bonita seria suya en un futuro?

Mientras miraba al niño, la vista se le empezó a nublar. Despertó en su apartamento. No estaba solo.

— Lola... ¿has visto el...?

— ¿Futuro? Sí, y me gustaría hablar pero no puedo. Ya sabes, cosas de la magia de Maravilla.

— ¿Te ha gustado lo que has visto? —dijo, recordando a su pequeño Chad.

— Me ha encantado. Es como... _wow_... tengo dudas, hay que cosas no podía oír o ver pero... mi casa va a molar mucho.

— Seguro que no tanto como la mía.

Ambos estaban en la cama. Habían despertado ahí. Se quedaron mirando intensamente. No era la primera que les pasaba. Sus ojos soltaban chispas ante la fuerte complicidad.

Aaron no pudo aguantarse, la besó sin pensarlo dos veces. No hicieron el paso de la ternura a la pasión. Fueron directos a lo que de verdad querían. Se colocó encima de ella y pasó de sus labios a su cuello. Sus manos se encontraban en su cintura y subían lentamente por dentro de la camiseta. Ella lo tenía sujeto, hundiendo sus dedos por entre su pelo, aguantando un suspiro.

Se necesitaban el uno a otro.

De lo que pasó aquella noche en aquella habitación solo fue testigo la luna llena.

El sol se coló furtivamente en la habitación de madrugada, despertando a Aaron. Se encontró en una cama completamente deshecha. A su lado, Lola aún dormía. Estaba boca abajo, con todos sus rizos hacia un lado. Se fijó mejor en el tatuaje que había en la parte superior de su espalda.

Le había preguntado por la noche, y supo que se lo había hecho en España.

Era un tatuaje precioso de una flor hecha como una mándala y transformada en un atrapa sueños.

Aaron extendió la mano, bajando la persiana para que no entrara más luz. No quería despertar a Lola.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado y se puso unos pantalones. Estando en la cocina, encendió su móvil. Una cantidad incontable de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Tomoyo le dejaron un mal sabor de boca. Por un momento, un larguísimo y agradable momento, se había olvidado de que estaba saliendo con la japonesa.

No, no podía seguir intentando estar con ella. Después de lo sucedido, sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Lola no habían cambiado por mucho que quisiera evitarlos y estar mejor con Tomoyo.

Miró la hora global en su móvil. Quizás aún estaba a punto de hablar con ella.

Eureka.

Estaba conectada en redes sociales. Tomó aire, antes de escribirle:

Aaron: lo siento, no quisiera que esto fuera por aquí pero... quiero decirlo antes de arrepentirme. Querida Tomoyo, tú para mí eres una amiga, muy buena de hecho. He intentado negar mis sentimientos y de verdad que confiaba poder enamorarme de ti pero... solo me estoy haciendo daño. No quiero que te hagas daño tú también. Es mejor dejar las cosas... cuando regreses a Francia, quisiera hablarlo mejor

Tomoyo: ¿la española?

Aaron: sí.

Tomoyo: una parte de mi, ya se lo esperaba. Adiós Aaron. Hablaremos en Francia. Que te vaya bien.

Aaron quiso contentarle, pero la japonesa ya le había bloqueado.

Por una parte, se sentía mal por la rapidez y la incomunicación que había hecho. Ni siquiera asumía que había roto. Pero por otra parte... ¡era libre!

Tarareaba feliz mientras preparaba algo de café, aún en una nube. Escuchó unos pasos tras él, pero fingió no darse cuenta. Pocos después, sintió un cálido abrazo por la espalda.

— Buenos días —dijo Lola, pegada a él.

— Buenos días, bella durmiente —Aaron se giró, deleitándose la vista. Estaba con una de sus camisas. Le estaba enorme, casi podía usarla de vestido. Además, no la llevaba abrochada, por lo que tenía el pecho ligeramente tapado solamente. El vientre estaba al descubierto y lo único se llevaba por abajo era su ropa interior—. ¿Café?

— Esto está mal —fue su respuesta.

Aaron miro entonces la cafetera, por si no había puesto bien el café o por si le faltaba agua.

— Que va, pero si la he puesto como siempre —respondió.

— El café no, idiota. Nosotros —se sentó en la barra de la cocina—. Tú tienes novia y además, nuestros padres...

— Tomoyo y yo ya no estamos juntos. Mi padre es mi padre y tu madre la tuya. No nos une ningún lazo de sangre y tampoco unos papeles. Somos libres independientemente de ellos.

— Pero... espera. ¿Lo has dejado con Tomoyo?

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que, aunque lo estaba intentando con Tomoyo me gustaba otra persona? Eres tú.

-O-

Adrien se despertó agotado la mañana siguiente. Fue a por sus muletas, las necesitaba para cambiar por su casa.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta de que no las tenía. ¡Debían de haber desaparecido durante la misión!

A saber dónde habrían ido a parar.

Le mandó un mensaje a su padre para decirle que necesitaba, urgentemente, unas muletas nuevas. El señor Agreste, por su parte, se burló cariñosamente de su hijo vía mensaje después de decirle que Natalie le llevaría unas en cuestión de media hora.

Dejó el móvil a un lado de la cama, intentando recordar la visión del futuro. Sonrío para si al saber que su casa había dejado de ser ese lugar tétrico y para nada acogedor que tiempo atrás. Ahora estaba convirtiéndose en un hogar y le alegraba tantísimo saber que se estaba formando una familia al completo...

Media hora después de haber hablado con su padre, la puerta se abrió. Esperaba ver a la asistente pero su cara dibujó una amplia sonrisa al ver que se trataba de Marinette.

— ¿Muletas a domicilio? —dijo espontáneamente.

Ambos rieron.

Marinette se sentó al borde de la cama, dejando antes las muletas al lado de Adrien.

— ¿Qué tal la noche? —preguntó él.

— Bueno, extraña. Después de las visiones... ¿tú también viste el futuro?

— Sí. Aparte de feliz por lo que vi, siento mucha curiosidad. Pero bueno, ¡tiempo al tiempo!

— No queremos más pérdidas o acelerones temporales. Ah, en las noticias ha salido que, según los físicos —Marinette hizo unas comillas al aires al decir esto último—, los acelerones fue por estar cerca de no sé de un campo magnético y que no debería ocurrir hasta dentro de millones de años de nuevo. Si ellos supieran...

— Mejor que no sepan... —Adrien se echó a un lado para dejar que Marinette se tumbara a su lado—. Oye, ¿que te parece irnos de comprar cuando me quiten la escayola? Hay que ir mirando ropa de la graduación. ¡Necesito ir bien bien guapo!

Marinette se rió tras el comentario. Adrien y la graduación podría ser título de una comedia de éxito mundial.

-O-

Quedaban solo dos semanas para el gran acontecimiento. Todo París hablaba de la boda de Gabriel Agreste con la mujer extranjera. Y no solo de la boda, sino también del embarazo.

Desde el arreglo del tiempo, las cosas iban por buen puerto. Lola había regresado a Francia y vivía en la mansión. Tanto ella como Gabriel habían forjado una relación padre e hija en cuestión de días. Incluso se habían puesto manos a la obra, pintando y armando muebles para el cuarto de la chica. Habían salido pringados de pintura hasta las orejas, pero habían sido días muy divertidos que se guardarían para el recuerdo. Pero Lola no se había quedado sola en la mansión, sino que había traído a su perro Pancho, un pinscher que había rescatado de la calle y que parecía tener cierto recelo de Adrien.

Cosas de gatos y perros, decía el rubio.

Tanto Aaron como Lola, habían tomado la decisión de llevar las cosas con calma. No eran nada oficial, tan solo amigos que se querían bastante. No querían estropear nada por ir demasiado rápido.

Adrien ya era libre de muletas, en gran parte gracias a los poderes de su hermano. Los médicos habían catalogado al chico como el muchacho de la salud de hierro, puesto que lo que podría haber sido un golpe mortal se había convertido en un pequeño susto y en cuestión de dos meses se había solucionado.

Un sábado, todos estaban en la mansión, a la espera de Raquel y Gabriel regresaran del médico. En aquella visita les dirían si sería un niño o una niña. Para descubrirlo habían preparado una baby shower especiales para saber el sexo. Los amigos y familiares más allegados a la familia estaba en el salón, decorado de rosa y azul.

Cuando la feliz pareja apareció con dos cajas, cada una con un pastel. Lo dejaron en la mesa y llamaron a Adrien y Lola para hacer los honores.

— Bien, cada uno va a partir un trozo de una carta. El primero que la abra y vea el color de dentro, tendrá que gritarlo. Si es rosa, es niña, si es azul, niño. Gana el primero que la parta. ¿Entendido?

— Sí, papá —dijo Adrien, ansioso por partir la tarta.

Se colocaron en lados diferentes de la mesa y tomaron el cuchillo. Cuando se dijo ya, la partieron en cuestión de milésimas de segundos.

— ¡Niña!

— ¡Niño!

Los dos habían hablado al unísono, lo que creó una situación de desconcierto.

— No puede ser —dijo Adrien—. ¡Os lo han dado equivocado! En la ecografia tiene que estar mejor, miradla a ver si lo explican mejor... vaya engaño de tartas...

— No hay ningún error —dijo Gabriel.

— Espera, quieres decir que... —a Aaron no le salían las palabras—. ¿Dos?

— ¡Mellizos!

¿Fin?

 **Bueno, sí, eso. Holi. No sé que está pasando. No puede ocurrir. ¿ACABAR? Ok, estoy bien, no me toquéis. Lo puedo sobrellevar.**

 **VALE NO NO PUEDO O SEA ES QUE UFFFFFFFFF UFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

 **Ya me calmo. Más que nada, porque este NO es el final. ¿Os creíais que esto se acababa aquí? Aún queda el epílogo. Entonces la historia estará terminada, pero es probable que de vez en cuando suba cosas respecto a esta historia. Tenía pensado hacer una segunda temporada pero no me veo capaz, así que más que eso, subiré en esta historia o en otra, una serie de relatos o de arcos de un par de capítulos sobre que sucederá con los personajes, cosas de los hijos, etc.**

 **Será algo también ha petición.**

 **Os dejo con las preguntas chachi pistachis de este capítulo antes de despedirme:**

 **¿Os esperabais a los mellizos?**

 **¿Sabéis los nombres? Están de incógnito por algún sitio de este capítulo.**

 **¿Queréis el lemon de Aaron y Lola? Si es así, decid espárrago.**

 **¿Os gustaría leer las visiones de los tres personajes restantes?**

 **¿Algo en especial? Se aceptan sugerencias.**

 **¿Pancho se lleva mejor con Aaron que con Adrien?**

 **¿Por qué el hijo de Aaron es negro mientras que otro no?**

 **¿Parejas oficiales para cuando acabe la historia?**

 **Ahora, quisiera preguntaros,**

 **¿cuál ha sido vuestra parte favorita de la historia?**

 **¿personaje OC favorito?**

 **¿El que pensáis que tiene que salir más si o si?**

 **¿Qué miraculous puede haber creado Maravilla? :O**


	32. epílogo

La pastelería cerraba aquel día, también el siguiente. Estaban a tan sólo dos semanas de Navidad, así que cuando volverían tendrían que hacer trabajo doble. ¿Qué importaba? Era una fecha importante, no todos los días se celebraba una boda tan importante como la de Gabriel Agreste y Raquel Alonso.

Marinette estaba con ropa de andar por casa, con fondant en el pelo y el labio superior blanco por haber probado la nata. Estaba ayudando a su padre a acabar la grandísima tarta para la celebración. Era blanca, de varios pisos y decorada a conciencia. Tom había invertido mucho tiempo y esmero en hacerla.

Unos últimos remates más, y estaría lista para llevarla al hotel donde se celebraría el banquete. Tener que traer a la familia de Raquel supuso que un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad acabara ocupado al cien por cien de los invitados. Incluidos los franceses, quienes tenían su habitación para no tener que conducir de madrugada —ni con unas copas de más, todo sea dicho— hacia casa.

Tras haber empaquetado el pastel, Marinette subió a su habitación a prepararse. Pese a que la boda era por la tarde, quería ducharse y dejarse el peinado hecho. Ella y Alya habían quedado para peinarse la una a la otra, así que después de almorzar tenían que ponerse manos a la obra.

Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, y terminar de subir, se encontró a un nervioso Chat Noir colgado boca abajo de su cama.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces, gato tonto? —dijo Marinette, guiñándole cariñosamente un ojo.

— Me va a dar un ataque. ¡Y uno fuerte! —respondió—. No termino de aprenderme el discurso y me toca a mi hablar. ¿Y si lo hago mal? ¿Y si lo poco que digo en español, lo pronuncio mal y no lo entiende nadie? Lola tenía que haberme dado más clases de Español, ¡menudo marrón tengo encima!

― Tranquilo, estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer estupendamente ―lo alentó Marinette―. Sabes que lo vas a bordar. Venga, dime el discurso. Luego, cuando lo escuche en la boda, me haré la sorprendida.

― ¿Harías eso por mi? Mira que no quiero entretenerte.

― Quedan aún unas cuantas horas, el vestido lo tengo listo y sólo necesito darme una ducha para quitarme el fondant de la cabeza.

Chat se deshizo de su transformación y tomó una postura más corriente. Tomó aire y empezó a decir el discurso tal y como lo tenía en su cabeza.

-O-

Después de haberle dicho el discurso a Marinette, Adrien se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Se lo sabía mucho mejor de lo que él pensaba.

Llegó a casa justo cuando Lola y Raquel estaban cargando las cosas en el coche. Ellas se iban para el hotel para arreglarse, por la tradición de no ver a la novia antes de la boda.

Por mucho que Gabriel había querido que su mujer llevase un diseño exclusivo suyo, ella se había negado diciendo que le hacía ilusión ir a comprarlo. Por eso, se había ido de compras con su hija, Sabine y Marlene, en busca del vestido perfecto.

Terminaron de guardar la caja de los zapatos y las dos mujeres de la casa se despidieron hasta la noche. Se montaron en el coche, donde Lola fue al asiento del conductor. Desde que tenía el permiso de conducir, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para ir por carretera.

Adrien subió las escaleras del porche y entró en su casa, donde oyó a su hermano gritar:

― ¡No, Tomoyo, no me estoy escaqueando! No se cómo puedes tener la cara tan dura de decirme eso...¡Te repito, que no soy yo!... ¿Sí? Adelante, denunciame, pide las pruebas, pero te aviso que serán negativas...Oh, no, ni se te ocurra aparecer esta tarde en la boda si no quieres que llame a la policía, ¡estás loca!

Los gritos cesaron, lo que aumentó la curiosidad de Adrien. Se acercó a la puerta, lentamente para no hacer ruido. Apegó la oreja, escuchando a su padre y hermano hablar.

― No se va a salir con la suya, lo sabes ―le animaba Gabriel―. Tú y yo sabemos que quiere amarrarte, pero ella no sabe que tú no puedes.

― La verdad, me fastidia tanto que las cosas hayan acabado así... es decir, cuando vino de Japón, me pareció que aclaramos bien las cosas y acabamos como amigos. Me dijo que entiende que me guste otra persona y que bueno, a nuestro ritmo, estemos intentándolo ―Adrien se quedó pensativo. ¿Intentándolo? ¿Con quién? No había dado señales de estar saliendo con nadie―. Ahora me doy cuenta de que me estaba mintiendo y yo me lo he creído como un idiota.

― Mira, me da igual los asuntos financieros que tenga yo con su padre. Si tengo que meterme en medio porque la cosa va a peor, lo haré.

Desde fuera, Adrien escuchó que se iban acercando a la puerta, así que se fue hacia las escaleras y subió corriendo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, pasó a un ritmo normal.

― ¿Adrien? ¿Cuando has llegado? ―preguntó su hermano.

― Ah, un poco antes de que Raquel y Lola se fueran. Les he ayudado a subir unas cosas al coche. Si necesitáis algo, estaba a punto de darme una ducha antes de comer.

― No, tranquilo, no necesitamos nada... ¿has escuchado algo? ―quiso saber Aaron.

― ¿Escuchar el qué? ―dijo Adrien, haciéndose el ignorante.

― Nada, nada. Cosas mías.

-O-

Los tres Agreste estaban listos. Habían ido primero al hotel, para esperar a algunos invitados e ir todos a la Iglesia. Las únicas personas que se quedarían más rato serían Raquel y su padre, ya que sería el padrino de la boda.

Gabriel había ido a comprobar una cosa del salón para el convite, Aaron había subido en busca de las chicas, que estaban con Raquel preparándose. Adrien, por su parte, se había quedado sólo esperando a la gente. Aunque sólo habían aparecido los bisabuelos de Lola. La última vez que lo había visto apenas sabía decir dos palabras en español, y había sido durante las vacaciones en España.

― Oh, Adrián ―decía la anciana. No sabía decir su nombre en Francés, así que había tomado la costumbre de hacerlo en español.

Le dijeron algo más, pero no supo traducirlo. Su cara de estar perdido hizo que los ancianos se dieran cuenta de lo poco que sabía de su idioma, así que empezaron a hablarle con señas.

― Dicen que están encantados de verte de nuevo. ¡Y que vas muy guapo! ―una voz a su espalda se lo tradujo todo. No era ni más ni menos que Michael. Adrien se alegró muchísimo de volver a verlo.

El mexicano estuvo hablando un rato en español con los abuelos de Raquel, dejando de lado a Adrien. Apenas entendía palabras sueltas y algunos verbos. Sin lugar a dudas, tenía que ponerse con el idioma inmediatamente si no quería tener problemas de comunicación en las próximas vacaciones familiares.

Un Aaron nervioso apareció de repente. Iba maldiciendo todo lo maldecible y hablando consigo mismo.

― Estúpida Tomoyo, asquerosa manipuladora. ¡Cómo si no fuera suficiente con meter a mi padre en esto, también lo hace con Lola!

― Aaron, ¿se puede saber que ocurre? ―se preocupó su hermano. En algún lío tenía que estar su hermano para actuar de esa manera.

― Me pasa que no sé en que momento, decidí salir con Tomoyo. ¡Pero si es la tía mas manipuladora y traicionera que existe!

El mayor se tranquilizó a si mismo. Estaban a poco menos de hora y media de la boda y tarde o temprano, aquella mentira que tenía Tomoyo se destaparía. Respiró hondo, pidiéndole a Adrien hablar a solar un momento.

Ambos hermanos se alejaron del corro de personas que se estaba formando en la entrada.

― Tomoyo está embarazada ―soltó, sin más.

Los ojos de Adrien iban a salirse de órbita.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Vas a ser padre?

― Ahí está el qui de cuestión. Yo no soy el padre, por más que Tomoyo se empeñe y quiera que las fechas concuerden.

― Si habéis sido pareja, tuvisteis relaciones y las fechas encajan... Aaron, si no la quieres a ella no hace falta que tengáis una relación pero...

― Pero nada. Adrien, ese niño, si verdad que está embaraza, no es mío. Es médicamente imposible.

― ¿Médicamente?

― No me gusta hablar del asunto. Tampoco lo saben muchas personas. Solo Alex, mi mejor amigo allí en Estados Unidos, y papá. Ahora tú. Adri, soy estéril. A menos de que entre por quirófano, no puedo engendrar hijos. Incluso sin pasase por quirófano sería un proceso difícil. La probabilidad de que yo sea el padre de esa criatura es cero.

Adrien se quedó pálido. No sabía eso de su hermano.

Ambos hicieron el pacto de que no le darían importancia al asunto, para poder disfrutar lo máximo aquel día.

-O-

La Iglesia no quedaba muy lejos. Estaba a sólo quince minutos en coche. Decorada minuciosamente con ramos blancos y lazos en los bancos, parecía sacada de una película.

Gabriel estaba en el altar, nervioso. Se reajustaba la corbata cada dos por tres y se recolocaba en su posición tan reiteradamente que hasta Aaron había perdido la cuenta.

Estaban todos allí. Sus hijos, los pocos familiares ―que aún lejanos, habían ido a presenciar la unión― que Gabriel tenía, la gran familia española de Raquel, sus amigos, conocidos...

La música comenzó a sonar y todos supieron que se acercaba el momento. Gabriel miró hacia la entrada de la Iglesia, por donde pocos segundos después apareció su mujer.

Vestida con un vestido blanco, sin apenas vuelo y de manga y encaje francés. Tuvo que contener las ganas de llorar, aunque eso no hizo que una lágrimas escurridiza le recorriera la mejilla. Llegó a su lado y sintió que llevaba en su rostro la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.

El tiempo parecía correr más lento de lo normal, los minutos parecían horas. Entonces, el cura dijo lo que todos estaban esperando.

― Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Ya puede besar a la novia.

Un gran aplauso envolvió el beso.

-O-

A Alba le había tocado la mesa de los jóvenes, junto a Alya, Marinette, Chloe, Nathaniel... estaba leyendo la lista de nombres cuando leyó Michael. Recordaba haberlo visto en la Iglesia, pero separarse de sus tíos e interrumpir a la familia del chico no le parecía buena idea. Se dirigió hasta su lugar en la mesa, sólo Chloé y Nathaniel estaban sentados de momento.

― ¡Hola! ―saludó Chloé felizmente―. Vaya, Alba, ¿Alba verdad? ―la chica venezolana asintió―. Que vestido más bonito tienes, ¿dónde lo has comprado?

― Marinette me lo confeccionó, así que los halagos del vestido a ella. El tuyo también es muy bonito.

Se sentó al lado de la pareja y miró la sala. Aún faltaba gente por llegar, y la pareja de recién casados tardarían en ir al convite puesto que les tocaban unas fotos en la iglesia y en la calle.

La chica sintió como le tapan los ojos desde atrás.

― ¿Quién soy? ―escuchó, en un perfecto español con acento mexicano.

― ¡Michael!

A la par que decía su nombre, el le quitaba las manos de los ojos. Alba se levantó y se tiró a sus brazos. Michael le respondió el abrazo y la hizo volar unos segundos.

― Madre mía, que ganas tenía de volver a verte. ¿Te has hecho algo en pelo? ―dijo el chico, observando como el cabello de Alba se volvía más claro cuanto más a las puntas se iba.

― Me dejé en manos de la peluquera ―Alba lo examinó de arriba a abajo ahora que lo tenía más cerca―. ¿Vienes asó de guapo para ligar con alguna francesita?

― Bueno, es que quien es guapo y guapo. Y fíjate tú, que la chica con la quiero ligar no es precisamente francesa.

Alba se sonrojó. Siempre estaban así, lanzándose indirectas el uno al otro. Aunque ella siempre se preguntaba si realmente le gustaría a él, ya que jamás eran del todo claro con sus sentimientos. Estuvieron hablando todo el rato, mientras se llenaba la sala y su mesa. También durante toda la comida. Estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Todo el mundo terminó de comer y llegó el momento tarta. Cuando la sacaron, todo el mundo quería hacerle una foto y los que sabían el trabajo de Tom pasason a felicitarlo. Era, sin lugar a dudas, una tarta espectacular.

Gabriel y Raquel se acercaron con la espada de cortar la tarta y la partieron juntos, mientras los fotógrafos guardaban ese momento a las posteridad. Mientras echaban la tarta en los platos, Raquel sujetó el primero y, de un impulso, se lo estampó en la cara a su marido. La cara de Gabriel pasó a ser blanca de la nata, marrón por el bizcocho y rosa por el relleno de fresa.

El hombre, por su parte, en vez de tirarle un tartazo, decidió besarla y compartir el suyo.

-O-

Tras la cena y el gran momento tarta, el grupo de música que habían contratado comenzó a tocar. Había canciones modernas, otras más antiguas y otras míticas de la música en general. Todo el mundo bailó al son de la macarena y el aserejé.

Después de animar la sala, empezó el baile lento. Se hizo un círculo alrededor de la parte principal de la pista, donde Gabriel y Raquel habían empezado. Era un aura mágica, con una luz tenue y una música relajante. Poco a poco, un gran número de parejas se habían unido.

Marinette y Adrien estaban bailando juntos, aunque algo descoordinados. En cierto modo, aquello tenía su encanto.

― ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos pisado ya? ―dijo Marinette.

― Pocas en comparación con las que nos quedan ―admitió Adrien―. No se tú, pero yo me siento en una nube. No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando, que esté contigo, que sea la boda de mi padre, que vaya a ser el hermano mayor, que ya no tengamos problemas con Hawk Moth... es como si mi vida hubiese dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

― Espero que sea a mejor.

― Contigo es siempre todo a mejor ―le susurró al oído―. Por cierto, Marinette... ¿comparte cuarto con tus padres, no? ―preguntó.

― Sí, me toca con ellos. ¿Por qué lo...?

― ¿Pregunto? ―completó Adrien―. Por yo tengo una habitación toda para mi, por si te gustaría venirte a dormir a mi cuarto... y lo que no es dormir también.

Aquello último se lo dijo en voz baja, haciendo que el cuerpo de Marinette se estremeciera.

No muy lejos de la feliz pareja, en el jardín, Aaron y Lola mantenían una discusión. Desgraciadamente, y sin saber como, Lola y Tomoyo habían hablado y esta última el había hecho creer su versión de los hechos. Intentar cambiar su postura, estaba siendo complicada.

― Aaron, es tu hijo. Tienes que tomar la responsabilidad, además tú mismo me lo dijiste. Tomoyo te quiere. Inténtalo, esa criatura necesita un padre.

― Yo no digo que la culpa sea de ese bebé, tampoco niego que necesite un padre. Pero yo no voy a echarme el cargo por que no es mío. Por más que quieran adjudicármelo.

― Las fechas coinciden. Aún estabais juntos cuando se produjo la concepción. ¡Por los clavos de Cristo, Aaron! No me vengas con gilipolleces, ¿eh? Me estoy empezando a cabrear de verdad.

― Quien se está cabreando soy yo. ¿Por qué le crees a ella y no a mi? ¿Que pruebas tienes, aparte de las fechas y de su palabra, de que ese niño sea mío? Joder, Lola, deja de cegarte. Te ha comido la cabeza.

― ¿Por qué debería de creerte entonces? ―gritó, completamente enfadada―. ¡No haces nada más que negarlo pero no me argumentas nada!

Aaron apretó los puños, fuera de sí.

― ¡Porque no puedo tener hijos, maldita sea! Soy estéril. ¿Era eso lo que querías oír? ¡Lo has conseguido! No hablo de esto con nadie porque no me gusta hablarlo. Porque me da vergüenza y me da asco saber que no sirvo. Si lo nuestro siguiese para adelante obviamente te lo hubiera contado, pero no quería que te enterases así ―la rabia acumulada por Aaron, pasó a convertirse en un llanto. Empezó a llorar desconsolado―. Joder, no sé que demonios me pasa.

Lola se sintió fatal. Sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el pecho. Se sentó junto a Aaron, al borde de la repisa. Por suerte, no había nadie fuera.

― No es nada de lo que te tengas que avergonzar ―dijo Lola, mientras le acariciaba la espalda―. Es algo que puede ocurrirle a cualquiera. ¿Tomoyo no sabe nada?

― No, no lo sabe. Por eso me enfada tanto que por más que le pida la verdad y le diga que no soy el padre lo quiera seguir admitiendo. Cómo se corra la voz, no tendré ganas de ir explicando mi situación.

― Tan sólo dirás que no es tuyo. ¿Le has pedido las pruebas, verdad?

El muchacho asintió. No dijeron nada más del tema, tan sólo se quedaron callados. Ella se apoyó en su hombro y él se tranquilizó.

Sin embargo, la paz terminó rápido.

Una visita tan inesperada como desagradable, apareció en la fiesta. Se trataba de Tomoyo. Iba vestida con ropa de calle, con un peinado mal hecho y el maquillaje caído. Buscó a Aaron por toda la fiesta, hasta que salió fuera y allí lo vio. Para aquel entonces, ya había mas gente en el jardín.

― ¡Rata! ¡Sanguijuela! ―empezó a gritar―. Maldito seas, tú y toda la estirpe. Después de lo que me haces, no me quieres. ¡Eres un asco de persona! Y tú... ―se dirigió a Lola―, pensaba que serías de confianza, ¡pero eres cómo él!

En ese momento, Adrien y Marinette salieron al jardín. Se encontraron con Tomoyo montando el espectáculo, y no muy lejos a Roger con su hija, mirándolo todo. Tener un policía cerca, más o menos les apaciguó.

― Tomoyo, no estás invitada. Deberías irte ―dijo Adrien, tranquilo.

― ¡Tú te callas, incordio! ¿Quién te crees para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer? Aajj, tenía que haber terminado contigo en aquel accidente. ¡Si te hubiera dado un golpe más certero jamás te hubieras recuperado!

Adrien palideció. Aaron entonces se encaró. ¿Qué demonios acaba de decir?

― Repite eso, ¡ya!

― ¿El qué? ¿Qué yo provoqué el accidente de tu hermano? ¡Pues claro! ―Tomoyo empezó a llorar―. Cariño, lo hice por nosotros. Tu hermano era un impedimento para que estuviéramos juntos. Él quería pasar tiempo contigo cuando nosotros salíamos...

― No me llames cariño. ¡Estás loca! Necesitas que te internen en un centro psiquiátrico.

― Tomoyo, de verdad, necesitas ayuda profesional. Llama a tu padre, que venga...

Una bofetada acabó en la cara de la chica.

Roger entonces se metió de por medio en la pelea. Agarró a Tomoyo en un despiste y pidió que llamasen a la policía. Aquello no se quedaría allí.

― ¡Malditos, todos malditos! Os vais a acordar de mí, y os prometo que no será de la mejor manera. ¿Me estás escuchando, españolita? Puede que con Adrien no pudiera, pero contigo seré más certera.

Todo aquello se quedó en un susto. Cuando la pareja de recién casados peguntó, no contaron toda la verdad. Ya habría momento de decirlo, y aquel no era. Dejaron el tema de Tomoyo y decidieron pasárselo bien lo que quedaba de fiesta.

Llegó el momento del ramo, y todas las mujeres en edad casadera o que querían pasárselo bien, se pusieron detrás de Raquel.

Contó hasta tres y lo tiró hacia arriba. Mientras que muchas mujeres se tiraban a por él desesperadas, el ramo cayó sin más en las manos de Chloé. Se puso roja, diciendo que era demasiado joven para casarse. Pese a eso, fue la broma de la noche, y la rubia decidió tomárselo con la mejor cara posible.

-O-

Ni Tom ni Sabine dijeron nada cuando Marinette les avisó que se iba a dormir con Adrien a su habitación. Quizás, esas copas de más habían ayudado.

La joven pareja se fue a la habitación, situada en el ala oeste. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana y el sueño empezaba a hacerse de notar. Tirados en la cama, a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, Adrien jugueteaba con el cabello de Marinette.

― Como pueden cambiar las cosas... ―susurró―. Y pensar que, hace poco menos de dos años, aún no sabíamos quienes éramos realmente.

― Han cambiado, por suerte a mejor. Y ahora que todo va viento en popa, no quiero que nada de esto cambie. Tu familia crece, mejora, la mía parece que se deja de secretos. Tenemos muy buenos amigos y quien sabe lo que nos espera en el futuro.

― Sólo tengo clara una cosa ―dijo Adrien, antes de quedarse dormido―. No voy a dejar de aprovechar cada segundo de mi vida, al máximo. Sólo tenemos tiempo para vivir nuestra vida. Y el tiempo es un gran fugitivo que hay que saber tratar.


End file.
